UNCOMITTED
by gyugyu73
Summary: cho kyuhyun seorang yang tidak percaya dengan suatu hubungan , bertemu dengan choi siwon yang menyatakan bahwa dirinys adalah tahanan hati nya .. wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk etc ..
1. Chapter 1

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 1  
Title : UNCOMITTED  
CAST : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , jung yunho , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , etc  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk etc  
Genre : drama , romance  
Rating : T+  
Warning !  
This ff GS and fanfic wonkyu .. ff ini milik eoni  
ku tersayang , dan udah minta izin dengan  
dia , jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat , right !  
DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !  
HAPPY READING ... 

caranya, aku akan  
memilikimu. Aku bersumpah"  
T.B.C

maaf kalo masih ada typo mian .. see you Ruangan gelap, music berderu dengan  
kencang, penuh asap rokok, dan bau alkohol.  
Tempat ini sangat ramai meskipun waktu  
sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi.  
Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan beragam macam  
manusia didalamnya. Beberapa pria terlihat  
berjalan gontai mencari sebuah pintu yang  
bertuliskan Toilet agar dapat memuntahkan  
sesuatu yang sudah tersangkut diujung  
kerongkongannya. Seorang wanita dengan  
pakaian super minim yang sangat tidak bisa  
dideskripsikan bagian mananya yang tertutup  
sedang bergerak lincah dengan liuk-liuk yang  
sangat bersemangat dilantai dansa dengan pria  
pengganggu berdiri disebelahnya yang sedang  
asik meraba tubuh gadis itu yang tak terbalut  
pakaian  
Seluruh meja hampir terisi penuh dengan  
kalangan pria-pria muda yang sedang  
menikmati kebahagiaan mereka dengan  
beberapa gadis yang mengelilinginya. Gadis ?  
apakah mereka bisa disebut sebagai gadis ?  
pakaian mereka benar-benar tidak bisa  
dicerna dengan pikiran akal sehat. Designer  
bodoh mana yang menciptakan Mini Dress  
dengan belahan dimana-mana seperti itu,  
tolol!  
Lupakan soal Dress  
Hampir 80% wanita yang sedang duduk  
dikelilingi beberapa pria disetiap meja adalah  
sama. Pelacur kelas satu. Dengan gaun yang  
sangat mewah milik Louis Vuitton, make up  
termahal yang pernah diciptakan Dior, wangi  
parfume milik Clive Christian yang  
memabukkan, hand bag dan High Heels  
dengan harga jutaan dollar milik Calvin&Klein.  
Tetap saja, harga diri mereka terlalu murah  
untuk dijual pada keparat-keparat yang tengah  
menikmati minuman kuning pucat brengsek  
yang akan menghilangkan kesadaran siapapun  
jika terlalu banyak menenggaknya  
Dipertengahan ruangan, dimeja khusus tamu  
VIP selalu diisi dengan orang yang sama setiap  
malamnya. 3 pria tampan dan paling kaya  
raya yang pernah ada di Seoul. Lupakan soal  
pendeskripsian pria itu seperti berkepala  
botak milik profesor atau lelaki tua bangka  
yang tidak ingin enyah dari jabatan  
menggiurkan yang menghasilkan puluhan juta  
dollar setiap bulannya  
Label Executive Muda seharusnya dipasangkan  
pada ke-tiga pewaris perusahaan appa mereka  
yang sebenarnya tidak diminati sama sekali.  
Wajah tampan, mempesona, elegan, dan kaya  
raya. Siapa yang tidak tergiur untuk  
menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan hidup ?  
wanita tolol mana yang akan menyia-nyiakan  
posisi tersebut ? mereka pemain ? tentu saja!  
Mereka memiliki wanita yang berbeda setiap  
malamnya. Hanya untuk satu malam. Lalu  
setelah itu, mereka akan melempar tumpukan  
kertas dengan ukuran yang cukup kecil namun  
memanjang yang tertera angka 10.000.000  
USD ditengah kertas tersebut  
Lee Donghae. Nama pria yang sedang  
menyesap minuman berwarna kuning pucat  
itu perlahan hingga lama kelamaan habis.  
Anak Tunggal yang dimiliki Tuan Lee ini  
adalah pewaris Anak perusahaan Hyundai  
Motors, Hyundai Mobis menempati urutan  
kelima perusahaan termaju se-Korea Selatan  
dengan market cap sebesar 26,1 miliar dollar.  
Pria kelahiran 15 oktober 1986 , ini masih sangat  
muda untuk menduduki jabatan sebagai  
Direktur di Hyundai Motors. Kalau saja  
kakeknya tidak dalam keadaan sedang sekarat,  
dia juga tidak akan pernah berniat menduduki  
kursi Direktur. Posisinya benar-benar  
membuat para kolega-kolega kakeknya gigit  
jari yang sudah berlomba untuk mendapatkan  
posisi tersebut. Tidak heran jika seluruh  
atasan disini meragukan kemampuan anak ini.  
namun dia telah menunjukkan keseriusannya  
dalam menjalankan perusahaan dengan bukti  
belum lama kemarin Hyundai berhasil  
menggaet perusahaan sekelas dunia BMW  
sebagai rekan bisnisnya yang akan sangat  
menguntungkan bagi perusahaan Hyundai  
sendiri. Keburukan anak yang memiliki  
senyuman maut ini hanya selalu berganti-  
ganti wanita setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan  
setiap menit ..  
Yang selanjutnya adalah pria yang sedang  
memandangi wanita-wanita dilantai dansa  
tanpa penuh minat. Namanya Jung Yunho. Pria  
kelahiran 6 febuari 1986 ini adalah Pewaris  
Shinhan Financial Group yang bergerak di  
sektor finansial, asuransi dan perbankan yang  
diantaranya memiliki beberapa bank  
terkemukan di Korea Selatan seperti Shinhan  
Bank dan Jeju Bank. Market cap yang dimiliki  
oleh Shinhan Financial Group sebesar 18,2  
miliar dollar menjadikan perusahaan mereka  
menempati perusahaan termaju ke-9 di Korea  
Selatan. Tidak perlu menunggu kematian  
siapapun seperti Lee Donghae untuk  
mendapatkan posisi terbesar didalam  
perusahaan. Anak ini memang sudah  
dirancang appa nya sejak dulu untuk  
meneruskan perusahaan. Anak ini tidak  
menolak. dia memang tidak pernah  
membantah apa yang diucapkan appa nya.  
Hobby anak ini hanya terlalu mencintai Wine.  
Kehidupannya tidak pernah lepas dari alkohol.  
Tidak terlalu sering berganti-ganti wanita  
seperti Lee Donghae . Hanya jika sedang  
bosan dia baru meminta seorang wanita  
menemaninya semalaman suntuk .  
Ini dia yang terakhir dan yang utama. Pewaris  
Samsung Electronics, perusahaan terbesar  
nomor satu di Korea Selatan dengan market  
cap sebesar 165,2 miliar dollar. Pria ini  
bernama Choi Siwon pria yang pendiam,  
tidak terlalu banyak tersenyum, dan juga  
sifatnya terlalu dingin untuk didekati. lelaki  
kelahiran 4 april 1986 .. Sama halnya dengan  
Yunho , Siwon tidak perlu menunggu kematian  
appa atau kakek nya. Dia hanya perlu  
menyetujui sebuah kontrak yang disodorkan  
appanya untuk menjadi direktur perusahaan  
tersebut. Dia tidak menolak bukan berarti dia  
senang menjalanan perusahaan. Dia tidak  
terlalu perduli dengan perusahaan. Namun  
berkat dirinyalah penghasilan perusahaan  
tersebut meningkat pesat dari tahun  
sebelumnya. tidak bisa disebut dengan 'tidak  
perduli' juga kan ? hobby nya hampir sama  
dengan Yunho. Penggila berat Wine. Yang  
berbeda hanya dia tidak pernah terlihat  
bersama wanita manapun. Dia tidak begitu  
tertarik dengan wanita. Karna itu banyak  
berita bahwa dia seorang Gay semakin gencar  
beredar .  
Dilain tempat. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang  
menikmati minumannya dimeja bar dengan  
kursi yang tingginya hampir menyamai meja.  
Gadis tersebut mungkin bisa disebut satu-  
satunya gadis yang berpakaian normal. Karna  
yang berada disini rata-rata pelacur kelas  
satu. Gadis ini memang tidak terlalu suka  
berdandan, tapi kecantikannya sudah cukup  
memukau. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun .  
Gadis kelahiran 3 febuari 1988 ini hanya  
gadis biasa, bukan seorang konglomerat  
seperti ketiga pria sinting yang sering  
mendatangi tempat ini setiap malamnya. Dia  
hanya seorang sekretaris. Sekretaris  
diperusahaan yang dijalankan Yunho , ShinHan  
Financial Group. Itulah mengapa dia bisa  
berada dipub termahal yang dimiliki Korea  
Selatan. Pub ini memiliki harga paling  
minimum dari segala benda yang dijual  
dengan harga 1.000.000 Won. Ini pertama  
kalinya dia bertandang ketempat termahal  
seperti ini. jadi biarkan saja dia menjadi  
sedikit norak untuk ukuran seorang sekretaris  
perusahaan ternama di dunia dengan urutan  
ke-9, ShinHan Financial Group .  
"kyuhyun~ssi" kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang  
saat mendengar namanya disebut. Merasa  
sedikit pusing akibat alkohol yang sedang  
diminumnya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur,  
namun dia masih bisa melihat siapa yang  
memanggilnya. Yunho Sajangnim  
Berkali-kali bahunya tertabrak oleh bahu  
orang lain saat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja  
tempat dimana Sajangnimnya berada.  
Menghirup bau alkohol yang sangat menyakiti  
hidungnya saat beberapa kali orang yang  
ditabraknya mengeluarkan kosakata brengsek  
dengan berbagai variasi. Pelacur tolol!  
"ne, Sajangnim" Kyuhyun mendudukkan  
tubuhnya tepat disebelah Yunho, yang berarti  
juga bersebelahan dengan Direktur Samsung  
Corp, Choi Siwon. membuat Kyuhyun  
menggeser tubuhnya mendekat kearah Yunho.  
Bukan karna dirinya yang merasa tidak  
nyaman. Sebaliknya, dia takut pria itu yang  
merasa risih dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun  
"wow wow .. kau mabuk, nona" ucap Donghae  
seraya mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.  
kelakuan murahan Donghar sangat membuat  
Kyuhyun merasa jijik. Karna tidak hanya satu  
dua orang wanita yang telah dilakukan  
semanis itu. mungkin puluhan, atau ratusan ?  
palyboy cap teri itu hanya tersenyum manis  
saat Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajam  
kearahnya dan mengenyahkan tangan kotor  
milik Donghae  
"aku tidak akan mabuk hanya karna alkohol  
berkadar 0.5% seperti ini" Kyuhyun  
mengacungkan gelas yang berisi cairan  
berwarna kuning busuk miliknya. Yunho  
merampas gelas tersebut lalu mencium aroma  
cairan itu dan meminumnya sedikit untuk  
memastikan apakah benar kadar alkohol yang  
diminumnya serendah itu. setelah  
mencicipinya, hasilnya salah besar. Justru itu  
alkohol dengan kadar tertinggi yang dimiliki  
pub ini  
"kau yang tidak mengerti dengan masalah  
kadar alkohol. Siapa yang mengatakan ini  
dengan kadar alkohol rendah ? bartender ?  
tolol, kau ditipu! aku akan menegur bartender  
itu" Yunho beranjak bangkit dari duduknya,  
membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terlempar ketubuh  
Siwon – yang memang sedang duduk  
disebelahnya. Siwon menangkap tubuh gadis  
itu dengan memegangi kedua bahu Kyuhyun  
"tidak bisa minum, tapi kau berlagak peminum  
yang hebat" ucap Siwon dengan nada rendah  
namun penuh penekanan disetiap ucapannya  
Mungkin ini sebuah kenyataan paling tolol  
yang harus diberitahu sekarang juga. Mungkin  
jika media mengetahui hal ini, besok pagi  
majalah Times akan memasang wajah Siwon  
sebagai cover utama dengan judul 'Sang  
pewaris utama Samsung Electronics bukan  
Gay'. Siwon menggilai wanita yang saat ini  
berada dalam pelukannya. Gadis yang baru  
saja datang kekehidupannya dan berhasil  
memporak-porandakan pikiran Siwon hanya  
dengan satu nama. Kedengarannya gila,  
bukan ?  
Kyuhyun sekretaris baru diperusahaan milik  
Yunho , sebenarnya ini adalah kali kedua  
Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertemu. dipertemuan  
pertamalah dia telah menetapkan bahwa  
Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang disukainya.  
Wanita yang harus dimilikinya. Jika dia tidak  
bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun, itu berarti  
siapapun juga tidak akan bisa memilikinya.  
Kyuhyun miliknya. Dia menawan Kyuhyun  
mulai sekarang  
Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa dirinya telah  
ditawan oleh seorang direktur muda yang  
tampan dan kaya raya yang kekayaannya tidak  
bisa dipikirkan dengan akal sehat dan logika.  
Posisinya sangat menggiurkan bukan ? posisi  
yang ingin dimiliki seluruh wanita dibelahan  
dunia manapun. Namun Kyuhyun terlalu tidak  
perduli dengan urusan percintaan. Ada sesuatu  
yang membuatnya membenci berhubungan  
dengan sebuah status  
"perduli setan kau Choi Siwon! bahkan kau  
tidak mengenalku sama sekali" Kyuhyun  
kembali berbisik pada Siwon agar Donghae  
yang masih berada didekat mereka berdua  
tidak mendengar peraduan mulut yang cukup  
sengit diantara mereka berdua  
"kau mabuk"  
"tidak!"  
"ya, kau mabuk!" kali ini suara Siwon  
terdengar sedikit meninggi saat Kyuhyun  
kembali melawan pria itu. pria itu benar-  
benar tidak ingin ucapannya dibantah. Oleh  
siapapun. Donghae yang menyadari ada aura  
tidak baik jika Siwon sudah meninggikan  
suaranya, menarik Kyuhyun dari pelukan Siwon  
"jangan terlalu kasar pada wanita, bung" kini  
Kyuhyun jatuh kepelukan Lee Donghae. Mata  
gadis itu hampir tertutup karna semakin lama  
kesadarannya semakin hilang perlahan akibat  
alkohol brengsek yang telah diminumnya.  
Kyuhyun terlihat seperti wanita gampangan.  
Bergantian jatuh kedalam pelukan pria lain  
dalam jarak waktu yang cukup singkat. Seperti  
sedang terjadi tawar menawar untuk harga  
tertinggi antara Siwon dan Donghae agar  
salah satu dari mereka bisa tidur bersama  
gadis itu  
Seketika rahang Siwon menegang melihat  
Donghae , sahabatnya sendiri memeluk gadis  
yang telah dinobatkan menjadi tawanan  
hatinya. Jika dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya,  
maka orang lainpun tidak akan ada yang dia  
izinkan menyentuh tubuh gadis itu. apalagi si  
keparat Donghae yang selalu mempermainkan  
wanita hanya dalam hitungan menit. Siwon  
menatap marah Donghae lalu menghentakkan  
gelas berisi cairan keungu-unguan yang sedari  
tadi berada digenggamannya keatas meja  
hingga menimbulkan suara cukup nyaring  
"terserah padamu saja" ucap Siwon lalu  
bangkit dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan  
pub. Siwon berjalan tergesa-gesa seperti  
sedang ada rentenir yang mengejarnya dari  
belakang akibat tidak membayar hutang  
selama bertahun-tahun. Siwon membelokkan  
tubuhnya kearah parkiran dimana tempat  
Ferarri hitam miliknya terparkir. Siwon  
menendang ban mobilnya sendiri untuk  
melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri

*****  
Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun menelusuri  
lorong rumahnya sendiri menuju kamarnya.  
Kepalanya masih sedikit berputar akibat  
alkohol yang diminumnya tadi malam. Entah  
bagaimana caranya, setelah tersadar dia  
sedang berada dirumah bos nya. Yunho  
mengizinkan Kyuhyun meliburkan diri karna  
kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat tidak untuk  
dipaksa bekerja  
Sekarang pukul 06.35 pagi. Rumahnya masih  
terlihat sepi dan gelap, tentu saja. Dia  
berharap nyonya Lee tidak bangun dan  
merusuhi telinganya dengan kata-kata  
brengsek miliknya. Nyonya Lee Shinra adalah  
ibunya sendiri. Lee Shinra dan Cho Wo Bin –  
ayah Kyuhyun , telah bercerai 2th yang lalu.  
Lee Shinra berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang  
sekarang menjadi ayah tirinya, Jung Kyuhwa.  
Hubungan tidak sehat itu membuat keduanya  
sering bertengkar lalu dengan keputusan  
akhir, Cho Wo Bin menggugat cerai Lee Shinra  
Cho Wo Bin tidak berada di Seoul, dia lebih  
memilih tinggal di Jeju entah dengan alasan  
apa. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun tetap tinggal  
bersama Lee Shinra mengingat tempatnya  
bekerja masih didaerah Seoul. Jika tidak dia  
lebih memilih tinggal bersama Cho Wo Bin  
ayahnya yang jauh lebih baik dari Nyonya Lee.  
Kisah percintaan yang rumit itu membuat  
Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi wanita  
pembangkang, selalu melawan Nyonya Lee dan  
juga Tuan Jung. Pasangan brengsek yang selalu  
ingin dibencinya. Terutama tuan Jung.  
Perampas kebahagiaan orang lain  
"dari mana kau" seketika lorong gelap tadi  
berubah menjadi sangat terang dan  
bermandikan cahaya. Lampu kristal yang  
tergantung tepat dibawah tubuh Kyuhyun  
menyorotkan cahaya paling terang yang  
membuat Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk  
menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya  
seterang itu  
Oh sial, si brengsek itu sudah bangun. Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati,  
Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Nyonya Lee  
sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan jubah  
tidur berwarna salem yang selalu dipakainya  
setiap malam. Tangannya terlipat didepan  
dada. Oh tidak lupa pengawal pribadinya ikut  
berdiri disampingnya. Tuan Jung  
"bukan urusanmu" ucap Kyuhyun tidak  
perduli lalu lebih memilih kembali berjalan  
menuju masih berjalan  
dengan gontai sambil memegangi dinding  
dilorong tersebut. Kyuhyun merutuki  
bartender keparat yang telah memberinya  
wine dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi tadi  
malam. Karna ulahnya, dia tidak bisa berjalan  
dengan normal, bahkan untuk berdiri dengan  
tegak pun sulit  
"oh bagus, kau mabuk!" ocehan Nyonya Lee  
kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Membuat  
Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menatap wajah  
wanita yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-  
geriknya dari belakang  
"bukan urusanmu, Nyonya Lee"  
ulang Kyuhyun , kali ini dengan penuh  
penekanan disetiap perkataannya  
"panggil aku ibu! Aku ini ibumu" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris lalu tak lama  
senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa.  
Membuat Lee Shinra mengernyit heran  
"ibu ? apakah kau merasa pantas dipanggil  
ibu ? apa kau tidak punya cermin ? tolong  
bercermin sebentar"  
Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan  
susah payah, Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu  
kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan  
kencang. Namun suara makian Nyonya Lee  
tetap terdengar dari dalam sana. Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Yang dicarinya sekarang adalah  
ranjang. Dia butuh tidur hari ini

Kediaman Lee Donghae terlihat ramai sekali  
pagi ini. tentu saja, hari ini sedang diadakan  
pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan  
keberhasilan mereka menggaet perusahaan  
berkelas tingkat dunia, BMW. Namun, sang  
tokoh utama lebih memilih mengurung diri  
dikamar. Dia tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan  
pesta orang berdasi seperti itu  
Namun, ada untungnya juga pesta itu  
diselenggarakan. Lima menit yang lalu dia  
bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang  
sepertinya menarik perhatiannya. Dan  
sekarang perkenalan singkat itu telah berakhir  
diranjang. Donghae sedang membelai bibir  
gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Pria brengsek itu  
selalu berhasil membuat wanita manapun  
setuju menaiki ranjangnya dengan pulang  
dalam keadaan wanita itu kehilangan  
keperawanannya.  
Namun gadis-gadis itu tidak  
pernah keberatan sama sekali

"Lee Donghae, buka pintunya" terdengar  
teriakan suara berat dari balik pintu  
kamarnya. Awalnya Donghae tidak  
memperdulikan teriakan itu, dia masih  
tenggelam dengan kegiatan mengasikan yang  
sedang dilakukan. Namun lama kelamaan dia  
mulai risih dengan suara tersebut  
"tunggu sebentar" Donghae mengecup bibir  
gadis itu singkat, lalu membereskan jas dan  
kemejanya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan  
dan membuka pintu kamarnya  
"oh, brengsek, kau menggangguku! Ada apa ?"  
dibalik pintu telah berdiri seorang Choi Siwon  
dengan angkuhnya. Seharusnya Donghae tidak  
pernah membukakan pintu kamarnya. Dia  
pasti tau dengan kedatangan pria ini, wanita  
yang berada dikamarnya akan lebih terpesona  
melihat kuda yang satu ini, dan berusaha  
menggaet Siwon sebagai pasangan tidurnya  
selanjutnya  
"wanita mana lagi kali ini ?" Siwon  
menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat  
kancing kemeja Donghae terbuka dibagian atas  
dan memperlihatkan garis-garis memanjang  
berwarna merah dilehernya  
"rekan bisnisku. Sebenarnya ada apa kau  
datang sepagi ini kerumahku ?"  
"apa Yunho datang ?"  
"tidak"  
"Kyuhyun ?"  
"oh, keparat kau. Kau menggangguku sepagi  
ini hanya untuk menanyakan Yunho dan  
sekertarisnya ?"  
"jawab saja"  
"tidak, mereka tidak datang. Hanya kau satu-  
satunya Direktur perusahaan ternama kelas  
satu yang dengan sukarela mendatangi pesta  
kecil-kecilan milik perusahaan kelas lima"  
"kau lupa aku menanam banyak saham  
diperusahaanmu. Yasudah, lanjutkan saja  
kegiatanmu. Apa wanita itu wanita yang sama  
dengan wanita yang tadi malam kau tiduri ?"  
Dengan refleks Donghae menoleh kearah  
wanita yang sedang mengamati dirinya dan Siwon berbicara dengan tatapan terkejut  
mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Donghae  
mendorong tubuh Siwon yang sedang  
terkekeh menikmati kegiatan mengacau hidup  
sahabatnya  
"keparat kau,Choi Siwon!"

"dia tidak bekerja hari ini" Yunho  
menyodorkan gelas kertas berisi kopi  
kearah Siwon. Yunho tersenyum melihat  
sahabatnya datang dengan jam yang tidak  
normal –untuk ukuran seorang Choi Siwon-  
hanya untuk menanyai apakah sekretarisnya  
bekerja hari ini  
Yunho memandang Siwon dengan tatapan  
mengejek, tapi yang ditatap terlalu bodoh, jadi  
tidak menyadari kalau Yunho sebenarnya  
membutuhkan penjelasan untuk pertanyaan  
tentang sekretaris cantik yang baru saja  
didapatnya  
"jadi .. apa aku bisa mendapat jawaban yang  
tepat untuk pertanyaanmu tadi ?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada pasrah. Sahabatnya ini  
memiliki IQ yang cukup tinggi, tapi hanya  
karna urusan wanita dia bisa berubah menjadi  
setolol ini ? Tuhan benar-benar adil  
"ani .. kau yang mengantarnya pulang kan  
semalam ? "  
Senyuman Yunho kembali terkuar, kali ini  
menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan  
putih bersih  
"tidak, dia tidur denganku tadi malam"  
Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, Siwon  
menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho dengan  
cepat. Secepat angin. Tangannya bergetar  
hebat, paru-parunya bekerja lebih keras  
memompa pasokan oksigen, namun gagal.  
Napas Siwon tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup  
dengan kencang. Ini gila. Apa yang baru saja  
Yunho katakan ?  
"m .. mwo ?"  
Awalnya Yunhi hanya tersenyum. Dia menahan  
tawa, namun gagal. Kini suara tawanya  
membahana diruang kerjanya yang terbilang  
cukup megah dan mewah ini. Yunho  
memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat  
tawa yang berlebih. Siwon menatap Yunho geram, dia menyesap kopinya hingga habis  
dalam satu tegukan  
"kau terlalu gamblang untuk menyembunyikan  
perasaanmu terhadap sekretarisku yang cantik  
itu"  
"brengsek kau! Jadi, kau tidak benar-benar  
menidurinya kan ?"  
"aku tidak bilang menidurinya. Aku hanya  
bilang dia tidur denganku, dirumahku, namun  
dilain kamar"  
Wajah Siwon terlihat lebih rileks setelah  
mendapat jawaban dari Jung Yunho  
"aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun kuserahkan pada Donghae tadi malam. Kau  
kira, apa yang akan Donghae lakukan pada  
sekretarisku ?" Yunho sekali lagi membuat  
kesabaran Siwin berada dititik paling  
maksimal. Dia tidak ingin membayangkannya.  
Apalagi setelahtadi pagi dia bertandang  
kekediaman lelaki busuk itu, dan dia sedang  
bersama seorang wanita rekan bisnisnya.  
Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak pandang bulu  
untuk mencari korban  
"aku berjanji aku akan membunuhnya dengan  
tanganku sendiri kalau dia berani menyentuh  
milikku"  
"tapi sayangnya, dia bukan milikmu"  
"aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan  
mendapatkannya. Lihat saja nanti"

Selalu seperti ini Jung Yunho , Lee Donghae, dan Choi Siwon menghabiskan waktu malam mereka di  
pub yang sama dengan kemarin. hanya ini  
satu-satunya cara mereka menghabiskan waktu  
luang yang bisa mereka dapat. Mereka masih  
terlalu muda untuk menghabiskan waktu  
diperusahaan dengan tumpukan kertas yang  
harus ditanda tangani dan dipelajari untuk  
dipresentasikan besok pagi dihadapan seluruh  
karyawannya  
Yunho terjerumus dengan wine yang rasa dan  
wanginya sangat memabukkan, sedangkan  
Donghae sedang menikmati 'hidangan' yang  
tersaji disisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Siwon  
sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang sedari  
tadi berdering mengganggu hidupnya  
"sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan membahas  
masalah apapun yang menyangkut pekerjaan  
diluar jamnya"

Siwon mengernyit sebal lalu bangkit  
meninggalkan pub mencari tempat yang lebih  
tenang untuk mendengar ocehan asisstentnya  
yang sedang membicarakan masalah  
perusahaan mereka yang entah kenapa.  
Padahal sebelumnya keadaan perusahaan itu  
baik-baik saja  
"Abeoji ? dia datang ?" Siwon memperjelas  
ucapannya saat seseorang disebrang sana  
memberitahu bahwa appanya telah tiba di  
Korea, dan ingin segera menemui anaknya  
"hmm, araseo" suara Siwon terdengar pasrah.  
Dia menurunkan ponselnya dan memasukkan  
kedalam saku celananya. Saat Siwon berbalik  
berniat kembali kedalam pub, matanya  
menangkap sesosok wanita yang baru saja  
turun dari mobil. Gadis itu Siwon sedikit  
berlari menghampiri gadis itu yang masih  
sibuk dengan kunci mobilnya. Setelah berada  
dihadapannya, sang gadis terkejut. Kyuhyun  
yang memang baru mengenal Siwon menjadi  
sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan pria ini.  
memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau pria ini  
terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan. Yaaaah,  
baiklah, pria itu memang tampan. Dia harus  
mengakui kenyataan menyebalkan yang satu  
itu. tapi kelakuan pria ini yang membuatnya  
tidak nyaman. Mungkin bisa dibilang sejenis ..  
stalker ?  
"ada apa ?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar acuh  
"hanya ingin mengajakmu berkencan" Siwon  
mengangkat bahunya santai "mungkin besok,  
aku tidak bisa sekarang"  
Kyuhyun melongo mendengar perkataan yang  
sangat gamblang dari bibir milik pewaris  
perusahaan ternama dan nomor satu di Korea  
Selatan. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah  
"kau fikir aku sama dengan wanita yang setiap  
malam kau ajak tidur ? maaf, aku bukan  
pelacur"  
"aku tidak menyamaimu dengan mereka. Dan  
untuk sekedar informasi, aku bukan pemain  
"ah, benar. Karna itu kau digosipkan gay, aku  
benarkan ? tapi Choi Siwon Sajangnim, tolong  
beritahu dengan alasan apa aku harus  
menerimamu sebagai teman kencanku ?"  
"karna aku menyukaimu"  
Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertawa. Kini kedua  
tangannya melipat didepan dada dan  
mengamati wajah Siwon dengan seksama  
"semudah itu kau mengatakan kau menyukai  
seseorang. Sudah berapa wanita yang menjadi  
korbanmu ?"  
"sudah ku katakan, aku bukan..."  
"ah ya, aku tau tidak usah dijelaskan. Jadi Choi Siwon Sajangnim, tolong izinkan aku masuk.  
Aku ingin bertemu dengan bos ku"  
Kyuhyun mencoba melewati Siwon . dia  
berhasil melewatinya, namun baru beberapa  
langkah, tangannya kembali ditarik  
kebelakang. Siwon mengurung tubuh gadis itu  
dengan tubuhnya. Belakang tubuh Kyuhyun  
menempel pada kap mobilnya sendiri, dan  
Siwon menguncinya dari depan. Jarak yang  
mereka miliki cukup dekat, bahkan sangat  
dekat. Tangan Siwon mengunci sisi kiri dan  
kanan tubuh Kyuhyun , Hidung mereka bahkan  
telah bersentuhan, jika Siwon memajukan  
sedikit lagi wajahnya, bukan hanya hidung  
mereka, tapi bibir mereka juga akan  
bersentuhan  
"aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan  
ucapanku, Nona Cho" Kyuhyun sedikit  
memundurkan wajahnya dan mengamati  
penampilan gadis itu malam ini "dan, jangan  
pernah menunjukkan pesonamu pada  
siapapun" Siwon mengumpulkan seluruh helai  
rambut Kyuhyun yang terurai dan  
menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan  
"jangan uraikan rambutmu. Pesonamu terlalu  
mencolok, kuncir saja rambutmu seperti ini"  
Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan  
melongo parah. Masih sibuk mencerna setiap  
perkataan yang Siwon ucapkan. Siwon  
terkekeh geli melihat semburat warna merah  
mulai timbul dikedua pipinya. Siwon kembali  
memajukan wajahnya, dan kini dia benar-  
benar menyentuhkan bibirnya disudut kanan  
bibir gadis itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu  
disana tanpa melepas kecupannya  
"mulai sekarang aku menawanmu, nona Cho.  
Tidak perduli bagaimana


	2. Chapter 2

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 2

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

HAPPY READING !

Dunia malam. Ke-empat manusia berlagak sok  
itu menyambangi tempat ini lagi. Donghae sudah  
tenggelam dengan dunianya –dua wanita  
sekaligus duduk disebelahnya- lalu Yunho,  
dia sedang berbincang dengan bartender,  
membicarakan soal wine yang sedang  
diminumnya perlahan, yang sepertinya wine itu  
baru saja diimport dari Italia langsung. Dan  
satu pria lagi. pria yang sedari tadi merengut  
dan tidak berbicara sama sekali, Choi Siwon.  
matanya mengamati sesuatu, sesuatu yang  
menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin satu-satunya  
yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu lagi  
Siwon terus menatap wajah gadis yang  
tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan intens.  
Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli pada  
tatapan Siwon yang sebenarnya disadari oleh  
Kyuhyun. oh, terkutuklah. Siapa yang tidak  
akan merasa risih jika ditatapi dengan tatapan  
seperti ingin membunuh selama 2 jam  
lamanya ?  
"ada apa ? katakan saja, jangan menatapku  
seolah aku akan merampas seluruh harta  
kekayaanmu malam ini juga"  
Siwon terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang  
apakah dia akan benar-benar bertanya pada  
gadis ini ? masalah se-sepele itu ? dia harus  
memutuskan urat malu sepertinya  
"dimana kau tinggal ?"  
Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan  
konyol yang keluar dari mulut Siwon  
"hanya itu ?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya keatas meja lalu  
memajukan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Siwon  
" Brownstone Legend. Kau bisa bertandang  
kerumahku nanti jika kau mau"  
"aku akan melakukannya"  
Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan  
balasan Siwon. lalu gadis itu kembali seperti  
semula. Seperti tidak ada percakapan sama  
sekali sebelumnya. bukankah sudah dijelaskan,  
kalau Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan sebuah  
hubungan yang akan mengikatnya dengan status ,  
Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas  
kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dipelataran  
parkir. Saat dia baru saja tiba di pub, Siwin  
menghampirinya dan menyatakan kalau dia  
menyukainya dan langsung mengajak kencan.  
Untuk penutup perbincangan mereka, Siwon  
mencium sudut bibirnya. Apa dia sekarang bisa  
menyatakan kalau Siwon ternyata .. sakit  
jiwa ?  
Pikiran Kyuhyun buyar akibat suara ponsel  
miliknya berbunyi nyaring, melantunkan nada  
menenangkan. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun  
menemukan ponsel tersebut dari dalam tasnya  
"yeobseyo" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya  
agar terdengar lebih jelas. Ruangan ini berisik  
sekali. Benar-benar berisik  
"oh, hyukkie, ada apa ?" lanjutnya masih dengan  
nada yang sama  
"aku ? di Pub"  
"kau mau datang ? baiklah, aku tunggu" setelah  
mematikan ponselnya, benda kecil elektronik  
itu berakhir dengan lemparan mulus kedalam  
tas Chanel miliknnya  
"menambah satu manusia lagi akan membuat  
beribu halangan untuk aku mendekatimu, nona  
Cho"  
Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia  
menunjukkan ekspresi wajah mengerti dengan  
apa yang diucapkan Siwon. Kyuhyun  
menunjukkan smirk-nya dengan niatan  
menggoda, tentu saja. Kyuhyun memajukan  
tubuhnya, menarik dasi yang masih tersangkut  
dileher pria itu lalu membunuh jarak yang ada  
antara wajahnya dan wajah Siwon  
"apakah aku lupa mengatakan apartmentku di  
Brownstone Legend ? kalau kau ingin  
menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku, datang  
saja kesana kapanpun kau mau"  
Sedetik setelah itu, tawa Kyuhyun membahana  
disekitar mereka. Kyuhyun sangat tidak tahan  
melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon saat dia telah  
menyelesaikan ucapannya. Menggoda pria ini  
benar-benar menyenangkan, pikirnya. Namun  
tawa Kyuhyun perlahan mereda melihat  
Siwon tidak tertawa sama sekali. Sebaliknya,  
pria itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan  
yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kini Siwonlah yang  
memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan  
wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun  
"well, aku adalah tipe pria yang tidak pernah  
mengingkari perkataanku sendiri. Aku akan  
mendatangimu. Lihat saja nanti" Siwon  
menunjukkan senyum separonya. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Menggoda pria itu ternyata  
kesalahan besar. Karna pada akhirnya, tetap  
saja jantung Kyuhyun yang dibuat berdetak  
lebih cepat karna ulah pria bernama Choi siwon

"Hyukiie" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan  
tangannya menunjukkan keberadaannya  
setelah melihat teman dekatnya tiba. Yunho,  
Siwin, dan juga Donghae serentak juga ikut  
menoleh kearah Kyuhyun melambai. setelah  
melihat hyukiie, Siwon-lah orang pertama  
yang mengalihkan pandangannya sebagai tanda  
tak tertarik sama sekali dengan wanita itu, lalu  
tak lama Yunho, yang tidak bergeming hanya  
Donghae. Pria itu benar-benar brengsek. Tidak  
bisa melihat barang bagus sedikit saja

Wanita mungil, feminin, dan juga cantik itu  
tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan segera  
menghampirinya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan  
pandangannya kearah Donghae yang masih  
dengan seksama mengamati wajah indah milik  
eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memaafkan Donghae jika dia benar-benar menyentuh eunhyuk dan  
mempermainkan perasaan gadis ini seperti  
gadis-gadis sebelumnya yang telah menjadi  
korban seorang Lee donghae  
"mau pesan minum ?" ucap Donghae saat Eunhyuk  
baru saja duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan belum  
berbicara apapun. Cara murahan Donghae  
membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris  
"jangan pernah mencoba untuk merayunya,  
tuan Lee " Kyuhyunmenatap Donghae sinis  
dengan menyipitkan matanya  
"boleh, pesankan aku apa saja. Aku peminum  
segala" Jawab eunhyuk dengan senyuman khas  
miliknya. Membuat matanya membentuk  
lekungan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih  
cantik  
"see ? dia saja baik terhadapku. Kau saja yang  
selalu berfikir negative tentangku" balas Donghae dengan nada bercanda namun tidak ada  
tawa sama sekali  
"oh, memang apa sisi positive dari sifatmu ?  
Dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu  
dengan tanganku sendiri kalau kau berani  
menyentuhnya" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat  
Donghae tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun tidak merasa  
dia sedang bercanda saat ini. dan itu membuat  
emosinya mencapai ubun-ubun  
"oh, sialan! Aku sedang tidak bercanda Lee Donghae-ssi"  
Donghae merasa ada yang tidak beres  
dengan sekretaris sahabatnya ini. dia  
mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara sebagai  
tanda dia menyerah  
"baiklah-baiklah. Sebaiknya aku mengambilkan  
minum untuk temanmu dulu"  
Sedetik setelah itu, Lee Donghae lenyap dari  
pandangannya. Tenggelam bersama sekumpulan  
manusia yang sedang menari tanpa mengikuti  
irama music yang terlihat seperti manusia  
tidak berotak. Fikiran mereka pasti dibawah  
pengaruh obat  
"ini" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebuah kertas  
berwarna keemasan pada Kyuhyun  
"perusahaan kakekku akan mengadakan pesta  
hari jadi yang ke-20th. Aku harap kau tidak  
keberatan untuk sekedar memberikan selamat  
atau hanya untuk menemaniku disana. kau  
pasti tau seberapa membosankan acara formal  
seperti itu"

Lee Hyunkjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk adalah seorang cucu dari pemilik  
perusahaan terbesar diKorea Selatan tingkat  
ke-6, LG Chem. LG Chem merupakan produsen  
kimia terbesar di Korea Selatan sekaligus salah  
satu supplier baterai mobil terdepan. LG Chem  
perusahaan termaju se-Korea Selatan peringkat  
ke-6 dengan market cap sebesar 20 miliar  
dollar  
"dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kalian juga  
boleh datang" Eunhyuk memandang Yunho dan  
Siwon secara bergantian. Siapa yang tidak  
mengenal kedua pria ini. tentu saja dengan satu  
pria lagi yang sedang mengambil minum  
untuknya juga. hampir setiap hari tabloit tidak  
ada henti-hentinya memuja ketiga namja ini.  
terutama pria yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.  
pria yang sedang menyesap cairan keungu-  
unguan miliknya. Choi Siwon  
"aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Kebetulan  
besok aku bebas" Lee Donghae kembali dengan  
membawa segelas kecil Cocktail berwarna biru  
gelap dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk  
"baiklah, satu orang menerima. Bagaimana  
denganmu ?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang  
masih membaca undangan dengan warna  
keemasan yang disodorkan Eunhyuk tadi.  
menimban-nimbang apakah dia akan datang ?  
karna besok juga bertepatan dengan ualngtahun  
Lee Shinra. Ibunya  
Siwon ikut memandangi wajah Kyuhyun  
yang terlihat ragu. Tanpa mempertimbangkan  
apa jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon meraih sebelah  
tangan Kyuhyun , menggenggamnya ringan lalu  
mengangkatnya keudara. Membuat Eunhyuk  
melebarkan matanya tak percaya melihat apa  
yang sedang dilakukan Siwon. tidak jauh  
berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun melakukan hal  
yang sama. Melebarkan matanya sempurna  
saat tangan Siwin meraih tangannya lalu  
menggenggamnya. Apa dia boleh jujur ?  
genggaman pria ini terasa sangat .. nyaman ?  
"aku akan pastikan dia ikut. Bersamaku" ucap  
Siwon seenaknya tanpa perlu merundingkan  
hal ini lagi pada Kyuhyun. merundingkan ? apa  
itu perlu ? karna pada akhirnya Siwon akan  
melakukan segala cara agar Kyuhyun ikut  
keacara itu. percuma saja kan ?

Lee Donghae melajukan Audi hitamnya dengan  
kecepatan tinggi. Mobil tidak beratap itu  
membuat rambut pria ini melayang keudara  
dan membuat tataan rambutnya menjadi  
berantakan namun tetap terlihat tampan  
Tebak apa yang membuatnya senang hari ini ?  
Soal wanita tentu saja. Wanita yang tadi malam  
baru ditemuinya sukses membuat jantungnya  
berdegup kencang. Mungkin ini kedengaran  
konyol dan sangat murahan untuk seorang Lee Donghar. Tapi, dari pengalamannya yang selalu  
dihabiskannya dengan seorang wanita, belum  
pernah dia merasakan gejala aneh yang  
menghantam jantungnya. Ini benar-benar yang  
pertama kali degupan jantungnya berulah karna  
seorang wanita. Lee Hyukjae  
Dia merasa wanita itu harus bertanggung jawab  
atas apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap otak  
dan fikirannya yang selalu memikirkan gadis  
itu semalaman. ini benar-benar tidak bisa  
dipercaya. Seorang Lee Donghae jatuh cinta ?  
Donghae berhasil mendapatkan alamat  
apartment dan nomor handphone gadis itu.  
jangan tanyakan dia tau darimana. Ini benar-  
benar hal yang mudah untuk seorang Lee Donghae . Dia hanya perlu mengeluarkan selembar  
cek dengan jumlah yang cukup menggiurkan  
kepada seseorang yang bertugas mencari  
seluruh data tentang gadis itu. dan tidak perlu  
menunggu lama, data yang diperlukannya pun  
telah terkumpul rapih dimeja kerjanya. Tidak  
sulit kan ?  
Dan disinilah dia sekarang, didepan gedung  
mewah yang cukup tinggi. Brownstone Legend.  
Donghae telah menelpon gadis itu tadi untuk  
mengajaknya makan siang diluar, jadi dia  
hanya perlu menunggu gadis itu turun dari  
apartmentnya. Dan tidak lama sosok gadis itu  
terlihat, membuat senyuman Donghae  
mengembang. Oh, sial! Bisa seberapa cantik  
lagi gadis ini . umpat Donghae dalam hati

"jadi .. apa malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu  
karna seorang Lee Donghae mengajakku makan  
siang bersama" Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan sambil  
menatap Donghae yang telah duduk  
dihadapannya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah memilih  
restoran yang tidak jauh dari kantor Donghae  
sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak ada satu alasanpun  
yang membolehkan dia keluar dari jam  
kerjanya. Tapi, perusahaan tidak akan menjadi  
bangkrut hanya karna ditinggal sang direktur  
beberapa jam untuk makan siang, kan ? pikir Lee Donghae  
"aku menyesal karna baru mengenalmu tadi  
malam" tatapan Eunhyuk yang sedang terfokus  
pada buku menu kini terpecah karna ucapan Donghae barusan. Eunhyuk menurunkan buku menu  
dan langsung mendapati mata Donghae yang  
sedang menatapnya  
"tahun lalu perusahaan kita bekerjasama,  
bukan ? dan kakekmu pernah menyinggung  
masalah cucunya yang cukup cantik, tapi aku  
tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Kurasa aku  
pantas dihukum karna menganggap ucapan  
kakekmu hanya bualan" lanjut Donghae masih  
menatap tepat kemanik mata Eunhyuk. Menyiksa  
indra penglihatannya dengan ciptaan Tuhan  
paling indah. Donghae merasa Tuhan lupa  
memberikan sedikit cacat pada gadis ini.  
bukankah istilah manusia sempurna itu tidak  
pernah ada ? tapi gadis ini benar-benar  
sempurna menurutnya  
"aku selalu tidak tahan dengan pujian, tapi ..  
terimakasih atas pujianmu" Eunhyuk tersenyum.  
Senyuman yang membuat matanya sedikit  
menghilang digantikan dengan lekungan manis  
Eunhyuk tidak berbohong tentang jantungnya yang  
berdebar saat ini. pria bernama Lee Donghae  
yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi malam sukses  
membuat pertahanan hatinya yang tidak ingin  
diganggu oleh siapapun sedikit melonggar.  
Sialan! Pria ini pasti tidak melakukannya hanya  
dengan satu wanita saja. Sudah pasti akan  
banyak wanita didekatnya  
"well, apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan  
untuk pestamu malam ini ? apa tempat itu  
masih kosong ? boleh aku mengisinya ?"  
Blush ! Pipi Eunhyuk memerah seketika. Pria ini  
benar-benar terlihat brengsek saat  
mengajaknya untuk menjadi pasangan pestanya  
nanti malam. Oh, ayolah! Ini adalah pertemuan  
kedua mereka, dan bahkan belum sampai  
24jam, tapi pria ini sudah berani mengumbar  
perasaannya. Siapa yang tidak mengerti tentang  
maksud perkataan Lee Donghae barusan. Ini  
benar-benar alasan klasik. Klise!  
"jangan berfikiran negative dulu tentangku. Kau  
mengundangku ke pestamu, lalu apa salahnya  
jika aku mengajakmu untuk menjadi partnermu  
nanti malam" lanjut Donghae sambil  
menunjukkan senyuman khas miliknya yang  
mungkin bisa disebut sebagai senjata  
andalannya untuk menaklukkan wanita. Dan  
sepertinya kali ini berhasil lagi. Eunhyuk  
mengangguk pelan atas jawaban pertanyaan Donghae tadi  
"akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah  
menyesal menjadikanku pasangan pestamu  
nanti malam, nona Lee"  
Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada  
Eunhyuk. Dan sedetik kemudian oksigen disekitar  
Eunhyuk pun perlahan menipis. Dia tidak bisa  
menghirup udara dengan normal, membuat  
paru-parunya kelelahan berusaha menarik  
oksigen lebih banyak. Jantungnya pun ikut  
berulah. Oh, astaga. Pria ini benar-benar  
berpengaruh buruk untuk keselamatan  
hidupnya

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi  
seluruh tubuhnya saat cahaya mulai masuk  
kedalam kamarnya. Seingatnya jendela  
dikamarnya sudah ditutup dengan sempurna  
tadi malam. Itu berarti ada orang yang telah  
membuka jendelanya kembali. Oh, brengsek!  
Orang itu mengganggu tidurku! Rutuk KyuHyun  
dalam hati  
Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah  
untuk orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya  
siang ini. dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia  
punya, Kyuhyun menendang selimutnya hingga  
jatuh kelantai dan dia tidak memperdulikan itu  
"brengsek! Aku baru tidur, dan kau  
menggang…"  
Mata Kyuhyun melebar sempurna melihat  
siapa yang kini berada dikamarnya. Dengan  
kedua tangan melipat didepan dada. Choi Siwon! oh, astaga  
"YAK! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN  
DIKAMARKU, CHOI SIWON!" Shin-Hae  
berusaha menarik selimutnya kembali untuk  
menutupi tubuhnya. Keadaannya sedang sangat  
tidak pantas untuk dilihat. KyuHyun hanya  
mengenakan kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih  
tanpa menggunakan celana lagi, karna kemeja  
itu cukup menutupi hingga batas pahanya.  
Namun, gagal karna Siwon lebih cepat  
mengambil selimut itu  
"bukankah kau sendiri yang mengundangku  
kesini ? kau lupa ? bahkan baru tadi malam kau  
mengucapkannya. Ingatanmu ternyata sangat  
payah"  
"persetan dengan semua itu! aku memang  
mengundangmu, tapi bukan dikamarku!"  
Siwon tersenyum. Senyum separonya. Lalu  
mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang  
menyadari hal tersebut menggeser tubuhnya  
menjauh dari Siwon. keadaannya sangat  
berbahaya sekarang. seorang wanita dan  
seorang pria berada didalam kamar dan hanya  
berdua!  
Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang  
"sama saja, karna pada akhirnya, suatu saat  
nanti kita akan tidur didalam satu kamar yang  
sama"  
Kyuhyun menganga. Terlalu lambat untuk  
memberikan reaksi dari perkataan Siwon .  
entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Dia  
yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. ditambah  
Siwon yang masih terus menatapnya dengan  
jarak sedekat ini. oh, aku baru bangun tidur,  
dan sekarnag dia menatapku yang masih  
terlihat dalam keadaan kacau. Belum cuci  
muka, sikat gigi, atau bahkan untuk sekedar  
memakai pewarna bibir, batin Kyuhyun , Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,  
seperti berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri  
tentang fikiran betapa cantiknya gadis itu saat  
ini. bahkan dia baru bangun tidur, masih  
begitu alami tanpa polesan make up sedikitpun.  
Kecantikannya benar-benar alami, dan  
kenyataan itu membuatnya berusaha dengan  
susah payah agar tangannya tidak bergerak  
kekepala Kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan  
sekali sentakan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan  
rakus  
"aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, aku pergi  
sekarang"  
Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon dengan  
tatapan paling bodoh yang dia miliki. Pria ini  
benar-benar seenaknya! Datang dengan  
sesukanya lalu pergi sesukanya juga. dan dia  
muncul dikamarku! Ini gila. Dan kemana  
Nyonya Lee ? kenapa dia tidak menahan pria  
ini untuk masuk kedalam kamar wanita  
"ah" Siwon berbalik dan kembali  
memandang Kyuhyun "sepertinya ibumu  
menyukaiku. Aku akan dengan mudah  
mendapatkan restu darinya" lanjutnya, dan dia  
melangkah keluar begitu saja  
Brengsek! Bisakah dia berhenti mengacaukan  
fikiranku

LG Building, South Korea

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya saat dia  
sudah berada didepan pintu besar yang terbagi  
menjadi dua. Disisi kanan dan kiri telah berdiri  
dua orang wanita untuk membukakan pintu.  
Setelah dia masuk, ruangan ini masih tampak  
kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang  
sedang menata layar, microphone, meja, kursi,  
dan juga makanan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan  
handphonenya dan memencet kombinasi angka  
yang setelah dihubungi berubah menjadi  
sebuah nama. Lee Hyukjae  
"aku sudah sampai, kau dimana ?"  
Setelah orang disebrang sana memberitahu,  
Kyuhyun segera menutup handphonennya.  
Tidak lama, seorang wanita anggung memakai  
long dress berwarna peach dengan banyak  
renda disetiap gaunnya. Eunhyuk berlari kecil  
kearah Kyuhyun. gadis itu mengangkat sedikit  
gaunnya agar tidak menginjak gaunnya sendiri  
saat berlari. Oh, High Heels berwarna sepadan  
pun menghiasi kaki putihnya  
"oh, Kyuhyun aku benar-benar  
membutuhkanmu, terimakasih kau datang"  
Eunhyuk mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian  
"ada apa memangnya ?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan  
keningnya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah  
berkali-kali menghantam otaknya saat Eunhyuk  
menelponnya dengan mengatakan 'dunia akan  
kiamat jika kau tidak datang lebih awal'. Eunhyuk  
membuka mulutnya siap memberikan  
penjelasan, namun terhenti karna  
pandangannya beralih kebaju yang dipakai Kyuhyun  
"oh, demi Tuhan, Ini acara pesta resmi Kyuhyun! dan kau hanya memakai T-shirt, celana  
jeans pendek, dan … sepatu kets ?!" Eunhyuk  
menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah hingga atas  
mengamati penampilan Kyuhyun dengan  
tatapan tak percaya  
"dan aku mengenakan bolero. Jangan lupakan  
itu" Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak boleronya  
yang berwarna hijau tosca  
"kalau aku menjadi penjaga pintu, aku tak akan  
pernah mengizinkanmu masuk kedalam  
ruangan!"  
"tapi mereka mengizinkanku" Kyuhyun  
menunjuk kedua wanita yang sedang menjaga  
pintu dengan dagunya  
"sekarang kau ikut aku, kita benahi masalah ini  
dulu" tangan Kyuhyun ditarik paksa menuju  
sebuah ruangan dimana Eunhyuk tadi berasal. Oh,  
bagus! Kyuhyun mendengus pasrah saat  
menemukan tulisan 'Make Up Room' didepan  
pintu yang akan mereka masuki

Donghae datang lebih dulu dari Yunho  
ataupun Siwon. yah, jangan heran. karna dia  
sempat memaksa untuk menjadi pendamping  
Eunhyuk hari ini. ini adalah kali pertama dia  
datang tepat waktu kesuatu acara. Kekuatan  
cinta benar-benar membuatnya berubah  
Donghae hari ini memakai blazer panjang  
berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu sebagai  
pemanisnya  
Donghae memasuki ruangan dengan diikuti  
tatapan kagum oleh beberapa wanita yang  
lewat didekatnya serta tatapan hormat dari  
beberapa pria yang berumur lebih tua  
diatasnya. Senyum Donghae semakin melebar  
saat matanya menangkap sesosok gadis dengan  
gaun panjang berwarna peach sedang  
melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Disamping  
wanita itu berdiri Kyuhyun tak kalah  
anggunnya dengan Eunhyuk , Donghae sempat  
terkekeh geli melihat penampilan Kyuhyun  
yang benar-benar berubah total  
"selamat malam, Ladies " Donghae masih  
menertawakan Kyuhyun, namun pandangannya  
tidak bisa lama-lama teralihkan dari Eunhyuk.  
Eunhyuk terlalu manis untuk dilewarkan malam ini  
"kau cantik sekali malam ini" ucapan Donghae  
membuat Eunhyuk tersipu. Wajahnya memerah  
seketika. Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertatapan cukup  
lama, melupakan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri  
disebelah mereka berdua  
"bisakah kalian tidak menganggap hanya ada  
kalian berdua saja diruangan ini" cibir Kyuhyun tapi tetap tersenyum geli  
"oh, kau sempurna sekali malam ini, nona Cho" Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar  
"cih, setelah memuji Eunhyum habis-habisan, lalu  
kau memujiku juga. terdengar sangat murahan,  
tuan Lee"  
"ini kenyataan, nona Cho Tolong bercermin  
sebentar, kau benar-benar perfect. Kita lihat  
bagaimana reaksi Siwin setelah melihatmu  
dengan gaun indah ini" Donghae mengamati  
penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas hingga kebawah  
dan kembali lagi keatas menatap wajah Kyuhyun kagum. Tuhan benar-benar lupa  
memberikan cacat pada gadis ini  
"aku setuju dengan Donghae" Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk,  
dan Donghar menoleh mendengar suara  
seseorang ikut memuji Kyuhyun. Jung Yunhi.  
Dia datang. Dengan jas hitam yang membalut  
tubuhnya sempurna. Senyum Yunho melebar  
saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh bos nya sekilas  
Yunho beralih memeluk dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk, sebagai ucapan atas bertambahnya usia  
perusahaan kakeknya. Donghae menarik tubuh  
Yunhi untuk segera melepas tubuh Eunhyuk, Donghae tidak suka melihat tubuh pria lain  
memeluk tubuh gadisnya  
"kurasa sudah cukup" Donghae memberikan  
senyuman terpaksa kepada Yunhi. Eunhyuk  
kembali tersipu melihat tingah Donghae yang  
seakan-akan menjaganya dari jangkauan pria  
lain  
"oh, kau begitu sensitif. Lebih baik aku  
bersama sekretarisku saja yang terlihat cantik  
malam ini" Yunho meraih pundak Kyuhyun ,  
menariknya mendekat ketubuh Yunho dan  
merangkulnya  
"sebaiknya cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuh  
gadis ini" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat  
tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik paksa oleh  
seseorang. Choi Siwon  
Pria bertubuh tinggi, berkulit tan , menawan ,  
memikat, mempesona, tampan, dan … seluruh  
pendeskripsian tentang ketampanan seseorang  
akan disebut untuk menggambarkan pria ini.  
Choi Siwon. tampilannya cukup berantakan.  
Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari kantor.  
Rambutnya yang sering dipegang dan  
membuatnya terlihat acak-acakan tetap  
membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Bahkan  
pesonanya bertambah seribukali lipat  
"oh, direktur kita baru datang" Donghae  
memeluk sekilas tubuh Siwon. Siwon  
tidak terlalu menanggapinya, tapi masih  
membalas pelukan pria itu, begitu juga dengan  
Yunho. Tatapan Kyuhyun kembali kearah  
Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya gadis itu tidak  
terlalu peka dengan tatapan Siwon. jadi  
gadis itu mengabaikannya. Oh bukan  
mengabaikan, mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.  
Jantungnya benar-benar berulah kali ini.  
degupan jantungnya menggila saat Siwon  
menariknya menjauh dari Yunho tadi. kulit  
mereka bersentuhan. Hanya sentuhan biasa  
tapi memiliki respon yang luar biasa pada  
jantung Kyuhyun. seperti tersengat aliran  
listrik kecil saat tangan dingin Kyuhyun  
menyentuh sikunya ..  
Sekali lagi deringan handphone milik Kyuhyun  
membuatnya harus mengundurkan diri dari  
obrolan mereka berlima. Kyuhyun sedikit  
berlari meninggalkan ruangan  
"ya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan enggan setelah  
melihat siapa yang menelponnya  
"aku akan pulang larut"  
"tidak, tidak dengan pria itu. hey, aku sudah  
dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. dan  
aku tidak akan pernah berniat bermain-main  
dengan pria sepertimu, nyonya Lee"  
"aku tutup" Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan  
telpnya dalam satu hentakan dengan sedikit  
kasar. Seperti biasa, ibunya selalu berhasil  
membuat moodnya menjadi buruk. Namun  
setelah itu Kyuhyun merasa menyesal telah  
memperlakukan ibunya dengan tidak baik  
dihari ulangtahunnya. Kyuhyun mengetikkan  
sesuatu dilayar handphonennya

Saengil Chukae, maaf aku tidak bisa  
mengucapkannya secara langsung

Send.  
Kyuhyun berbalik dan memasuki ruangan  
penuh dengan kemewahan itu lagi. Kyuhyun  
mengerutkan keningnya saat dia tidak  
mendapati Siwon , Yunho , Eunhyuk maupun Donghae , ditempat sebelumnya. matanya mencai  
sosok ke-4 orang yang dikenalnya itu, tapi  
tidak berhasil  
Ruangan tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap. Oh , sial!  
Aku punya masalah dengan gelap, dan aku  
sedang tidak membawa kacamata sekarang,  
Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Kyuhyun selalu  
memakai kacamata besar dengan bingkai hitam  
miliknya jika dia pergi ke pub atau sedang  
bekerja sekalipun. Dia memiliki masalah  
dengan penglihatan. Suara music melantun  
dengan indahnya, beberapa pasangan yang  
berdiri didekat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan  
tubuhnya untuk berdansa. Dimana mereka!  
Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya  
untuk ke-4 orang itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya  
kemabli ditarik oleh seseorang. Sengat listrik  
itu kembali menyambangi tubuh Kyuhyun  
"kau lambat sekali, nona Cho"  
Kyuhyun mengenali suara berat itu. suara Choi Siwon , masih terkejut dengan kedatangan  
Siwon tiba-tiba, kini Kyuhyun kembali  
dikejutkan dengan gerakan tangan Siwon  
yang menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan  
memeluknya. Membunuh jarak yang ada tanpa  
ampun. Tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel  
sekarang. Siwon meletakkan kedua tangan  
Kyuhyun dipundaknya, sedangkan tangan  
kedua tangan Siwon memeluk pinggul Kyuhyun  
"kau mempesona sekali" suara Siwon sedikit  
berbisik. Malam ini Siwon benar-benar tidak  
memberikan izin jantung Kyuhyun untuk  
berdetak dengan normal. Kyuhyun yakin,  
sekarang pipinya mulai menunjukkan warna  
merah  
Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun  
malam ini. long dress dengan warna perpaduan  
antara grey dan cream yang diyakini bukan  
milik Kyuhyun , high heels berwarna silver, dan  
Siwon sekali lagi tersenyum melihat tataan  
rambut gadis ini. kepangan longgar yang  
menjatuhkan anak-anak rambut kyuhyun  
dengan tidak beraturan. Dia mengikat  
rambutnya. Mengikuti perintah Siwon  
beberapa hari yang lalu  
"dan kau tau ini hasil paksaan" cibir Kyuhyun  
menikmati cemoohan Siwon  
"aku tau" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya sebal  
kearah Siwon. sedari tadi Kyuhyun mencoba  
untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ini  
benar-benar tidak normal. Dia sudah bertekad  
untuk tidak menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri  
kedalam suatu hubungan yang mengikatnya  
dengan sebuah status. Tapi jika dia terus-  
terusan disodori pria semengiurkan ini,  
bagaimana dia bisa tetap bertahan ?  
"kau sudah mempertimbangkannya ?" Kyuhyun  
mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Siwon  
"mempertimbangkan apa ?"  
"menjadi kekasihku" pria ini benar-benar ingin  
membuat Kyuhyun tidak tidur malam ini karna  
setiap perkataannya . Apa otaknya rusak ? apa  
dia salah minum obat ? seorang pria tampan  
paling kaya raya di Korea Selatan mengincarku!  
Kedengarannya cukup gila, batin Kyuhyun  
"aku tidak tertarik" balas Kyuhyun dengan  
nada dibuat terdengar sedatar mungkin,  
berbeda dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan  
jantungnya  
"kenapa ?"  
"dengan alasan apa aku harus menjelaskannya  
padamu ?"  
Siwon mengangkat bahunya santai. Mulutnya  
terbuka dan bersiap mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi  
detik itu juga dentuman music yang sedari tadi  
mengalun indah berhenti dan lampu menyala  
seketika. Membuat semua orang menyipitkan  
matanya membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam  
penglihatan mereka. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar  
bisa melihat wajah Siwon dengan jelas.  
Wajah pria itu terlalu dekat dari jarak  
wajahnya. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menurunkan  
kedua tangannya dari bahu Siwon, tapi  
Siwon tidak berniat sama sekali menurunkan  
lengannya dipinggul Kyuhyun . sampai akhirnya  
seseorang meneriaki nama pria itu dan berhasil  
membuat lengannya turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun  
"Siwon oppa!"  
Seorang gadis cantik, anggun, berwajah mulus,  
hidung mancung, kulit putih bersih berlari  
kecil kearah Siwon. Short dress biru langit  
dengan motif bunga membalut tubuh gadis itu  
indah. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan  
sempurna. Gadis itu memeluk Siwon cukup  
lama. Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun sekilas  
dengan tatapan terganggu  
"aku merindukanmu" kalimat terakhir gadis itu  
menghantam paru-paru Kyuhyun  
merindukanmu ? siapa gadis ini ? apa dia  
masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Siwon ? sepertinya tidak, karna tidak ada  
kemiripan sama sekali diwajah mereka. Apa dia  
kekasih Siwon ? tapi sangat mustahil. Jika  
dia memiliki kekasih, untuk apa dia mengejar  
Kyuhyun ? dan gosip yang tersebar selama ini  
adalah Siwon seorang gay, bukan seorang  
player  
Gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Kyujyun, dia  
mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens  
"nuguya ?" tanya gadis itu tanpa bisa  
menyembunyikan nada sinis dari  
pertanyaannya  
"dia sekretarisku" Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan  
gadis yang entah bernama siapa ini menoleh  
kearah sumber suara. Yunho, dan Donghae berjalan santai kearah Siwon  
"oh, Yunho oppa! Donghae oppa! lama tidak  
bertemu" gadis itu terlihat akrab dengan  
seluruh penerus perusahaan ini. siapa gadis ini  
sebenarnya ?  
"oh, Stella Kim, kapan kau kembali ?"  
suara Donghae terdengar terkejut. Stella Kim ? jadi nama gadis itu Stella Kin ?  
dugaan pertama tadi benar-benar harus  
dihapus dari daftar pertanyaan. Marganya  
Kim, bukan Choi. Mereka bukan keluarga  
"aku kembali kemarin, dan ayahku mendapat  
undangan kepesta ini. tidak disangka aku  
menemukan Siwon oppa dan juga kalian  
diacara ini" oh, sial! Gadis ini benar-benar  
terlihat sempurna saat dia tersenyum. Kyuhyun  
yang tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan  
obrolan mereka melirik kearah Siwon yang  
ternyata masih memandangi gadis itu.  
tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok Stella Kim. Dimana Eunhyuk !Aku membutuhkannya  
sekarang, dan dia menghilang, oh benar-benar  
sial!  
"jadi dia sekretarismu ?" oh, kini masalahnya  
kembali pada Kyuhyun. gadis ini benar-benar  
penasaran dengan Kyuhyun. tatapan  
mengerikannya membuat Kyuhyun ingin  
meninju hidung mancungnya dan memberikan  
sedikit cacat agar wanita ini terlihat lebih  
manusiawi  
"ya, dia sekretaris baruku. Kyuhyun,  
perkenalkan ini Stella. Stella ini Kyuhyun"  
Yunho memperkenalkan kami, tidak ada  
acara jabat tangan sama sekali. Wanita itu  
terlalu sulit untuk diajak berkompromi. Dan  
adegan menjijikan terjadi kembali. Dia  
melingkarkan lengannya kelengan Siwon.  
membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya  
untuk mengalihkan penglihatannya. Kearah  
manapun, tidak pada dua manusia menjijikan  
ini. oh, kenapa Kyuhyun merasa panas  
sekarang. AC hidup dengan suhu yang normal  
saat ini  
"oppa, aku ingin berbicara padamu, bisa kita  
keluar sebentar ?" rengek gadis itu benar-benar  
terdengar menjijikan. Kyuhyun berbalik dan  
ingin pergi mencari Eunhyuk, namun sikunya  
ditahan oleh Yunho . Siwon terkesiap  
melihat Yunho memegang siku Kyuhyun  
"kau mau kemana ?" Yunho sedikit berbisik  
pada Kyuhyun  
"oppa, apa dia kekasihmu ? bagus! Ayo kita  
adakan kencan ganda besok. Aku dengan  
Siwon oppa, dan kau dengan Kyuhyun  
eonnie" Siwon, Yunho, dan Kyuhyun  
terkejut bersamaan mendengar ucapan gadis  
itu. kencan ganda ? oh, Kyuhyun benar-benar  
tidak menyukai kata-kata kencan yang keluar  
dari mulut gadis itu  
Yunho melirik Kyuhyun yang membatu  
seketika. Rahangnya mengeras, dan sangat  
terlihat kalau dia berusaha menarik oksigen  
sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi  
kebutuhannya agar tetap bertahan hidup  
"oppa eotte ? kau setuju kan ?" Stella  
bertanya pada Siwon. Siwon yang sejak  
tadi bertemu dengan gadis ini menjadi  
pendiam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.  
Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan gadis  
ini ?  
"baik, kita kencan .. ganda, besok" bukan  
Siwon yang menjawab, namun suara Kyuhyun lah yang mendominasi. Membuat Siwon  
menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih  
dengan posisi semula, itu berarti dia  
membelakangi Siwon. sedikit bersyukur  
dengan posisinya sekarang, jadi dia tidak perlu  
memasang wajah sok manis didepan dua orang  
ini  
"baik! Lotte World , pukul 10.00 pagi" Stella  
yang menentukan tempat dan waktunya.  
Sedetik setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar  
melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh untuk  
mencari Eunhyuk. Oh, mencari Eunhyuk ? apakah  
benar itu alasannya ? Kyuhyun hanya merasa  
ingin menjauh dari semua orang, dia butuh  
menyendiri saat ini, apalagi setelah  
memutuskan untuk ikut berkencan ganda  
dengan gadis itu dan juga Siwon. oh ayolah,  
bukankah ini bagus ? Siwon sudah tidak  
mengejarku lagi, batin Kyuhyun. namun  
berbeda dengan hatinya  
Siwon pria brengsek! Bajingan! Tidak  
berotak! Dia baru saja mendekatiku dan  
menanyakan apakah aku bersedia menjadi  
keksaihnya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan menit  
saja fikirannya langsung berubah. Dia akan  
berkencan! Seharusnya aku tau, kalau Siwon  
memang sebrengsek itu!  
TBC

mian for typo .. see you


	3. Chapter 3

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 3

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

HAPPY READING !

Lotte World, South Korea

Stella Kim melangkah dengan semangat  
kearah Siwon yang sedang berdiri dengan  
ponsel ditelinganya. Stella merasa hari ini  
adalah hari yang cukup special, hari dimana  
dia dan pria yang dicintainya berkencan Siwon dan Stella memang sudah saling  
mengenal dari satu tahun yang lalu. Dihari  
pertemuan pertama, Stella langsung  
terpesona dengan pria ini, hatinya berdegup  
dengan cara yang tidak normal. Mungkin  
memang kekanakan, tapi dia langsung  
mencintai Siwon didetik itu juga Siwon sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis  
ini, Siwon hanya menganggapnya sebagai  
adik dari rekan bisnisnya. Siwon dikenalkan  
dengan gadis ini oleh rekan bisnisnya, dan  
tentu saja Siwon hanya menganggapnya  
sebagai perkenalan biasa. Tapi tidak dengan  
gadis ini  
Semenjak pertemuan pertama, Stella Kim  
selalu berusaha agar dia bisa bertemu lagi  
dengan Siwon. tentu saja pria yang  
mengenalkannya pada Siwon selalu  
membantunya, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk  
bertemu siwo lagi. walaupun Siwon  
selalu bersikap dingin dengan wanita ini, tetap  
saja Stella tidak pernah menyerah untuk  
terus mendekati Siwon  
Hingga suatu hari, Siwon mulai lelah dengan  
sikap gadis ini yang selalu merengek, dan  
bersikap manja padanya. Siwon membentak  
gadis ini dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan  
pernah suka dengan wanita seperti Stella  
dan jangan pernah berharap dia akan  
menerima cinta dari Stella , itu tidak akan  
pernah terjadi. Mendengar perkataan kasar dari Siwon , Stella keluar ruangan Siwon  
dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri kedua  
pipinya. Keesokan harinya Siwon mendapat  
berita kalau Stella meminum berbagai  
macam obat-obatan untuk melenyapkan  
nyawanya karna Siwon tidak pernah  
menganggapnya ada  
Mulai dari saat itulah Siwon tidak pernah  
berani melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Stella tersinggung atau apapun. Dan sekarang  
wanita itu muncul lagi setelah sebelumnya dia  
pergi ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan  
kuliahnya. Dia kembali disaat Siwon telah  
memiliki perasaan pada wanita lain  
"oppa" Stella memeluk Siwon dari  
belakang, Siwon yang sedang menerima  
telpon terkejut dengan pelukannya. Mau tidak  
mau Siwon segera menyelesaikan  
perbincangannya dengan orang disebrang sana  
"oh, kau sudah datang" Siwon berusaha  
melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap Stella  
"dimana Yunho oppa ?" tanya Stella  
dengan nada antusias. Tidak tahan untuk segera  
memulai kencan gandanya  
"entahlah, dia belum datang" sedetik setelah  
itu,  
mobil berwarna hitam dan silver memasuki  
arena parkir dengan berbarengan. Siwon  
sangat mengenal kedua mobil itu. Milik Yunho dan Kyuhyun , sang empunya mobil keluar  
dan berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon dan Stella berada  
"mwoya ? kenapa kencan menggunakan dua  
mobil. Yunhoo oppa, kau tidak menjemput Kyuhyun eonnie ?" suara Stella mendominasi  
percakapan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama  
tidak tertarik dengan obrolan yang dibuka oleh Stella  
"kami bukan pasangan kencan seperti yang kau  
fikirkan, Stella-ssi" Yunho tersenyum dan  
membuat Stella ikut tersenyum. Yunho  
selalu berhasil membuat Stella terpesona,  
walau tidak seperti yang dirasakannya terhadap  
Siwon  
"baiklah, ayo kita masuk"

"aku dengar dari Donghae oppa kalian  
berkencan ? benarkah ?jadi bagaimana kencan  
kalian ?" Eunhyuk baru saja menelpon Kyuhyun ,  
membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti ke-tiga  
orang itu bermain. Kyuhyun duduk disalah  
satu bangku panjang yang langsung menghadap  
kearena permainan yang sedang dinaiki oleh  
pasangan gila itu dan juga bos nya  
"apa Donghae juga mengatakan kalau Stella Kim ikut ?" suara Kyuhyun melemas. Gadis  
ini benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan tema  
perbincangan mereka sekarang  
"Stella Kim ? siapa itu ?" suara Eunhyuk  
terdengar panik  
"pasangan kencan Siwon"  
"Mwo ?! jadi kau sendiri ?"  
"aku bersama Yunho sajangnim"  
Eunhyuk terdengar menghembuskan napasnya  
lega. Ya, setidaknya dia memiliki pasangan  
kencan juga hari ini. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap  
sosok Siwon diantara banyak orang, terlihat  
sekali bahwa pria itu tidak terlalu menikmati  
kencannya hari ini. Stella selalu menempel  
pada Siwon, seperti tidak perduli dengan  
apa yang dirasakan Siwon. yang penting dia  
merasa bahagia. Cih, wanita macam apa itu  
Kyuhyun masih memandangi Siwon sampai  
beberapa detik kemudian Siwon menoleh  
kearahnya dan mata mereka saling bertemu.  
Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya  
dari pria itu. Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang  
tolol, mengincar sesuatu yang jelas-jelas milik  
orang lain. Bukankah kemarin dia selalu  
berusaha menolaknya pesona Siwon ? jadi  
nikmati saja apa yang terjadi hari ini , Kyuhyun  
mendengus kesal  
"Hyukie, kau sedang bersama Donghae ?" Kyuhyun  
mendengar suara tawa yang tak asing  
disebrang sana  
"ah, hmm .. ya, dia mengajakku makan siang  
diluar"  
"hah, bahkan kalian pun berkencan. Apa hari  
minggu ditakdirkan menjadi hari berkencan ?,  
menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun tidak jelas  
hingga Eunhyuk menanyakan apa yang sedang  
diucapkan Kyuhyun  
"ani .. sudahlah, nikmati saja kencan kalian.  
Aku tutup" sedetik setelah itu, benda elektronik  
berukuran kecil berwarna putih itu berakhir  
dengan lemparan tajam kedalam tas millik Kyuhyun. dia benar-benar ingin pulang. Baru  
kali ini dia merasa lebih baik tidur dirumah  
dengan ocehan Nyonya Lee daripada ditempat  
ini sekarang. Dengan pasangan bodoh itu tentu  
saja  
"lapar ?" tiba-tiba Yunho dan juga pasangan  
menjijikan itu telah berdiri didekat Kyuhyun .  
membuat Kyuhyun . bergidik apakah tadi  
mereka mendengar percakapannya dengan Eunhyuk , Dengan nakal Kyuhyun mencoba melirik  
kearah Siwon, dan Bingo! Siwon masih  
menatapnya intens. Sesaat itu juga Kyuhyun  
membuang pandangannya lagi dari Siwon  
"spagethi sepertinya tidak buruk" ucap Kyuhyun pada Yunho  
"baiklah, aku juga suka spagethi" ucap Stella  
riang. Membuat Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya  
sendiri kenapa memiliki makanan kesukaan  
yang sama dengan gadis ini

"setelah ini kita pulang" ucap Siwon tegas  
saat Stella kembali merengek minta  
memperpanjang jam kencannya. Kyuhyun dan  
Yunho hanya menatap kedua pasangan ini  
dengan tatapan malas. Stella benar-benar  
seperti berusia belasan tahun. Oh, umurnya  
sudah 20 sekarang! tidak bisakah dia berhenti  
bersikap semenjijikan itu  
"baiklah" Stella mendengus kesal lalu  
melanjutkan makannya. Sepertinya bukan  
melanjutkan. Dia hanya menusuk-nusuk mie  
italinya dengan garpu. Jika spagethi itu hidup,  
mungkin sudah mati akibat tusukan Stella  
yang mengerikan  
"aku ke toilet sebentar" Kyuhyun minta izin  
pada Yunho, Yunho mengangguk lemah  
lalu tersenyum

Kyuhyun becermin melihat sosok dirinya  
disana. wajah pucat dan rambut berantakan.  
Kyuhyun merasa kondisinya menjadi buruk  
setelah dipaksa menaiki satu wahana dengan  
ketinggian yang menakjubkan. Kyuhyub benci  
ketinggian. Kyuhyun membuka keran dan air  
pun mengalir tepat ditelapak tangannya.  
Membasuhnya walaupun tidak kotor. Kyuhyun  
hanya butuh ketenangan. Cara seperti ini  
benar-benar ampuh. Kyuhyun menyukai air,  
dan hanya dengan air dia bisa mengatasi  
phobia nya  
Kyuhyun melirik dari cermin saat pintu toilet  
terbuka. Stella Kim sekarang berada  
disampingnya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.  
Bahkan ditoilet saja dia harus bertemu dengan  
wanita menyebalkan ini  
"eonnie, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan oppa"  
suara Stella terdengar tidak bersahabat sama  
sekali. Mereka saling bertatapan dari cermin.  
Kyuhyu tersenyum miris  
"wae ?"  
"aku tidak suka eonnie dekat dengan Siwon  
oppa, dia milikku" Kyuhyun kembali melirik Stella dari cermin lalu menunjukkan senyum  
separonya  
"wae ? kau takut oppamu jatuh cinta padaku ?"  
"dia tidak akan pernah menyukaimu" balas Stella dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi dari  
sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya  
geli, dia mulai melupakan embel-embel eonnie  
yang seharusnya dia pakai saat berbicara pada Kyuhyun  
"tapi sayangnya dia menyukaiku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang dia  
punya  
"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, hanya aku yang  
dicintainya"  
"asal kau tau, saat kau datang kepesta itu kau  
pasti tau Siwon sedang bersamaku kan ? dia  
sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku"  
"gojitmal!"  
"aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku tidak akan  
pernah mengganggumu seperti kau  
menggangguku" Kyuhyun berniat keluar dari  
toilet, namun sikunya ditahan oleh Stella  
Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus berhadapan  
dengan gadis ini lagi  
"jauhi oppa, dia milikku"  
"aku bukan seperti gadis lain yang akan  
menjauhinya hanya karna gertakan seorang  
wanita yang usianya dibawahku. Sepertinya aku  
mulai menyukainya. Kalau aku mengatakan 'iya'  
untuk jawaban pernyataan cinta Siwon  
kemarin, apa yang akan terjadi denganmu ?"  
Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan senyuman  
evilnya. Stella melebarkan matanya  
sempurna mendengar apa yang baru saja  
dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun  
"mengemis cinta dari seorang pria yang jelas-  
jelas tidak tertarik padamu. Kasihan sekali kau"  
lanjut Kyuhyun, detik itu juga KyuHyun  
menarik sikunya dengan kasar hingga terlepas  
dari cengkraman Stella

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju mejanya,  
Yunho dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun  
bingung saat datang dengan wajah kesal  
"bolehkah aku pulang sekarang ?" suara Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi, masih terbawa emosi  
dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya di  
toilet. Gadis bernama Stella Kim itu benar-  
benar menjijikan  
"kau sakit ?" Yunho menangkap wajah pucat Kyuhyun  
"ya, aku sedikit pusing" Kyuhyun membereskan  
tasnya lalu bangkit  
"mau ku antar ? kau tidak bisa mengendarai  
mobil dengan kondisi seperti ini"  
"omo, eonnie .. kau sakit ? Yunho oppa, kau  
harus mengantarnya pulang" Stella meraih  
lengan Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya lembut.  
Wanita picik! Menyodorkan Kyuhyun pada Yunho ? dia benar-benar kekanakan  
"kalau aku ingin Siwon yang mengantarku  
pulang, bagaimana ?" Kyuhyun merasakan  
tangan milik Stella yang berada disiku Kyuhyun menegang. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun  
dengan tatapan tak percaya. Begitu juga Yunho , terlihat gurat kekecewaan diwajahnya.  
Hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa hatinya sangat  
senang karna berhasil membuat gadis  
disebelahnya ini terdiam  
"mianhae eonnie, Siwon oppa harus  
mengantarku pulang, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang  
dengan Yunho oppa" Stella meraih lengan Siwon untuk menjaga laki-laki itu agar tidak  
pergi. Kyuhyun menatap tepat kemanik mata  
milik Siwon. seperti tatapan memohon,  
namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu tertawa,  
wajah Stella benar-benar memalukan. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Stella merasa  
ketakutan. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan  
"aku masih bisa mengendarai mobilku sendiri,  
aku pulang" Kyuhyun meraih tasnya lalu pergi  
meninggalkan restoran menuju tempat parkir  
dimana audi miliknya terparkir. Kyuhyun  
benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan,  
kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak berbohong soal ini Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya saat dia  
berusaha memasukkan kunci tersebut kelubang  
kunci dimobilnya. Dia benci terlihat lemah  
seperti ini! Kyuhyun menunduk untuk  
mengambil kunci mobilnya, namun sebuah  
tangan lebih cepat meraih kunci tersebut. Lalu Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya ditarik kearah  
berlawanan. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat siapa  
yang sedang menariknya. Choi Siwon  
Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantah, dia terlalu  
lemah untuk melawan, dia hanya mengikuti Siwon menuju mobilnya dan menurut saat Siwon mendudukinya dikursi depan  
disamping kemudi. Siwon mengitari  
mobilnya lalu masuk dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun  
"Stella ?" tanya Kyuhyun  
"Yunho sudah menanganinya"  
"kau tidak perlu mengantarku, sungguh"  
"dan membiarkanmu mengemudi dengan  
kondisi seperti ini ? aku tidak ingin  
membayangkan sesuatu terjadi padamu"  
"alasan klasik" Kyuhyun menyandarikan  
kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia  
benar-benar butuh istirahat. Dia tidak  
mendengar apapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. pertanda bahwa dia mengizinkan Kyuhyun beristirahat sebentar dimobilnya  
Sedetik setelah Kyuhyun memejamkan  
matanya, terdengar alunan melodi yang lama  
kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah suara  
wanita merdu yang membuatnya bertambah  
ingin memejamkan matanya sungguh-sungguh  
"aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku mengatakan  
aku tidak ingin membayangkan sesuatu terjadi  
padamu. Itu sangat mengerikan untuk sekedar  
dibayangkan" gumam Siwon pelan saat Kyuhyun telah memejamkan matanya. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak mendengar perkataannya.  
Namun sayangnya Kyuhyun masih tersadar  
100%, dia belum tertidur. Jantungnya serasa  
melorot mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan

"Kau sudah mabuk, nona Cho" Eunhyuk meraih  
gelas yang berada digenggaman Kyuhyub, dan  
gadis itu berniat meneguknya lagi hingga habis.  
Dimeja Kyuhyun telah tergeletak beberapa  
botol wine yang keadaannya sudah kosong  
Eunhyuk baru saja datang ke pub setelah Kyuhyun  
menghubunginya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening  
saat mengetahui hobby baru Kyuhyun .  
peminum wine ? dia bahkan tidak sekuat itu  
untuk menghabiskan berbotol-botol wine  
sendirian. Pasti terjadi sesuatu  
"Berikan! aku masih ingin minum, brengsek!"  
Kyuhyun berusaha meraih gelas miliknya yang  
kini berada digenggaman Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk dengan  
sontak membuang gelas itu kelantai hingga  
gelas tersebut pecah membentuk serpihan-  
serpihan kecil. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat apa  
yang baru saja dilakukan Eunhyuk  
"kau masih punya aku jika kau punya masalah,  
jangan pernah berurusan dengan minuman  
brengsek itu lagi" suara Eunhyul terdengar  
meninggi dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mengusap  
wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun  
tidak ingin diganggu, sungguh! Dia sedang  
dalam mood yang tidak cukup baik sekarang  
Dia masih ingat saat dia tiba dirumahnya tadi,  
sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz berwarna silver  
terparkir didepan rumahnya. Tidak perlu  
menjadi paranormal untuk mengetahui pemilik  
mobil tersebut. Sejenak dia merasa lebih  
memilih bersama gadis menyebalkan bernama  
Stella Kim dari pada harus menyaksikan  
perang yang akan terjadi didalam rumahnya  
Nyonya Lee Shinra kembali tertangkap karna  
perselingkuhan. Shin-Hae benar-benar tidak  
ingin melihat wajah wanita yang menyandang  
gelar ibu nya lagi. dia benar-benar wanita  
brengsek. Dia baru saja bercerai karna  
selingkuh dengan Jung Kyuhwa, dan sekarang  
dia kembali tertangkap basah karna  
berselingkuh dengan Pria lain  
"tidak cukupah kau mengkhianati satu orang ?!  
apa kau tidak malu dengan anakmu ? kau bisa  
membuatnya gila kalau dia sampai mengetahui  
kebusukanmu ini" suara Cho Wo Bin ayah  
biologis Kyuhyun mendominasi percakapan.  
Disela-sela suara ayahnya yang mengamuk,  
terdengar suara isakan perempuan yang diduga  
suara tangis Lee Shinra  
Kyuhyun dengan tenang memasuki ruang  
tengah rumahnya, dia duduk bersandar dikursi  
cokelat yang tersedia disana. dia tertarik  
dengan alasan apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan  
Nyonya Lee untuk mengelak berita  
perselingkuhan ini. oh, dimana Jung Kyuhwa ?  
apa pria itu melarikan diri setelah ditipu oleh  
Nyonya Lee ?  
"sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?  
keluarganya akan menuntutmu! Wanita jalang!"  
Cho Wo Bin hampir mengacak rambutnya  
frustasi. Nyonya Lee masih terus menangis.  
wanita jalang ? panggilan yang cukup bagus  
untuknya  
"aku dijebak! Kau tau, aku dijebak! Kami tidak  
melakukan hubungan apapun" Lee Shinra  
akhirnya membuka suara untuk membela  
dirinya sendiri. tentu saja Cho Wo Bin tidak akan  
percaya lagi dengan ucapan wanita jalang itu  
"bukankah kau juga menggunakan alasan itu  
saat kau mengkhianatiku dengan Jung Kyuhwa ?  
cari alasan lain agar aku bisa percaya padamu!  
Sekarang dimana pria itu ? apa dia  
meninggalkanmu ? kurasa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun juga akan meninggalkanmu" suara Wo Bin  
kembali mendominasi, Nyonya Lee kembali  
terdiam mendengar ucapan Wo Bin  
Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri kedua  
orang tolol yang sedang bertengkar hingga  
menghancurkan perabot rumah yang ada  
disekitar mereka  
"bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain untuk  
bertengkar ? kau lihat" Kyuhyun menunjuk  
kesudut rumah yang sangat kacau karna  
pecahan-pecahan perabot rumah "barang-  
barang dirumah ini sudah habis karna kalian.  
Sekarang pergi, selesaikan urusan kalian. Kalau  
bisa dikantor polisi" Kyuhyun berjalan santai  
menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti  
saat Nyonya Lee menyinggungnya  
"kau mau aku masuk penjara ? otak kalian ada  
dimana ?! selamatkan aku!" teriak Lee Shinra  
yang membuat Kyuhyun dan ayahnya terkekeh  
geli mendengar ucapannya. Kyuhyun berbalik  
menatap Nyonya Lee  
"menyelamatkanmu ?" gumam Kyuhyun lirih,  
membuat Nyonya Lee sedikit bergidik ngeri  
mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun "apa kau bisa  
menyelamatkanku dari depresi ? aku hampir  
gila karna ulahmu, Nyonya Lee! Kau yang tidak  
punya otak! Berharap aku akan membantumu ?  
tidak akan pernah! Urusi saja semua laki-laki  
yang pernah kau tiduri itu. kelakuanmu hampir  
sama dengan pelacur" detik itu juga Kyuhyun  
melesat dengan mobilnya menuju pub, dia  
tidak pulang, dia tidak ingin pulang. Jadi dia  
menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk datang  
Eunhyuk bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. dia mengerti sahabatnya, dia sedang  
berada dalam masalah. Tapi inilah Kyuhyun,  
dia tidak akan pernah menceritakan  
masalahnya pada siapapun kecuali jika sudah  
sampai tahap mengerikan. Dan dia sudah  
menenggak wine padahal dia jelas-jelas tau  
kalau Kyuhyun bukan peminum yang hebat  
Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dia meneteskan  
airmatanya namun masih dengan ekspresi  
datar, tidak mengeluarkan isakan sama sekali.  
Dia menangis dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. Airmatanya  
jatuh berkali-kali membuat kemeja yang  
dikenakan Eunhyuk basah karna airmatanya  
"rasanya aku ingin mati" gumam Kyuhyun  
pelan, namun Eunhyuk masih dapat mendengar  
gumaman Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk semakin  
mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya  
tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Dia anak yang  
lemah. Seorang anak yang terkena dampak  
broken home. Dan mulai saat itu Eunhyuk  
bertekad akan selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun  
dalam keadaan apapun. Kyuhyun butuh  
seseorang pada saat seperti ini. dan hanya Eunhyuk yang dimilikinya

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju ruangan yang  
biasa ia datangi dengan setumpuk berkas-  
berkas penting dalam genggamannya.  
Kondisinya hari ini masih belum sepenuhnya  
vit. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat  
phobianya kambuh kemarin  
Hampir Kyuhyun memegang kenop pintu dan  
menariknya kebawah untuk membuka pintu,  
namun Yunho lebih cepat satu detik  
membuka pintu itu. keduanya terkejut namun  
hanya beberapa detik, setelah seyuman Yunhomembuyarkan semuanya  
"sudah baikan, nona Cho ?" tanya Yunho  
dengan nada ramah  
"aku berharap, ya" suara Kyuhyun terdengar  
lemas dan sedikit serak, membuat Yunho  
mengerutkan keningnya  
"kenapa kau sudah masuk kerja kalau kau  
masih sakit ? aku bisa memberimu toleransi  
kalau kau mau" tawar Yunho sambil  
mengambil beberapa berkas yang disodorkan Kyuhyun  
"dan kau akan memotong gajiku untuk bulan  
ini ? kurasa aku lebih tertarik dengan uang  
daripada bermalas-malasan dirumah" Kyuhyun  
mencoba memberikan sedikit senyuman namun  
gagal. Senyumannya terlihat mengerikan Yunho mengangkat bahu "kau tau aku takan  
melakukan itu" ucap Yunho sambil  
melangkah masuk kembali keruangannya  
setelah sebelumnya mengizinkan Kyuhyun ikut  
masuk keruangannya  
"duduk saja dulu disitu dan tunggu sampai aku  
selesai menandatangani dokumen ini"  
Kyuhyun menuruti kata Yunho dan dia  
merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk  
berwarna hitam yang tersedia disudut ruangan  
megah ini. Kyuhyun mengusap kening  
menggunakan jari-jari tangannya. Oh, dia  
benar-benar benci merasa lemah seperti ini.  
seharusnya dia menolak ajakan Stella untuk  
menaiki satu wahana yang membuat nyawanya  
serasa diujung tenggorokannya  
Stella Kim! Kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba ada  
didalam fikirannya. Gadis tengik yang dengan  
beraninya menyuruh menjauhi Choi Siwon!  
cih, dia fikir aku sepeduli itu dengan  
perasaannya. Oh, astaga! Kini diotaknya  
berkeliaran dua orang menyebalkan. Choi Siwon dan Stella Kim . Kepalanya terasa  
ingin meledak detik ini juga  
Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearah Yunho  
yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas-  
berkas penting yang harus ditandatanganinya.  
Masih banyak yang harus ditanda tangani. Kyuhyun rasa dia memiliki cukup waktu untuk  
memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil  
menunggu berkas-berkas itu selesai ditanda  
tangani. Dan Kyuhyun pun memejamkan  
matanya

Kona Beans, SungSoo-DaeGyo Cross-  
Section, Apgujeong, South Korea

"ku antar pulang" Donghae mengulurkan  
tangannya kearah Eunhyuk . Gadis itu tersenyum  
malu, tapi tidak menerima uluran tangan pria  
yang sudah satu minggu terakhir ini selalu  
berada disisinya. Sedikit bertanya dalam hati,  
apakah pria ini lupa kalau dia mempunyai  
sebuah perusahaan yang harus diurus olehnya  
"aku masih belum ingin pulang" ucap Eunhyuk  
yang membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.  
Lalu dia duduk kembali  
"baiklah, aku temani" Donghae baru saja ingin  
mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil  
seseorang yang biasa melayani nya dan ingin  
memesan segelas Americano lagi. namun  
kegiatannya terhenti karna Eunhyuk menahan  
gerakan tangannya  
"kau harus kembali bekerja, bukan ?"  
Donghae mengangkat bahunya santai  
"perusahaan tidak akan bangkrut jika ku tinggal  
satu hari saja" tangannya melipat didepan dada  
sambil menatap tepat ke manik mata Eunhyuk  
"baiklah, aku fikir .. ya, perusahaan memang  
tidak akan bangkrut jika kau tinggal hanya satu  
hari. Tapi kau selalu meninggalkan perusahaan  
berhari-hari sebelumnya setelah pertemuan  
pertama kita di pub. Dan itu sudah hampir 9  
hari. Kau meninggalkan perusahaan selama 9  
hari, bukan satu hari" ralat Eunhyuk dengan mata  
yang sedikit menyipit  
"ah, benarkah ? aku fikir ini baru satu hari"  
gurau Donghae dengan seringaian khasnya yang  
membuat wanita manapun akan bertekuk lutut  
meminta belas kasihnya  
"bersamamu membuatku seperti berada di Las  
Vegas . Aku penjudi dan kau alat judinya. Aku  
selalu dibuat merasa seperti baru satu hari  
tinggal ditempat itu, tapi kenyataannya aku  
telah berminggu-minggu berada disana.  
rasanya menyenangkan" Donghae mengedipkan  
sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terdiam  
mendengar ucapan Donghae. Oke, barusan itu  
adalah kata-kata gombal dari seorang pemain,  
jangan percaya! Dia mengatakan itu pada  
seluruh wanita yang dikencaninya, batin Eunhyuk  
mencoba menyadarkan alam bawah sadarnya  
Donghae melirik jam tangannya "sepertinya kau  
benar, aku harus kembali bekerja" Donghae  
bangkit dan mengecup lembut kening Eunhyuk.  
Oh, sialan! Ini tempat umum, rutuk Eunhyuk  
dalam hati. Lalu Donghar kembali tersenyum  
"kalau kau membutuhkan apapun, jangan ragu  
untuk menghubungiku" sekali lagi Donghaw  
tersenyum  
"kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu, kau orang  
pertama yang kuhubungi" hibur Eunhyuk pada Donghae sebelum akhirnya pria itu benar-benar  
hilang dari pandangan Eunhyuk. Dia melesat cepat  
dengan BMW hitamnya  
"seperti berada di Las Vegas ?" gumam Eunhyuk  
pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya  
sendiri. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan kembali sibuk  
menusuk-nusuk pancake nya hingga tidak  
berbentuk

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan hingga akhirnya  
matanya terbuka. Sedikit menyesuaikan  
pandangan matanya dengan sengatan matahari  
yang terpancar langsung dari jendela besar  
yang berada diruangan Yunho. Yunho ?  
oh, astaga!  
Kyuhyun bangkit dengan refleks, membuat  
kepalanya kembali terasa pusing dengan  
gerakan secepat itu. Kyuhyun melirik jam  
tangannya dan matanya melebar sempurna.  
Satu jam! Dia tertidur selama satu jam  
Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan kesegala  
sudut diruangan ini. namun ruangan ini  
kosong. Dimana Yunho ? sesuatu terjatuh  
keatas paha Shin-Hae, dan dia baru sadar kalau  
dibadannya telah menempel sebuah jas hitam  
yang terlihat mahal. Ini pasti milik Yunho  
Kyuhyun bangkit menuju meja kerja Yunho  
yang dimana berkas-berkas yang dibawanya  
tadi telah tertumpuk dengan rapih disana.  
Kyuhyun membuka berkas itu satu persatu,  
dan benar saja, berkas-berkas itu telah berisi  
tercoret tanda tangannya. Kyuhyun masih  
memegang jas tersebut. Apa dia akan  
meninggalkannya saja diatas meja ini ? tapi itu  
terlihat tidak sopan. Dia sudah meminjamkan  
jasnya dan Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa  
berterimakasih, itu ide buruk sepertinya Kyuhyun baru saja ingin kembali ke sofa  
tempatnya tertidur tadi, sampai pintu ruangan  
ini dibuka dari luar. Yunho masuk dengan  
sedikit tawa yang masih tersisa dibibirnya. Dia  
tidak sendiri. beberapa detik kemudian setelah  
Yunho masuk, seorang pria yang lebih tinggi  
dari Yunho ikut melangkah masuk. Dan Kyuhyun sangat mengenal siapa pria itu. oh, sialan!  
Yunho berhenti terkekeh saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Pria yang  
bersama Yunho pun melakukan hal yang  
sama. Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar seperti  
orang bodoh ditatap dengan dua pria ini. Yunho dan ChoI Siwon  
"kau kurang tidur atau apa ? tidurmu nyenyak  
sekali sampai aku tidak tega  
membangunkanmu" Yunho memecahkan  
keheningan. Siwon masih berdiri ditempat  
semula, dan masih memandang Kyuhyun  
dengan intens. Tatapan Siwon membuat  
Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah  
"hmm .. mian" mata Kyuhyun kembali  
mengamati Yunho. Dan KyuHyun sedikit  
bergidik melihat Yunho. Dia masih  
mengenakan jas setelah itu  
Kyuhyun kembali melirik kearah Siwon. oh,  
sial! Pria itu hanya mengenakan kemeja  
hitamnya. Dan itu berarti jas ini milik  
Siwon, bukan Yunho  
Kyuhyun bangkit dengan cepat –masih  
memegang jas hitam itu, dan melangkah kearah Yunho, mengambil berkas-berkas yang tadi  
ditandatangani nya "aku harus kembali bekerja"  
ucap Kyuhyun kaku. Lalu langkah Kyuhyun  
mendekat kearah Siwon, Kyuhyun  
menyodorkan jas hitam mewah yang pastinya  
adalah milik Siwon, dan Siwon  
menerimanya "terimakasih" gumam Kyuhyun  
pelan. Siwon tidak menjawab sampai Kyuhyun menghilang bersama tertutupnya pintu  
ruangan tersebut  
"kau sudah mengatakan padanya ?" Yunho  
kembali memecahkan keheningan. Siwon  
seperti baru tersadar dan menoleh kearah Yunho  
"apa ?"  
"perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun" rahang Siwon  
terlihat menegang. Namun dia berusaha  
menutupinya dengan baik. Siwon berjalan  
menuju sofa dimana tempat Kyuhyun  
berbaring tadi  
"sudah, bahkan sudah 2 kali" jawab Siwon  
santai, kali ini rahang Yunho lah yang  
terlihat menegang. Siwon kembali memakai  
jasnya yang disodorkan Kyuhyun tadi  
"bagaimana dengan Stella ?" tanya Yunho  
lagi  
"apa maksudmu ?" Siwon mengerutkan  
keningnya  
"dia menyukaimu. Dan kau malah menyukai  
gadis lain. Siapa yang akan kau pilih ?"  
Siwon tersenyum sinis, namun masih  
menunduk tanpa melirik kearah Yunho sama  
sekali  
"tentu saja aku memilih Kyuhyun"  
"lalu Stella ? kau tau dia hampir bunuh diri  
saat kau membentaknya. Bagaimana jika dia  
tau kalau kau menyukai Kyuhyun"  
"aku sudah mengatakan dari awal padanya  
kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Dan  
kurasa dia sudah sangat jelas dengan  
perkataanku waktu itu"  
"tapi dia tidak menerima pernyataan itu. oh,  
urusan kalian benar-benar membuat pusing.  
Kau harus memilih"  
"sudah kukatakan aku memilih Kyuhyun" suara Siwon terdengar meninggi dari sebelumnya  
"kau memberikan harapan pada Kyuhyun tapi  
kau masih berdekatan dengan Stella. kau  
akan membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati nantinya"  
lenyap sudah kekuatan Siwon untuk sekedar  
menarik bibir membuat sebuah senyuman.  
Seperti tersadar kalau ucapan Yunho ada  
benarnya. Dia harus memutuskan dengan tegas  
siapa yang akan dia pilih. Dan tentu saja Siwon sedang mencari cara agar Stella  
pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya  
"sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menyukaimu" lanjut  
Yunho yang membuat Siwon tersentak  
kaget. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho dengan cepat. Apa ? apa yang baru  
saja dia katakan ? Kyuhyunbmulai  
menyukainya ?  
"dan kalau kau tidak bisa membalas  
perasaannya, jauhi dia" lanjut Yunjo dengan  
penekanan disetiap kata-katanya  
"aku bisa, dan aku akan membalas  
perasaannya!" Siwon lepas emosi.  
Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat saat Yunho menyuruhnya menjauhi gadis yang dia  
cintai. Apa masalahnya dengan pria ini  
"kau bisa membalas perasaannya tanpa melukai  
hatinya ?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum  
sinis. Kali ini Siwon terdiam. Kepalanya  
terasa sakit seperti bongkahan es besar yang  
jatuh dari langit langsung menghantam  
kepalanya  
"aku bisa membuatnya bahagia" lanjut Yunho  
masih dengan sebuah senyuman ejekan  
dibibirnya "tanpa menyakiti perasaannya sama  
sekali" ucapan Yunho membuat Siwon  
mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan  
emosinya habis-habisan dan mencoba  
menenangkan dirinya agar tidak berlari kearah Yunho dan menghantam hidung mancungnya  
hingga mengeluarkan darah  
"sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya ..  
sekretarisku" Yunho mengucapkan dengan  
nada dalam dan penuh keyakinan. Emosi Siwon benar-benar telah mencapai ubun-  
ubunnya dan tinggal menunggu emosi itu  
meledak dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang  
disebut persahabatan

TBC

sorry by typo .. see you


	4. Chapter 4

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 4

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

HAPPY READING !

Donghae sedikit berlari memasuki pub dan  
langsung melempar pandangan keseluruh sudut  
ruangan gelap ini mencari sosok seorang pria  
yang dicarinya. Dia datang dengan jarak waktu  
yang cukup mencengangkan setelah mendadak  
mendapat telpon dari Siwon. Donghae tidak  
pernah melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal  
arogan, dingin, pendiam, tidak sopan  
menelponnya dengan kekehan yang tidak  
pernah Siwon lakukan sama sekali. Pasti ada  
yang salah  
Donghae mendapati Siwon sedang duduk  
sendirian dimeja yang biasa mereka tempati.  
Seperti telah memiliki hak paten dimeja  
tersebut jika meja itu adalah milik mereka.  
Siwon sedang menenggak cairan berwarna  
merah tua itu berkali-kali tanpa jeda hingga  
sebuah botol besar yang berisikan cairan yang  
Siwon minum telah habis dalam waktu 5  
menit. Donghae tau Siwon adalah peminum  
wine yang hebat, tapi dia tidak mendapat  
julukan sebagai pria hebat yang tidak akan  
mabuk walau telah meneguk 5 botol besar  
berisi wine  
"cukup, kau sudah tidak sanggup, jangan  
dipaksakan" ucap Donghae sambil menahan  
gerakan tangan Siwon yang kesekian kalinya  
untuk menenggak cairan berwarna merah tua  
tersebut. Siwon menarik tangannya dengan  
kasar dari cengkraman Donghae. Dia tidak  
memperdulikan ucapan Donghae, dia masih saja  
menenggak minuman tersebut  
"pria sepertimu bisa menjadi brengsek juga  
rupanya" Donghae duduk disebelah Siwon dan  
menuang wine milik Siwon untuk dirinya  
sendiri. setelah meminumnya, Donghae sedikit  
tercengang menyadari kalau wine yang  
diminumnya memiliki kadar alkohol yang  
paling tinggi yang pernah diminumnya  
Donghae segera menoleh kearah Siwon dengan  
melebarkan matanya sempurna "kau mau  
mati ?" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak.  
Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Donghae  
"sejak kapan wine bisa mematikan" gumam Siwon pelan namun Donghae masih bisa  
mendengarnya dengan jelas  
"kau akan mati jika meminum sebanyak ini" Donghae menunjuk kearah beberapa botol wine  
yang keadaannya telah kosong. Dan Siwon  
meminumnya sendirian, hanya sendiri  
"akan mati ? kedengarannya menarik" Siwon  
kembali menuang wine untuk dirinya, sekali  
lagi Donghae menahan gerakan tangan Siwon  
untuk menenggak cairan brengsek itu. tapi kali  
ini Siwon tidak melawan, tubuhnya sudah  
terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Dia menjatuhkan  
punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Dia sudah  
mabuk sekarang. sangat mabuk  
"sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, huh ?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Siwon yang sedang  
menutup matanya sambil mengusap pelan  
pelipisnya  
"bukan urusanmu" jawab Siwon masih  
dengan mata tertutup. Donghae sedikit  
mengernyit saat mencium bau alkohol yang  
sangat menyengat keluar saat Siwon  
berbicara. Keadaan temannya benar-benar  
sangat kacau. Tidak pernah dia melihat  
Direktur Samsung Electronic dalam keadaan  
mabuk seperti ini  
"aku bisa menjaga rahasia kalau kau mau  
menceritakannya. Hey, kita sudah berteman  
berapa tahun sampai kau masih tidak percaya  
menceritakan masalahmu denganku" protes Donghae sambil kembali menyesap wine milik  
Siwon  
"karna kau sama brengseknya dengan orang  
yang membuatku seperti ini" Donghae  
mengerutkan keningnya. Namun sedetik  
kemudian Donghae menyadari kemana arah  
pembicaraan Siwon. Donghae tersenyum geli  
"jadi ini masalah wanita ? sejak kapan bujangan  
terkaya dan tersombong se-Korea Selatan  
sepertimu mulai tertarik dengan suatu  
hubungan. Ku pikir kau seorang gay" Donghae  
tertawa lepas saat dia berhasil mengucapkan  
kalimat terakhirnya. Siwon dengan cepat  
membuka mata dan menatap Donghae dengan  
geram. Walaupun sebenarnya Siwon sama  
sekali tidak bisa terfocus dengan wajah Donghae.  
Wajah Donghae dimata Siwon terlihat  
berbayang. Dia benar-benar sudah mabuk  
"diam kau, keparat!" sergah Siwon  
"jadi ?" tanya Donghae  
"apa ?" tanya Siwon pura-pura bodoh dan  
tidak tau apa-apa. Dia menyesal memberikan  
sedikit clue pada pria ini. Donghae bukan orang  
yang akan melepaskan berita penting begitu  
saja, kalau dia sudah mengetahui awal  
permasalahannya, dia juga harus mengetahui  
inti dan akhir dari permasalahan tersebut  
"jangan pura-pura bodoh, Choi Siwon  
Sajangnim. Cepat katakan padaku apa  
permasalahanmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin repot-  
repot menceritakannya, aku bisa mencari tau  
sendiri dengan detektif yang ku punya" ucap Donghae sedikit mengancam. Membuat Siwon  
mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Dia sedikit  
menyesal kenapa dia menelpon pria ini tadi  
"aku bisa menutup mulut detektifmu dengan  
lima kali lipat biaya yang kau beri untuk  
mencari tau tentang masalahku" balas Siwon  
tak kalah ancamannya dengan Donghae  
"oh ya, kau lebih kaya dariku dan aku tau itu.  
jadi aku menyerah. Cepat katakan padaku"  
"kau pernah mencintai seorang wanita yang  
dicintai oleh sahabatmu juga ?" tanya Siwon  
dengan sungguh-sungguh. Berharap  
jawabannya adalah 'ya' jadi setidaknya dia  
mempunyai gambaran apa yang harus  
dilakukannya untuk menghadapi Donghae yang  
ternyata juga menyukai gadis itu  
"tidak. Karna sahabatku hanya kalian berdua.  
Mungkin aku akan mengalaminya kalau kau dan  
Yunho mencoba merebut Eunhyuk dariku"  
"cih, percuma saja aku menceritakannya  
padamu" Siwon mencoba bangkit namun  
gagal. Dia terjatuh kembali sambil memegangi  
kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Donghae membantu  
Siwon berdiri dengan memapah tubuh  
Siwon. Donghae memapahnya menuju  
mobilnya, bukan mobil Siwon. sudah  
dipastikan pria ini tidak bisa menyetir  
mobilnya sendiri  
Donghae menjatuhkan tubuh Siwon ke jok  
belakang mobilnya. Siwon sudah  
memejamkan matanya, Donghae tau Siwon  
tidak tidur sama sekali. Donghae menggelengkan  
kepalanya melihat keadaan Siwon seperti  
saat ini. dia berani bersumpah kalau Siwon  
tidak pernah terlihat sekacau ini. ini adalah  
pertama kalinya dia terlihat seburuk ini. dan  
semua ini karna masalah wanita. Donghae  
menjadi sangat penasaran siapa wanita yang  
berhasil membuat pria brengsek namun  
tampan ini bertekuk lutut  
Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan  
kecepatan rendah, dia sedang membawa  
Direktur utama Samsung Electronic yang  
keadaannya sedang sangat kacau dibelakang  
sana. Dia tidak ingin mobil mahalnya menjadi  
kotor karna isi perut Siwon yang  
dikeluarkannya dibelakang sana jika dia  
mempercepat jalan mobilnya  
Lampu merah menghentikan mobil Donghae, dia  
memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul yang masih  
terlihat ramai padahal sekarang sudah hampir  
pagi. Namun lamunannya terhenti saat suara  
handphone milik Donghae mendominasi didalam  
mobil. Sebelum menjawabnya, Donghae melirik  
sebentar kearah Siwon memastikan kalau  
pria itu benar-benar sudah tertidur dan tidak  
bisa mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakannya ,  
Donghae mengerutkan keningnya setelah  
membaca siapa si penelpon  
"Yunho ? ada apa ?" tanya Donghae dengan  
nada bingung yang sangat kentara. Yunhi  
tidak pernah menelpon Donghae kalau bukan  
karna ada hal penting  
"Siwon bersama mu ?" tanya Yunho  
dengan suara yang cukup dingin. kerutan  
didahi Donghae bertambah saat dia menelpon  
hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Siwon  
"ya, dia sedang bersamaku. Dia mabuk. Ada  
apa ?"  
"mabuk ? sudah kuduga" Yunho sedikit  
bergumam saat mengucapkan kalimat  
terakhirnya. Namun Donghae masih bisa  
menangkap apa yang sedang dikatakan Yunho  
"kau tau kalau dia sedang mabuk ? kau tau  
sesuatu ? ada apa sebenarnya ?"  
"kau bisa bertanya sendiri padanya. Jaga dia  
baik-baik" sedetik setelah itu Yunho  
memutuskan sambungan telp nya. Membuat Donghae bertambah bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang  
terjadi dengan Siwon ? dan Yunho  
mengetahui sesuatu ? tiba-tiba saja Donghae  
teringat ucapan Siwon saat berada di pub  
tadi  
kau pernah mencintai seorang wanita yang  
dicintai oleh sahabatmu juga ?  
Donghae segera melirik Siwon dibelakang sana  
dari kaca spion. Siwon masih menutup mata  
dengan lengannya dan tertidur disana. kini Donghae tau apa yang sedang terjadi diantara Siwon dan juga Yunho. Tapi siapa  
pemeran utama wanita yang sedang dikejar-  
kejar olehYunho dan Siwon disini ?

Shinhan Financial Group, South Korea

"bisa kau antarkan berkas ini ?" Yunho  
menyodorkan amplop cukup besar berwarna  
putih tulang kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit  
mengernyit melihat nama perusahaan yang  
tertera diamplop tersebut  
"Samsung Corp ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan  
sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Yunho hanya  
bisa menganggukkan kepalannya pelan kearah Kyuhyun  
"apa seluruh mesin fax diperusahaan ini  
rusak ? kenapa tidak menggunakan fax ?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan boss nya bahwa ini  
sudah zaman modern dan mereka mempunyai  
sebuah alat untuk mengirimkan berkas pada  
satu perusahaan lain. Yunho tertawa geli  
mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun  
"kau fikir cek bisa dikirim melalui fax ? itu  
bukan berkas. Itu cek berisi jutaan dollar yang  
harus kuserahkan pada Siwon" Kyuhyun  
melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar nama Siwon terucap. Dia harus bertemu pria itu  
lagi ? pria yang membuatnya jengkel setengah  
mati. Dan juga pasangan tolol nya yang  
bernama Stella  
"kenapa tidak kau suruh yang lain ? kenapa  
harus aku ?"  
"kenapa aku harus menyuruh yang lain kalau  
aku punya kau. Dan kau juga sudah kenal  
dengan Siwon, jadi kurasa itu tidak ada  
masalah"  
Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab lagi. dengan  
wajah kesal, Kyuhyun berbalik dan menuruti  
apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Pergi ke  
Samsung Corp dan bertemu dengan Siwon  
Sajangnim. Baru dia menarik pintu ruangan Yunho, gerakannya terhenti saat Yunho  
memanggil namanya kembali  
"aku akan memberikanmu bonus bulan ini"  
hibur Yunho. Yunho sangat mengerti  
kalau apa yang dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun tidak  
ada yang gratis sama sekali. Kyuhyun sangat  
mencintai uang. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Yunho lalu dia benar-benar menghilang dari  
ruangan Yunho  
Yunho kembali teringat dengan kejadian  
kemarin saat Siwon berada disini. dia telah  
mengatakan pada Siwon kalau dia menyukai  
Kyuhyun. dan Siwon mabuk tadi malam.  
Yunho bisa membayangkan betapa  
frustasinya Siwon saat ini. jadi dia sengaja  
menyuruh Kyuhyun datang kesana. Hanya  
untuk memperbaiki keadaan Siwon. dia tidak  
sejahat itu pada sahabatnya sendiri. dia tidak  
ingin melihat keadaan Siwon menjadi kacau  
Tapi Yunho tetap tidak bisa menghapus  
perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Yunho berkata  
dengan benar kemarin. dia mencintai Kyuhyun  
adalah kebenaran. Dan dia tau Siwon-lah  
yang pertama kali mencintai Kyuhyun. namun  
tidak ada yang tau siapa yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya yang  
pertama. Siwon atau Yunho ?

Samsung Electronics, South Korea

Kyuhyun melangkah kan kakinya dengan malas  
menuju lift yang akan membawanya kelantai  
paling atas gedung ini. tanpa sadar Kyuhyun  
merutuki seseorang yang memiliki ide untuk  
membuat gedung ini untuk memiliki 25 lantai.  
Apa staff mereka terlalu banyak sampai harus  
membuat 25 tingkat  
pikiran Kyuhyun terhenti saat pintu lift  
terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun disana, dia hanya  
sendirian. Kyuhyun menekan tombol yang  
bertuliskan angka 25 dan sedetik setelah itu,  
lift berangsur naik menuju ketempat Siwon  
berada  
5 menit kemudian Kyuhyun sampai dilantai  
teratas gedung ini. hanya ada satu buah pintu  
paling besar disana dan juga satu meja  
resepsionis tentunya. Dua orang wanita  
berambut coklat langsung berdiri melihat  
kedatangan Kyuhyun  
"bisa bertemu dengan Choi Siwon ?" tanya  
Kyuhyun dengan ramah. Kedua wanita itu  
tersenyum tanda mengerti saat melihat  
seragam yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. seragam  
milik Shinhan Financial Group  
"dia ada didalam, kau bisa langsung masuk"  
salah satu dari mereka mengizinkan Kyuhyun  
masuk setelah sebelumnya dia berbicara pada  
entah alat apa yang disembunyikannya dibalik  
kerah kemeja yang dia pakai. Kyuhyun  
melangkah menuju satu-satunya pintu yang  
berada dilantai ini. tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan Siwon  
Kyuhyun tertegun melihat Siwon sedang  
menutup matanya sambil menyenderkan  
kepalanya lemah dikursi kerjanya. Tangannya  
terlihat memijat ringan pelipisnya yang  
membuat Kyuhyun berasumsi kalau pria itu  
sedang meringankan rasa nyeri disekitar  
keningnya. Siwon masih belum menyadari  
kedatangan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun  
berdeham untuk menyadarkan Siwon. dan  
itu berhasil, Siwon segera menoleh kearah  
sumber suara dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa  
yang kini sedang berada dihadapannya  
"aku datang untuk mengantarkan ini" Kyuhyun  
menyodorkan amplop besar yang Yunho  
berikan tadi. Saat Siwon sedang memeriksa  
isi amplop tersebut, Kyuhyun diam-diam  
mengamati wajah Siwon yang terlihat sedikit  
pucat. Matanya bertemu dengan mata milik  
Siwon saat Siwon tiba-tiba saja  
mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.  
sedetik setelah itu, Kyuhyun segera  
melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain  
"katakan pada Yunho, lain kali dia harus  
mengantarnya langsung padaku" ucap Siwon  
masih terus menatap Kyuhyun. mau tidak mau  
Kyuhyun harus menoleh kearah Siwon, lalu  
dia mengerutkan keningnya  
"apa kalian kehilangan handphone kalian ? kau  
bisa menelpon nya untuk mengatakan itu  
sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun geram melihat tingkah  
dua orang ini yang mulai mencurigakan. Seperti  
tidak ingin ada komunikasi sama sekali dan  
menjadikan Kyuhyun orang ketiga untuk  
menyampaikan apa yang mereka ingin  
sampaikan  
"untuk apa aku menghubunginya kalau aku  
sedang berhadapan langsung dengan  
sekretarisnya" jawaban Siwon hampir sama  
dengan jawaban Yunho tadi. Kyuhyun tidak  
menjawab lagi, dia mengamati Siwon yang  
bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, mendekatinya. Entah karna apa, tiba-  
tiba saja jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan  
cepat saat tubuh Siwon kini sudah berada  
dihadapannya  
"mau menemaniku makan siang ?" tawar  
Siwon dengan nada suara yang amat sangat  
lembut ditelinga Kyuhyun. entah sengaja atau  
tidak, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu perduli. Persetan  
dengan jantungnya! Dia lebih memilih  
menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang  
membayangkan dia memeluk tubuh si pria  
tampan ini. pikiran liar nya benar-benar  
berbahaya  
"makan siang ? jam makan siang sudah lewat  
berjam-jam yang lalu, Sajangnim" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menekan kata-kata Sajangnim yang  
dia ucapkan. Membuat Siwon mengerutkan  
keningnya sebal mendengar sebutan itu dari  
bibir Kyuhyun Siwon mengangkat bahunya santai "tapi aku  
belum makan apapun hari ini" Siwon  
kembali berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya dan  
memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk  
mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari ruangannya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arahan Siwon, dan  
mereka keluar ruangan dengan berjalan  
berdampingan, membuat dua orang wanita  
yang duduk dimeja resepsionis melebarkan  
matanya sempurna dan mulutnya sedikit  
terbuka melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun  
berjalan berdampingan dengan jarak yang  
sangat dekat. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah  
mereka lihat sebelumnya. Siwon bersama  
seorang wanita  
Siwon menekan tombol didinding dekat lift  
dan tak lama pintu lift terbuka. Siwon  
mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lift  
terlebih dahulu. Seketika Kyuhyun tertegun  
dengan apa yang Siwon lakukan barusan. Dia  
memperlakukan Kyuhyun selayaknya seorang  
wanita. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang  
seperti ini. bahkan dari kedua orangtuanya  
yang brengsek sekalipun. Mereka hanya  
mengerti bagaimana cara berkelahi. Dan tidak  
mengerti sama sekali bagaimana cara  
memperlakukan seorang anak wanitanya  
dengan baik  
Pintu lift tertutup, hanya meninggalkan mereka  
berdua didalam ruangan kecil dan tertutup  
membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon terdiam kaku  
tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Jarak  
Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat. Lengan  
mereka saling bersentuhan, menjalarkan rasa  
hangat yang tercipta lewat sentuhan ringan  
lengan mereka  
"aku masih menginginkanmu" ucap Siwon  
tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan  
wajahnya cepat kearah Siwon. apa yang dia  
katakan ? apa maksud ucapannya ? Kyuhyun  
kembali merasakan jantungnya hampir  
melompat keluar mendengar ucapan Siwon  
barusan  
"kau tau, aku menyukaimu" lanjutnya masih  
dengan suara yang sama. Suara yang sangat  
lembut  
"jangan lupa soal Stella Kim. dia  
mengatakan padaku kalau kau miliknya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis. Kali ini Siwon  
yang menoleh cepat kearahnya  
"Stella mengatakan sesuatu padamu ? apa  
yang dia katakan ?" Siwon memutar  
tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun. sial!  
Kenapa laki-laki ini begitu dekat, pikir Kyuhyun  
"hanya mengatakan kalau kau adalah miliknya  
dan tak bisa diganggu gugat" jawab Kyuhyun  
dengan nada yang terdengar lebih santai dari  
sebelumnya. Siwon terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa marah saat Siwon tidak  
bisa menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. setidaknya  
dia bisa berusaha mengkonfirmasi kalau apa  
yang diucapkan Stella adalah tidak benar.  
KyuHyun beranjak menjauh dari Siwon.  
berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang  
semakin hari semakin kacau karna pria yang  
berada disebelahnya saat ini  
Ekor mata KyuHyun menangkap gerakan Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja beringsek maju  
dan menekan tombol Stop pada lift, dan  
dengan gerakan lambat lift pun berhenti.  
Lampu yang menjadi penerangan disekitar  
mereka pun meredup, hanya menyisakan  
cahaya redup yang tercipta dari lampu kecil  
yang berada tepat diatas kepala mereka  
Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya sempurna,  
tiba-tiba saja merasa takut dengan apa yang  
akan Siwon lakukan selanjutnya. Siwon  
kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan  
bersandar didinding lift. Siwon menoleh  
kearah Kyuhyun yang jaraknya masih sangat  
dekat dengan Siwon  
"aku tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali" ucap  
Siwon dengan suara tegas. Mendengar kata-  
kata itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa hatinya  
terasa sedikit ringan. Setidaknya dia  
mendengar kalau Siwon tidak menyukai  
wanita itu dari mulutnya sendiri  
"tapi dia menyukaimu" bantah Kyuhyun tak  
kalah tegasnya dengan suara milik Siwon.  
membuat Siwon kembali memutar tubuhnya  
dan itu berarti Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali  
berhadap-hadapan. Didalam lift yang terhenti  
diantara lantai 12 dan 11, lift yang gelap dan  
mereka hanya berdua!  
Siwon baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk  
mengucapkan sesuatu, namun dia menutupnya  
kembali dan malah memajukan tubuhnya lebih  
dekat lagi kearah kirinya  
menggapai belakang kepala KyuHyun dan  
mengumpulkan seluruh anak rambut Kyuhyun  
yang tergerai dengan satu genggamannya  
"sudah kukatakan untuk mengikat rambutmu  
seperti ini. apa kau tau betapa mempesona nya  
kau jika menggerai rambutmu" ucapan Siwon  
membuat Kyuhyun merasa panas. Dia yakin,  
kini pipinya sudah berubah warna menjadi  
kemerahan. Oh sial! Suara napas Siwon  
terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun dengan jarak  
sedekat ini  
Namun tak berapa lama, Siwon melepaskan  
rambut Kyuhyun dan membuat anak rambut  
KyuHyun kembali tergerai indah dibahunya.  
Kini kedua tangan Siwon menempel disisi  
lift. Tepat disebelah kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun.  
itu artinya, Kyuhyun terkunci dengan tubuh  
Siwon. Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa  
mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mulutnya  
seperti terkunci oleh sesuatu  
"aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita  
manapun, aku hanya tertarik padamu" ucap  
Siwon lembut sambil memajukan satu centi  
wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa  
menggerakkan kepalanya sama sekali. Jadi dia  
tetap diam, dan hanya menunggu 2 centi lagi  
untuk bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya.  
Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya  
kuat-kuat  
"aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang  
aneh jika berdekatan dengan wanita lain, tapi  
aku merasakan sesuatu ketika aku berada dekat  
denganmu" sekali lagi Siwon memajukan  
wajahnya mendekat. Dan sekarang wajah  
Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya memiliki jarak  
satu centi  
Dan Kyuhyun menarik napas saat Siwon  
sudah bersiap mengucapkan kata terakhir yang  
berarti akan menyatukan bibir mereka  
"aku tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain, aku  
hanya mencintaimu" sedetik setelah itu, bibir  
Siwon telah bermain dengan lembut diatas  
bibir Kyuhyun. tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menahan  
napas nya selama ciuman itu berlangsung.  
Siwon meraih punggung Kyuhyun dan  
mempererat pelukannya. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat oleh Siwon  
Ciuman yang awalnya lembut lama kelamaan  
menjadi sangat liar. Kyuhyun berusaha keras  
menahan gerakan tangannya yang ingin  
menelusupkan jari-jari tangannya kerambut  
milik Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya memegangi  
pundak Siwon agar tetap berdiri dengan  
seimbang dengan keadaan setengah terangkat  
seperti ini  
Siwon perlahan melepaskan ciumannya.  
Menatap mata Kyuhyun sebentar lalu  
tersenyum lemah. Dan kini ciumannya beralih  
pada kening Kyuhyun. cukup lama Siwon  
mendaratkan bibirnya dikening Kyuhyun.  
membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya  
menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Siwon  
dikeningnya  
Setelah selesai, Siwon merapihkan tataan  
rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit  
berantakan, dan juga kemeja kerjanya. Lalu  
Siwon memajukan tubuhnya dan  
menjalankan lift nya lagi secara normal. Kyuhyun terhuyung saat lift mulai bergerak kembali  
dengan sentakan yang cukup membuat  
keduanya terguncang. Namun Siwon berhasil  
menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun disampingnya  
"mencium seorang gadis didalam lift.  
Kedengarannya sangat konyol" ucap Kyuhyun  
sambil menahan senyum sekuatnya  
"tapi jangan lupa, siapa yang membalas  
ciumanku dengan semangat tadi" baru Kyuhyun ingin membuka mulut untuk membalas  
ucapan Siwon, tiba-tiba saja pintu lift  
terbuka. Dan diluar sana sudah menunggu  
sekitar 5 orang untuk menaiki lift. Seperti  
terkejut, kelima-lima nya serentak  
menundukkan tubuhnya hormat kearah  
Siwon. Siwon hanya menundukkan  
kepalanya singkat untuk menyapa seluruh anak  
buah nya. Baru ke-lima orang itu ingin  
melangkah mendekati pintu lift, Siwon  
dengan cepat mencegahnya  
"bisa kalian mengambil lift yang lain setelah  
ini ?" tanya Siwon sopan. Diantara mereka  
tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali. Mereka  
memandangi Siwon dan KyuHyun secara  
bergantian. Mereka menatap keduanya  
bingung. Siwon bersama seorang wanita ?  
sejak kapan ? apa pria itu benar-benar  
normal ? maksudnya, dalam ukuran seorang  
pria. Dia bukan seorang gay ? pertanyaan  
seperti itu terlontar didalam pikiran anak buah  
Siwon yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan  
atasannya  
"terimakasih" ucap Siwon sambil menekan  
tombol disamping lift dan pintu pun tertutup  
"apa-apaan itu tadi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan  
nada heran  
Siwon mengangkat bahunya santai "hanya  
menggunakan kekuasaan" dan sampailah  
mereka dilantai paling dasar. Siwon  
menyematkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari milik  
Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar dari lift. Kyuhyun merasa seperti ada aliran listrik kecil yang  
menjalar ditubuhnya saat kulitnya menyentuh  
kulit Siwon. mereka berpegangan tangan.  
Setelah keluar, seluruh orang yang berada  
didekat mereka memandangi penuh minat.  
Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak pernah  
terjadi. Seorang Choi Siwon menggandeng  
seorang wanita cantik  
Baru mereka melangkah menuju pintu utama  
gedung ini, seseorang menghentikan langkah  
mereka dengan suaranya  
"bisa kau enyahkan tanganmu dari tangan  
Siwon ?" saat berbalik Siwon mendapati  
Stella Kim sedang menyaksikan keduanya  
dengan tangan melipat didepan dada. Stella  
mengeluarkan tatapan bengis nya kearah  
Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun secara bergantian  
"astaga!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Tidak  
bisakah dia tidak melihat gadis psyco ini satu  
hari saja! Stella menghentak-hentakan  
heels nya dengan sengaja dan berjalan kearah  
Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada. Dengan  
seenaknya dia menarik Siwon menjauh dari  
Kyuhyun. dan terlepaslah pegangan tangan  
mereka  
"sudah ku katakan padamu dia milikku!" Stella meninggikan suaranya. Membuat seluruh  
orang yang berada disekitar mereka menoleh  
dan menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat  
perhatian  
"Stella Kim! apa-apaan ini! ini kantorku,  
dan segalanya adalah masalahku, tidak ada  
hubungannya sama sekali denganmu. Sudah  
kukatakan kalau aku tidak pernah tertarik  
padamu. Dan berhenti mengatakan kalau aku  
ini milikmu!" bentak Siwon yang membuat Stella menatap Siwon dengan tatapan  
seperti orang tolol. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun  
merasa puas dengan ucapan Siwon barusan  
"oppa .. apa yang kau bicarakan" Stella  
berusaha menunjukkan senyum manisnya.  
Namun gagal, senyumnya terlihat sangat aneh  
dan menjijikan  
"aku lelah. Kau tau. Ini semua karnamu. Kalau  
kau memang mencintaiku seharusnya tidak  
seperti ini. kau juga harus memikirkan  
perasaanku, Stella-ah" ucap Siwon dengan  
nada frustasi  
"tapi aku mencintaimu, oppa! kau juga harus  
mengerti perasaanku"  
"lalu apa kau memikirkan perasaanku ? aku  
mencintainya. Bisakah kau melepaskanku ?"  
Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk  
mendekat kearahnya. Mata Stella terlihat  
basah. Air matanya telah menggenang disana.  
namun binar-binar kebencian tetap ada saat  
matanya menatap Kyuhyun  
"kalian keterlaluan!" Stella menghempaskan  
lengan Siwon yang sedari tadi berada  
dipelukannya. Stella berlari keluar gedung  
dengan sesekali mengusap pipinya yang telah  
basah karna air mata

Cho's Family House, Seoul, South Korea

Yunho menggedor pintu kamar Siwon  
dengan sedikit kasar. Napasnya masih  
terengah-engah akibat berlari dari halaman  
megah yang dimiliki rumah ini hingga menaiki  
anak tangga yang cukup banyak untuk sampai  
kedepan pintu kamar Siwon  
Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam, akhirnya  
Yunho kembali menggedor dan mencoba  
mendobrak pintu kamar Siwon dengan  
sekuat tenaga, namun gagal. Pintu ini telalu  
kokoh. Yunho meneriaki nama Siwon  
berkali-kali hingga sang empunya keluar  
sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, Yunho  
langsung menghantam wajah mulus milik  
Siwon dengan tinju miliknya. Siwon  
tersentak kaget dengan apa yang Yunho  
lakukan. belum sempat dia meneriaki Yunho  
karna ulahnya, Siwon merasakan sesuatu  
turun perlahan dari hidungnya. Siwon  
mengusap hidungnya dan dijari Siwln  
membekas cairan warna merah pekat. Darah!  
"keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak  
Siwon sambil menatap Yunho geram.  
Siwon bangkit dan langsung berhadapan  
dengan Yunho. Berniat membalas perlakuan  
Yunho, namun dia tidak ingin  
melakukannya. Dia lebih memilih mengepal  
tangannya kuat-kuat. Demi Tuhan, apa yang  
telah dilakukan pria ini!  
"persetan dengan darahmu! Apa yang kau  
lakukan pada Stella ?!" balas Yunho  
dengan nada tak kalah tinggi dari Siwon.  
Siwon mengerutkan keningnya melihat Yunho yang memiliki kepribadian yang lebih  
tenang dari siapapun bisa melakukan hal ini.  
meninju dan berteriak pada Choi Siwon  
"apa maksudmu ? aku tidak melakukan  
apapun!" Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti  
apa yang sedang dibicarakan Yunho. Apa  
yang terjadi dengan Stella ? tadi saat wanita  
itu berada dikantornya dia baik-baik saja. dan  
apa yang telah terjadi pada Stella ?  
"aku tidak pernah mau perduli dengan apapun  
yang akan terjadi pada kalian! Tapi baru saja  
aku mendapat telpon dari keluarganya kalau  
dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan melukai  
urat nadinya. Dan aku tau .. penyebabnya  
adalah kau, Choi Siwon!" ucap Yunho  
menjelaskan apa yang terjadi  
Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba  
saja tubuh Siwon terasa lemas. Stella  
mencoba melenyapkan nyawa nya lagi ?  
Siwon memejamkan matanya mencoba  
mencerna semuanya dengan akal sehatnya. Apa  
yang harus dia lakukan ?  
"sudah ku katakan berhenti membuat Kyuhyun  
terluka! urusi saja Stella Kim mu itu.  
mendengar hal ini, kau pikir Kyuhyun tidak  
akan terluka ?" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit  
lebih tenang dari sebelumnya  
"pergi kerumah sakit sekarang juga. dan  
lepaskan Kyuhyun .. aku bisa menjaganya,  
karna aku mencintainya"

TBC

sorry for typo .. maaf ya kalo pendek ..


	5. Chapter 5

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 5

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

HAPPY READING !

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan melewai  
satu persatu ruangan sempit yang berpintukan  
teralis besi memanjang kebawah dan  
menyisakan celah-celah kecil tempat masuknya  
oksigen untuk dihirup oleh manusia yang  
berada didalam sana. Tempat menjijikan,  
penuh dengan penjahat, tempat yang amat  
sangat Kyuhyun hindari untuk mendatanginya.  
Tapi semua harus dia lakukan demi seseorang.  
Seorang wanita yang menyandang status  
sebagai ibunya. Nyonya Lee  
Lee Shinra dilaporkan ke polisi oleh pihak  
keluarga pria yang menjadi teman kencan  
butanya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia masuk  
kedalam bui, Lee Shinra seperti sudah terbiasa  
dengan lingkungan tempat ini. tempat akhir  
dari segala maksiat yang terjadi  
Kyuhyun mencari satu ruangan yang  
dikhususkan untuk nyonya Lee, tempat wanita  
keparat itu berada. Kyuhyun menghentikan  
langkahnya saat matanya mendapati sosok  
wanita yang sedang merenung sambil memeluk  
besi-besi tua yang sudah hampir berkarat yang  
berdiri kokoh sebagai pintu ruangan sempit  
tersebut. Lee Shinra sedang merenung disana.  
meratapi nasib ? tentu bukan itu jawabannya.  
Seorang Lee Shinra meratapi nasib ? apa  
kiamat akan terjadi esok ?  
Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan  
menghentikan langkahnya saat tubuhnya telah  
berhadapan langsung dengan Lee Shinra. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan angkuh dan memasang  
wajah datar yang Kyuhyun punya. Dia benar-  
benar muak dengan wanita paruh baya ini.  
bertingkah seperti remaja usia belasan tahun  
yang tidak mengerti apapun lalu  
mempermainkan pria dengan seenaknya  
"sepertinya tempat ini cocok untukmu" sindir  
Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis, tidak  
memperlihatkan senyuman yang selayaknya  
"brengsek! Kalau hanya ingin menghinaku,  
lebih baik aku tidak melihat wajahmu sampai  
mati" balas nyonya Lee dengan wajah geram,  
Kyuhyun semakin menunjukkan senyum sinis  
miliknya saat nyonya Lee mengganti sebutan  
namanya menjadi brengsek  
"kau lebih brengsek daripada aku nyonya Lee!  
Setidaknya aku tidak pernah mencumbui 8  
lelaki dalam waktu tiga minggu, dan sepertinya  
Itu hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan.  
Menahan godaan dari pria-pria setan pecinta  
tubuh sexy dengan balutan gaun tak bermoral"  
balas Kyuhyun dengan nada sengit, berusaha  
mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak  
menarik rambut si wanita tidak tau diri ini  
"aku tidak separah yang kau pikirkan! Aku  
dijebak!" balas nyonya Lee sambil mencoba  
menggapai lengan Kyuhyun untuk ditarik dan  
menampar pipinya sekencang mungkin. Namun  
Kyuhyun berhasil menjauh dari wanita iblis ini.  
Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dengan adanya besi-  
besi panjang yang membatasi jarak tubuhnya  
dengan si wanita iblis  
"mau mencoba melukaiku ? lakukan sesuka  
hatimu kalau kau bisa! Seorang ibu seharusnya  
tidak seperti ini! kau wanita jalang!" bentak  
Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Lee Shinra  
tepat dihidungnya. Membuat nyonya Lee  
semakin geram. Seperti di injak-injak oleh  
anaknya sendiri  
"pergi kau! Aku tidak butuh anak sepertimu!  
Persetan dengan statusmu, aku tidak ingin  
melihat wajahmu lagi!" nyonya Lee menjauh  
dari tempat Kyuhyun berada. Dia masuk  
kedalam ruangan sempit yang cukup gelap itu,  
menyembunyikan dirinya disana. dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Kenapa dia harus memiliki  
seorang ibu yang seperti ini ? Kyuhyun  
mengepalkan tangannya erat, berniat meninju  
besi tua tersebut dengan kepalan tangannya.  
Alih-alih melakukan itu, Kyuhyun memejamkan  
matanya sebentar untuk merilekskan  
pikirannya lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat  
menjijikan ini

Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjangnya, menutup  
wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
Sesekali Kyuhyun mengerang kesal mengingat  
tingkah nyonya Lee yang membuat moodnya  
bertambah buruk. Datang ketempat itu adalah  
kesalahan besar. Kyuhyun berkali-kali merutuki  
dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa dengan bodohnya  
dia menyambangi tempat tersebut hanya untuk  
bertemu dengan nyonya Lee. Ini kebodohan  
terbesarnya  
Setelah berdiam diri hampir selama satu jam,  
Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju  
sebuah pintu yang masih berada didalam  
kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong, seperti tidak  
memiliki kesadaran penuh, Kyuhyun membuka  
pintu kamar mandi dikamarnya dan  
mengalirkan air yang cukup dingin dari shower ,  
Kyuhyun melangkah tepat kebawah shower  
tersebut dan membasahi dirinya yang masih  
terbalut busana lengkap  
Kyuhyun menatapi dirinya dicermin yang  
tersedia disana, menatapi dirinya yang basah  
dengan wajah pucat. Tiba-tiba saja dicermin  
tersebut muncul bayangan seorang pria dan  
seorang wanita secara bersamaan. siwon  
dan nyonya Lee. Kedua orang tersebut  
membuat Kyuhyun bertambah frustasi.  
Bayangan seorang lelaki itu lama kelamaan  
lenyap, dan hanya meninggalkan sosok wanita  
disana yang sedang berbicara penuh kata kotor  
pada Kyuhyun. melihat kejadian tersebut Kyuhyun meninju cermin dengan kepalan  
tangannya, dan terbelah-lah cermin tersebut  
menjadi beberapa bagian. Air yang mengalir  
dari shower kini berubah menjadi warna  
kemerahan akibat darah yang keluar dari  
punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka akibat  
memecahkan cermin tersebut

Yunho berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi  
Kyuhyun namun tidak ada jawaban. Yunho  
kini sudah berada didepan rumahnya, berniat  
menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kantor bersama,  
karna Yunho yakin, Kyuhyun belum  
mengetahui masalah yang terjadi pada Stella. jika Kyuhyun mengetahui hal tersebut ..  
Yunho tidak ingin membayangkannya, Yunho tidak ingin melihat gadis yang dicintainya  
terluka  
Sekali lagi Yunho mencoba menghubungi  
Kyuhyun, namun masih tidak ada jawaban. Yunho sudah berkali-kali menekan bell pada  
interkom yang tersedia, namun hasilnya sama,  
tidak ada jawaban. Apa Kyuhyun tidak ada  
didalam ? tiba-tiba saja pendengaran Yunho  
menangkap suara pecahan beling dari dalam,Yunho dengan paniknya mengetuk pintu  
rumah Kyuhyun lebih kencang dari  
sebelumnya, karna tidak ada jawaban juga, Yunho mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut. ketika  
berhasil, Yunho berlari mencari keberadaan  
suara pecahan itu berasal. Pintu terakhir yang  
dibuka adalah kamar Kyuhyun. namun didalam  
kamar tersebut terlihat sepi. Kini yang menjadi  
pusat perhatian Yunho adalah sebuah pintu  
didalam kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat,  
samar-samar terdengar suara air mengalir dari  
dalam sana, Yunho sangat yakin Kyuhyun  
berada didalam  
Setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar  
mandi, Yunho menemukan Kyuhyun sedang  
terduduk lemas dibawah hantaman air yang  
mengalir deras dari shower dengan punggung  
tangan yang terluka. Yunho dengan segera  
menghentikan aliran air yang terus meluncur  
dari kepala shower tersebut dan mencoba  
membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, namun gagal.  
Tubuh Kyuhyun sangat lemah untuk sekedar  
ditopang berdiri. Tanpa ragu Yunho  
menyelipkan tangan kanannya kebelakang paha Kyuhyun dan tangan kiri menopang belakang  
kepala Kyuhyun. Yunho menggendong Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan  
membaringkannya ditempat tidur  
"apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Yunho dengan  
lembut, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun  
ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kyuhyun  
masih menatapi langit-langit kamarnya dengan  
tatapan kosong  
Yunho melirik punggung tangan Kyuhyun  
yang masih mengeluarkan darah walau tak  
sebanyak tadi "kau bahkan terluka" terdengar  
nada frustasi dari ucapan Yunho  
"bisa kau meninggalkanku sendirian ?" akhirnya  
suara Kyuhyun terdengar ditelinga Yunho  
"dengan keadaan seperti ini ? tidak!"  
"aku ingin sendiri" bantah Kyuhyun  
"tapi aku tidak ingin kau sendirian" suara Yunho terdengar meninggi dari sebelumnya.  
Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yunhp dan  
menatap tepat dimanik mata Yunho  
"kenapa ? kenapa kau begitu perduli padaku ?"  
tatapan Kyuhyun seperti mencemooh Yunho. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang perlu  
diperdulikan terhadap Kyuhyun  
"aku tidak butuh dikasihani, aku sudah terbiasa  
dengan keadaan seperti ini" lanjut Kyuhyun  
dengan nada datar. Tidak ada emosi sama  
sekali  
"ini bukan tentang rasa kasihan atau  
keperdulian, tapi ini tentang perasaan!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya gusar melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat KYuhyun  
menyinggung soal perasaan  
Kyuhyun bukan gadis tolol yang tidak bisa  
menyadari apa yang dirasakan Yunho  
terhadapnya. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar  
tidak tertarik dengan lelaki ini. satu pria yang  
dicintainya saja sudah cukup membuatnya  
frustasi, jadi dia menolak habis-habisan saat  
perasaan Yunho mencoba menembus hatinya  
"aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, Sajangnim. Bisa  
kau meninggalkanku ? aku hanya ingin  
istirahat, aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan  
apapun yang merugikan diriku sendiri"  
"tapi kau baru saja melakukannya!" Yunho  
masih berbicara dengan nada tinggi, membuat  
Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tak suka  
dengan perlakuan Yunho  
" . .lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap  
ucapannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin  
sendirian saat ini  
Yunho seperti menyerah berdebat dengan  
Kyuhyun , Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya  
kesal lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar dari  
kamar ini dan membantingnya dengan kasar  
hingga tertutup. Yunho merasa bahwa Kyuhyun tidak terlalu nyaman berada didekatnya.  
Dan dari seluruh pengamatannya hari ini, dia  
dapat menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Kyuhyun  
tidak tartarik sama sekali padanya

Eunhyuk dan Donghaebmenyesap kopi mereka dalam  
diam setelah membahas tentang Stella, Eunhyuk  
merasa marah dengan wanita yang belum  
dikenalnya itu. bukan belum, tapi dia tidak  
akan pernah ingin berkenalan dengan wanita  
menjijikan seperti Stella  
Donghae juga menjelaskan kenapa Stella selalu  
berbuat nekad hanya untuk seorang Choi  
Siwon. gadis itu mencintai Siwon habis-  
habisan. Tidak perduli dengan perasaan  
Siwon, Stella akan terus mencintai lelaki  
itu, dengan caranya sendiri tentunya  
Jadi dia tidak akan ragu untuk melenyapkan  
gadis yang berdekatan dengan Siwon, atau  
dia akan melenyapkan nyawanya sendiri jika  
dia tidak berhasil melenyapkan gadis itu.  
mencintai menurutnya adalah memiliki  
seutuhnya. Stella hanya ingin Siwon  
menjadi miliknya, tidak boleh ada yang  
berdekatan dengan Siwon. sekalipun itu  
pengurus rumahnya, atau ibu Siwon sekali  
pun, Stella tetap merasa terganggu dengan  
kehadiran wanita lain  
"kurasa dia psycho" ejek Eunhyuk terang-terangan.  
Donghae ikut tertawa renyah mendengarnya  
"kurasa juga begitu, dia sangat terobsesi  
dengan pria tampan, kaya, dan memiliki  
segalanya" penjelasan kali ini membuat Eunhyuk  
semakin menatap rendah Stella  
"bukan hanya psycho, ternyata dia juga gila  
harta. Seperti gadis murahan" Eunhyuk  
mengedikkan bahunya ngeri, mengingat betapa  
malang nasib Kyuhyun harus dihadapkan  
dengan wanita gila seperti Stella tiba-tiba  
saja Eunhyuk teringat dengan Kyuhyun  
"bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon ?  
kurasa mereka saling mencintai" ucapan Eunhyuk  
terdengar ragu-ragu, Donghae menoleh kearah  
Eunhyuk dan teringat sesuatu  
"kurasa bukan Stella satu-satunya  
penghadang didalam hubungan mereka" Eunhyuk  
menoleh kearah Donghae saat Donghae  
mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti  
olehnya  
"maksudmu ada orang ke-empat ? astaga, aku  
bersumpah tidak akan mencintai pria tampan,  
kaya, dan menjadi incaran banyak wanita. Ini  
benar-benar melelahkan. Wanita mana lagi  
yang menghalangi hubungan mereka?"  
Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak suka  
mendengar penjelasan pertama Eunhyuk  
"jadi kau tidak berniat mengencani pria  
tampan, kaya, dan di gilai banyak wanita ?  
sepertinya aku harus mengundurkan diri dari  
perusahaan agar uangku tidak terlalu  
menumpuk, dan karna aku tidak bisa menjadi  
tidak tampan, aku akan mengurangi dosis  
kebiasaanku menarik perhatian banyak wanita"  
Donghae tersenyum manis penuh arti, membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan gerakan bibirnya  
untuk membuat sebuah senyuman  
"well, kali ini bukan wanita. Seorang pria yang  
tertarik pada Kyuhyun" Donghae kembali ke  
topik utama. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya lagi  
"jadi kali ini seorang pria yang mengejar Kyuhyun ?" nada bingung sangat tercetak jelas dari  
nada bicara Eunhyuk  
"ya, dan kau sangat mengenal siapa pria itu"  
balas Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin  
penasaran dengan sosok pria tersebut  
"siapa ?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae memajukan  
tubuhnya dan bibirnya mendekati telinga Eunhyuk  
Donghae sempat terdiam sebentar disana,  
menikmati wangi yang terkuar dari tubuh gadis  
ini. wangi yang membuatnya cukup menjadi  
gila. Donghae mulai memberitahu apa yang  
terjadi dan reaksi Eunhyuk benar-benar berlebihan  
"APA ?!"

Siwon duduk terdiam memangku kedua siku  
tangannya diatas paha, menutup setengah  
wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Pandangannya  
terlihat kosong, menatap sesuatu yang jelas-  
jelas tidak menarik sama sekali  
Stella masih menutup matanya diruang  
perawatan, tidak ada yang terjadi, urat nadinya  
hampir putus namun masih bisa diobati.  
Lengan kiri gadis itu terbalut perban yang  
mengeluarkan warna merah tua tepat ditempat  
urat nadinya berada. Gadis ini melakukannya  
lagi, dan kali ini pemotongan urat nadi. Lebih  
berbahaya dari yang Siwon bayangkan  
Stella tidak mengalami luka parah, dia hanya  
kehabisan banyak darah dan itupun telah  
dilakukan pemasokan darah kedalam tubuhnya.  
Jadi gadis ini baik-baik saja, pasti baik-baik  
saja  
Siwon masih merasakan perih disudut  
bibirnya dan juga batang hidungnya. Masih  
teringat dengan jelas tinju Yunho yang  
menghantam hidungnya hingga mengeluarkan  
darah. Tidak terlalu sakit pada fisiknya, justru  
hatinya yang terluka, mengingat kata-kata  
terakhir Yunho, pergi kerumah sakit  
sekarang juga. dan lepaskan Kyuhyun .. aku  
bisa menjaganya, karna aku mencintainya  
Yunho mencintainya. Yunho mencintainya  
Kalimat itu terus berulang didalam otak  
Siwon, membuatnya bertambah frustasi  
dihadapkan dengan dua orang yang bisa  
menghancurkan hidupnya dalam satu hentakan.  
Siwon tidak pernah terlihat selemah ini, dan  
ini adalah kali pertama Siwon merasa ingin  
mengakhiri hidupnya, melenyapkan nyawanya.  
Mungkin itu adalah opsi terakhir dari segala  
solusi yang ditemukan didalam otaknya  
"oppa" Siwon menoleh kearah ranjang yang  
menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian  
diruangan serba putih ini, Stella telah sadar.  
Namun masih terlihat lemah, suaranya pun  
terdengar serak. Benar-benar berbeda dengan  
Stella yang biasa  
Siwon bangkit dengan enggan lalu  
menghampiri Stella, mencoba habis-habisan  
untuk bersikap ramah yang sebetulnya dia  
tidak bisa lakukan. jujur saja, gadis inilah yang  
membuat hidupnya menjadi berantakan, jadi  
dia tidak ingin bersikap manis sama sekali  
dihadapan gadis ini. tapi ini seperti tidak adil  
jika Siwon melakukannya sekarang. gadis ini  
terluka karna nya  
"kau sadar" Siwon menatap tepat dimanik  
mata Stella , dan gadis itu tersenyum.  
Terlihat sangat jelas tatapan gadis itu berbinar  
penuh kebahagiaan  
"kau menemaniku ?" tanya nya masih dengan  
suara serak, mencoba menggapai tangan  
Siwon untuk digenggam. Namun Siwon  
lebih cepat mengelak dan tangan gadis itu  
tidak berhasil meraihnya. Stella menatap  
Siwon dengan tatapan bingung  
"ya, ibu mu menyuruhku tinggal" jawab  
Siwon sekena nya, seperti berusaha  
menghindari berkomunikasi dengan gadis ini. Stella masih menatap Siwon dengan tatapan  
bingung, matanya yang berbinar karna  
mengetahui Siwon menemainya semalaman  
kini berubah menjadi gurat kekecewaan.  
Siwon berada disini karna ibu nya, bukan  
tulus ingin menjaganya  
"maafkan aku" sebuah permintaan maaf  
terlontar dari bibir gadis itu, Siwon duduk  
ditepi ranjang tanpa menatap wajah Stella  
sama sekali  
"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" jawab  
Siwon dengan nada dingin, membuat Stella sekali lagi merasa seperti ada timah  
panas yang menyambangi jantungnya dan  
menembusnya  
"bagaimana kau tau aku berada dirumah  
sakit ?" Stella berusaha mencari bahan  
pembicaraan, namun apapun yang terlontar  
dari mulut gadis ini berhasil membuat mood Siwon bertambah buruk. Dia membenci  
suara gadis ini. dia berharap dia bisa  
menghentikan ocehannya sekarang juga  
"Yunho yang memberitahuku"  
Akhirnya keduanya terdiam, tidak menemukan  
pembahasan lain yang bisa dibicarakan.  
Siwon tidak berniat menatap Stella sama  
sekali, otaknya telah teracuni oleh Kyuhyun.  
dia memikirkan gadis itu sekarang. apa dia  
berangkat kerja hari ini dan yang berarti dia  
akan bertemu dengan Yunho yang  
mencintainya. Seharusnya Siwon bisa  
membuat Kyuhyun beralih menjadi sekretaris  
pribadinya. Ya, dia akan melakukannya.  
Siwon pasti akan melakukannya  
"aku harus pergi sekarang" Siwon bangkit  
dari duduknya dan berniat beranjak pergi,  
namun tangan Stella menangkap tangan  
Siwon. Siwon memejamkan matanya  
menahan emosi yang telah memuncak diubun-  
ubunnya. Jika Stella melakukan sesuatu yang  
membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran, emosi ini  
benar-benar tidak bisa dibenung lagi  
"apa lagi!" kali ini Siwon secara terang-  
terangan membentak Stella  
"kau mencintainya ?" pertanyaan Stella  
membuat Siwon menoleh pelan kearahnya,  
Siwon mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan ini  
"Kyuhyun" jelas Stella "kau mencintainya ?"  
lanjutnya  
"kau ingin jawaban yang jujur atau sebuah  
kebohongan ?" Siwon membalas dengan  
sebuah pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas seperti  
mengejek Stella. seharusnya tanpa bertanya  
Stella dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang  
dirasakan Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun  
"aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban jujur mu,  
tapi aku juga membenci kebohongan" jawab Stella lemah, seperti bergumam namun  
Siwon tetap bisa menangkap apa yang Stella katakan  
"aku mencintainya" jawab Siwon dengan  
penuh nada penekanan  
"tapi aku mencintaimu, oppa! kau tidak boleh  
mencintai gadis lain. Kau milikku!" Stella  
berteriak frustasi dan cengkraman tangannya  
semakin menguat dipergelangan tangan  
Siwon. membuat darah disekitar  
pergelangan tangannya berhenti mengalir  
"lalu apa kau memikirkan perasaanku ?! aku  
lelah! Cukup dengan tingkah konyolmu yang  
selalu ingin bunuh diri jika aku berdekatan  
dengan wanita lain. Aku punya kehidupanku  
sendiri, dan kau tidak berhak mengusik  
hidupku karna kau bukan siapa-siapa didalam  
hidupku!" akhirnya emosi Siwon pecah.  
Jangan salahkan Siwon jika dia berkata kasar  
pada Stella. Stella sendiri-lah yang  
membuat Siwon bersikap kasar seperti ini  
"kau membuatku sakit, oppa" Stella  
memegangi dadanya dan airmata mengalir  
dipipinya  
"dan kau membuatku gila, Stella Kim!"  
balas Siwon. suara tangisan Stella pecah  
diruangan yang cukup sempit ini. Siwon  
tidak memperdulikan tangisan Stella.  
persetan dengan perasaan gadis ini! yang  
Siwonn inginkan adalah KyuHyun, bukan Stella  
"apa yang akan terjadi jika aku yang akan  
mengakhiri hidupku" gumam Siwon namun  
Stella masih tetap bisa mendengar ucapan  
Siwon. sedetik itu juga mata Siwon  
melebar sempurna  
"oppa" suara Stella semakin bergetar, isakan  
tangisnya berubah menjadi raungan kencang.  
Siwon masih tidak perduli, dan dia benar-  
benar tidak akan pernah perduli pada gadis ini  
"coba saja kau lakukan percobaan bunuh diri  
sekali lagi. aku benar-benar akan melakukan  
sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak akan pernah  
melihatku lagi. selamanya!" Siwon menarik  
kasar tangannya dari genggaman Stella.  
Siwon berjalan dengan penuh emosi keluar  
ruangan tempat Stella dirawat. Berlama-  
lama berada ditempat itu membuat Siwon  
semakin ingin melukai dirinya sendiri

Setelah memecahkan cermin, malam harinya  
Kyuhyun bangkit kembali. Menjadi wanita  
malam penikmat wine di pub yang biasa  
mereka kunjungi. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar  
datang sendiri. tidak ada Eunhyuk, Donghae , Yunho ataupun Siwon  
Dengan tangan masih terbalut perban akibat  
luka dipunggung tangannya, Kyuhyun meraih  
gelas kecil yang berisi cairan pucat itu dengan  
menggunakan tangan satu nya lagi yang sangat  
terlihat kaku jika digerakkan  
Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menenggak cairan  
brengsek itu, berusaha membuat dirinya  
kehilangan kesadaran. Setelah datang ketempat  
ini, Kyuhyun sedikit melupakan masalahnya.  
Dia datang ketempat ini bukan karna masalah  
nyonya Lee. Tapi karna Siwon  
Eunhyuk menelpon nya tadi dan memberitahu  
bahwa Stella sekali lagi mencoba mengakhiri  
hidupnya –lagi- dengan cara memotong urat  
nadinya. Kyuhyun merasa kecewa saat  
mendengar bahwa gadis itu masih hidup. Kyuhyun berharap gadis itu benar-benar tewas  
akibat ulahnya sendiri  
Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan  
yang terbebas dari balutan perban berbau  
alkohol dan obat luka. Kyuhyun masih  
mengingat reaksi Yunho saat dia keluar dari  
kamar Kyuhyun. demi Tuhan, Yunho orang  
yang baik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak cukup baik  
untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Kenapa atasannya  
memilihnya untuk dijadikan wanita yang  
diinginkannya ? kenapa bukan wanita lain ?  
kenyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila.  
Dia bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa jika terus-  
terusan seperti ini Kyuhyun berusaha mencari sosok pria lain  
yang mungkin bisa melebihi ketampanan  
Siwon dan juga Yunho. Disini banyak pria-  
pria brengsek yang bisa diambilnya lalu  
dijadikan kekasihnya jika Kyuhyun mau.  
Mungkin itu jalan terbaik dan pilihan terakhir.  
Dia tidak akan memilih satu diantara kedua  
penerus perusahaan terdepan di Korea Selatan  
Disini terdapat banyak pria tidak berkomitmen,  
hanya baik untuk satu malam, tidak untuk  
dipertahankan. Mereka tidak memiliki  
pendirian, dan merekapun tidak hanya  
memiliki satu orang wanita didalam hidupnya.  
Pria tidak berkomitmen, Uncommitted!  
Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memakai baju yang  
hampir sama persis dengan pelacur-pelacur  
yang berada disini. gaun dengan belahan  
dimana-mana. Mengekspos bagian tubuhnya  
yang seharusnya tidak diperlihatkan oleh orang  
lain. Kyuhyun mencoba pengalaman baru,  
pengalaman yang tidak pernah terlintas  
diotaknya sekalipun untuk melakukannya  
KyuHyun berjalan menuju lantai dansa, saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya  
mengikuti irama musik yang menggema,  
beberapa pria langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun  
dengan tatapan nafsu yang sangat kentara. Ini  
terlihat lebih mudah dari yang dia bayangkan,  
fikir Kyuhyun . menjadi seseorang yang tidak  
baik ternyata tidak sulit  
Salah satu dari tiga pria yang berdansa didekat  
Kyuhyun mencoba meraih bagian tubuh  
sensitif Kyuhyun , namun belum sempat itu  
terjadi, tangan besar milik orang lain  
mencengkram tangan pria brengsek itu dan  
mendorongnya menjauh. Kini tangan besar itu  
menarik lengan Kyuhyun sampai meninggalkan  
lantai dansa dan juga keluar dari pub  
Tanpa perlu melihat wajah pria ini, Kyuhyun  
sudah sangat mengenali postur tubuh lelaki  
yang sedang menariknya. Choi Siwon. dia  
menyeret Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun  
berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan cengkraman  
tangan Siwon namun tidak berhasil.  
Kekuatan pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa  
diremehkan  
Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun masuk  
kedalam mobil, dan Siwon mengambil  
tempat tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Siwon  
menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya.  
Punggung Kyuhyun telah menyentuh pintu  
mobil yang terkunci, Kyuhyun terpojokkan dan  
dia merasa takut sekarang melihat aura gelap  
yang terpancar dari mata Siwon  
"kenapa dengan tanganmu ?" ucap Siwon  
sambil mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun yang  
terbalut perban dengan nada panik. Ini benar-  
benar membuat hati Siwon sakit. Kenapa  
semua wanita yang berada didekatnya  
melakukan hal tolol yang melukai dirinya  
sendiri  
"bukan urusanmu" Kyuhyun menarik paksa  
tangannya dan sedikit merasa nyeri saat  
hentakan tangannya terlalu kuat. Siwon  
semakin geram menatap wajah Kyuhyun. dan  
kini mata Siwon teralihkan oleh busana yang  
dikenakan Kyuhyun  
"kau mau mencoba melakukan apa, huh" ucap  
Siwon datar namun tetap terkesan dingin.  
Kyuhyun seperti terhipnotis oleh mata gelap  
milik Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak berhasil  
membuang pandangannya dari mata Siwon.  
justru dia lupa dengan alasan apa dia harus  
melempar pandangan dari wajah sesempurna  
ini. Siwon dengan balutan jas resmi  
berwarna hitam. Dia terlihat sangat  
mempesona  
"dan apa maksud dari pakaianmu" lanjut Siwon setelah sebelumnya dia mengamati  
tubuh Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.  
Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi paha putihnya  
yang terekspos karna gaun yang dia pakai naik  
keatas saat dia dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil  
"apa yang kau lihat!" cecar Kyuhyun sambil  
berusaha menurunkan gaunnya namun tidak  
berhasil  
"kau mau menjual dirimu pada pria-pria tidak  
berotak itu ? apa kau semurah itu ?!" Siwon  
menaikkan nada suaranya menjadi satu oktaf  
lebih tinggi. Kyuhyun merasa marah dengan  
perkataan terakhir Siwon. semurah itu.  
Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon  
namun tidak berhasil  
"persetan dengan gaya hidupku! Urusi saja  
Stella Kim mu!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah  
kencang dengan suara milik Siwon. Kyuhyun  
baru menyadari ada orang lain didalam mobil  
ini saat mobil ini tiba-tiba saja bergerak  
meninggalkan parkiran pub. Sial! Dia memakai  
jasa supir. Lalu kenapa dia bisa dengan  
seenaknya menyuduti Kyuhyun seperti ini. apa  
dia tidak malu dengan supirnya  
"bukan hanya kita yang ada dimobil ini. jadi  
kecilkan suaramu" ucap Kyuhyun seperti  
menggumam, menurunkan nada bicaranya  
seminim mungkin  
"dia sudah kubayar untuk menyetir dan  
menutup telinganya saat kita berada dimobil"  
balas Siwon dengan nada biasa. Tidak ingin  
repot-repot menurunkan nada bicaranya. kita ?  
jadi Siwon datang ke pub memang berniat  
untuk mencari Kyuhyum ?  
"apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan ?" bentak Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Siwon sama sekali.  
Siwon melonggarkan jarak antara tubuhnya  
dan tubuh Kyuahyun . Kyuhyun melirik Siwon  
dengan ekor matanya dan menangkap Siwon  
sedang membuka jas hitam yang dikenakannya  
lalu disampirkan keatas paha Kyuhyun yang  
terbuka. Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan apa yang  
baru saja Siwon lakukan. Kyuhyun menatap  
Siwon dalam diam  
Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan  
nyaman tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.  
keduanya terdiam, menikmati perjalanan  
mereka dalam diam. Kyuhyun mengalihkan  
pandangannya kearah luar jendela, sedangkan  
Siwon focus entah pada apa yang menarik  
didepan sana. Pandangannya lurus kedepan  
tidak teralihkan  
"aku minta maaf atas Stella Kim" ucap  
Siwon akhirnya memecahkan keheningan  
yang terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Siwon  
sekilas, tidak benar-benar menolehkan  
wajahnya kearah Siwon  
"maaf untuk apa" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya  
"aku tau kau sudah mengetahui apa yang  
terjadi pada Stella Kim hari ini"  
"kau berharap aku perduli dengan masalah  
itu ?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya  
"tidak. Aku berharap tidak akan pernah"  
Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dan mengamati wajah gadis itu. pipinya  
yang merah merona akibat alkohol yang  
dikonsumsinya, matanya yang terlihat  
memerah entah akibat pengaruh alkohol atau  
memang dia sedang menahan kantuk habis-  
habisan  
"kau lelah" gumam Siwon, bukan sebuah  
pertanyaan, tapi lebih pada pernyataan yang  
membuatnya kesal. Siwon merasa gadis itu  
tidak terlalu memperhatikan tubuhnya. Tubuh  
lemahnya yang akan berpengaruh pada  
kesehatannya  
ya, benar apa yang diucapkan pria ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. yang dibutuhkannya  
sekarang hanya sebuah ranjang agar dia bisa  
merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap untuk  
melupakan masalah hari ini yang benar-benar  
ingin dihapus dari ingatannya. Kata yang jauh  
dari bahagia Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbicara lebih banyak  
lagi dengan Siwon. dia merasa percakapan  
ini tidak menguntungkannya sama sekali. justru  
membuatnya lebih sakit. Jadi Kyuhyun  
memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.  
Memejamkan matanya yang memang  
seharusnya telah terpejam dari beberapa jam  
yang lalu. Ini sudah melewati batas jam tidur  
yang normal. Dan Kyuhyun merasa nyaman  
dengan terpejamnya matanya, menikmati  
kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya sampai  
dia berada dirumahnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-  
benar terlelap

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya  
yang terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun perlu menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang  
yang menyambut terbukanya mata Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali  
hingga dia berhasil menangkap seluruh  
pandangan dengan jelas  
Beberapa saat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya  
melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Dia  
tertidur, didalam kamar dan diatas ranjang.  
Namun ini bukan kamarnya, dan bukan tempat  
tidur miliknya yang biasa dia tempati. Lalu  
dimana dia saat ini ? Kyuhyun membalikkan  
posisi tubuhnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang  
ditemukannya dibalik badannya. Siwon  
sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dan di  
detik itu juga Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Ini  
rumahnya, ini kamarnya dan ini ranjang  
miliknya. Dia tidur bersama Siwon!  
Kyuhyun dengan refleks menjauh dari Siwon  
dengan kasar, membuat Siwon terjaga lalu  
menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelah. Kyuhyun mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari  
Siwon. Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun  
sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.  
Seperti tak ada yang terjadi  
"kenapa aku berada disini ?! kau tidak  
mengantarku pulang, sialan!" teriak Kyuhyun  
Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua  
tangannya  
"kufikir kau tidak akan tahan tidur dengan  
posisi mengerikan didalam mobilku, dan jarak  
rumahku dari pub jauh lebih dekat dari jarak  
menuju rumahmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk  
menidurkanmu sebentar dirumahku" jawab  
Siwon tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali.  
dia benar-benar masih merasa lelah dan  
mengantuk  
"sebentar ? ini bahkan sudah pagi!" bentak  
Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya melirik kearah  
jam kecil yang tersampir dimeja kecil yang  
terdapat disebelah tempat tidur  
"ya, dan ini masih sangat pagi! Bisakah kau  
membiarkan aku tidur beberapa jam lagi ? aku  
benar-benar lelah" mata Siwon akhirnya  
terbuka dan menampilkan matanya yang masih  
terlihat sayu dan memerah. Dia tidak  
berbohong dengan kata-kata lelah. dia pasti  
sangat lelah, lebih lelah dari Kyuhyun. dia  
harus mengurusi satu orang gadis sakit jiwa  
yang memiliki hobby bunuh diri  
Kyuhyun tidak membantah perkataan Siwon  
lagi, dia memilih diam. Mengamati wajah  
Siwon yang terlihat lelah bahkan saat dia  
tertidur. Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya sambil  
terus menikmati wajah Siwon yang sedang  
tertidur. Sedikit merasa senang saat  
mengetahui kalau malam ini dia tidur bersama  
seorang pria muda yang tampan, mempesona,  
penuh masalah, dan kaya raya. Mungkin dia  
bisa memasukkan namanya kedalam daftar  
Guinness Book of Record dengan kategori  
wanita miskin yang berhasil tidur bersama  
seorang pria muda terkaya dan tersukses se-  
Korea Selatan  
"berhenti melihatku seperti itu. sekarang kau  
sedang bersamaku, berada didalam kamar yang  
tertutup dan diatas ranjang. Jika aku berniat,  
aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu  
terpaksa menerimaku menjadi suamimu" ucap  
Siwon masih menutup matanya. Pipi Kyuhyun menjadi memerah mendengar ucapan  
Siwon barusan. Apa yang sebenarnya pria ini  
katakan!  
Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan ucapan konyol  
Siwon dan turun dari ranjang. Dia melirik  
sekilas kearah Siwon. laki-laki itu masih  
ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Kyuhyun keluar  
dari kamar Siwon dan langsung disuguhkan  
oleh pemandangan sebuah ruangan yang cukup  
luas dengan fasilitas TV LCD yang menggantung  
dan juga sofa panjang berwarna coklat tua  
Rumah ini sunyi. Apa Siwon hanya tinggal  
sendiri ? Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya  
menjauh dari pintu kamar Siwon dan mulai  
menjelajah ruangan lainnya. Kyuhyun sempat  
tersipu malu saat ada beberapa orang  
perempuan dengan baju yang sama lewat  
dihadapannya lalu memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun. mereka pasti pekerja dirumah Siwon.  
dan mereka tau Kyuhyun tidur disatu kamar  
yang sama dengan Siwon. kurasa bukan  
hanya Stella yang bermasalah dengan  
kejiwaannya , batin Kyuhyun  
Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga satu persatu  
dengan anggun, kembali terlihat sebuah  
ruangan yang lebih luas, namun tidak tersedia  
fasilitas apapun. Hanya sofa berlapis jati  
berdiri kokoh disana. tampak bersih dan  
nyaman. Pertanda sofa itu selalu dibersihkan  
setiap harinya walaupun tidak diduduki sama  
sekali  
Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada satu buah  
meja panjang yang dikhususkan untuk menaruh  
berpuluh-puluh foto yang telah terpasang  
bingkai-bingkai unik menyelimuti foto tersebut.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat beberapa foto  
masa kecil seorang Choi Siwon yang dingin  
dan pendiam berada disana. ada foto sepasang  
suami istri yang sudah dipastikan adalah  
orangtua Siwon. dan yang menjadi pusat  
perhatian Kyuhyun saat ini adalah foto Choi  
Siwon dengan seorang gadis cantik yang  
Kim seketika itu juga  
Kyuhyun merasa mual melihat wajah gadis itu.  
kenapa Siwon harus memajangnya ?! dan  
kenapa juga Kyuhyun harus merasa sebal  
dengan foto tersebut ? ini tidak masuk akal!  
Baru Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh foto tersebut,  
tangannya sudah ditarik dari belakang lalu  
dibawa menuju sebuah ruangan yang awalnya  
Kyuhyun tidak mengenali tempat apa itu. tapi  
kemudian Kyuhyun tau tempat apa ini setelah  
melihat beberapa orang wanita yang memakai  
baju yang sama dengan 3 wanita yang  
ditemuinya tadi. ini ruang makan. Ruang  
makan yang besarnya 3x lipat dari ruang tamu  
rumah Kyuhyun  
"kau harus makan sesuatu, tadi malam kau  
hanya mengkonsumsi wine. Koreksi aku jika aku  
salah" suara Siwon menjadi sangat dingin.  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya menatap  
Siwon. bukankah pria ini ingin melanjutkan  
tidurnya hingga beberapa jam kedepan ?  
"aku tidak lapar" bantah Kyuhyun sambil  
mencoba lari dari genggaman tangan Siwon,  
namun tidak berhasil. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dekat. Sedikit menyesali apa  
yang dilakukannya barusan jika berakhir  
dengan jarak seintens ini  
"kau harus makan" suaranya seperti  
membentak. Kyuhyun ingin membantah namun  
suara wanita yang berasal dari dapur kotornya  
menahan suara Kyuhyun  
"makanannya sudah siap" ucap wanita itu lalu  
membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan  
tempat ini. meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan  
Siwon berdua saja  
Kyuhyun menatap dengan tatapan tak  
berselera saat melihat makanan yang tersaji  
kebanyakan terbuat dari daging. Ini terlalu  
berat untuk dimakan dipagi hari, ini terlalu  
berlebihan. Siwon sedang mengambil  
beberapa potong daging keatas piring yang  
dipegangnya  
"makan" Siwon menaruh piring yang  
dipegangnya tadi kehadapan Kyuhyun yang  
telah duduk disamping Siwon. Kyuhyun  
segera melempar pandangannya kearah  
Siwon dengan tatapan tak suka  
"aku tidak lapar, dan ini terlalu berat"  
"jangan banyak protes, atau aku akan membuat  
makanan ini masuk kedalam mulutmu dengan  
caraku sendiri" ucapan Siwon seperti sebuah  
ancaman. Dan Kyuhyun sangat mengerti apa  
yang akan terjadi kalau dia tetap membantah  
Siwon  
Kyuhyun mulai menusuk dagingnya dengan  
garpu lalu memasukkan daging itu sedikit demi  
sedikit kedalam mulutnya. Siwon masih  
sibuk dengan piringnya. Mereka makan dalam  
diam. Lalu entah kenapa dipikiran Kyuhyun  
tiba-tiba saja melintas sebuah foto yang  
dilihatnya tadi. Siwon bersama dengan Stella  
"sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Stella "  
gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dia telah  
mengucapkan kata-kata itu  
Siwon dengan cepat menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, mengamati wajah gadis itu dalam diam  
"hanya sebatas hubungan pekerjaan" jawab  
Siwon sekenanya. Kyuhyun menunjukkan  
senyum sinisnya  
"hubungan pekerjaan" Kyuhyun mengulang  
ucapan Siwon dengan nada mengejek  
"kau cemburu ?"  
"cemburu ? yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun  
meletakkan garpunya dengan kasar lalu bangkit  
dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan ruangan  
in. Siwon mengamati piring Kyuhyun yang  
masih terlihat penuh seperti tidak disentuh  
sama sekali  
Siwon dengan kasar melempar garpunya dan  
mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir  
mencapai anak tangga untuk kembali kekamar  
Siwon mengambil barang-barangnya.  
Siwon mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun dan  
membalikkan badannya  
"mau kemana kau" suara Siwon terdengar  
sedikit kesal. Bukan seperti pertanyaan, tapi  
sebuah bentakan  
"aku harus berangkat kerja, ini sudah hampir  
siang!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal  
Siwon memejamkan matanya sebentar.  
Berangkat kerja ? dan itu berarti KyuHyun  
akan bertemu Yunho disana. suatu  
kenyataan yang membuat Siwon merasa  
kesal dan juga tidak suka. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Yunho yang jelas-  
jelas menyukainya  
"tidak bisakah kau pindah ke perusahaanku ?"  
pinta Siwon dengan nada memohon  
"aku tidak mau" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh  
penekanan disetiap katanya. Kyuhyun dan  
Siwon bertatapan intens, tidak ada yang  
mereka lakukan selain berpandangan. Siwon  
sudah membuka mulutnya dan bersiap  
mengatakan sesuatu namun terpotong karna  
bunyi handphone nya. Siwon merogoh saku  
celananya dan dengan cepat menjawab telpon  
itu dengan kasar. Seperti terganggu dengan  
sipenelpon yang menelpon disaat tak tepat  
"ada apa!" bentak Siwon  
"dibandara ? dengan Stella Kim ?" nada  
bicara Siwon terdengar melembut seketika  
setelah menyebut nama Stella Kim.  
Siwon menjauh dari Kyuhyun agar  
pembicaraannya tidak didengar. Kyuhyun  
merasa hatinya sakit melihat Siwon menjauh  
darinya. Sialan! Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini ?  
bentak Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri  
Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa barang yang  
dibawanya tadi malam yang berada dikamar  
Siwon. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya  
sebentar menormalkan pikirannya yang terus-  
terusan memikirkan cara tercepat membunuh  
Stella Kim yang selalu mengganggu  
hubungannya dengan Siwon  
Kyuhyun merapihkan gaun minim nya yang  
memang kurang pantas untuk dikenakan dipagi  
hari dengan berkali-kali menurunkan panjang  
gaun itu hingga setidaknya menutupi paha  
putihnya, namun tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun  
merasa aneh bagaimana dia bisa memakai gaun  
ini tadi malam. Apa dia tidak sadar ? tapi dia  
sangat sadar. Dia memang berniat menggaet  
seorang pria brengsek tadi malam  
Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat  
terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup  
kembali dengan cepat. Siwon berjalan  
kearahnya dengan tatapan datar. Pria ini selalu  
berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan  
dengan sikapnya yang sering berubah-ubah tak  
menentu. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun  
kedalam pelukannya dan menghirup udara  
dibahu Kyuhyun  
"kuharap kau tidak pernah kembali  
keperusahaan itu" gumam Siwon tak jelas  
namun samar-samar Kyuhyun masih bisa  
menangkap apa yang sedang Siwon  
bicarakan. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengerutkan  
keningnya bingung mengingat Siwon telah  
mengungkit masalah perusahaan sebanyak 2x  
hari ini  
Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan  
memandang wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.  
Mengamati wajah gadis itu lamat-lamat seperti  
sedang merekam tekstur wajah gadis itu  
diingatannya  
"aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku akan  
meminta supirku menemanimu ke butik  
langgananku untuk membeli beberapa potong  
pakaian kerja lalu mengantarmu kekantor"  
ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali  
mengerutkan keningnya  
"kau tidak pergi bersamaku ? maksudku .. kita  
searah, bukan ?" Siwon menganggukkan  
kepalanya lemah  
"ya, tapi aku akan ke bandara terlebih dahulu"  
Jawaban Siwon menjawab seluruh  
pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan  
percakapan Siwon barusan lewat telponnya.  
Stella Kim ada dibandara, dan sekarang  
Siwon akan akan  
bertemu dengan Stella Kim . satu  
kenyataan lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-  
benar ingin memusnahkan wanita jalang itu.  
Siwon baru saja melambungkan hatinya  
tinggi, tinggi sekali. lalu beberapa detik  
kemudian, Siwon juga lah yang membuat  
Kyuhyun terjatuh kepaling dasar dengan keras

TBC

mian for typo


	6. Chapter 6

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 6

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

Happy Reading !

Siwon berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa mencari  
pintu keberangkatan, berkali-kali melirik jam  
tangan yang dia kenakan. Belum terlambat. Dia  
harus menemukan Donghae dan juga Stella. Donghae memberitahu Siwon kalau Stella  
akan kembali ke Eropa hari ini dengan alasan  
ingin meneruskan perkerjaannya disana.  
Siwon hampir tak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae, jadi dia datang untuk memastikannya  
sendiri  
Mata Siwon menangkap sosok Donghae  
bersama seorang gadis yang dikenalnya  
bernama Eunhyuk, sedangkan Stella sedang  
bercengkrama dengan Yunho. Yunho ?  
pria itu kenapa ada disini juga ? Donghae-lah  
yang menyadari kehadiran Siwon terlebih  
dahulu. Pria itu melambai memberitahu  
keberadaannya yang sebenarnya Siwon  
sudah tau. Siwon membalas dengan  
mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Donghae  
dan menunjukkan senyum yang sangat terlihat  
dipaksakan  
Dengan langkah enggan Siwon melangkah  
mendekati ke-empat orang itu berkumpul.  
Mata Stella tak pernah lepas dari Siwon.  
gadis itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan  
seperti biasa. Sorot mata berbinar dan sebuah  
senyuman yang membuat mata gadis itu  
hampir tak terlihat  
Berbeda dengan Stella, Siwon justru  
memandang Stella dengan tatapan dingin.  
sebenarnya Stella menyadari tatapan bengis  
itu, namun teralihkan oleh sosok Siwon yang  
mempesona. kemeja, kacamata hitam, dan  
sebuah headphone melingkar dilehernya,  
membuat Siwon terlihat pada usia yang  
sesungguhnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan  
seorang Choi Siwon jika sudah berada  
dikantor dan berkutat dengan tumpukan  
berkas-berkas penting yang menumpuk  
menunggu tanda tangannya tertoreh dikertas  
itu. Hanya seorang wanita munafik-lah yang  
mengatakan kalau pria ini tidak mempesona  
sama sekali  
"ada apa sebenarnya ?" setelah Siwon  
berhadapan langsung dengan beberapa  
sahabatnya, dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.  
dengan nada cukup sinis Siwon bertanya  
"ada yang ingin Stella katakan" ekor mata  
Siwon melirik kearah Yunho yang  
menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. namun Siwon  
tak ingin repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya ke  
arah Yunho. Siwon masih merasa marah  
pada Yunho dengan perlakuannya beberapa  
hari yang lalu  
"apa ?" ucap Siwon menatap Stella  
"bisa kita berbicara berdua saja ?" Stella  
memandangi Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Yunho  
secara bergantian seperti meminta izin untuk  
meminjam Siwon dan mengusir ke-tiga orang  
itu secara halus. Dengan penuh pengertian  
mereka meninggalkan Siwon dan Stella,  
memberi sebuah privasi untuk mereka berdua.  
Stella mulai membuka pembicaraannya  
dengan Siwon saat ke-tiga orang itu benar-  
benar tak terlihat lagi dari jarak pandangnya  
"sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf atas  
kejadian kemarin saat dirumah sakit" Siwon  
diam memandangi bandara yang penuh sesak  
dengan orang-orang yang sedang mengejar  
sesuatu atau menunggu dan berpisah pada  
orang yang mengantarnya. Siwon diam  
mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Stella  
"kau pasti sudah sangat tau bagaimana  
perasaanku terhadapmu, kan ?" lanjut Stella.  
Siwon masih tetap diam, memberikan  
kesempatan untuk Stella mengatakan  
semuanya. Siwon benar-benar lelah  
menghadapi wanita yang satu ini. dia tidak  
ingin menyakitinya, dan Siwon juga tak ingin  
menyakiti Kyuhyun. tapi tentu saja gagasan  
yang kedua-lah yang lebih diprioritaskan oleh  
Siwon  
"mungkin menggelikan, tapi aku benar-benar  
tak bisa hidup tanpamu, oppa. tak bisakah kau  
meninggalkan wanita itu dan lebih  
memilihku ?" masih suara Stella yang  
mendominasi. Kali ini ucapan Stella berhasil  
menarik perhatian Siwon. dengan cepat  
Siwon menoleh kearah Stella  
"kau tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai  
seseorang, kan. Seperti halnya kau  
mencintaiku, seperti itu jugalah perasaanku  
pada Kyuhyun. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"  
akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara. Stella  
menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-  
dalam disaat bersamaan  
"ya" suara Stella terdengar putus asa, "aku  
mengerti" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miris  
"aku sadar dengan ucapanmu saat kita berada  
dirumah sakit kemarin, aku tidak memiliki hak  
apapun atas dirimu. Aku terlalu terobsesi ingin  
memilikimu. Tapi aku melakukan itu karna aku  
mencintaimu, oppa. aku hanya ingin kau  
menghargai perasaanku. Aku ingin kau  
melihatku"  
"kau tau, masih banyak diluar sana yang lebih  
baik dariku. Kau bisa mengencani salah  
satunya" ucap Siwon acuh tak acuh, Stella  
menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan  
dan juga air mata yang telah menumpuk  
dipelupuk matanya  
"kau-lah yang terbaik untukku, oppa"  
"demi Tuhan, Stella Kim!" bentak Siwon  
tanpas sadar, namun setelah itu Siwon  
segera mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan  
nada terpaksa. Gadis ini benar-benar berniat  
membuatnya gila!  
"tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku ?" kini suara  
Siwon terdengar lebih tenang dari  
sebelumnya. ucapan Siwon yang sebelumnya  
sukses membuat Stella meneteskan  
airmatanya berkali-kali. Namun kali ini Stella  
tidak lari dari Kyuhyun. justru gadis ini  
menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum  
"baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" ucapnya  
dengan nada enggan. Apa ? apa yang baru saja  
dia katakan ? Stella Kim melepas Choi Siwon begitu saja ? apakah ini nyata ?  
"aku akan pergi ke England hari ini oppa,  
kurasa aku bisa menghapusmu dari pikiranku  
selama aku berada disana" Siwon menatap Stella dengan tatapan tak percaya. Stella  
akan meninggalkan Korea hari ini ? Siwon  
berbohong jika dia mengatakan dia terluka  
mendengar kepergian Stella. justru  
sebaliknya. Mungkin kejam, tapi inilah  
kenyataannya  
"aku akan berusaha melepasmu. Ya, walaupun  
sedikit sulit untuk dilakukan" Stella bangkit  
dari kursinya dan menghadap Siwon yang  
juga ikut bangkit bersamaan dengan Stella. Stella mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada  
Siwon untuk berjabatan. Siwon meraih  
tangan Stella dan menggenggamnya lembut.  
Dengan gerakan cepat Stella menarik  
Siwon mendekat dan memeluknya. Siwon  
tidak menolak karna Siwon mengerti kalau  
ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Korea. Setidaknya  
Siwon bisa memberikan 'hadiah' perpisahan  
pada Stella dengan sebuah pelukan  
"aku akan merindukanmu, oppa" gumam Stella di dada Siwon  
"hiduplah dengan bahagia disana" balas  
Siwon mencoba menghibur gadis ini,  
Siwon merasa pundak gadis ini bergetar  
dibawah rengkuhan lengan Siwon. dia  
menangis. Siwon tidak bisa mengucapkan  
apapun yang membuatnya lebih terhibur lagi.  
hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.  
Meminjamkan dadanya untuk meredam  
tangisannya. Itulah hal terbaik yang Siwon  
lakukan saat ini  
Dengan enggan Stella melepas Siwon lalu  
menatap wajah Siwon sebentar. Seperti  
merekam wajah Siwon didalam ingatannya,  
sebagai persiapan jika dia sudah mulai  
melupakan wajah Siwon secara perlahan  
nantinya. Setelah puas memandang wajah itu,  
Stella memakai kacamata hitam dan  
mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan  
Siwon sendiri

"bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun ?" Donghae, Eunhyuk  
dan juga Yunho menunggu Siwon  
disebuah cafe yang terdapat didalam bandara,  
sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang cukup menarik  
perhatian dengan gaya bangunan kuno  
"maksudmu ?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang  
sedang menanyakan sahabatnya. Dengan wajah  
pasrah Eunhyuk mengaduk-aduk Italiano Red Ice  
nya tanpa minat. Dia mengasihani keadaan  
sahabatnya yang membutuhkan perjuangan  
mendapatkan seorang Choi Siwon  
"jika .. jika Siwon dan Stella ternyata"  
Eunhyuk menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Donghae dan Yunho menatapnya penuh dengan  
rasa penasaran "kalau ternyata mereka  
memutuskan untuk menjalin suatu hubungan  
bagaimana ?" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan tatapan  
khawatir yang tergambar sangat jelas  
Yunhi menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa  
empuk yang mereka duduki. Seperti biasa,  
selalu bossy. Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk  
dengan serius, seperti memikirkan suatu hal  
mengerikan yang akan terjadi kalau apa yang  
dibicarakan Eunhyuk barusan adalah benar  
"kalau begitu aku akan merebut Kyuhyun dari  
Siwon" ujar Yunho santai sambil  
menyesap Americano nya, sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae hampir saja menyemburkan kembali  
minuman mereka yang belum sempat ditelan  
mereka  
"aku harap kata-katamu hanya sebuah gurauan"  
ucap Donghae dingin sambil meletakkan gelas  
kopinya keatas meja. Tentu saja dia lebih  
memercayakan Kyuhyun pada Siwon dari  
Yunho. Ya, walaupun Yunho 50x lebih  
baik dari sikap Siwon, tapi setidaknya  
Siwon tidak pernah bermain-main dengan  
wanita manapun. Yunho adalah penikmat  
wanita malam walau tak sesering dirinya  
"tidak, aku tidak sedang bergurau atau  
semacamnya. Kesadaranku 100% sekarang"  
jawab Yunho sekenanya, mengangkat  
bahunya santai seperti siap menerima  
tantangan besar yang akan dihadapinya dalam  
merebut Kyuhyun  
"Kyuhyun milik Siwon, kau tau" kali ini  
suara Donghae terdengar tercekat  
"belum ada ikatan apapun yang terjadi diantara  
keduanya. Dan aku masih bebas untuk memiliki  
Kyuhyun" ucap Yunhi yang kali ini  
membuat Eunhyuk mengubah pikirannya tentang  
Yunho yang jauh lebih baik dari Donghae.  
Ternyata Donghae-lah yang terbaik diantara  
kedua manusia ini  
Yunho melirik jam tangannya yang  
tersembunyi dibalik jas hitamnya lalu bangkit  
dari duduknya "aku masih ada meeting siang  
ini, aku harus kembali kekantor. Titipkan  
salamku untuk Siwon" Yunho menepuk  
pundak Donghae pelan sebelum benar-benar  
meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dikedai  
tersebut  
"dua orang pria mencintai satu orang wanita  
yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah tertarik pada pria  
manapun" suara Eunhyuk terdengar seperti belas  
kasihan. Donghae mengernyit mendengar ucapan  
Eunhyuk  
"apa maksudnya ?" tanya Donghae ingin tau  
"Kyuhyun. dia tidak pernah terlihat tertarik  
pada pria manapun. Dan kalau memang dia  
memilih satu diantara dua orang kaya ini,  
berarti ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun  
memliki seorang kekasih" jelas Eunhyuk. Donghae  
seperti mendapat sebuah pelajaran lagi tentang  
Kyuhyun. pantas saja wanita itu tidak pernah  
terlihat menggandeng pria manapun. Kyuhyun  
bukan termasuk kategori wanita yang tidak  
menarik sama sekali. justru sebaliknya, hanya  
wanita itu saja yang terlalu cuek pada urusan  
percintaannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia tidak  
sadar kalau ada dua pria brengsek yang sedang  
mengincarnya ?  
Donghae mendapati sosok Siwon sedang  
mendekat kearah kedai tempat mereka  
menunggu, pria itu tetap tampak dingin seperti  
biasa. Kali ini kacamatanya telah  
dicampakkannya, hanya menyisakan headphone  
disekitar lehernya. Beberapa wanita yang  
berada dikedai ini melirik kearahnya dengan  
tatapan penuh nafsu. Oh, dia benar-benar pria  
yang membuat dunia menjadi terbalik.  
Wanitalah yang akan mengerjarnya. Namun dia  
tidak tertarik pada wanita seperti itu, justru  
dia sedang mengejar seorang wanita yang tidak  
pernah perduli pada pria. Jika wanita-wanita ini  
tau bagaimana sadisnya Kyuhyun mengabaikan  
Siwon, mungkin mereka akan membunuh  
Kyuhyun detik ini juga karna ketololan nya  
mengabaikan pria semempesona ini. pria yang  
sangat diinginkan didunia  
"sepertinya kurang satu penghuni disini" ucap  
Siwon sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya  
ditempat Yunho duduk tadi  
"Yunho ? seperti biasa, mencari uang untuk  
masa depan" balas Donghae sambil terkekeh  
pelan berusaha mencairkan suasana formal  
yang terjadi  
"sepertinya kau tidak pernah dikantor akhir-  
akhir ini. aku sering menelponmu kesana, tapi  
kau tidak pernah ada" cecar Siwon pada Donghae yang sekarang terlihat panik. Dia adalah  
boss di Hyundai, namun diatas Donghad masih  
ada Siwon yang memegang kuasa atas  
perusahaannya. Ya, Siwon adalah boss  
besarnya. Dan sekarang dia mendapat teguran  
dari boss besarnya  
"ya .. aku memang jarang berada disana. kau  
sangat tau betapa terpaksanya aku mengurus  
perusahaan itu. aku bukan pebisnis yang hebat,  
tapi aku seorang penakluk wanita yang sangat  
hebat" gurau Donghae sambil mengedipkan  
sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk dan meraih tangan  
mungil milik Eunhyuk lalu menggenggamnya  
ringan. Siwon menatap jijik kearah kedua  
pasangan itu  
"ah" gumam Siwon mengingat sesuatu, lalu  
menatap kearah Eunhyuk "bisa aku meminta  
tolong ?" mohon Siwon pada Eunhyuk. Ini  
terlihat rasional saat seorang Choi Siwon  
memohon meminta pertolong. Dia benar-benar  
terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Siwon  
merubah gaya berpakaiannya yang selalu  
memakai jas resmi, menjadi kemeja santai yang  
terlihat sangat casual. Dan sekarang dia  
memohon ? oh, ini benar-benar seperti  
keajaiban  
"apa ?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa bisa meredam suara  
gugupnya dan itu membuat Donghae risih. Eunhyuk  
masih bisa terpikat pada seorang Choi Siwon  
padahal sudah jelas-jelas Donghae sedang berada  
disampingnya. Sekarang menjadi sangat jelas,  
pesona Lee DongHae pun tidak ada seperseribu  
dari pesona seorang Choi Siwon  
"Kyuhyun meninggalkan dompetnya dirumahku  
tadi, aku ingin mengantarnya ke Shinhan  
Financial, namun Yunho sepertinya tidak  
akan mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun  
saat ini. jadi aku ingin kau membuat Kyuhyun  
menemuiku diluar kantornya" jelas Siwon  
yang membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk melebarkan  
matanya sempurna  
"tunggu. Tadi kau bilang dirumahmu ? Kyuhyun datang kerumahmu ?" tanya Donghae sambil  
mengerutkan keningnya  
Dengan bangga Siwon menjawab "bahkan  
tadi malam dia tidur diatas ranjangku,  
bersamaku"  
Eunhyuk hampir saja berteriak kalau dia tidak  
menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya "a ..  
apa kau bilang ?"  
"aku tidur bersamanya tadi malam" ulang  
Siwon dengan nada sebal "jadi kau mau  
membantuku atau tidak ?" Siwon sedikit  
membentak Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk  
menegakkan badannya dan mengangguk dengan  
cepat  
"ayo" Siwon bangkit dan berjalan menuju  
mobilnya bersiap ketempat kerja dan Donghae masih sama-sama terpaku  
ditempat dengan apa yang baru saja Siwon  
ucapkan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama  
tadi malam. Oh, ini benar-benar sebuah  
kemajuan yang pesat dalam hubungan mereka  
berdua  
Stella telah meninggalkan Siwon. tinggal  
menunggu Yunho yang melepaskan Kyuhyun. oh, sialan! Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar  
menginginkan terjalinnya sebuah hubungan  
antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. kenapa sulit  
sekali menyatukan dua orang bodoh ini. terlalu  
banyak penghadang didalam hubungannya. Dan  
tidak tanggung-tanggung, penghadangnya  
adalah sahabat mereka sendiri

"siapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada resepsionits yang  
sebelumnya memberitahu bahwa ada seorang  
gadis menunggunya dibawah. ,Kyuhyun merasa  
tidak memiliki janji pada siapapun hari ini. dan  
ini saat jam makan siang! KyuHyun ingin  
menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan. Dia  
belum mengkonsumsi apapun hari ini, dan  
orang yang mengganggu jam makan siang Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang akan dikutuk Kyuhyun habis-habisan saat sudah bertemu nanti  
Dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak-  
hentakkan, KyuHyun mendekati Eunhyuk yang  
sudah terlihat dari jarak pandang Kyuhyun.  
ternyata Eunhyuk yang mencarinya. Apa  
handphone gadis itu rusak ? kenapa dia tidak  
menelpon saja ? pikiran Kyuhyun buyar saat  
tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk sudah menarik tangannya  
keluar. Dan sejak kapan Eunhyuk telah berada  
didekat Kyuhyun ?  
"yak! lepaskan, ada apa sebenarnya ?" lengan  
Kyuhyun akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman  
tangan Eunhyuk saat gadis itu mengendurkan  
genggaman menatap Kyuhyun  
dengan menyipitkan matanya, pandangan  
penuh kecurigaan  
"ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengerti  
dengan arti tatapan Eunhyuk yang akan  
menanyakan sesuatu  
"kau bermalam dirumah Choi Siwon!" bentak  
Eunhyuk yang mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari  
Kyuhyun. gadis ini tau, dari mana Eunhyuk tau  
kalau Kyuhyun tidur dirumah Siwon tadi  
malam ?  
"apa maksudmu" suara KyuHyun terdengar  
gugup namun berhasil mengucapkannya  
dengan sempurna  
"jangan pura-pura tolol, Cho KyuHyun! Demi  
Tuhan!" kali ini Kyuhyun sudah bisa meredakan  
rasa terkejutnya lalu mulai bersikap dingin  
seperti biasa  
"dan hapus fikiranmu tentang aku melakukan  
sex tadi malam bersama pria itu. aku masih  
punya akal sehat, Lee Hyukjae!"  
"tanpa sex ? benarkah ?" kali ini Eunhyuk lah yang  
mengeluarkan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tak  
percaya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya  
mantab sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu Eunhyuk  
menghembuskan napasnya lega  
"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"  
"ah benar, aku lupa" Eunhyuk kembali menarik  
lengan Kyuhyun menuju sebuah tempat parkir  
khusus untuk direksi. Kyuhyun mengernyit  
heran, sebenarnya dia mau membawanya  
kemana. Namun perlahan Kyuhyun mulai  
mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk  
setelah melihat sosok pria yang mengenakan  
kemeja berwarna merah sedang bersandar  
pada mobilnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat  
didepan dadanya. Padahal pria itu hanya  
berdiri seperti layaknya orang biasa. Namun,  
dia terlihat seperti seorang model yang sedang  
bergaya untuk difoto. Ya, semempesona itulah  
gambaran laki-laki itu. Choi Siwon  
"dia yang ingin bicara denganmu" suara Eunhyuk  
membuat Siwon menoleh kearah mereka lalu  
tersenyum. Oh! Dia tersenyum! Seorang Choi  
Siwon tersenyum dengan cara yang benar!  
Apakah kiamat akan terjadi besok ?  
Eunhyuk mengikuti isyarat Siwon untuk  
meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan senang  
hati, tentu saja Eunhyuk meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk  
adalah pendukung nomor satu pasangan ini.  
Eunhyuk menjauh dengan senyuman puas  
dibibirnya  
Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan  
penuh konsentrasi, namun sayangnya gagal.  
Siwon selalu kehilangan konsentrasi ataupun  
akal sehatnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan  
Kyuhyun. gadis yang membuatnya bersumpah  
untuk tidak melirik wanita lain, karna yang  
diinginkannya hanya wanita ini  
Siwon melirik Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki  
hingga ujung kepalanya. Gadis ini mengenakan  
kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan blazer  
berwarna biru gelap dan juga rok span dengan  
warna yang kontras dengan blazernya. Blazer  
tersebut memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk-  
lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir membuat  
pria manapun tergiur melihatnya. Tubuh yang  
sangat diinginkan setiap wanita. Tubuh yang  
akan membuat wanita manapun ingin bunuh  
diri melihat lekukan indah tubuhnya karna iri.  
Wanita ini benar-benar sempurna. Walaupun  
Siwon tidak mengerti soal make up, Siwon  
yakin 100% kalau gadis ini tidak mengenakan  
polesan apapun. Kecantikannya benar-benar  
alami  
"kau ingin bicara apa ?" suara KyuHyun  
menghancurkan pujian Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya  
"kau melupakan ini" Siwon mengacungkan  
dompet panjang berwarna hitam milik Kyuhyun yang memang tertinggal dirumahnya tadi  
pagi. Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau seharian  
ini dompetnya tidak ada ditasnya  
"oh" gumam Kyuhyun terkejut "maaf aku  
meninggalkannya sepertinya" Kyuhyun baru  
saja ingin meraih dompet yang diacungkan  
Siwon tadi, namun dengan cepat Siwon  
menarik kembali dompetnya dan  
menyembunyikannya kebelakang tubuhnya  
Kyuhyun terkejut dengan gerakan cepat tangan  
Siwon yang menarik kembali dompetnya. Ini  
bukan masalah dompetnya, tapi Kyuhyun  
sudah terlanjur mendekat kearah Siwon.  
Kyuhyun mengernyit mendapat perlakuan  
seperti itu dari Siwon  
"kembalikan" ucap Kyuhyun tegas  
"tidak" balas Siwon tak kalah tegasnya  
"itu dompetku, dan aku memiliki hak penuh  
atas dompet itu! jadi kembalikan sekarang juga"  
Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan penuh  
penekanan disetiap kata. Siwon tersenyum  
licik karna diotaknya telah tersusun rapi  
langkah-langkah yang akan diambilnya untuk  
mengembalikan dompet ini. namun dengan  
beberapa syarat tentunya. Tidak ada yang  
mudah jika telah berurusan dengan Choi Siwon  
"aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau  
menyetujui satu hal" ucap Siwon penuh arti  
lalu tersenyum licik. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak  
percaya. Itu adalah dompetnya, dan dia harus  
menebus dompet itu dengan sebuah syarat.  
Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak punya otak disini!  
Kyuhyun mengeram kesal sambil berkata "kau  
pikir aku mau menyetujui syarat yang kau  
ajukan ? lebih baik aku tidak mendapatkan  
dompet itu sampai mati daripada menuruti apa  
katamu" Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya,  
Kyuhyun hendak beranjak pergi namun dengan  
cepat tangan Siwon menahannya dan  
memutar tubuh Kyuhyun menghadapnya  
kembali  
"tapi kurasa kau membutuhkan ini untuk masuk  
kembali kedalam gedung itu" Siwon  
mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang berfungsi  
untuk membuka setiap pintu digedung  
tempatnya bekerja dari dompet Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lupa kalau dia tadi diantar resepsionist  
keluar dari gedung ini. dia benar-benar tidak  
bisa masuk kembali tanpa kartu itu  
"brengsek! Apa yang kau inginkan ?"  
"aku ingin kau keluar dari perusahaan ini dan  
mulai bekerja denganku" ucap Siwon dengan  
tegas dan penuh penekanan disetiap  
ucapannya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya  
lalu tertawa miris kearah Siwon  
"kau bercanda ?"  
"apa kau pernah mendengar kalau aku adalah  
pengguyon yang handal ?" balas Siwon santai  
Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menormalkan  
degup jantungnya yang menggila karna  
kekesalannya yang telah memuncak hingga ke  
ubun-ubun dan telah siap untuk diledakkan.  
Namun Kyuhyun masih menahan amarahnya  
kuat-kuat  
"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan  
perusahaan ini" balas Kyuhyun membuat  
Siwon semakin mengencangkan  
genggamannya dilengan Kyuhyun  
"aku serius dengan ucapanku kali ini.  
tinggalkan perusahaan ini secepatnya" Kyuhyun  
mulai merasa takut dengan nada bicara  
Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi  
dingin dan menakutkan seperti ini  
"katakan kenapa aku harus meninggalkan  
perusahaan ini" ucap Kyuhyun  
"jangan pura-pura bodoh, nona Cho! Kau  
sangat tau kalau CEO diperusahaan ini  
menyukaimu! Jung Yunho menyukaimu! Dan  
kenyataan itu sangat menggangguku" jawab  
Siwon sedikit berteriak dan itu cukup  
membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya  
karna terkejut dengan nada bicara Siwon  
yang sedikit membentaknya  
Ya, Kyuhyun tidak pelru berakting menjadi  
pura-pura bodoh untuk masalah yang satu ini.  
dia tau kalau Yunho menyukainya. Dan itu  
bukan menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk keluar  
dari perusahaan ini. Kyuhyun menyukai  
pekerjaannya. Dan perasaan Yunho padanya  
belum termasuk kategori mengganggu  
pikirannya. Seorang pria menyukai seorang  
wanita bukankah itu hal wajar ?  
"hanya karna itu ? demi Tuhan kau kekanakan  
sekali, Choi Siwon"  
"kekanakan ? kau benar-benar berpikir aku  
bercanda dengan masalah itu" Siwon  
mengerang frustasi lalu memejamkan matanya  
sebentar dan membukanya kembali  
"akan ku ulangi sekali lagi. Jung Yunho  
menyukaimu, dan aku benar-benar tidak suka  
membayangkan wanita yang kucintai bekerja  
dengan orang yang jelas-jelas ingin memiliki  
apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" papar  
Siwon secara terus terang. Kali ini Kyuhyun  
terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Terutama pada  
kata 'wanita yang kucintai' astaga, kata-kata itu  
membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan oksigen  
disekitarnya, dia menjadi sulit untuk bernapas  
"lalu bagaimana denganmu ? Kau sendiri selalu  
berada diekat Stella Kim, wanita yang  
jelas-jelas mengejarmu mati-matian!"  
Suara Kyuhyun pecah, sangat menunjukkan  
kalau dia tidak suka jika Siwon berada  
didekat Stella. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya  
hampir berhenti berdetak saat menyadari  
genggaman tangan Siwon dilengannya  
melembut, bahkan mengusap kulit lengan Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya  
"dia tidak di Korea lagi, dia akan menetap di  
England" jawab Siwon dengan penuh  
penegasan. Dia berharap Kyuhyun berhenti  
mengait-ngaitkan hidupnya dengan wanita yang  
sempat menghambat hubungannya dengan  
Kyuhyun. dia benar-benar membenci nama  
Stella Kim sekarang  
"pergi ke England ?" gumam Kyuhyun tak  
percaya. Seorang Stella Kim melepas Siwon begitu saja ? tidak masuk akal! Dia  
rela mati untuk mendapatkan cinta Siwon,  
dan sekarang dia meninggalkan Siwon ?  
"ya. Karna itu aku ingin kau meninggalkan  
perusahaan ini agar kita imbang. Kau tidak  
perlu cemas lagi dengan Stella Kim, dan  
aku ingin kau membuatku tidak cemas dengan  
Jung Yunho. Kurasa itu adil" Siwon  
mengangkat bahunya santai lalu menarik Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya. Siwon memeluk  
pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun  
menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastika kalau  
tidak ada satu orangpun ditempat parkir ini  
"apa yang kau lakukan" Kyuhyun berusaha  
melepaskan pelukan Siwon namun gagal  
"apa yang kau takutkan ? Yunho ?" gumam  
Siwon dalam pundak Kyuhyun. menghirup  
aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari dalam  
tubuh Kyuhyun. dan sekarang wangi itu  
menjadi wangi favorite Siwon  
Kyuhyun menyerah dengan memberontak  
melepas pelukan Siwon. dia tau kegiatan itu  
hanya menjadi sia-sia saja. Kyuhyun diam-  
diam menikmati kehangatan yang terjadi akibat  
sentuhan kulitnya dengan kulit Siwon.  
Siwon tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pelukannya  
namun tetap merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun,  
Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan  
mengambil sesuatu disana  
"ini" Siwon mengacungkan sebuah kertas  
berwarna silver mewah. Sebuah kartu undangan  
"acara amal Samsung Corp. Aku ingin kau  
datang" Kyuhyun mengambil kartu undangan  
itu dengan ragu. Kyuhyun baru saja membuka  
mulutnya untuk menolak undangan ini, namun  
Siwon lebih cepat mengatakan "aku tidak  
menerima penolakan sama sekali"

Setelah sebelumnya Siwon memaksa untuk  
menjemput Kyuhyun dirumahnya, kini dia  
sudah berada didalam rumah Kyuhyun, tepat  
pukul 04.35. entah karna jiwa bossy nya atau  
apa, dia terlalu tepat waktu untuk ukuran pria  
seusianya. Ini menyedihkan membayangkan  
usia muda Siwon telah dihabiskannya untuk  
memajukan perusahaan keluarganya  
KyuHyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan  
menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna hijau  
toska dengan aksen renda diatas dadanya.  
Belahan cukup panjang berhasil memamerkan  
belahan dada Kyuhyun dengan sempurna.  
Gaun panjang yang terjatuh hingga ke lantai  
membuat lekuk tubuhnya tergambar dengan  
jelas. High heels berwarna sepadan dengan  
gaunnya menghias indah kaki Kyuhyun dan  
berhasil membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi  
sekitar 8centi  
Gadis itu tidak pernah memakai make up yang  
berlebihan, dan itupun dilakukannya juga untuk  
hari ini. hanya sedikit polesan alas wajah,  
maskara, dan sedikit blush on, wajahnya  
terlihat lebih sempurna dari biasanya yang  
sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat sempurna. Siwon tak berhenti menatap keindahan yang  
terpancar dari seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun.  
matanya tak berkedip sekalipun melihat kearah  
Kyuhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun  
merasa risih  
"kau ingin kita terlambat ?" suara Kyuhyun  
membuyarkan lamunannya dari kenikmatan  
memandangi Kyuhyun. dia mengedip sekali dan  
barulah tersadar sepenuhnya  
"kau cantik sekali malam ini" puji Siwon  
yang membuat semburat warna merah di kedua  
pipi Kyuhyun terlihat lebih nyata  
KyuHyun mengamati apa yang dikenakan  
Siwon saat ini. jas berwarna abu-abu dan  
shirt berwarna hitam melekat ditubuhnya  
dengan pas. Rambut kecoklatannya tidak  
tertata rapi akibat terlalu sering disentuh,  
justru itu membuatnya terlihat lebih  
mempesona. Ini adalah kali kedua Siwon  
terlihat santai, tidak menggunakan jas resmi  
dengan dasi tersangkut dilehernya. Oh, dia  
benar-benar menggoda. Kyuhyun tersadar dari  
penilaian lelaki ini akibat sentuhan lembut dari  
Siwon dipipinya  
"aku akan menjadi pria yang dicemburui  
banyak pria disana" gumam Siwon sambil  
terus mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun. dan  
tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menahan napasnya,  
terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja  
diucapkan Siwon. pria ini benar-benar  
berubah menjadi pria normal yang sedang  
merayu wanita  
"ya, dan aku akan menjadi wanita yang akan  
dibunuh secepatnya oleh seluruh wanita yang  
berada disana karna menggaet pria nomor satu  
diperusahaan itu" gumam Kyuhyun geli dan  
tertawa renyah. Siwon ikut tertawa lalu  
mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan digenggamnya  
"kita berangkat sekarang" Siwon menarik  
Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya terparkir  
Sudah berpuluh-puluh mil Siwon  
mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat acara,  
mereka hanya diam tanpa bicara, menikmati  
pemandangan yang jelas-jelas tidak menarik  
sama sekali. mereka menyibukkan diri masing-  
masing hingga akhirnya mereka sampai  
kepelataran gedung mewah. Sudah banyak  
mobil berdatangan secara bergantian dan  
menurunkan penumpang disana. red carpet  
telah terbentang panjang hingga kedalam  
gedung, menyambut kedatangan para tamu  
undangan. Sial! Ini benar-benar acara yang  
mewah, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati  
Siwon turun dari mobil lalu memutar  
mobilnya dan membuka pintu tempat Kyuhyun  
duduk, mengambil tangan Kyuhyun lalu  
menggenggamnya lembut dan menariknya  
keluar. Sorotan media langsung terfocus pada  
Siwon yang sedang menggandeng seorang  
wanita cantik. Bahkan dia mengundang pers!  
Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati  
Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada  
petugas, Siwon berjalan santai menuju red  
carpet yang terdapat berpulu-puluh media  
disana yang memang sengaja menanti  
kedatangan Siwon. tamu kehormatan dalam  
acara blitz yang berasal dari kamera  
para wartawan itu membuat pandangan Kyuhyun kabur, dia benar-benar membenci kamera  
"Choi Siwon-ssi, siapa gadis cantik disebelah  
anda" celetuk satu dari puluhan wartawan.  
Siwon tampak enggan menjawab, namun dia  
tetap berkata "dia gadisku" dan setelah  
mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kamera dari  
seluruh wartawan semakin gencar mendekati  
Siwon dan berniat menanyai lebih lanjut.  
Namun mereka tidak bisa bertanya lebih karna  
kyuhyun mengabaikan mereka dan masuk  
kedalam gedung  
Setelah masuk kedalam gedung, Kyuhyun pikir  
penyiksaan ini telah berakhir. Namun  
dugaannya salah, seluruh tamu menatap  
mereka dengan tatapan beragam. Terkejut,  
aneh, bingung, dan marah ?  
Siwon berkali-kali menyunggingkan senyum  
dinginnya pada beberapa orang yang sengaja  
mendekatinya. Dia tidak ingin berkomunikasi  
dengan orang asing lebih dari 25 detik. Itulah  
yang membuat Siwon digilai banyak orang.  
Sikapnya yang dingin membuatnya lebih  
misterius, dan orang-orang disini semakin  
gencar mendekatinya karna rasa ingin tau  
"sedikit wine ?" tawar Siwon setelah mereka  
berdiri dekat meja bar yang telah tersedia  
berbagai jenis anggur  
"baiklah" Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia memang  
merasa tenggorokkannya kering sekarang.  
apalagi setelah mengetahui para tamu diacara  
ini beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih banyak dari  
perkiraannya. Tenggorokkannya seperti  
tercekat. Siwon menyodorkan anggur putih  
kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung ditenggaknya  
hingga habis  
"acara apa ini sebenarnya ? kenapa ramai  
sekali" tanya Kyuhyun heran kearah Siwon  
"acara amal tahunan. Seperti acara lelang,  
korting besar-besaran kau tau. Hasil dari  
seluruh penjualan akan disumbangkan pada  
beberapa panti yang memang sudah menjadi  
langganan kami menyumbang" penjelasan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda  
mengerti. acara amal. Dia baru pertama kali  
keacara amal terbesar, termegah, dan  
termewah seperti ini  
"kau tidak mengundang Donghae dan Yunho ?"  
pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon sebal.  
Dia menyebutkan nama Yunho!  
"tentu saja Donghae akan datang, karna  
perusahaannya berada dibawah tanggungan  
perusahaanku. Tapi kalau Yunho" Siwon  
menggeleng lemah sambil menatap Kyuhyun  
lekat "dia tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali  
dengan perusahaanku. Jadi dia tidak berhak  
datang keacara ini. bukankah perusahaan  
kalian akan mengadakan acara amal juga  
sebentar lagi ?" Kyuhyun tertegun. Bagaimana  
Siwon bisa menjadi lebih tau dari Kyuhyun  
yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris diperusahaan  
itu  
"aku bahkan belum tau"  
"sekretaris payah" Siwon tertawa renyah  
sambil menaruh gelas miliknya keatas meja bar  
Sepertinya acara sudah dimulai, karna Siwon  
dipanggil untuk berpidato sebentar diatas sana.  
Pandangan Kyuhyun tak pernah terlepas dari  
Siwon. pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang  
sedikit Kyuhyun mengerti dengan sempurna,  
tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun dari pidatonya.  
Setelah acara hampir seluruhnya terlaksana,  
Siwom menarik Kyuhyun ke lantai dansa  
yang tersedia. Dengan cekatan Siwon  
menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun , kedua  
tangan Kyuhyun berada dipundak Siwon,  
sedangkan kedua tangan Siwon berada  
dipinggang Kyuhyun  
"jadi katakan padaku, apa Yunho pernah  
menyatakan perasaannya padamu ?" tanya  
Siwon secara gamblang dengan serius  
"belum" jawab Kyuhyun ragu. Yunho  
memang belum benar-benar menyatakan  
perasaannya  
"belum, berarti akan" dengus Siwon sebal.  
Dia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya,  
membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mendongak untuk  
melihat wajah Siwon yang memang jauh  
lebih tinggi darinya  
"kapan kau akan mengundurkan diri dari dari  
perusahaan itu ?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi,  
gurat jawahnya benar-benar menyiratkan  
ketakutan. Takut jika gadis itu benar-benar  
memilih perusahaan Yunho daripada  
perusahaannya  
"aku akan memikirkannya"  
"aku menginginkan jawaban secepatnya"  
"aku butuh waktu, Choi Siwon!"  
"waktu untuk apa ?"  
"tentu saja untuk memikirkan keputusan yang  
paling tepat. Pindah ke perusahaanmu atau  
tetap di Shinhan Financial Group"  
Siwon memejamkan matanya marah. Dia  
tidak suka untuk dibantah. Mungkin sudah  
terbiasa dengan sikap bossy nya, jadi dia ingin  
seluruh perkataannya dituruti. Hanya dengan  
Kyuhyun lah dia memberikan toleransi untuk  
berpikir. Dan tentu saja tidak lebih dari 2 hari  
"aku ingin lusa kau menyerahkan lamaran  
pekerjaanmu diperusahaanku"  
"tapi itu ter-"  
Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karna Siwon  
dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Menutup  
bibir Kyuhyun rapat-rapat menggunakan  
bibirnya. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dengan  
perlakuan Siwon yang sangat tidak terduga.  
Kalau dia lupa, mereka sekarang sedang berada  
diacara amal dengan jumlah tamu undangan  
yang hampir mencapai ribuan, mereka sedang  
berada diatas lantai dansa yang juga banyak  
orang didekat mereka, dan Siwon  
menciumnya! Itu berarti Siwon menciumnya  
dihadapan banyak orang. Apa lelaki ini sudah  
gila ?!  
Siwon melepas ciumannya dengan enggang  
"aku ingin kita menikah"  
Kyuhyun masih belum bisa bernapas dengan  
normal akibat ciuman Siwon yang tiba-tiba,  
dan sekarang Siwon melamarnya! Kyuhyun  
mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya bibir  
Kyuhyun terangkat membuat sebuah  
senyuman, lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi  
tawa. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung  
melihat tingkah Kyuhyun  
"kau pikir lamaranku lucu, nona Cho" ucap  
Siwon dengan nada sebal  
"tentu saja, bukankah itu sebuah lelucon ?"  
"lelucon ?!"  
"ya, pria sepertimu tidak pernah serius dalam  
menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita.  
Dan sekarang kau melamarku. Bukankah itu  
lucu ?" tawa Kyuhyun semakin pecah, perlahan  
tawanya mereda melihat wajah Siwon  
menegang dan tiba-tiba saja gurat wajahnya  
berubah menjad serius. Oh, ini menakutkan  
"aku tidak pernah seserius ini, sungguh! Dan  
aku benar-benar menginginkan jawaban 'ya'  
untuk lamaranku. Dan kau tau kau tak punya  
pilihan selain menerimaku sebagai suamimu,  
nona Cho"  
Oh, sial! Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya seperti  
diremas detik itu juga. terasa sesak didadanya.  
Dia tidak bergurau soal lamaran itu. dan dia  
harus mengatakan apa ? apa dia harus  
menerima lelaki itu ? tentu saja Kyuhyun akan  
menerima lamaran Siwon. Kyuhyun  
memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Siwon,  
tapi …  
"kurasa dia memiliki hak untuk menolak  
lamaranmu, Choi Siwon" suara penuh  
peringatan itu membuat keduanya menoleh  
kearah sumber suara. Perut Kyuhyun seperti  
melilit melihat Jung Yunho berada didalam  
ruangan itu. dan yang membuatnya terkejut  
adalah diruangan itu hanya menyisakan mereka  
bertiga saja. sial! Dimana yang lain ?  
"apa maksudmu" suara Siwon terdengar  
bergetar karna amarah yang telah memuncak.  
Kebalikannya dengan Jung Yunho, dia justru  
menunjukkan senyuman khas nya yang  
membuat wanita manapun akan meleleh  
melihatnya  
"gadis itu memiliki hak untuk menolak  
lamaranmu" ulang Yunho sekali lagi  
"dan menyerahkannya padamu ? aku tidak akan  
pernah melakukannya"  
"kufikir juga akan seperti itu. tapi aku hanya  
ingin mendengar jawabannya dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri" kini pandangan Yunho beralih  
pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Yunho  
dan Siwon secara bergantian. Matanya  
menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan yang sangat  
tercetak jelas. Bagaimana ini. apa yang harus  
dia lakukan ?

TBC

sorry for typo . maaf ya kalo kemarin ga update aku lagi kuranh sehat jadi baru bisa lanjut sekarang sekali lagi mian ya ..


	7. Chapter 7

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 7

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

Happy Reading !

Kyuhyun memandang kedua lelaki yang berada  
dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.  
Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan kedua pria ini.  
Kyuhyun sudah bertekad untuk menerima  
Siwon dalam hidupnya, tapi kenapa Yunho  
datang dan mempersulit semuanya ? Kyuhyun  
pikir, perasaan Yunho hanya sebatas suka  
dan tidak akan meminta jawaban atas  
perasaannya. Namun perkiraannya salah  
"kau mencintainya ?" pertanyaan Yunho  
menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat melihat  
tatapan Yunho yang begitu lembut. Berbeda  
sekali dengan Siwon  
"sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan, huh"  
tanya Kyuhyun putus asa  
"aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu, Kyuhyun~ssi. Kau mencintainya ?" tanya Yunho  
sekali lagi. Kyuhyun  
merasa kaku karna  
pengalihan pembicaraannya dinyatakan gagal.  
Dan dia harus menjawab ini sekarang. Kyuhyun  
melirik kearah Siwon yang sedang  
menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas, sama  
seperti yang Yunho lakukan  
Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan  
memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menjawab  
"ya, aku mencintainya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan  
tegas. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya  
sebentar lalu mengangkatnya kembali dengan  
sebuah senyuman lemah. Oh, Kyuhyun benar-  
benar merasa bersalah melihat wajah Yunho  
yang seperti itu. ini semua karena nya  
Kyuhyun melihat blitz lampu kamera  
dibelakang mereka. Oh bagus! Wartawan  
keparat itu masih berada disana memburu  
berita. Mungkin besok wajahnya akan  
terpampang disejumlah media cetak dengan  
berita utama. Kyuhyun mengabaikan wartawan  
itu dan kembali beralih pada Yunho  
"maafkan aku" gumam Shin-Hae yang ditujukan  
pada Yunho. yunho menoleh kesebelah  
tubuhnya, tempat Siwon berdiri  
"aku rasa aku sudah mendapat jawaban untuk  
perasaanku" Yunho memegang bahu  
Siwon dan meremasnya lembut "jaga dia  
baik-baik. Dan jika kau membuatnya terluka  
sekali lagi, akan kupastikan dijari manis gadis  
itu akan melingkar sebuah cincin dengan  
ukiran namaku" Yunho tertawa renyah  
setelah berhasil mengucapkan perkataannya  
dengan sempurna  
"sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi" Siwon  
menarik tubuh Yunho dan memeluknya  
sebentar. Tali persahabatan mulai terajut  
kembali sedikit demi sedikit. Yunho dan  
Siwon telah kembali seperti dulu. tidak ada  
persaingan lagi  
Yunho menatap kearah Kyuhyun "kuharap  
kau bahagia dengan pria brengsek ini" Yunho  
menunjuk Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya.  
Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertawa  
"dan jika kau menyesali keputusanmu untuk  
menikah dengannya, aku masih bersedia  
menerimamu, sekretarisku" gurau Yunho  
yang mendapat tinju pelan didadanya dari  
Siwon "dia milikku sekarang. dan aku tidak  
suka kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ku'  
atau apapun" Yunho mengangkat bahunya santai "tapi aku  
menyukai sebutan itu" lalu tawa mereka pecah  
didalam ruangan yang sudah sepi ini. satu  
persatu masalah mulai hilang. Berawal dari  
kepergian Stella, dan sekarang kembalinya  
persahabatan antara Siwon dan Yunho.  
Semuanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang  
untuk benar-benar menerima lamaran Siwon

Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendatangi  
kedai coffee favorite mereka akhir-akhir ini.  
mereka memesan Americano dan sepotong  
Sandwich kalkun untuk Donghae dan sebuah  
wafel untuk Eunhyuk. Hubungan keduanya akhir-  
akhir ini semakin dekat, namun belum ada  
tanda sedikitpun kalau mereka akan berakhir  
dengan sebuah hubungan serius  
Donghae mulai berhenti mengencani pelacur-  
pelacur yang ditemuinya setelah dia bertemu  
Eunhyuk. Jujur saja, Donghae benar-benar tertarik  
dengan Eunhyuk. Gadis yang bisa membuatnya  
bertahan dengan sebuah hubungan tanpa  
melakukan seks sekalipun. Dan ini adalah yang  
pertama kali  
Donghae benar-benar tidak ingin menyentuh  
Eunhyuk. Bukan karna tidak tertarik. Tapi  
membayangkan Eunhyuk berada diatas ranjangnya  
dan membuat keperawanannya hilang sungguh  
mengerikan untuk Donghae . Entah dengan alasan  
apa. Yang jelas Donghae ingin melindungi gadis  
itu. Donghae menyayanginya dengan tulus  
"sudah lama kita tidak ke pub" cetus Eunhyuk saat  
keduanya sama-sama diam menikmati sarapan  
mereka  
"hmm, karna pemilik pub itu juga jarang  
mengunjungi tempat itu akhir-akhir ini" jawab  
Donghae dengan malas  
"Siwon maksudmu ?" Eunhyuk melihat Donghae  
mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban  
pertanyaannya tadi. dan itu mengejutkan. Pub  
itu milik Siwon ?!  
"astaga, apalagi yang dimiliki Siwon selain  
Samsung Corp dan pub termewah se-Korea  
Selatan" gumam Eunhyuk. Bukan untuk sebuah  
pertanyaan, itu seperti sebuah ejekan. Namun  
Donghae salah mengerti ucapan EunHyuk. dia justru  
menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi apa yang dimiliki  
Siwon  
"kalau kau mau tau, kedai kopi ini pun  
miliknya. Dia bilang hanya untuk investasi  
jangka panjang"  
"benarkah ?" suara Eunhyuk benar-benar sangat  
kentara terkejutnya. Dia melongo parah lalu  
memadangi sekitar kedai ini. kedai ini bahkan  
miliknya juga. apa Siwon juga memiliki  
sebuah perusahaan mobil ?  
"dia sedang berusaha menggaet perusahaan  
Saab di Jerman" Eunhyuk kaget mendengar ucapan  
Donghaw. Sepertinya Eunhyuk tanpa sadar telah  
mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. dan  
apa katanya ? Saab ? sialan! Itu perusahaan  
sekelas Audi!  
"aku pusing memikirkan kekayaan pria itu"  
Eunhyuk menyesap Americano nya dengan satu  
hentakan  
"dan untuk apa kita membahas kekayaan pria  
itu. lebih baik kita membicarakan hubungan  
kita" raut wajah Donghae tiba-tiba saja berubah  
menjadi serius. Oh, Eunhyuk merasa gelisah  
dengan tatapan Donghae saat ini. seperti akan  
menerkan Eunhyuk hidup-hidup  
"bukankah kau rasa kita sudah terlalu lama  
berhubungan seperti ini ? dan kurasa sudah  
waktunya untuk kita menentukan hubungan apa  
yang akan kita jalani kedepannya" lanjut Donghae  
sambil terus menatap Eunhyuk dengan binar mata  
yang selalu terlihat menakjubkan  
"kufikir kau tidak butuh status" ucap Eunhyuk  
dengan asal. Membuat Donghae menghembuskan  
napasnya berat  
"aku memang hanya melakukannya padamu.  
Mungkin terdengar menggelikan, tapi aku  
benar-benar menginginkan sebuah hubungan  
yang lebih denganmu"  
"kau ingin kita melakukannya ?"  
"apa aku masih harus menjawabnya ?" Eunhyuk  
tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Donghae.  
Mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan kagum,  
namun kegiatan itu tak terjadi lama karna  
suara handphone milik Donghae berdering  
menghancurkan adegan romantis yang sedang  
mereka lakukan  
"ada apa ?" jawab Donghae dengan enggan,  
mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk saat  
mengetahui yang menelpon adalah kepala  
bagian terpenting diperusahaannya  
"mungkin tertinggal dirumahku, aku akan  
mengambilnya dan memberikan padamu.  
Tunggu saja aku disana" tanpa menunggu  
jawaban dari sipenelpon, Donghae langsung  
memutuskan hubungan telp begitu saja lalu  
memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kecewa  
"kau harus pergi, bukan ? kau memang  
seharusnya bekerja, tuan Ler. Ingat, Choi Siwon telah menegurmu kemarin" ucap  
Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang menenangkan  
"aku bekerja. Ya, aku melakukannya.  
Perusahaanku baik-baik saja sekarang. mau  
menemaniku ?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya  
mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Mau kemana  
pria ini ? bukankah dia harus bekerja ?  
"kemana ?"  
"kerumahku"  
"apa ?!"  
"untuk mengambil beberapa data, sayang. Aku  
tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam  
padamu" Donghae mengerti tentang rasa curiga  
yang terjadi pada seorang wanita jika diajak  
bertandang kerumah pria yang terkenal dengan  
sebutan player  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae  
menarik lengan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya  
lembut lalu menariknya keluar menuju mobil  
mewah miliknya. Eunhyukbhanya menurut, tidak  
ingin menolak karna itu akan berisiko  
genggaman mereka terlepas. Eunhyuk sangat  
menyukai kehangatan yang tercipta dari  
sentuhan kulitnya dengan Donghae

Mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang sebuah  
rumah. Apakah ini benar sebuah rumah ? ini  
terlalu besar untuk disebut sebagai rumah.  
Eunhyuk melongo hebat melihat pekarangan  
rumahnya yang hampir sama dengan setengah  
ukuran rumahnya yang juga terbilang cukup  
mewah  
Eunhyuk menoleh cepat kearah Donghae saat laki-  
laki itu menertawakan tampang bodohnya.  
Dengan cepat Eunhyuk memperbaiki tampilan  
wajahnya menjadi senormal mungkin, tapi  
tetap saja mulutnya masih tidak bisa tertutup  
melihat rumah super megah ini  
"kau tinggal sendiri ?" tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya  
"awalnya tidak, aku bersama ayahku. Tapi  
sekarang dia memilih menetap di Amerika,  
sekaligus menjaga kakekku yang sedang  
mendapat perawatan intensif disana" jawab Donghae santai sambil membuka pintu mobilnya  
"kau ingin berlama-lama didalam mobil ?"  
tanya Donghae sedikit mengernyit melihat gadis  
itu tetap diam ditempatnya. Tidak ada tanda  
sama sekali dia akan meninggalkan mobil.  
Teguran Donghae membuat gadis itu sadar dan  
dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan  
keluar  
"ayo" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk kedalam  
genggamannya dan menuntun gadis itu masuk  
kedalam rumahnya. Beberapa pegawai  
rumahnya menunduk hormat saat Donghae  
melintas dihadapan mereka. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk  
mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut  
rumah Donghae yang mungkin harus  
menggunakan mobil untuk sekedar mengelilingi  
setiap sisi rumah  
"mungkin kau akan pingsan melihat rumah si  
brengsek Choi Siwon" goda Donghae yang  
berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya  
dengan tatapan malas  
"kau sudah cukup membuatku pusing dengan  
beberapa tempat yang dimilikinya, jadi tolong  
jangan bahas tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin aku  
akan benar-benar menyuruh tim penuntas  
korupsi negara untuk menyelidiki harta  
miliknya"  
Donghae tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk  
yang sangat polos. Korupsi ? kekayaan Siwon  
bahkan 1000x lipat lebih banyak dari para  
koruptor sialan itu. Donghae semakin  
mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat  
melihat Eunhyuk ikut menertawai kebodohan  
ucapannya sendiri. inilah yang dia cari selama  
ini. gadis ini. akhirnya Tuhan  
mempertemukannya dengan gadisnya  
Donghae menolak saat Eunhyuk meminta menunggu  
diruang tamu rumahnya yang sangat tidak bisa  
disebut sebagai ruang tamu. Tidak ada ruang  
tamu semewah dan semegah itu. Donghae tetap  
menarik tangan gadis itu menuju kamarnya.  
Dia benar-benar sudah bersumpah tidak akan  
menyentuh gadis ini jika bukan gadis ini yang  
menginginkannya. Dia ingin menjaga gadis ini.  
dilubuk hatinya di benar-benar tidak ingin  
menyakiti gadis ini. dia gadis yang berbeda  
dengan gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya sempat  
dikencaninya  
"tunggu disini" Donghae mendudukkan Eunhyuk  
diatas ranjangnya, lalu dia berkutat dengan laci  
yang berada tepat didepan tempat tidurnya.  
Mencari berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkannya.  
Kegiatan itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja  
handphone nya berbunyi. Donghae meminta izin  
sebentar untuk memasuki sebauh pintu yang  
berada didalam kamarnya. EunHyuk sangat yakin  
kalau itu adalah ruang kerja pribadi miliknya.  
Karna saat pintu itu terbuka Eunhyuk melihat  
terdapat sebuah meja yang terdapat  
tumpukkan berkas-berkas  
Eunhyuk berdiri dan mulai mengitari kamar milik  
Donghae. Gadis itu menyentuh apapun yang bisa  
disentuh. Dia menyalakan TV LCD yang  
tergantung didekat jendela besar yang langsung  
memamerkan keindahaan kolam renang milik  
rumah ini, namun tidak benar-benar  
menontonnya, hanya agar menimbulkan suara  
samar-samar  
Eunhyuk tertarik dengan isi laci tempat Donghae  
mengambil beberapa berkas tadi. Eunhyuk  
menarik laci itu lebih dalam lagi. seketika  
jantung Eunhyuk serasa turun kelantai, matanya  
terbuka lebar, dadanya terasa nyeri. Dia  
menemukan 4 buah kotak pengaman untuk  
berhubungan seks beserta beberapa alat yang  
dia cukup mengerti fungsinya namun tidak tau  
apa namanya. alat penunjang seks. Eunhyuk  
menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.  
Matanya terasa perih dan pandangannya  
menjadi kabur saat airmata telah menggenang  
disana  
Dengan satu hentakan, Eunhyuk melemparkan 4  
buah kotak pengaman, dan alat penunjang seks  
tadi keatas tempat tidur Donghae, lalu dia  
meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Donghae dengan airmata yang telah lolos meluncur  
ke pipinya

Kyuhyun mengetukkan alat tulis yang  
dipegangnya keatas meja dan mengeluarkan  
bunyi yang cukup mengganggu disekitarnya.  
Kyuhyun masih memikirkan ucapan Siwon  
soal lamarannya. Apakah pria itu benar-benar  
serius melamarnya ? dan Kyuhyun telah  
terang-terangan mengaku dihadapan Siwon  
bahwa dia mencintainya. Ya, itu kebodohan  
paling tolol yang Kyuhyun lakukan minggu ini  
Lalu fikiran Kyuhyun mulai berubah pada  
sosok Yunho yang selalu bersikap baik  
padanya. Dan kenapa pria itu mempunyai  
perasaan yang lebih pada Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun  
benar-benar tidak tega melihat raut wajah Yunho saat dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai  
Siwon  
Tanpa terasa setelah menjalani hari yang cukup  
panjang dikantor tanpa bertemu Yunho  
karna pria itu sedang melakukan survei  
dibeberapa tempat, akhirnya jam pulang pun  
tiba. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun meninggalkan  
gedung ini dan bergegas menuju rumahnya  
dengan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan  
tinggi  
Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan  
sembarang digarasi rumahnya, melepas sepatu  
yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki heels yang  
cukup tinggi tapi itu berhasil membuat kakinya  
terasa sakit. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat  
sosok ayahnya duduk dengan tenang diruang  
keluarga sambil membaca majalah. Cho Wo Bin  
menoleh saat suara hentakan kaki Kyuhyun  
mendekat  
"kau sudah pulang" basa-basi yang sangat basi.  
Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas sofa  
tepat disebelah ayahnya  
"ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun secara gamblang.  
Kyuhyun tau tidak ada yang baik dengan  
kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba disini  
"aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu" dia menutup  
majalah yang dibacanya tadi dan  
mengembalikannya ketempat asal  
"kau sudah bertemu dengan ibumu ?" tanyanya  
dengan lembut, selembut mungkin yang ia bisa.  
Takut membuatku menjadi kaku, tapi itu benar-  
benar terjadi. Kyuhyun selalu tidak menyukai  
topik pembicaraan dimana nama Lee Shinra  
termasuk didalamnya  
"ya, dan dia mengusirku" jawab Kyuhyun ketus  
"dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku" dengan  
cepat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah ayahnya. Mata  
lelaki itu sangat terlihat terpukul dan juga  
lelah. sialan! Ini menyebalkan  
Cho Wo bin memaksakan senyumnya dan itu  
malah membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh  
"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu ?" inilah yang  
Kyuhyun suka, sifat kebapakan milik Cho Wo Bin  
selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa  
nyaman  
"cukup baik" ucap Kyuhyun sambil  
menganggukkan kepalanya  
"jadi, dia boss mu ?"  
"maksudnya ?"  
"pria itu"  
"siapa ?"  
"Shinra mengatakan padaku kalau dia pernah  
mengizinkan seorang lelaki masuk kedalam  
kamarmu" ucap Wo Bin sambil menahan  
senyum. Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang  
dimaksud. Siwon. Shinra pernah  
mengizinkan Siwon masuk kedalam  
kamarnya  
"ah .. bukan, dia bukan boss ku" suara Kyuhyun sedikit canggung, merasa aneh  
membicarakan hal ini pada ayahnya sendiri  
"aku juga pernah muda, anakku" Wo Bin  
tersenyum penuh rahasi, wajahnya memerah  
menahan tawa  
"aku bisa gila" gumam Kyuhyun lalu bangkit  
dari duduknya. Menunduk untuk mengecup  
kedua pipi ayahnya lalu berjalan menuju  
kamarnya  
"mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kedepan aku  
akan tinggal dirumah ini. hmm .. kau tau,  
semacam penjagaan" teriak Wo Bin saat Kyuhyun sudah terlampau jauh dari jaraknya  
"ya, gunakan saja kamar Lee Shinra sesukamu.  
Kamar itu kosong sekarang" ucapan terakhir  
Kyuhyun menjadi penutup obrolan mereka hari  
ini karna Kyuhyun telah membanting pintu  
kamarnya tertutup

Donghae memijit keningnya sejak kedatangannya  
beberapa jam yang lalu dipub. Wajah pria itu  
tertekuk seperti sedang banyak masalah. Ya,  
dia sedang mengalami masalah besar. Eunhyuk  
meninggalkannya. Itu adalah musibah terburuk  
yang pernah terjadi pada eksistensinya sebagai  
player . Dan gilanya dia merasa sangat  
kehilangan. Donghae benar-benar jatuh cinta  
pada Eunhyuk  
Pada saat Donghae menelpon tadi, sepertinya  
Eunhyuk menggeledah beberapa laci dikamarnya,  
dan gadis itu menemukan beberapa pengaman  
dan jenis lainnya untuk digunakan dalam seks.  
Ya, itu memang miliknya. Pernah menjadi  
miliknya. Dan dia menyesali kebodohannya  
masih menyimpan benda sialan itu  
Donghae merasakan tepukan pelan dipundaknya  
dan setelah itu sentuhan ringan ditubuhnya  
saat seseorang duduk tepat disebelah  
tubuhnya. Oh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat  
untuk bertemu dengan pria brengsek bernama  
Choi Siwon  
Siwon mengamati Donghae yang terus-terusan  
menenggak wine berkali-kali hingga habis. Pria  
ini tidak akan minum sebanyak ini jika tidak  
ada masalah. Siwon sangat memahami sifat  
sahabatnya ini  
"ada apa" tanya Siwon tenang, tetap menjaga  
nada dinginnya  
"kufikir kau tidak pernah tertarik mendengar  
ceritaku" cecar Donghae dan dia kembali  
menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya. Wine dari  
botol baru karna botol yang sebelumnya telah  
habis  
"memang tidak. Tapi aku melakukan  
pengecualian untuk malam ini" Donghae  
tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Siwon  
"ada apa denganmu, huh ? ini tentang Eunhyuk?"  
tebakan Siwon tepat pada sasaran. Donghae  
kembali terdiam mendengar nama Eunhyuk  
"tidak. Ya. Kurasa karna itu" jawab Donghae  
membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya  
"jadi sebenarnya jawabannya ya atau tidak ?  
jangan bersikap seperti orang tolol Lee Donghae!"  
"kau bahkan menjadi tolol saat bersama Kyuhyun" Siwon menyadari ucapannya kurang  
tepat. Karna dia pun melakukan hal yang sama.  
Siwon mengambil satu gelas kosong dan  
mulai menuangkan wine milik Donghae kedalam  
gelasnya dan meminumnya sekali tenggak  
"pilihan wine mu benar-benar payah" Siwon  
mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil  
bartender. Siwon menyebutkan nama wine  
yang ingin diminumnya saat bartender itu  
menghampiri mereka. Si bartender itu pergi  
sebentar lalu kembali membawa 2 botol wine  
yang dimintanya tadi  
"jadi ada apa dengan Eunhyuk ?" suara Siwon  
mulai melembut. Dia memberikan kesempatan  
pada Donghae untuk bercerita. Awalnya Donghae  
tetap diam, namun pertahanannya rubuh saat  
rasa sakit yang dipendamnya semakin menusuk  
tenggorokkannya untuk dimuntahkan. Dia  
harus mengatakan sesuatu kalau ingin otaknya  
baik-baik saja hingga beberapa hari kedepan  
"Eunhyuk mengetahui tentangku. Semuanya" ucap  
Donghae dengan sorot mata kepedihan  
"tentangmu ?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti  
dengan apa yang dimaksud Donghae  
"dia menemukan beberapa alat yang kugunakan  
untuk seks dan juga beberapa kotak pengaman"  
"bagaimana dia bisa tau ?"  
"aku mengajaknya kekamarku, dan dia  
menemukan itu semua didalam kamarku"  
"kau tau, semua pasti akan terungkap pada  
akhirnya. Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu ?"  
"dia meninggalkanku"  
Donghae menenggak sekali lagi wine nya saat  
berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata  
'meninggalkanku'. Donghae mengusap wajahnya  
dengan kedua tangannya. Meremas rambutnya  
pelan dan mengacaknya hingga berantakan. Donghae sang player yang selalu terlihat sempurna  
bisa menjadi sekacau ini hanya karna seorang  
waniita. Pria ini benar-benar sedang jatuh  
cinta  
"dan kau tidak berusaha mencarinya atau  
menghubunginya ?"  
"handphone nya mati, aku tidak bisa  
menemukannya dimanapun, bahkan  
dirumahnya sekalipun"  
Donghae menuang wine kedalam gelasnya lagi.  
semakin banyak ia minum, semakin jernih  
kesadaran otaknya. Ini sudah botol ke-3 yang  
diminumnya dan dia sama sekali belum  
kehilangan kesadarannya. Siwon  
mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menekan  
kombinasi nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya  
diluar kepala  
"ini aku" ucap Siwon setelah seseorang  
disebrang sana menjawab telpnya  
"bisa kau ke pub ? dan bawa Eunhyuk bersamamu"  
Siwon sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar  
jawaban dari sana, seperti mendapat jawaban  
yang dia inginkan  
"baiklah, aku akan ada disini sepanjang malam.  
Datang saja kapanpun sesukamu"  
Siwon menutup telpnya setelah dia  
menunggu beberapa ucapan terakhir dari  
sebrang sana. Siwon kembali memasukkan  
handphonenya ke saku celananya, lalu  
pandangannya beralih pada Donghae yang masih  
mengerutkan wajahnya  
"Kyuhyun akan datang" lapor Siwon pada Donghae yang sepertinya tidak menarik sama sekali  
bagi pria itu. Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya  
"sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang bersamanya" detik itu  
juga Donghae menoleh kearah Siwon dengan  
tatapan penuh harap  
"benarkah ? aku harus kesana sekarang" Donghae  
bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa, dengan cepat  
Siwon menarik kembali tubuh Donghae hingga  
terjatuh keatas sofa yang mereka duduki  
"sudah kukatakan tadi, Kyuhyun akan datang"  
Siwon sedikit membentak Donghae, namun Donghae tak perduli dengan tatapan mengerikan  
milik Siwon  
"aku tidak bisa menunggu! Kalau kau masih  
ingin melihatku hidup untuk beberapa hari  
kedepan, antarkan aku kerumah Kyuhyun.  
sekarang" Donghae kembali bangkit, dan kali ini  
dia berusaha menarik Siwon untuk berdiri.  
Siwon sedikit menyesal mengatakan kalau  
Eunhyuk sedang bersama Kyuhyun tadi. pria ini  
benar-benar menyusahkan!

Eunhyukbtiba-tiba saja datang kerumah Kyuhyun  
dengan airmata bergelimangan dipipinya.  
Matanya terlihat merah dan sembab.  
Keadaannya sangat kacau, hampir-hampir Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya karna dia terlihat  
sangat kacau Eunhyuk mulai menceritakan apa masalahnya, dan  
ini tentang si brengsek Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun  
merasa geram dengan Donghae dan dia akan  
benar-benar mendamprat Donghae jika dia  
bertemu dengan Donghae nanti. Dan yang  
diketahui Eunhyuk adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya  
menjadi aib, tidak disebarluaskan. Kyuhyun  
tidak tau kalau ternyata Donghae sebodoh itu  
hingga Eunhyuk bisa mengetahui kenyataannya  
Kyuhyun tidak kaget dengan semua yang  
diceritakan Eunhyuk. Semua itu memang pemakai wanita. Dan dia selalu berganti-  
ganti wanita setiap malam. Tapi dia tidak  
melakukannya lagi setelah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merubah segalanya. Eunhyuk merubah  
gaya hidup Donghae. Dan ini bisa dibilang seperti  
keajaiban  
Handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi dan itu dari  
Siwon. dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih  
handphonennya dan menjawab  
"apa" Kyuhyun memelankan suaranya saat  
Eunhyuk telah terlelap tidur diranjangnya  
"kalian ada dirumahku ? gila!" Kyuhyun keluar  
dari kamar dan setengah berlari menuju ruang  
tamu rumah ini. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon  
dan Donghae sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Cho Wo Bin. Langkahnya mulai normal saat  
menghampiri dua orang pria itu  
Setelah menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, Donghae  
lah yang terlihat paling semangat  
"dimana Eunhyuk?" tanyanya dengan tergesa-gesa.  
Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya kearah Donghae  
dengan tatapan sadis. Seperti ingin mengubur  
Donghae hidup-hidup. Dia telah membuat Eunhyuk  
menangis! dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan  
"bukankah dulu aku pernah mengatakan  
padamu jangan pernah mengganggu EunHyuk!"  
teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Wo Bin dan Siwon  
meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdua  
saja. memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka  
berdua berdebat masalah Eunhyuk  
"aku ingin meminta maaf" suara Donghae  
terdengar lesu  
"kurasa dia tidak akan memaafkanmu setelah  
menemukan kondom dan alat vibrator sialan  
milikmu itu!"  
"aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah  
melakukannya lagi"  
"sekarang memang tidak, tapi kau lupa dengan  
kata 'dulu' "  
"tolong izinkan aku menemuinya. Ini tidak akan  
lama"  
"dia tertidur. Kelelahan sepertinya menangis  
sepanjang hari" Kyuhyun melangkahkan  
kakinya menuju kamarnya. Donghae  
mengikutinya  
"menangis ?" gumam Donghae terkejut. Gadis itu  
menangis. dan itu karenanya  
"wanita sinting mana yang tidak akan menangis  
ketika mendapati kekasihnya seorang maniak  
seks" Kyuhyun tetap bersikap tidak ramah  
pada Donghae. Donghae tidak berani menjawab  
perkataan Kyuhyun lagi. semua yang dikatakan  
Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Dan sampailah mereka  
dikamar Kyuhyun  
Kyuhyun mengizinkan Donghae masuk kedalam  
kamarnya, menemui Eunhyuk dengan batas waktu  
yang telah ditentukan dan juga sebuah  
perjanjian agar dia tidak membangunkan Eunhyuk  
dengan suara ribut miliknya. Cukup melihat  
kondisi gadis itu dan meratapi kesalahannya  
dihadapan Eunhyuk  
Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menutup pintu  
kamarnya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.  
Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati tubuh  
Siwon berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dan  
jaraknya cukup dekat. Kemana dia tadi ?  
bukankah dia bersama Wo Bin ? bagaimana bisa  
dia tiba-tiba berada disini  
"hai" sapa Siwon lembut dengan sebuah  
senyuman mematikan miliknya  
"hai" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa bisa  
menyembunyikan senyumannya. Oh, pria ini  
benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Kemeja biru  
yang dipakainya terlihat longgar dan celana  
panjang hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya  
terlihat sangat pas memperlihatkan lekuk  
kakinya  
"bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini" Siwon  
meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya  
dengan lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun lupa  
bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar.  
Reaksi tubuhnya benar-benar payah saat  
berhadapan dengan pria ini  
"tidak terlalu buruk" jawab Kyuhyun sambil  
mengangkat bahunya santai. Siwon menatap  
pintu kamar Kyuhyun  
"dia didalam ?" tanya Siwon dengan enggan  
"ya" siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar  
mengikuti langkahnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan  
keningnya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. ini  
rumahnya, seharusnya Kyuhyun lah yang  
membimbing langkah Siwon dirumah ini  
Mereka berhenti saat telah sampai  
dipekarangan rumah Kyuhyun. langit terlihat  
gelap dan udara dingin menusuk dikulit  
mereka. Jelas saja, ini sudah hampir pukul 3  
pagi, dan hanya mereka yang masih menikmati  
udara buruk seperti ini  
Siwon meraih pinggul Kyuhyun lalu  
menariknya agar mendekat. Dan tiba-tiba saja  
udara disekeliling Kyuhyun terasa menjadi  
hangat. Wangi parfume milik Siwon  
menjamu indra penciuman Kyuhyun yang  
membuat dirinya menjadi rileks. Kyuhyun  
merasa nyaman berada didekat pria ini. seperti  
terlindungi sepenuhnya. Pria kaya raya yang  
mencintainya  
"apa kau sudah mendapat jawaban ?" tanya  
Siwon tiba-tiba  
"jawaban apa ?"  
"kau tau apa yang sedang kita bicarakan" Siwon menolak memberi penjelasan.  
Menurutnya meminta jawaban sudah sangat  
memalukan baginya. Kyuhyun menyadari apa  
yang sedang dipertanyakan Siwon. masalah  
lamarannya beberapa hari yang lalu  
"aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Aku  
butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya" Siwon  
beringsek menghadap Kyuhyun. tapi masih  
memegang pinggul Kyuhyun  
"kau tidak percaya padaku ?" matanya terlihat  
was-was, takut, dan tegas  
"bukan itu"  
"lalu apa ? kau bahkan sudah mengatakan kau  
mencintaiku. Lalu apa lagi ?"  
"aku hanya masih merasa ragu. Bukan  
tentangmu, tentunya. Ini hanya masalah waktu.  
Kita belum benar-benar saling mengenal. Kita  
hanya mementingkan perasaan kita saat ini.  
dan kita hanya bermodalkan itu untuk menuju  
ke jenjang pernikahan. Kurasa itu sedikit gila"  
Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sedatar mungkin,  
agar Siwon tidak merasa salah paham  
dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Siwon  
terdiam sejenak mencerna setiap ucapan Kyuhyun  
"untuk saling mengenal kurasa kita bisa  
melakukannya setelah kita tinggal bersama  
nanti. Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar. Aku  
ingin mendapat jawaban itu secepatnya" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meredam sesuatu  
agar tidak meledak saat itu juga lalu matanya  
kembali terbuka  
"jika kau ingin seperti itu, sepertinya kau tidak  
memerlukan jawaban dariku" ucap Kyuhyun  
geram  
"aku ingin kau yang menjawab"  
"jadi beri aku waktu untuk berpikir"  
Kali ini Siwon yang memejamkan matanya,  
dia mengerang dalam gumamannya. Mengacak  
rambutnya dengan tangan yang bebas  
"baiklah. Tapi aku harap kau memberiku  
jawaban sebelum hari sabtu"  
"kenapa ?"  
"karna aku ingin kau menemui keluargaku. Aku  
ingin melamarmu secara resmi"  
Sialan! Apa yang baru saja dia katakan ?  
menemui keluarganya ? melamar secara  
resmi ? damn! Ini benar-benar acara resmi  
Oh ini pembicaraan yang menarik. Siwon  
dan keluarganya. Pria itu tidak pernah  
mengungkit masalah keluarganya. Yang hanya  
diketahui Kyuhyun hanyalah Mr. Cho, orang  
nomor satu di Samsung Corp. Dan tentu saja  
seluruh Korea mengetahui hal itu bukan hanya  
Kyuhyun. jadi dia ingin mendengar penjelasan  
lebih lanjut mengenai keluarganya  
"dimana keluargamu tinggal ?"  
Siwon mengendurkan pelukannya namun  
tetap berbicara dengan jarak yang dekat  
"mereka tinggal di Gangnam"  
"kau punya saudara kandung ?" tanya Kyuhyun  
dengan serius. Siwon menggelengkan  
kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban  
"tidak ?" sungut Kyuhyun tak percaya  
"jadi kau anak tunggal ?" Siwon memiringkan  
kepalanya untuk menyusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya.  
Siwon menarik kepala Kyuhyun menuju  
bahunya dan merengkuh pundaknya ringan  
"ya aku anak tunggal, tapi sebentar lagi  
orangtuaku akan mendapat satu anak  
perempuan" Kyuhyun tersenyum didalam  
dekapan Siwon. mengerti dengan apa yang  
sedang Siwon bicarakan. Dan itu cukup  
membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Kyuhyun  
merasa sedikit beruntung karna wajahnya tidak  
terlihat oleh Siwon  
"aku mencintaimu" bisik Siwon pelan  
ditelinga Kyuhyun. walaupun hanya berupa  
bisikan, namun kata-kata itu terdengar jelas  
ditelinganya. Siwon mencintainya. Ya, pria  
itu benar-benar mengatakan kalau dia  
mencintai gadis yang berada dipelukannya saat  
ini  
"aku ingin kau menerimaku sebagai calon  
suamimu" Siwon mengendurkan pelukannya  
lalu bibirnya turun kearah bibir Kyuhyun. bibir  
mereka bertemu dan saling melumat ringan.  
Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya diam menikmati  
lumatan bibir Siwon, namun Kyuhyun tidak  
bisa mengelak kehangatan yang dia dapat dari  
bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan  
matanya  
Kyuhyun pelan-pelan mulai membalas ciuman  
Siwon. pertanda kalau secara pelan-pelan  
juga hatinya mulai menerima kehadiran  
Siwon yang selalu memporak-porandakkan  
hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak perasaannya  
lagi. semua berawal dari sentuhan pertama kali  
yang Siwon berikan saat mereka berada  
ditempat parkir pub  
Kyuhyun selalu menolak perasaan nyaman  
yang selalu menghantam jiwanya saat bersama  
Siwon. dia terlalu trauma melihat  
keluarganya yang sangat berantakan. Dia takut  
keluarganya nanti akan seperti keluarga yang  
akan dia bangun nanti. Namun Siwon datang  
dan membuktikan bahwa sebuah hubungan  
tidak selalu hancur seperti hubungan Wo Bin  
dan Shinra. Siwon membuktikan bahwa  
Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perasaan yang  
seharusnya dia rasakan. Dia akan membuat  
Kyuhyun bahagia. Dan Kyuhyun merasa  
Siwon berhasil membuatnya bahagia. Tidak  
ada keraguan lagi. Kyuhyun akan mengatakan  
'ya' untuk lamarannya. Lalu dia akan menjalani  
hari-hari penuh perasaan yang tidak pernah dia  
dapati selama ini bersama Siwon. memang  
hanya itukan yang dia butuhkan ?

Kyuhyun mengepak barang-barang yang  
berada dimeja kerjanya kedalam box putih  
miliknya. Langkah pertama yang diinginkan  
Siwon adalah pengunduran dirinya pada  
perusahaan ini. Yunho sempat menolak saat  
sekretarisnya dipaksa untuk keluar. Bukan  
karna hal apapun, tapi lebih pada susahnya  
mencari pekerja baru yang se-ulet Kyuhyun  
Yunho mengamati gerakan demi gerakan  
Kyuhyun memasuki barang-barangnya kedalam  
box dengan teliti, Yunho menawarkan  
bantuan untuk membantu Kyuhyun, tentu saja  
gadis itu menolak. pengunduran dirinya yang  
sangat tiba-tiba sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa menyakiti Yunho sekali lagi. dan  
ini semua karna si keparat paling mempesona  
itu  
"jadi kau akan bekerja di Samsung Corp ?"  
tanya Yunho memecahkan keheningan yang  
terjadi sedari tadi. Kyuhyun hanya menolehkan  
kepalanya kearah Yunho sebentar, lalu  
kembali berkutat dengan barang-barangnya  
"itulah yang dia mau"  
"ini terdengar seperti pengkhianatan  
perusahaan" kekehan Yunho membuat hati  
Kyuhyun terasa seperti teriris. Bisakah pria ini  
cukup diam saja disana mengamati Kyuhyun  
tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang  
selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun ingin  
menangis ? Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai  
Yunho. Sebagai atasannya  
"ya. Dan ini semua karna si keparat itu" jawab  
Kyuhyun mencoba ketus, namun gagal.  
Suaranya terdengar bergetar  
"dan pria yang kau panggil si keparat itu adalah  
calon suamimu, nona" ujar Yunho sambil  
tersenyum  
"oh, bisakah kita tidak mengungkit masalah  
pernikahan sekarang ? tiba-tiba saja aku  
menjadi marah ketika mendengar kata-kata  
pernikahan"  
Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda  
menyerah "kau terserang syndrom pernikahan  
sepertinya"  
"Yunho-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita membuat  
pesta perpisahan malam ini. aku sudah lama  
tidak ke pub" tawar Kyuhyunbyang membuat  
Yunho kembali membuka mulutnya untuk  
berbicara  
"tidak ada masalah sama sekali denganku. Tapi  
Choi Siwon-mu lah yang akan menjadi  
masalah jika dia tau kita pergi berdua saja"  
"aku bisa mengaturnya. Dan ajak Donghae juga.  
pria itu sedang depresi akut karna Eunhyuk-nya"  
"baiklah"

Seperti biasa, tempat ini selalu menyajikan  
pemandangan pelacur-pelacur yang berkeliaran  
dengan pasangannya, bartender yang sibuk  
membuat cocktail dibalik mejanya, alunan  
suara yang sangat memekakan telinga dan juga  
bau alkohol  
Kyuhyun mengangkat gelas bening yang berisi  
cairan kuning pucat kearah Yunho dan Juga  
Donghae yang duduk dihadapannya. Kyuhyun  
tidak mengundang Siwon dengan satu  
alasan. Disini ada Yunho, walaupun  
keadaannya sudah membaik, namun Kyuhyun  
sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan  
Siwon saat Kyuhyun berada dekat Yunho.  
Dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa bersama  
Yunho. Besok adalah hari kepindahannya ke  
Samsung Corp. Tempat lelaki itu menjadi CEO-  
nya  
"untuk perpisahaan yang dipaksakan" ucap Donghaensambil dengan kekehan kecilnya yang  
membuat Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya  
tersenyum sinis  
"dan untuk kau yang menyakiti Eunhyuk" balas  
Kyuhyun tak kalah seringaiannya dari Donghae.  
Dan pria itu hanya bisa tertawa muram  
"apakah sudah selesai saling menyindirnya ?"  
kini Yunho yang angkat bicara. Tanpa  
menyentuhkan gelasnya pada kedua orang  
didepannya, Yunho menyesap wine nya.  
Mata Yunho mengerling kesegala arah dipub  
ini. dan tiba-tiba saja mata Yunho bertemu  
dengan mata Siwon yang menatap tajam  
kearah tempat mereka berada. Lelaki itu ada  
disini  
Kyuhyun menghindari pukulan Donghae karna  
telah menganggunya dengan kenyataan bahwa  
dia menyakiti Eunhyuk terus-terusan dengan  
candaan. Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh ketubuh Yunho dan Yunho secara refleks memegangi  
tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti  
memeluknya. Mata Yunho kembali melirik  
kearah Siwon yang kini sedang mengepalkan  
tangannya kuat-kuat dan matanya bertambah  
tajam. Lalu dengan perlahan Siwon  
melangkah kearah mereka  
Kyuhyun terpaku ditempat saat menyadari  
lelaki yang beridir tegak dihadapannya adalah  
Siwon. bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tau ? dan,  
oh sial! Posisinya sekarang seperti sedang  
berpelukan dengan Yunho. Dengan cepat  
Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya dan  
langsung terduduk tegak dihadapan Siwon  
Siwon masih tidak bicara apapun, dia hanya  
menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh  
paling mengerikan yang dia punya. Lelaki itu  
tetap diam, belum mencapai titik klimaksnya  
untuk memecahkan amarahnya dihadapan  
Kyuhyun  
"kau datang" sapa Yunho sambil mencoba  
mengalihkan pandangan mengerikan yang dia  
berikan sedari tadi untuk Kyuhyun namun  
gagal. Siwon tidak ingin repot-repot  
menoleh kearah Yunho, dia hanya ingin  
Kyuhyun nya kembali dengannya sekarang  
Tanpa aba-aba apapun Siwon menarik lengan  
Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar.  
Mengabaikan beberapa peringatan yang  
diberikan oleh Yunho dan Donghae secara  
bergantian. Namun Siwon menutup  
telinganya rapat-rapat untuk suara Donghae dan  
juga Yunho. Dia hanya terfocus pada  
genggaman tangannya dilengan Kyuhyun  
Siwon berhasil menarik gadis itu hingga  
kehadapan audi hitamnya terparkir tanpa  
bicara, dan gadis itu tidak memberontak  
seperti biasanya. Siwon membuka pintu  
mobil dengan kasar kearah Kyuhyun dan  
berkata dengan tegas  
"masuk" Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Siwon. dia  
tidak merasa cukup baik untuk melawan saat  
ini. dilihat dalam posisi apapun dia memang  
salah. Sedang berpesta dengan pria yang jelas-  
jelas mencintainya dan tanpa meminta izin  
pada calon suaminya. Dia terlihat seperti gadis  
brengsek sekarang  
Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan  
menginjak gas dalam-dalam hingga tubuh Kyuhyun hampir terpental kearah dashboard.  
Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan kencang.  
Ini buruk. Siwon tidak pernah terlihat  
seperti ini sebelumnya. lebih baik lelaki itu  
mengumpatnya dengan kata-kata kasar  
daripada diam seperti ini. terlihat lebih  
menakutkan  
"kau mengecewakanku" gumamnya frustasi.  
Kyuhyun tidak berani memandang wajah  
Siwon, jadi dia hanya menatap kedepan ,  
terfocus pada jalanan malam yang lengang.  
Siwon membanting setirnya kearah kanan  
dan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat sabuk pengamannya.  
Dia bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kesalahan  
lagi jika akibatnya separah ini  
Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun.  
Siwin diam tidak mengatakan apapun  
sampai Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. 5 detik  
setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, dengan  
segera Siwon meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyn.  
mobil Siwon menjauh bahkaan sebelum  
Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ini benar-  
benar mengerikan. Pria itu benar-benar marah  
besar

TBC

maaf ya kalo pendek.. dan lebih banyak ke hubungan siwon sama donghae itu karna biar end nya selesai bareng2 .. masa hubungan mereka ga ada konflik jadi , jadi biar seru di buat sdikit konflik .. gomawo ya yang udah RcL ..


	8. Chapter 8

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 8

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

Happy Reading !

Sekali lagi Donghae mencoba menghubungi Eunhyuk,  
walaupun hasilnya adalah sama, dia tidak  
pernah menyerah membuat Eunhyuk kembali  
padanya. Donghae berani bersumpah kalau dia  
akan melakukan apapun yang Eunhyuk minta jika  
Eunhyuk bersedia kembali lagi padanya  
Dalam deringan ke-5 telpon itu diangkat.  
Membuat Donghae berdiri dari duduknya  
sangking kagetnya. Eunhyuk masih terdiam  
disebrang sana, menunggu Donghae yang  
berbicara  
"Eunhyuk!" erang Donghae penuh rasa terimakasih.  
Eunhyuk masih tidak bersuara, Donghae tidak  
menyerah. Dia ingin gadis ini menyebut  
namanya lagi dan berbicara padanya  
"hyukkie" gumamnya sekali lagi "terimakasih  
Tuhan kau mengangkat telponku"  
Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat,  
menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk  
tidak mengatakan apapun setelah menerima  
telpon dari Donghae. Donghae berusaha mencoba  
mengajak Eunhyuk berbicara  
"Hyukkie, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa  
yang kau temui ditempatku. Tapi sungguh, aku  
bisa menjelaskannya. Tolong bicaralah" mohon  
Donghae dengan nada suara yang sangat kentara  
bergetar, menahan rasa sakit yang membuncah  
didadanya seketika. Dia benar-benar ingin Eunhyuk memaafkannya  
"ya" suara Eunhyuk terdengar tercekat. Akhirnya  
Eunhyuk menjawab ucapannya. Dan Donghae  
menyunggingkan senyumnya. Eunhyuk berbicara  
padanya. Mungkin Eunhyuk akan memaafkannya  
jika Donghae benar-benar serius untuk minta  
maaf  
"bisa kita bertemu ?" tanya Donghae dengan  
lembut  
"tidak bisa" Donghae merasa jantungnya melorot  
mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk  
"kenapa ?" suara Donghae terdengar lemas. Dia  
takut menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk  
"aku sedang berada di Jepang" Donghae  
memejamkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari  
Eunhyuk . Gadis itu berada di Jepang. Untuk apa ?  
berapa lama dia akan menetap disana ?  
pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan cepat dari  
mulutnya  
"untuk menemani kakekku yang sedang  
mendapat bisnis disana, mungkin 1 bulan"  
Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan nada ketus yang  
sangat kentara, lalu kembali berkata "mungkin  
dengan cara ini juga aku menjadi bisa berpikir  
2x tentangmu"  
Kali ini dada Donghae benar-benar terasa sesak.  
Dia mengatakan 'berpikir 2x tentangmu' apakah  
maksudnya dia ragu dengan Donghae ?  
"kau .. kau meragukanku ?"  
"tidak ada satu wanitapun yang tidak merasa  
ragu ketika menemukan sebuah pengaman  
dikamar kekasihnya" Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya, seperti  
menerima tusukan timah panas tepat  
dijantungnya. Eunhyuk benar, tidak ada yang akan  
percaya dengan pria yang memiliki banyak  
pengaman didalam kamarnya. Dan Donghae tidak  
menyalahkan sikap Eunhyuk yang berubah seperti  
ini  
"ya, aku mengerti" suara Donghae bertambah  
pelan, hanya seperti berupa desahan ringan  
namun Eunhyuk tetap jeli untuk mendengar  
suaranya "tapi aku harap .. kau tidak  
meninggalkanku" pinta Donghae dengan nada  
tulus. Dia tidak pernah merasa setulus ini  
dengan berpuluh-puluh wanita yang telah  
ditidurinya

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan KyuHyun di  
Samsung Corp. Benar-benar hari pertamanya.  
Tapi dia telah membuat sang CEO ditempat ini  
marah besar karna kebodohannya tadi malam.  
Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur semalam  
suntuk memikirkan pria itu. dia benar-benar  
terlihat mengerikan  
Kyuhyun merasa canggung saat menempati  
ruangannya yang tersedia di lantai 24. Tiba-  
tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat dengan ruangan  
Siwon yang berada dilantai 25. Dia pernah  
mendatangi tempat itu lalu berakhir dengan ..  
ciuman panas di lift gedung ini  
Kyuhyun telah beradaptasi dengan orang-orang  
yang bekerja disini, dia sudah bercengkrama  
dengan sebagian karyawan yang berada  
digedung ini. dan menurut Kyuhyun tidak ada  
yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan orang-orang  
disekitar perusahaan ini. ya, tidak ada yang  
perlu dikhawatirkan sebelum mereka tau kalau  
CEO-nya telah melamarnya menjadi istrinya.  
Mungkin seluruh wanita yang berada digedung  
ini akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hingga tak  
berbentuk karna merebut orang yang paling  
mereka inginkan didunia  
Kyuhyun merapihkan meja kerja barunya  
dengan beberapa barang yag dibawanya dari  
perusahaan Yunho kemarin. meletakkan  
sebuah laptop, walaupun disini telah disediakan  
laptop yang 1000x lebih canggih dari laptop  
miliknya namun dia masih merasa nyaman  
dengan laptop miliknya. Dia juga meletakkan  
sebuah kalender yang sudah penuh berisi  
coretan jadwal-jadwal penting yang harus  
dihadirinya dalam beberapa rapat diperusahaan  
Yunho. Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya berhenti  
pada tanggal 20, hari sabtu besok. Hari dimana  
Siwon akan membawanya ke keluarganya  
untuk dipertemukan lalu melamar Kyuhyun  
secara resmi. Apakah pria itu masih akan  
mengajaknya kerumahnya ? dengan kondisi  
seperti ini ? Kyuhyun tidak merasa yakin  
Sebuah ketukan ringan terdengar diruangan  
pribadi miliknya, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun  
menghampiri pintu itu lalu membukanya.  
Tampillah seorang lelaki cukup tua dengan jas  
resmi hitam lengkap membawa buku catatan  
kecil yang sepertinya berisi catatan-catatan  
penting miliknya. Pria itu menyunggingkan  
senyumnya ramah kearah Kyuhyun  
"hari ini ada rapat dewan direksi pukul 09.45,  
dan nona harus berada disana untuk  
menyiapkan berkas-berkas penting yang  
dibutuhkan oleh atasan nona" lelaki itu  
membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan sebutan  
nona yang berkali-kali disebutnya tadi  
"cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun saja" Kyuhyun  
tersenyum ramah pada lelaki itu, lalu kembali  
bertanya "kalau boleh tau, anda … ?"  
Lelaki tua itu mengerti dengan arah pertanyaan  
Kyuhyun. dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya  
sama sekali pada Kyuhyun, lalu dia  
mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Kyuhyun  
dan menyebutkan nama dan posisinya  
diperusahaan ini  
"Kim Jong Wook, saya kepala staff disini, saya  
yang bertanggung jawab atas semua karyawan  
di Samsung Corp, termasuk anda, Kyuhyun~ssi" jawabnya ramah lalu Kyuhyun  
tersenyum. Dia atasan Kyuhyun  
"ne, Sajangnim"

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun melangkah menuju  
ruang rapat yang tersedia dilantai 23 gedung  
ini. Kyuhyun memeluk beberapa berkas  
penting yang harus dibagikannya pada ketua-  
ketua yang ikut menghadiri rapat ini. sebelum  
memutar kenop pintu, Kyuhyun merapihkan  
letak kemejanya dan juga roknya. Mencoba  
tampil sempurna dalam pekerjaan perdana  
Kyuhyun membuka kenop pintu dan manusia  
pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Siwon yang  
sedang memejamkan matanya sambil memijit  
keningnya. Pria itu tampak pucat, rambutnya  
berantakan akibat sering disentuh, jasnya  
terlihat kusut, dan dasi yang terpasang  
dilehernya mengikat dengan longgar. Apa pria  
itu tidak pulang semalam ?  
Siwon menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun  
diruangan tersebut. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya teralihkan  
oleh pembicaraan yang dibicarakan entah siapa  
nama pria itu. kali ini Kyuhyun yang  
memandangi Siwon dalam diam. Pria itu  
terlihat berantakan. Dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran  
Kyuhyun melayang pada perlakuan dingin  
Siwon semalam  
Setelah meletakkan seluruh berkas kesetiap  
meja yang berada diruangan ini, Kyuhyun  
duduk dipinggir dekat pintu keluar, menunggu  
hingga rapat itu selesai. Pandangan Kyuhyun  
benar-benar tidak teralihkan dari Siwon  
yang sedang mempresentasikan bentuk  
diagram hasil penjualan perusahaan mereka  
sebulan ini. Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan  
ucapan Siwon, yang diperdulikannya hanya  
bibir penuh Siwon yang mengucapkan kata-  
kata yang selalu berhasil membuat seluruh  
orang diruangan ini bertepuk tangan bangga  
untuk Siwon  
Pria itu sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin pria itu masih marah  
padanya. Dia harus minta maaf. Tapi  
bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada orang  
yang sulit untuk memaafkan kesalahannya. Dan  
sekali lagi Kyuhyun teringat akan hari sabtu  
besok. Hari dimana dia akan dipertemukan  
dengan keluarganya  
Rapat selesai, Kyuhyun kembali membereskan  
berkas-berkas yang dibawanya tadi dalam  
genggamannya dan berniat membawanya  
kembali keruangannya. Kyuhyun menyadari  
ada satu tatapan tersembunyi yang seperti  
sedang mengintai kegiatannya. Kyuhyun tinggal  
sendiri diruangan ini setelah semua orang  
meninggalakan ruangan rapat ini  
Kyuhyun menoleh kekiri dan kekanan  
memastikan bahwa ditempat ini tidak ada satu  
orangpun. Tapi dia merasa ada seseorang yang  
mengintipnya dibalik pintu. Dan benar saja,  
Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati seorang lelaki  
yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan pintu  
dengan tersenyum  
Pria itu seperti gambaran Siwon, cukup  
tinggi, tubuhnya memilik abs yang cukup  
menonjol dari balik kemeja ketat yang  
dipakainya, lelaki ini juga memiliki senyuman  
menenangkan, tapi tetap tidak bisa  
mengalahkan pesona Siwon. Kyuhyun  
mengerutkan keningnya bingung kearah lelaki  
yang belum dikenalnya itu  
"sekretaris baru ?" tanya lelaki itu dengan  
lembut. Dia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dengan  
tatapan menjijikan. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang  
tidak beres dengan lelaki ini. saat lelaki itu  
memajukan langkahnya, Kyuhyun melangkah  
mundur, menjauh sebisanya  
"ya" suara Kyuhyun terdengar tercekat. Lelaki  
itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyuman nafsu  
yang ditunjukkannya. Kyuhyun terus  
melangkah mundur menghindari lelaki brengsek  
yang sepertinya menginginkan tubuhnya.  
Jantung Kyuhyun melorot saat punggungnya  
menyentuh dinding. Sial! Dia terpojokkan  
sekarang. tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri  
lagi  
"siapa namamu" ujar lelaki itu saat tubuhnya  
telah berdiri tepat didepan tubuh Kyuhyun.  
jaraknya sangat memungkinkan untuk pria itu  
menyentuh tubuhnya hanya dengan  
menjulurkan tangannya sedikit lagi saja  
"mau apa kau!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya  
saat pria itu memajukan langkahnya sekali lagi  
hingga tubuh mereka hampil menempel.  
Siwon tolong aku .. tolong aku! Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati  
"aku hanya ingin berkenalan, sayang. Siapa  
namamu" tangannya mulai terangkat kearah  
pinggul Kyuhyun. KyuHyun  
menghempaskannya dengan cepat  
"keparat! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari  
tubuhku" lelaki itu tertawa melihat Kyuhyun  
yang mencoba memberontak  
"wow, galak sekali nona" tangannya bergerak  
kembali dan berniat ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun  
sekali lagi. tapi kali ini gerakan tangannya  
terhenti diudara karna seseorang dari belakang  
menahannya. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang  
jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuh lelaki ini sedang  
mencengkram lengan lelaki itu yang tengah  
meringis kesakitan. Siwon menarik jas lelaki  
itu hingga menjauhi tubuh Kyuhyun lalu  
melemparnya kelantai  
"kalau kau tau siapa dia, aku bersumpah kau  
tidak akan pernah berani menyentuhnya" suara  
Siwon bergetar menahan emosi. Saat dia  
kembali keruang rapat dia melihat  
pemandangan yang membuat darahnya  
mendidih seketika. Kyuhyun disudutkan oleh  
pria yang jelas-jelas hanya pegawai rendahan  
diperusahaan ini. dan dia menyentuh Kyuhyun!  
dia menyentuh apa yang seharusnya hanya dia  
yang boleh menyentuhnya  
Siwon menunduk kearah pria yang  
dilemparnya tadi lalu mencengkram kemejanya  
kuat-kuat hingga pria itu kehilangan napasnya  
beberapa detik karna cengkraman Siwon  
tepat berada disaluran pernapasannya  
"aku akan membunuhmu" Siwon menarik  
pria itu berdiri kembali lalu mendorongnya  
dengan setengah berlari kearah sudut ruangan  
lainnya. Kepalan tangan Siwon menghantam  
hidung pria itu hingga mengeluarkan darah.  
Siwon kembali menghambat pernapasannya  
lagi. lalu Siwon mengeluarkan handphonenya  
dari saku celananya  
"Kim Jong Wook-ssi, datang keruang rapat  
sekarang juga. kau akan menemukan anak  
buahmu diruangan ini. aku ingin kau  
memecatnya sekarang juga dan memastikan  
pria ini tidak akan pernah mendapat pekerjaan  
apapun dan dimanapun. Ini perintah!" Siwon  
mematikan telponnya dengan kasar. Siwon  
menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang sudah  
kehabisan napas itu lalu tersenyum licik  
"nikmati hari-hari terakhirmu menjadi seorang  
karyawan, bung" Siwon membanting tubuh  
pria itu ke dinding, tubuh pria itu merosot  
kebawah dengan lemah. Siwon mengalihkan  
padangannya kearah Kyuhyun berada  
Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas menyaksikan  
pemandangan dihadapannya. Siwon benar-  
benar terlihat menakutkan. Kyuhyun merasa  
kakinya lemas dan kepalanya sedikit pusing.  
Sial! Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Siwon  
melakukan sesuatu yang diduganya tidak  
pernah dilakukannya sama sekali  
Kyuhyun melihat Siwon melangkah  
mendekat kearahnya, dia berjongkok tepat  
dihadapan Kyuhyun. tidak melakukan apapun  
hanya memandangi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun,  
memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah  
dengan tubuh gadisnya  
"kau tidak apa-apa ?" Siwon bertanya dengan  
nada yang dingin. dia masih terlihat marah.  
Bukan karna lelaki itu, tapi karna kejadian di  
pub kemarin. ya, karna masalah itu. dengan  
tenaga yang dia punya, Kyuhyun  
menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban  
bahwa dia baik-baik saja  
"bisa berdiri ?" tanya nya sekali lagi, saat Kyuhyun mengangguk Siwon mengangkat tubuh  
Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri. Siwon  
dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan keluar  
ruangan dan menuju lift. Mereka menunggu  
dalam diam, tidak ada percakapan apapun yang  
mereka ucapkan  
Sesampainya didalam lift, ada 2 orang yang  
dikenal Siwon disana. mereka membicarakan  
masalah rapat yang tadi mereka laksanakan.  
Membicarakan masalah peningkatan penjualan  
yang dilakukan oleh Siwon dengan sangat  
baik. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri memojokkan diri  
disisi lift, dia merasa seperti orang asing  
diperusahaan ini. Siwon menyuruhnya  
bekerja diperusahaannya, tapi setelah dia  
bekerja disini, dia diperlakukan seperti orang  
asing. Inikah imbalannya ? jika seperti ini,  
lebih baik Kyuhyun keluar dan mencari  
pekerjaan baru  
Lift berhenti dilantai 24. Kyuhyun mencoba  
menarik perhatian Siwon dengan memajukan  
tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah pintu lift, namun  
Siwon sama sekali tidak menoleh. Kyuhyun  
merasa sedikit kecewa. Separah itulah  
kesalahannya. Pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun  
benar-benar keluar dari lift namun masih  
menunggu Siwon memanggilnya. Sayangnya,  
hal itu tidak terjadi hingga pintu lift tertutup  
kembali. Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas dan  
pandangannya kabur karna airmata yang telah  
menumpuk dikelopak matanya

"jadi dia tidak berbicara padamu ?" Kyuhyun  
menggelengkan kepalanya pada Eunhyuk melalui  
telpon, seolah Eunhyuk melihat apa yang sedang  
dia lakukan, namun tersadar bahwa Eunhyuk tidak  
melihatnya menggelengkan kepala, dia  
menjawab "tidak"  
"aish! Pabo-ya! Susah payah aku  
mendekatkanmu pada Siwon, lalu dengan  
mudahnya kau menghancurkan kepercayaannya  
padamu. Jika aku jadi Siwon, aku akan  
melakukan hal yang sama" ucapan Eunhyuuk sama  
sekali tidak membantu untuk membuat hatinya  
terasa lebih ringan, justru membuatnya terasa  
lebih menyakitkan. Wanita sialan!  
"yak! tidak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu  
yang membuatku terhibur ? percuma saja aku  
menceritakannya padamu" balas Kyuhyun tak  
kalah ketusnya dengan Eunhyuk  
"tidak! Aku tidak punya stok kata-kata  
menenangkan untuk wanita pengkhianat  
sepertimu" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa  
ubun-ubunnya mendidih mendengar ucapan  
Eunhyuk. Apa ? wanita pengkhianat ?!  
"baiklah baiklah, aku memang salah. Lalu apa  
yang harus aku lakukan ?" Kyuhyun mendengar  
suara dengusan ringan yang diduganya adalah  
seringaian Eunhyuk. Gadis brengsek!  
"tentu saja kau harus minta maaf lalu  
menerima lamarannya. Kurasa itu cukup  
membuatnya memaafkanmu"  
Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar kata lamaran.  
Kenapa kata itu menjadi menyebalkan  
ditelinganya ? pikiran Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja  
melayang pada saat Siwon melamarnya. Oh,  
brengsek! Dia merindukan pria itu. merindukan  
suaranya, merindukan perlakuannya,  
merindukan segala hal yang Siwon pernah  
lakukan padanya  
"haruskah ?"  
"jika kau ingin dimaafkan" jawab Eunhyuk  
sekenanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya  
memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf  
pada Siwon. apakah pria itu mau  
mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun ? gila! Ini  
benar-benar gila! Satu-satunya pria yang  
membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan cara untuk  
meminta maaf hanya Siwon. Siwon benar-  
benar merubah segalanya membuat KyuHyun  
melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan  
gadis itu untuk orang lain

Sabtu! Oh, akhirnya datang juga hari ini. apa  
yang akan dilakukan Siwon padanya hari  
ini ? apakah pria itu sudah bersikap normal lagi  
padanya ? Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar  
percakapan dua orang gadis yang berada  
disebelah Kyuhyun yang juga sedang  
menunggu pintu lift terbuka dan membawa  
mereka keruangan kerja masing-masing  
"benarkah ? kalau begitu, ini pertama kalinya  
dia tidak masuk kerja" ucap gadis berambut  
pirang yang lebih tinggi dari wanita berambut  
hitam yang sedang menanggapi ucapannya  
"aku rasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Kudengar,  
kemarin dia baru saja memecat seseorang  
tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan hari ini dia  
membolos tanpa keterangan. Membuat seluruh  
perusahaan menjadi ribut karna ketidak  
hadiran CEO" ucap si rambut hitam itu  
membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya  
sempurna. CEO ? berarti yang dibicarakan  
mereka adalah Siwon ? dan Siwon tidak  
masuk kerja hari ini ? dentingan pada lift  
menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menekan angka 24 pada tombol yang  
berada didinding lift. Dengan cepat lift  
membawanya menuju lantai 24 setelah  
melewati lantai 22 yang menurunkan dua orang  
gadis tadi. pintu lift terbuka saat angka 24  
diatas lift menyala, namun Kyuhyun tidak  
menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar dari lift. Alih-  
alih keluar dari lift, Kyuhyun justru menekan  
angka 25 di dinding lift. Dia benar-benar harus  
memastikan sendiri kalau Siwon benar-benar  
tidak ada diruangannya. Kenapa pria itu  
membolos ?  
Pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun setengah berlari  
menuju meja resepsionist dan menanyakan  
tentang Siwon  
"dia tidak masuk hari ini" jawab seorang wanita  
dari balik meja resepsionist dengan sebuah  
senyuman. Wanita ini sering melihat Siwon  
dan Kyuhyun keluar masuk kedalam ruangan  
pria itu beberapa kali. Mungkin bisa dikatakan  
satu-satunya wanita yang pernah diajak  
Siwon masuk kedalam ruangannya. Jadi dia  
tidak heran mengapa Kyuhyun menanyakan  
keberadaan Siwon hari ini  
"apa ada keterangan kenapa dia tidak masuk  
hari ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara  
khawatir yang sangat kentara. Wanita itu  
menggeleng lemah  
"tidak ada" Kyuhyun berterimakasih pada  
wanita itu lalu kembali menuju pintu lift.  
Setelah sampai diruangannya, Kyuhyun  
mencari nama Siwon didalam daftar kontak  
handphone nya. Setelah menemukannya,  
dengan segera Kyuhyun menelponnya. Dering  
pertama, dering kedua, dering ketiga, dering  
keempat, dering kelima, dering keenam hingga  
akhirnya suara wanita memutus deringan itu  
menjadi kata-kata yang memberitahu Kyuhyun  
bahwa handphone Siwon sedang tidak aktif  
dan menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan suara  
Ada apa ini ? pria itu tidak menjawab  
telponnya. Oh, astaga jantungnya serasa  
melorot. Ada yang tidak beres! Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba menghubunginya, namun  
hasilnya sama. Siapa yang harus dia hubungi  
jika seperti ini ? Kyuhyun tidak memiliki  
kontak rumah Kyuhyun sama sekali. Yunho ?  
Donghae ? apa mereka mengetahui keberadaan  
Siwon ? detik itu juga Kyuhyun  
menghubungi Yunho  
"Yunho, kau tau dimana Siwon berada ?"  
saat deringan terputus dan tergantikan suara  
sapaan Yunho, Kyuhyun segera  
membicarakan intinya menelpon  
"tidak. Aku belum berhubungan dengannya hari  
ini. ada apa ?" suara Yunho terdengar cemas  
"aku tidak bisa menghubunginya hari ini, jika  
kau mendapat kabar tentangnya bisa tolong  
beritahu aku ?" suara Kyuhyun melemah,  
bahkan Yunho tidak tau dimana pria itu.  
sebelum telponnya ditutup, Kyuhyun  
mengingat sesuatu untuk ditanyakan pada Yunho  
"Yunho-ssi, beritau aku alamat rumah  
Siwon"

Setelah mendapat alamat rumah Siwon,  
Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah  
Siwon dan disinilah dia sekarang. didepan  
rumah super mewah milik Siwon. dia pernah  
datang ketempat ini satu kali, hari dimana dia  
tertidur didalam mobil Siwon lalu pria itu  
menidurkan Kyuhyun dirumahnya,  
dikamarnya, dan diranjang miliknya. Kenangan  
itu terasa menusuk kepala Kyuhyun hingga  
membuatnya sakit. Satu hal yang  
disadarkannya kali ini adalah, dia merindukan  
Choi Siwon  
Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya lalu melangkah  
memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang sangat  
luas. 3 orang pria berbaju resmi mendekat  
kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman sopan  
tercetak dibibir mereka. Kyuhyun  
menundukkan kepalanya menyapa ke-3 pria ini  
"hmm .. aku Kyuhyun, bisa aku bertemu Choi  
Siwon ? dia mengenalku" tanya Kyuhyun  
sambil meyakinkan saat ke-3 pria itu telah  
benar-benar berdiri dihadapannya. Salah satu  
dari mereka berbicara dibalik kerah kemejanya  
yang tersambung entah kemana lalu pria itu  
menganggukkan kepalanya  
"silahkan" ke-3 pria itu mengantar Kyuhyun  
menuju pintu utama rumah ini, Kyuhyun  
melirik kearah garasi rumah ini yang terdapat  
6 mobil terparkir disana, salah satunya terlihat  
audi hitam yang biasa dipakai Siwon  
terparkir juga disana. tiba-tiba saja perasaan  
lega menghantam pikiran Kyuhyun. Siwon  
ada dirumahnya. Dan .. 5 mobil lagi milik  
siapa ? jangan katakan semua mobil itu  
miliknya!  
"lantai 2, belok kanan, pintu pertama itu  
kamarnya" ucap salah satu pria bertubuh besar  
yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Kyuhyun  
tersenyum sopan lalu meninggalkan mereka.  
"Aku sudah tau letak kamarnya ," batin Kyuhyun  
meremehkan ke-3 orang itu  
Dengan gugup Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju  
kamar Siwon. mereka menyuruh Kyuhyun  
kekamar Siwon berarti pria itu ada disana.  
kenapa dia tidak masuk kerja hari ini ? Kyuhyuj telah sampai didepan pintu kamar  
Siwon, dengan ragu Kyuhyun mencengkram  
kenop pintu itu lalu memutarnya  
Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon masih berbaring  
diranjangnya. Posisinya membelakangi KyuHyun, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu.  
Kyuhyun berdeham untuk menyadarkan  
Siwon akan kehadirannya, namun itu tidak  
berhasil. Siwon tidak bergeming sama sekali.  
Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjangnya,  
sekali lagi berdeham lebih keras dari  
sebelumnya. hasilnya sama, dia tidak  
bergeming sedikitpun Kyuhyun mengitari ranjangnya ketempat wajah  
pria itu bersandar. Wajahnya terlihat pucat  
pasi dan keringat membasahi keningnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Siwon  
tampak kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Nekat Kyuhyun memegangi kening pria itu dan hasilnya  
mengejutkan, tubuhnya sangat panas, seperti  
terbakar  
"astaga" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tisue dari  
tasnya lalu menghapus butiran-butiran keringat  
yang muncul disekitar kening Siwon. akibat  
sentuhan itu, Siwon terjaga. Pria itu  
menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu  
"kau sakit, kenapa tidak menghubungiku" ucap  
Kyuhyun pelan saat tau Siwon telah  
terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak ada yang  
diucapkan pria itu, Siwon masih menatap  
Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun tidak  
memperdulikan tatapannya, dia tetap  
melakukan kegiatannya sebelumnya  
"tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan obat" Kyuhyun  
bangkit berniat mencarikan obat didalam  
rumah ini yang bisa menurunkan suhu badan  
pria ini. namun langkahnya terhenti saat  
tangan Siwon mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun  
menahannya pergi  
"jangan pergi" ucap Siwon serak. Pria itu  
mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah  
lalu menarik Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh  
keranjangnya dan detik itu juga Siwon  
memeluk Kyuhyun. memeluknya dengan erat  
"aku merindukanmu" ucapnya lagi. Kyuhyun  
tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dia hanya bisa  
membalas pelukan Siwon. "aku juga  
merindukanmu" , balas Kyuhyub dalam hati.  
Tiba-tiba saja pelukan Siwon menjadi kaku  
ditubuh Kyuhyun. oh, apa yang terjadi ? apa  
yang salah ?  
"kau tidak merindukanku" gumamnya pelan  
yang terdengar hanya berupa desahan tidak  
jelas. Tapi Kyuhyun cukup jeli untuk  
menangkap ucapan Siwon. tidak! Dia  
melakukan kesalahan lagi, oh Tuhan!  
Siwon melepas pelukannya lalu kembali  
membaringkan tubuhnya lemah diatas  
ranjangnya lalu menutup matanya. Kyuhyun  
merasa bersalah, dia merindukannya, dia  
merindukannya juga, demi Tuhan dia juga  
merindukannya  
"untuk apa kau datang ?" tanya Siwon masih  
memejamkan matanya  
"aku tidak melihatmu dikantor, dan kau juga  
tidak menjawab telponku. Jadi aku datang  
kesini" ucap Kyuhyun gugup, ini terdengar  
seperti introgasi mengerikan  
"hanya itu ?" kali ini Siwon membuka  
matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih  
terduduk kaku disebelah tubuh Siwon  
"aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sajangnim. Apakah  
itu tidak cukup jelas ?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa  
jengkel dengan Siwon. pria itu terkekeh geli  
mendengar suara ketus Kyuhyun. Siwon  
kembali duduk dan menyandarkan  
punggungnya ketumpukan bantal yang  
disusunnya untuk menahan tubuhnya  
"kau merindukanku, nona Cho. Kalau kau  
merindukanku, katakan saja kau merindukanku.  
Jujur itu lebih mudah" Siwon mendekatkan  
wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, lalu menurunkan  
bibirnya kearah bibir Shin-Hae. pria itu  
mengecupnya lembut, sangat lembut hingga  
membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup dengan  
kencang hanya karna sebuah kecupan. Kyuhyyun mengernyit saat rasa panas menyambangi  
bibirnya. Suhu tubuh Siwon benar-benar  
panas  
"kau harus kerumah sakit" cecar Kyuhyun  
dengan nada tak suka. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon  
merasa sakit dibagian kepala, membuat  
Siwon menyadari apa yang disarankan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Dia sakit. Sebenarnya ini  
bukan sakit seperti biasanya, dia hanya merasa  
ada yang hilang dari dirinya hingga dia merasa  
setengah jiwanya tidak berada dalam raganya.  
Dia kehilangan gadisnya beberapa hari ini.  
separah inilah reaksi tubuhnya jika tidak ada  
Kyuhyun disisinya. Dia sedikit bergidik ngeri  
membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-  
benar tidak bersamanya dalam jangka waktu  
yang cukup lama. Dia harus mendapatkan  
wanita itu. dia harus mengikat Kyuhyun  
dengan sebuah hubungan yang  
memperbolehkannya mengurung Kyuhyun  
dalam hidupnya. Siwon benar-benar  
menawannya

"tapi kau masih sakit" bantah Kyuhyun sambil  
berusaha menahan langkah Siwon menuju  
mobilnya. Pria itu bertekad membawa Kyuhyun  
kehadapan orangtuanya hari ini juga. dengan  
keadaan lemah seperti ini. Siwon benar-  
benar tidak perduli dengan kesehatannya, dia  
hanya ingin mempercepat perikahannya dengan  
Kyuhyun  
"aku sehat. Dan tolong jangan membantah"  
Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan  
mendudukkannya kekursi penumpang disebelah  
kursi kemudi. Tak lama Siwon menyusul  
duduk disebelahnya dan segera menjalankan  
mobil dengan kecepatan normal  
"memang tidak bisa ditunda hingga kau  
sembuh ?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama  
diam didalam mobil. Siwon menggelengkan  
kepalanya tegas sebagai jawabannya  
"aku hanya tidak ingin menunda suatu hal jika  
aku masih bisa melakukannya dengan baik"  
jawab Siwon dengan nada dingin, Kyuhyun  
terdiam, lelaki ini benar-benar tidak bisa  
dibantah. Jadi Kyuhyun memilh diam hingga  
mobilnya terparkir disebuah rumah yang tak  
kalah megah dan mewah dari rumah milik  
Siwon  
Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil setelah Siwon  
membukakan pintu untukknya. Kyuhyun  
merasa degup jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat  
dari biasanya. Keringat mulai muncul  
dipelipisnya. Ini adalah kali pertama dia  
menjalin hubungan dan yang pertama kali pula  
dihadapkan dengan orangtua kekasihnya  
Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon  
justru terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. dia  
terlihat seperti tidak sabar untuk  
memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada kedua  
orangtuanya dan segera meminta agar diizinkan  
menikah dengan gadis pilihannya  
Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar  
mengikuti langkahnya. Siwon membuka  
pintu rumahnya dengan satu hentakan dan  
seluruh orang yang berada didalam rumah  
menjadikan Siwom dan Kyuhyun sebagai  
pusat perhatian mereka  
Semua orang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Siwon, orang pertama yang menghampiri  
Siwon adalah seorang wanita paruh baya  
yang diyakini Kyuhyun adalah ibunya. Wanita  
itu menawarkan sebuah pelukan kearah  
Siwon, dan Siwon menerima memeluknya  
"anakku, aku merindukanmu" ucap ibu  
Siwon sambil menyeka airmatanya tanpa  
sepengetahuan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa  
dia melihat adegan dramatis ini. Kyuhyun  
menoleh saat ada seorang wanita yang  
menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut. Seorang gadis  
mungil yang diperkirakan umurnya sama  
dengan Kyuhyun. gadis itu mengajak Kyuhyun  
meninggalkan Siwon dan ibunya  
"mereka memang selalu seperti itu jika sudah  
bertemu" ucap gadis mungil tadi mencoba  
menghibur Kyuhyun  
"ah, perkenalkan" gadis tadi mengulurkan  
tangannya kearah Kyuhyun "aku Choi Jiwon.  
Aku adik sepupu Siwon"  
Kyuhyun segera menyambut uluran tangan  
gadis yang bernama Jiwon lalu balik  
memperkenalkan dirinya  
"Cho Kyuhyun" mereka tersenyum saat telah  
saling mengenal satu sama lain  
"Siwon-mu" Jiwon mengedikkan dagunya  
kearah belakang Kyuhyun pertanda bahwa  
Siwon sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun  
menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang ditunjuk  
Jiwon tadi, dan benar, Siwon dan ibunya  
sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun kembali  
menegang  
"ini wanita yang kuceritakan" ucap Siwon  
pada ibunya. Ibunya tidak mengalihkan  
matanya pada Kyuhyun sedetikpun dengan  
tatapan senang. Selang beberapa detik ibu  
Siwon memberi tanda ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, secara refleks Kyuhyun menundukkan  
tubuhnya agar bisa berpelukan dengan ibu  
Siwon yang memang tubuhnya lebih mungil  
dari tubuh Kyuhyun  
"akhirnya kau datang" gumam ibu Siwon  
dengan nada lirih, sedikit berbisik agar yang  
lain tidak mendengar pembicaraannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam dekap peluk 'calon  
mertuanya' Siwon yang mengamati adegan  
itu hanya bisa menarik napas lega karna  
sepertinya ibunya menyukai pilihannya. Gadis  
pilihannya. Cho Kyuhyun  
"dimana ?!" pelukan itu terlepas saat seorang  
perempuan berteriak dengan nada terkejut.  
Mata seluruh orang tertuju pada gadis remaja  
dengan gaun mewahnya yang menyapu lantai.  
Gadis itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat  
Siwon berdiri dihadapannya dan juga  
melihat ibu Siwon dan seorang wanita yang  
tak dikenalnya sedang berpegangan tangan  
"dia ?" tunjuk gadis remaja itu kearah Kyuhyun. disamping gadis itu berdiri Jiwon dengan  
tampang puas seperti baru saja mengalahkan  
wanita itu dengan taruhan sebesar puluhan juta  
dollar  
"ya, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. sekarang kau  
percayakan kalau Siwon oppa memiliki  
kekasih" ucap Jiwon yang hampir bahkan  
melompat kegirangan. Sedangkan gadis  
disebelahnya hanya mengerutkan wajahnya  
kecewa lalu pergi begitu saja  
Jiwon yang ditinggal oleh entah siapa nama  
gadis itu, menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan  
cengiran lebarnya. Lalu menyangkutkan  
lengannya ke siku lengan Kyuhyun  
"boleh aku meminjamnya ? hanya sebentar"  
Jiwon menatap Siwon dengan penuh harap  
agar dia mau meminjamkan calon istrinya  
sebentar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah  
Siwon dengan tatapan cemas. Takut dengan  
apa yang akan dilakukan Jiwon padanya.  
Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya santai  
menjawab kedua pandangan itu yang  
ditujukkan padanya  
Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Jiwon entah  
menuju kemana. Mereka menaiki anak tangga  
satu persatu menuju lantai berikutnya, dan  
tibalah mereka disalah satu pintu cukup besar  
berwarna cokelat tua. Jiwon mengeluarkan  
sebuah kunci dari balik gaun nya  
"kamar siapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka  
telah berada didalam sebuah kamar. Jiwon  
tidak langsung menjawab. Jiwon berlari kearah  
dua jendela besar yang terdapat didalam kamar  
ini lalu menutupnya dengan rapat  
"ini kamar Siwon. saat dia masih tinggal  
dirumah ini" ucap Jiwon sambil berjalan  
kearah satu-satunya ranjang yang berada  
dikamar ini. Kyuhyun tertegun sebentar  
memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar Kyuhyun  
Tidak ada yang special. Hanya ada sebuah  
ranjang, meja kecil tempat menaruh lampu  
tidur, sebuah komputer, beberapa rak buku. Oh,  
ada satu rak lagi yang khusus menaruh foto-  
foto Siwon saat masih kecil dan juga remaja.  
Tidak ada yang special, layaknya kamar normal  
"kau tau, ini adalah kali pertama Siwon  
mengajak seorang wanita kerumahnya" ucap Jiwon lagi yang membuat Kyuhyunbkembali  
tertegun. Pertama kali ? dia yang pertama.  
Seperti mendapat sebuah penghargaan  
"benarkah ?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh  
rasa ingin tau  
"kau lihat, ibu nya saja menyambutmu dengan  
hangat. Karna memang ini yang pertama kali.  
Mungkin dia merasa lega karna anaknya yang  
diberitakan Gay itu ternyata memiliki kekasih  
dan bahkan ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat"  
gurau Jiwon yang membuat Kyuhyun  
tersenyum malu saat dia menyinggung masalah  
pernikahan  
"dia tidak seperti yang diberitakan banyak  
media" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membela calon  
suaminya  
"ya, aku tau" Jiwon menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun. baru saja Jiwon ingin melanjutkan  
pembicaraannya, namun ketukan pada pintu  
kamar Siwon menghentikan segalanya.  
Jiwon bangkit dari ranjang dan membukakan  
pintu kamar yang memang dikunci dari dalam  
olehnya  
"boleh aku mengkalim kencanku kembali ?"  
Kyuhyun mendengar nada suara yang sangat  
familiar ditelinganya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan  
mendapati Siwon sedang memandanginya.  
Kyuhyun mencari sosok Jiwon didekat  
Siwon, namun wanita itu sudah tidak ada.  
Dimana dia ?  
"untuk apa Jiwon mengajakmu kesini" gumam  
Siwon yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri,  
namun Kyuhyun terlalu peka dan mendengar  
apa yang baru saja dikatakan mengabaikan Siwon yang bergerak  
masuk kedalam kamarnya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah lemari  
yang memajang beberapa foto-foto masa kecil  
Siwon  
Shin-Hae mengambil salah satu foto Siwon  
lalu tersenyum geli melihat pose Siwon  
didalam foto yang masih berumur berkisar 5th.  
Pria itu begitu lucu dengan blazer kebesaran  
yang dipakainya. Siwon merebut foto itu lalu  
meletakkannya kembali ketempat asal dengan  
sebal  
"aku benci dengan foto itu" geram Siwon  
pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah  
Siwon  
"kenapa ? itu lucu" bantah Kyuhyun  
"itu menjijikan"  
"kau saja yang bilang seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebal. Kyuhyun kembali  
menelusuri setiap sudut kamar ini. menikmati  
segala pemandangan yang ada didalam kamar  
ini. Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang,  
ikut memandangi kamarnya yang sudah lama  
dia tinggalkan  
Siwon membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang  
miliknya. Dia merasa masih kurang sehat hari  
ini. dia memejamkan matanya sebentar sampai  
akhirnya terbuka lagi lalu menoleh kearah  
Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum melihat foto  
paling besar yang terpampang dikamarnya,  
dihadapan tempat tidurnya. Fotonya bersama  
ibunya  
"untuk apa mengagumi sebuah foto kalau yang  
asli sedang berada dihadapanmu" suara  
Siwon memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi  
beberapa menit. Kyuhyun mencibir kearah  
Siwon  
"cih, memangnya aku sedang mengagumimu.  
Aku sedang memandangi ibumu"  
Siwon menunjukkan wajah kecewanya secara  
terang-terangan, dia hampir telah memiliki  
gadis ini, dan akan menikahi gadis ini, namun  
dia tetap tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun  
mengaguminya sedetik saja  
"sini" Siwon menepuk sisi ranjang disebelah  
Siwon berbaring. Kyuhyun mengikuti  
perintah Siwon. dia duduk disebelah tubuh  
Siwon, namun setelahnya tubuh Kyuhyun  
ditarik hingga berbaring tepat disebelah  
Siwon. belum selesai, Siwon berguling  
kearah Kyuhyun dan kini posisinya adalah  
Kyuhyun berada dibawah tubuh Siwon  
"yak! apa yang kau lakukan" Kyuhyun berusaha  
kabur dari ranjang Siwon namun dia tidak  
menemukan celah sama sekali untuk melarikan  
diri. Siwon mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun rapat  
dibawah tubuhnya  
"kenapa ? nanti kita juga akan melakukan hal  
yang lebih dari ini setelah kita menikah" ucap  
Siwon santai yang membuat Kyuhyun  
semakin panik. Pria ini benar-benar telah  
kehilangan akalnya!  
"jadi kau sudah punya jawabannya ?" tanya  
Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya  
berubah menjadi sangat serius. Oh, Kyuhyun  
baru sadar kalau dia belum memberikan  
Siwo jawaban atas lamarannya  
"bisa lepaskan aku dulu ?" pinta Kyuhyun, dan  
Siwon mengabulkannya. Kyuhyun bangkit  
dari ranjangnya diikuti Siwon disampingnya.  
Keduanya hanya terdiam, saling berhadapan,  
saling menatap namun tak ada satu patah  
katapun yang terucap  
Siwon mempersiapkan dirinya sebisa  
mungkin untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk.  
Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa menerima  
penolakan, ditambah dengan kondisi  
kesehatannya yang memang sednag kurang  
baik, mungkin dia akan segera jatuh kelantai  
jika kyuhyun menolaknya. Jika KyuHyun  
menolaknya ? Siwon tidak akan membiarkan  
wanita itu menolaknya. Siwon hanya  
menyediakan satu jawaban yang harus dipilih  
Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya ingin penerimaan,  
dia membenci kata penolakan  
"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang  
membuatku selama ini berpikir keras tentang  
jawabannya" ucap Kyuhyun  
"apa"  
"kenapa kau menyukaiku ?" tanya Kyuhyun  
akhirnya, pertanyaan yang selama ini  
menghantui pikiran Kyuhyun. kenapa Siwon  
menyukainya ? dan kenapa Siwon  
memilihnya sebagai wanita yang ingin dia  
nikahi ?  
"nyaman" jawab Siwon singkat. Membuat  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya  
"hanya itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut tak  
percaya  
"memangnya kau membutuhkan jawaban  
seperti apa ? kukira kau membenci kata-kata  
bualan yang sering diucapkan dalam film  
Hollywood"  
"aku serius, Choi Siwon!"  
"aku sangat serius. Aku merasa nyaman  
bersamamu. Kau fikir, apa lagi yang dibutuhkan  
selain kenyamanan dalam sebuah hubungan ?  
jika hanya dilandasi rasa sayang kufikir itu  
tidak akan berguna jika keduanya tidak saling  
merasa nyaman. Rasa nyaman sangat berperan  
penuh pada sebuah hubungan. Tidak mungkin  
seseorang mencintai tanpa diiringi rasa  
nyaman. Dan aku mendapatkannya pada  
dirimu. Aku merasa nyaman jika berada  
didekatmu. Jika hanya mengandalkan rasa suka,  
aku sudah mempunyai banyak wanita saat ini"  
jelas Siwon panjang lebar yang membuat  
Kyuhyunbsemakin yakin dengan jawaban yang  
telah disiapkannya  
"baiklah, aku mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun sambil  
mengangguk paham atas seluruh ucapan  
Siwon  
Siwon tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja  
Kyuhyun melangkah mundur teratur menuju  
pintu kamar Siwon. Kyuhyun masih menatap  
Siwon, begitu juga Siwon hingga akhirnya  
Kyuhyun menggapai kenop pintu kamar  
Siwon, Kyuhyun berbalik dan keluar dari  
kamar Siwon  
Siwon memejamkan matanya frustasi lalu  
tubuhnya kembali terjatuh keatas ranjangnya.  
Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua  
telapak tangannya berkali-kali, seperti  
berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Siwon  
mengacak rambutnya gusar sebelum akhirnya  
pria itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya  
dikamar miliknya. Dia bertekad tidak akan  
keluar dari kamarnya selama beberapa hari  
sampai dia benar-benar bisa menerima kalau  
Kyuhyun ternyata .. menolaknya  
Baru Siwon berniat tidur untuk melupakan  
segala kejadian yang sangat membuat jiwanya  
terguncang, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.  
Bukan telpon, tapi sebuah pesan. Siwon  
sedang tidak berniat dengan masalah  
perusahaan, jadi dia mengabaikan pesan itu  
Namun, sekali lagi pesan masuk kedalam  
handphone Siwon, dengan malas sambil  
menggerutu tidak jelas Siwon meraih  
handphonennya dari saku celananya. Ada dua  
pesan, dengan malas dia membaca pesan  
tersebut, dan isinya membuat jantung Siwin  
sejenak berhenti berdetak

"Temui aku, dan aku akan memberimu  
jawaban"  
Siwon masih tidak percaya dengan pesan  
yang dikirim Kyuhyun untuknya. jawaban ? itu  
berarti Kyuhyun belum .. menolaknya ?  
Siwon membuka pesan kedua yang didapat  
dari Kyuhyun juga  
"Sekarang!"  
Dengan segera Siwon berlari keluar dari  
kamarnya lalu menuruni anak tangga dengan  
tergesa-gesa. Siwon menanyai keberadaan  
Kyuhyun pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya  
didalam rumah megahnya ini. Siwon berlari  
keseluruh penjuru rumahnya seperti orang  
yang sedang kerasukan  
Siwon berkali-kali menabrak bahu orang lain  
saat dengan tergesa-gesanya berjalan melewati  
mereka. Kyuhyunbtidak terdapat dimanapun,  
degupan jantung Siwon semakin berdetak  
dengan cepat saat dia tidak berhasil menemui  
kyuhyun, dia takut jika terlalu lama  
menemukan gadis itu, Kyuhyun akan  
menolaknya lalu meninggalkannya. Ini benar-  
benar mengerikan  
Deringan pada handphone Siwon  
membuatnya berhenti mencari sejenak. Melihat  
siapa yang menelpon, Siwon segera menekan  
tombol hijau pada handphone nya dengan  
perasaan senang dan juga gugup  
"kau dimana" Siwon bertanya dengan nada  
putus asa, Kyuhyun yang menelpon hanya  
terkekeh pelan  
"sisa waktumu hanya 10 detik, temui aku kalau  
kau menginginkan jawaban seperti yang kau  
harapkan" ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat  
Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya  
kesegala tempat yang berada dirumahnya. Dia  
sedikit merutuki kebodohan ayahnya yang  
membangun rumah sebesar ini  
"aku sudah mencarimu, tapi kau tid…" ucapan  
Siwon terpotong oleh ucapan Kyuhyun  
"mulai dari sekarang. sepuluh" Kyuhyun mulai  
menghitung. Siwon mempercepat  
langkahnya menyusuri halaman belakang.  
Hasilnya sama, nihil  
"tujuh" suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar  
disebrang sana. Siwon berlari kearah teras  
tempat keluarganya berkumpul, dan kembali  
nihil yang dia dapat. Siwon menghapus  
keringat dengan punggung tangannya sedikit  
kasar. Mengendurkan ikatan dasinya yang  
terasa mencekik sekarang  
"empat" oh sial! Waktunya menipis. Siwon  
benar-benar kehilangan akal mencari kemana  
lagi. seluruh isi rumahnya telah dijelajahinya,  
namun dia tetap tidak mendapatkan sosok  
Kyuhyun. Siwon berbalik kearah kanan dari  
posisinya berdiri berniat kembali ke kamarnya,  
namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat  
sosok wanita mungil dengan handphone  
ditelinganya sedang memandangi kolam renang  
yang terdapat dibelakang rumahnya. Detik itu  
juga Siwon menghembuskan napas lega lalu  
menghampiri Kyuhyun ecepatnya  
"dua " Kyuhyun masih tetap menghitung tanpa  
menyadari kalau Siwon telah berdiri  
dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun baru saja ingin  
mengucapkan angka terakhir dalam sepuluh  
detik, namun suara berat milik Siwon telah  
lebih dulu mengucapkannya  
"satu" suara Siwon terdengar sangat jelas  
ditelinga Kyuhyun, detik itu juga Kyuhyun  
berbalik dan mendapati Siwon yang sedang  
terengah-engah menatapnya dengan senyum  
separonya. Senyuman favorite Kyuhyun  
Siwon meraih handphone Kyuhyun yang  
masih ditempelkan ketelinganya lalu  
meletakkannya ke sebuah meja bersama  
handphone miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari  
mereka  
"aku sudah menemukanmu, dan aku ingin  
imbalannya" ucap Siwon masih terengah-  
engah dan berusaha mengatur napasnya  
menjadi normal kembali. Kyuhyun tersenyum  
kearah Siwon yang terlihat berantakan.  
Calon suaminya yang dicintainya  
"terburu-buru sekali, tuan Choi" Kyuhyun  
berusaha mengulur waktu  
"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, nona Cho"  
geram Siwon sebal saat Kyuhyun tak  
kunjung memberinya jawaban. Kyuhyun  
melangkah maju kearah Siwon yang  
membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.  
Namun tujuan Kyuhyun bukanlah kearah  
Siwon, Kyuhyun melalui tubuh Siwon  
untuk menggapai handphone milik Siwon  
Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan posisi  
berhadapan dengan Siwon, dia berkutat  
pada handphone milik Siwon. seperti  
berbuat sesuatu pada handphone Siwon.  
sang empunya handphone hanya diam tak  
melakukan apapun menunggu Kyuhyun selesai  
dengan handphone miliknya  
Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun melangkah mundur  
untuk menatap wajah Siwon, Kyuhyun  
tersenyum sekali lagi kearah Siwon,  
membuat Siwon benar-benar tak sabar  
untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang telah  
diminta nya sejak tadi  
"lalu apa jawabannya ?!" bentak Siwon  
frustasi  
Kyuhyun mengacungkan handphone milik  
Siwon yang kini telah menjuntai sebuah  
gantungan handphone berwarna putih  
mengkilap memanjang yang bertuliskan WK  
yang terbuat dari berlian kecil. Siwon  
memandangi penuh kagum gantungan tersebut.  
WK, singkatan dari nama mereka. Siwon dan  
Kyuhyun  
"putar balik" perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon,  
Siwon melakukan apa yang diperintahkan  
Siwon. dan kali ini benar-benar membuat  
jantung Siwon serasa melorot hingga  
kelantai. Senyumannya tak bisa ditahan sama  
sekali, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih  
Dibalik tulisan WK tersebut terdapat tulisan YES  
yang sama terbuat dari berlian kecil yang  
terlihat mewah. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, menciumi puncak kepala  
gadis itu dengan perasaan yang benar-benar  
tidak bisa diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata  
"kau akan menikahiku" gumam Siwon lembut  
tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk  
pasti dalam pelukan Siwon. pelukan itu  
semakin erat hingga membuat Kyuhyun  
kesulitan bernapas, namun dia mengabaikan  
perasaan itu. dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan  
posisi seperti ini. nyaman ? benar apa yang  
dikatakan Siwon tadi. nyaman adalah kata  
kunci untuk sebuah hubungan  
"terimakasih Tuhan, kau bersedia menikah  
denganku" ucap Siwon sekali lagi lalu  
kembali mencium puncak kepala Siwon.  
mereka terlalu larut dengan apa yang sedang  
mereka rasakan dan mereka salurkan melalui  
sebuah pelukan, hingga tidak sadar kalau  
ternyata keluarga besar Choi Siwon sedang  
memandangi mereka diam-diam dengan  
tatapan tak percaya sekaligus bahagia  
"dan langkah selanjutnya, aku akan mengikatmu  
dengan sumpah pernikahan yang akan  
membuatmu tidak bisa lepas dari  
genggamanku" gumam Siwon tepat ditelinga  
Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah  
ancaman. Ancaman yang sangat manis. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia membayangkan  
kehidupan selanjutnya yang akan dia jalankan  
bersama lelakinya, Choi Siwon

TBC

sorry for typo ... ff ini dikit lagi END nanti spesial ENd Aku kasih tambahan-tambahan? tapi rahasia ya .. maaf ya ga update2 aku baru baikkan jadi maaf kalo pada nunggu . terima kasih ya yang udah coment .. I LOVE YOU READER KU ..


	9. Chapter 9

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 9

Title : UNCOMITTED  
Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , lee donghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .  
Pair : wonkyu , yunkyu , haehyuk , etc .  
Genre : Drama , Romance  
Rating : T +

WARNING !  
This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalah buatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read !

Happy Reading !

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan dengan santai  
dibandara yang cukup ramai, dimana semuanya  
berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa seperti sedang  
mengejar sesuatu, tapi gadis ini tidak. Seperti  
menyesali menginjak negara ini lagi.  
langkahnya teratur dan tetap tenang, tapi  
berbeda dengan debar jantungnya. Seperti  
sedang dikejar-kejar oleh mafia yang siap  
membunuhnya kapanpun mafia itu mau  
Lee Hyukjae, gadis mungil ini baru saja tiba di  
Korea setelah menetap di Jepang beberapa  
lama. Menenangkan pikirannya, itulah alasan  
yang dia temui sejauh ini. tapi nyatanya dia  
tetap tidak bisa tenang. Dia selalu memikirkan  
pria brengsek yang membuat pikirannya  
menjadi kacau. Lee Donghae. Si keparat nomor  
satu  
Deringan handphone Eunhyuk terdengar dari  
dalam hand bag Channel miliknya, dengan  
malas dia merogoh tas dan mencari benda  
kecil elektronik yang sedang berbunyi itu.  
tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, Eunhyuk  
langsung menjawab  
"yeobseyo" sapa Eunhyuk, beberapa detik tidak  
ada jawaban. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya lalu  
kembali berbicara  
"yeobseyo, siapa ini ?" lanjut Eunhyuk ,  
Eunhyuk menjauhkan handphonennya untuk  
melihat siapa yang menelpon, namun sialnya  
yang muncul hanya sebuah nomor yang tidak  
dia kenal, bukan sebuah nama. Eunhyuk kembali  
menempelkan handphonennya ketelinganya,  
untuk menanyakan sekali siapa yang menelpon  
"tolong jangan main-main, aku sedang sibuk  
dan tid…." kata-kata Eunhyuk terpotong karna  
seseorang disebrang sana menjawabnya  
"ini aku" tanpa perlu menjadi pintarpun Eunhyuk  
sangat tau siapa pemilik suara ini. pria itu.  
sikeparat itu. suara yang .. jujur saja, Eunhyuk  
sangat rindukan. Lee Donghae

CoffeeCojjee, Seoul, South Korea

Setelah sebelumnya mereka berbicara melalu  
telpon dan memutuskan untuk bertemu,  
akhirnya disinilah Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada.  
Keduanya saling diam tanpa suara, hanya  
memandangi satu sama lain. Eunhyuk menyesap  
kopinya dalam diam, tidak berani memandang  
wajah Donghae yang sedari tadi jelas  
memandanginya  
Donghae menarik napas lebih dalam sebelum  
akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan keluar lancar dari  
mulutnya  
"bagaimana kabarmu ?" basa-basi paling tolol  
milik Donghae. Eunhyuk akhirnya memberanikan  
diri menatap wajah Donghae yang sudah  
beberapa lama ini tidak dilihatnya. Mungkin  
gagasan ini sedikit gila, tapi semuanya tidak  
bisa ditepis. Eunhyuk merindukan sosok pria ini  
"lebih baik dari kemarin, kau ?" keduanya  
berbicara seolah-olah orang biasa yang baru  
saja berkenalan dipersimpangan jalan kafe ini  
lalu berjalan bersama menuju kafe dan memilih  
duduk dimeja yang sama lalu memulai  
pembicaraan yang mengarah keperkenalan.  
Benar-benar canggung  
"tidak cukup baik. Tanpamu" suara Donghae  
sedikit menghilang diakhir kalimat. Pria itu  
kembali menundukkan kepalanya menatap  
gelas kopi miliknya yang masih mengeluarkan  
kepulan asap. Kembali hening.  
Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama. Seakan gelas  
tersebut adalah hal termenarik didunia yang  
sangat diinginkannya dibanding pria yang  
sedang duduk dihadapannya. Eunhyuk ingin sekali  
mengangkat dagu pria itu agar matanya  
menatap mata Eunhyuk lalu mengucapkan 'aku  
baik-baik saja' tapi keberaniannya tak segila  
kenyataannya  
Eunhyuk melihat kepala Donghae mulai terangkat  
dan bibirnya bergerak seperti akan  
mengucapkan sesuatu  
"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

KyuHyun sedikit tersadar dari tidurnya saat  
suara cukup bising yang menyambangi  
kamarnya. Dengan susah payah gadis itu  
memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, kamarnya  
masih dalam keadaan gelap. Suara apa itu ?  
KyuHyun mengambil handphonenya yang  
terletak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya, sedikit kesal  
saat mengetahui bahwa ini masih pukul 02.00  
malam, dan manusia gila mana yang dengan  
tololnya menyambangi rumah seseorang hanya  
untuk melemparkan sesuatu kearah jendela  
yang berakhir dengan suara bising  
Dengan kesal Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya,  
menghampiri jendela yang sedari tadi  
mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggu  
tidurnya. Menyumpahi siapa saja yang  
membangunkan tidurnya. Ini benar-benar tidak  
lucu!  
Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat seseorang dari  
sebrang rumah Kyuhyun sedang melambaikan  
tangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun  
mengerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas  
penglihatannya. Siwon ? dia ada disini ? dan  
ini masih sangat pagi!  
Deringan ponsel Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun  
tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun  
melihat pria itu juga sedang menempelkan  
handphonennya ketelinganya. Pria itu yang  
menelpon  
"bisa turun sebentar" ucapnya saat Kyuhyun  
sudah menekan tombol jawab. Kyuhyun belum  
sempat menjawab apapun karna dia langsung  
memutus hubungan telponnya. Pria ini  
semacam sakit jiwa atau apa ?!  
Dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun meninggalkan  
kamarnya untuk menghampiri pria itu.  
setidaknya agar dia bisa secepatnya  
melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu oleh ulah  
pria itu

Gadis itu melangkah kearahnya dengan enggan.  
Wajahnya tertekuk dengan sengaja, dari kilatan  
matanya terlihat sangat jelas kalau gadis itu  
telah mencapai titik akhir batas kesabarannya  
Dia memang se-sensitif itu jika sudah berkaitan  
dengan masalah tidur  
"ada apa!" bentak gadis itu saat sudah berada  
dihadapan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum geli  
melihat reaksi Kyuhyun  
"aku sudah bersusah payah membuka mataku  
lalu turun kebawah hanya untuk  
menghampirimu dan kau hanya tersenyum ?!"  
lanjut Kyuhyun saat Siwon masih terus saja  
menatapnya dengan senyum tanpa ada satu  
katapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Senyum  
separonya, senyum favorite Kyuhyun  
"hanya ingin melakukan ini" Siwon tiba-tiba  
saja mendaratkan bibbirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun  
"dan ini" lanjut Siwon, kini tubuh mereka  
menempel sempurna. Terasa pas ditubuh  
Siwon, seperti sudah seharusnya tubuh ini  
berada dalam pelukan tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah apa  
yang sedang dilakukan Siwon. tepatnya tidak  
bisa berbuat apa-apa karna terlalu terkejut  
dengan apa yang barusan saja diakukan calon  
suaminya. Ya, calon suaminya  
"sudah kubilang, kau bisa tinggal dirumahku,  
jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot  
menghampirimu kesini hanya untuk mencium  
dan memelukmu" kini Siwon yang berbicara,  
masih dalam posisi berpelukan  
"kau fikir semudah itu! dan lagi, sebentar lagi  
kita juga akan tinggal disatu rumah yang sama.  
Secara halal. Bersabarlah" balas Kyuhyun,  
Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadisnya.  
Secara halal ?  
"besok kau datang ?" tanya Siwon sambil  
membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh  
kyuhyun  
"tentu saja, besok acara amal perusahaan  
lamaku, dan Yunho juga memberikan  
undangannya padaku" pamer Kyuhyun yang  
membuat Siwon memukul pelan kepala  
Kyuhyun  
"datang denganku. Besok" pinta Siwon  
sambil terus memandangi mata cokelat milik  
Kyuhyun, pandangan yang membuat siapapun  
akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. seperti  
tatapan menghipnotis  
"sayang sekali, aku telah memiliki pasangan  
untuk pesta besok" ucap Kyuhyun sambil  
membalas tatapan Siwon dengan tatapan  
tantangan yang membuat Siwon geram  
setelahnya. Oh sial! Ini tidak benar, Kyuhyun  
menyesal telah mengatakannya. Auranya benar-  
benar buruk  
"siapa" bentak Siwon, terdengar seperti  
bukan pertanyaan, justru seperti tuduhan  
"tentu saja dengan CEO perusahaan itu, Jung Yunho. Kau terlambat Sajangnim. Aku sudah  
dimiliki orang lain" canda Kyuhyun yang  
membuat Siwon seperti mengerang  
kesakitan. Oh, ini menyenangkan. Sangat  
menyenangkan untuk terus menggoda pria ini  
"tidak perduli, aku akan merebutmu dari Jung Yunho. Kau tau aku bisa melakukannya" oh,  
sekali lagi seperti terikat mati dengan ucapan  
Choi Siwon. penawanan seumur hidup  
darinya akan terlaksana mulai sekarang. pria  
over protektif miliknya

Eunhyuk merasa bersalah dengan apa yang  
diucapkannya tempo hari pada Donghae. Eunhyuk  
sangat mengingat bagaimana kata demi kata  
yang diucapkan Donghae sungguh menghipnotis  
dirinya. Tapi dia menghancurkan segalanya.  
Sebenarnya bukan kata-kata itulah yang ingin  
diucapkan Eunhyuk. Semua terlalu mendadak  
hingga Eunhyuk mengeluarkan perkataan yang  
diluar dugaannya sendiri. dia masih sangat  
ingat bagaimana ekspresi Donghae saat itu

FLASHBACK

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ucap Eunhyuk  
yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan intens milik  
Donghae. Donghae sudah mempersiapkan hatinya  
matang-matang untuk menerima seluruh  
hasilnya. Baik ataupun buruk untuk dirinya  
"boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu terlebih  
dahulu ?" sela Donghae saat Eunhyuk telah siap  
dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.  
Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan tanda menyetujui  
ucapan Donghae

"entah aku harus mengatakan apa untuk  
membuatmu percaya kembali padaku setelah  
kau menemukan .. ya, kau sangat tau apa yang  
ku maksud. Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakan  
aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku telah  
berhenti meniduri wanita lain setelah bertemu  
denganmu. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Aku  
melepaskan segalanya untuk mendekatimu" Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya  
melanjutkan ucapannya

"aku seperti telah terhipnotis dengan sihirmu.  
tanpa berfikir panjang hatiku segera  
mengatakan 'mungkin ini yang terakhir dan  
yang terbaik' dan hari disaat kita mulai  
berkencan, aku telah memutuskan untuk  
memulai jalan hidup yang baru yang lebih  
baik, tanpa pelacur-pelacur sialan yang aku  
tiduri"

"tidak terlalu sulit meninggalkan kebiasaan itu,  
karna aku mempunyai tujuan. Tujuan yang  
harus aku gapai walau mengorbankan sesuatu  
yang mungkin sudah sampai ditaraf seperti  
hobby. Dan aku berhasil melakukannya. Karna  
didalam hatiku telah tertanam satu mantra  
yang terus mengulang difikiranku. 'jauhi  
pelacur itu dan kau akan mendapatkan Eunhyuk  
yang lebih baik dari wanita murahan itu' selalu  
terngiang perkataan itu"

"dan aku harus mengakui kalau belakangan ini  
aku .. hancur. Mungkin ini seperti bualan kelas  
atas yang sering kau terima untuk permohonan  
maaf, tapi ini sungguh. Mungkin terlalu  
murahan jika aku mengucapkan ini sekarang.  
tapi aku akan tetap mengungkapkannya dengan  
apapun jawaban yang kau berikan"  
"aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.  
Mungkin terlalu egois jika aku meminta  
jawaban itu sekarang setelah apa yang terjadi.  
Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk  
menjawabnya. Hanya ingin kau tau, aku  
sebenarnya mencintaimu, menginginkanmu  
dalam hidup"  
Eunhyuk tak sanggup mengedipkan matanya  
sedetikpun. Terlalu terkejut mendengar seluruh  
perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Dia  
sedikit merasa bersalah dengan apa yang akan  
dia ucapkan sebelum Donghae mengatakan  
tentang perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi  
Eunhyuk benar-benar telah bulat dengan  
keputusannya  
"maafkan aku" ucap Eunhyuk lalu bangkit dari  
duduknya dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian  
yang masih duduk diam dengan terpana karna  
kepergian Eunhyuk. Donghae memejamkan matanya  
kuat-kuat, mencoba menerima apapun hasil  
yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Dia sudah  
mempersiapkan mental untuk sebuah  
penolakan seperti ini. tapi kenapa masih terasa  
sakit

FLASHBACK END

******  
Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berniat membalikkan  
tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tempat ini, tapi  
sekali lagi juga lengan kuat milik Siwon  
menahannya. Kyuhyun melemparkan  
pandangan tidak suka pada Siwon yang  
masih menahan sisi tubuhnya untuk tetap  
meneruskan jalannya  
"demi Tuhan aku ingin pulang! Aku tidak ingin  
berada disini, bisakah kau mendengarkanku ?!"  
bantah Kyuhyun dengan nada yang jelas-jelas  
terdengar emosi. Siwon membalikkan  
tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun lalu  
menatapnya tepat dimanik mata Kyuhyun  
"dengar, aku tidak ingin kembali sebelum  
menemui ibumu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti,  
serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku hanya ingin  
membicarakan masalah pernikahan kita, setelah  
itu kita bisa pulang, oke ?" bujuk Siwon  
sambil mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun,  
namun terlihat gagal dari ekspresi Kyuhyun  
yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Kyuhyun  
memang sempat bersumpah untuk tidak  
mendatangi tempat menjijikan ini hanya untuk  
menemui ibunya. Tapi dia terpaksa kembali  
hanya karna Siwon ingin meminta izin untuk  
menikahinya. Oh, apakah itu perlu ? dia masih  
punya ayah yang telah merestui hubungannya,  
apakah perlu restu dari ibunya yang keparat itu  
juga ?  
"tidak cukup hanya dengan restu dari ayahmu,  
aku ingin restu dari ibumu juga" ucap Siwon  
seakan bisa membaca fikiran Kyuhyun.  
senyuman Siwon membuat detakan jantung  
Kyuhyun mulai berdenyut dengan normal. Pria  
tampannya yang memakai kemeja hitam santai,  
celana jeans dengan warna senada dengan  
kemejanya, rambut kemerahannya yang terlihat  
berantakan karna terlalu sering disentuh  
membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat sebentar. Setelan  
hitam yang hampir menyatuh dengan warna  
kulitnya yang tan membuat pria ini terlihat  
mematikan  
Setelah memastikan kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan  
membantah lagi, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun  
untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya menemui  
ibunya. Ruangan demi ruangan mereka lalui  
dengan diam hingga sampailah disatu ruangan  
yang cukup sunyi dari ruangan lainnya. Detak  
jantung Kyuhyun semakin berderu kencang  
disana, semakin erat Kyuhyun menggenggam  
tangan Siwon saat Kyuhyun melihat sesosok  
wanita yang sedang duduk terdiam didepan  
jeruji besi sambil memeluk lututnya  
Langkah kaki Siwon terhenti tepat dihadapan  
Nyonya Lee yang membuat wanita itu  
menegakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat  
siapa yang menghampirinya. Seperti tidak  
mengenali Siwon wanita itu mengerutkan  
keningnya, namun setelah melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri disebelah Siwon, barulah  
Nyonya Lee teringat sosok pria yang waktu itu  
diizinkannya masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun  
Nyonya Lee bangkit sambil menatap tajam  
kearah Kyuhyun, tatapan kebencian. Kyuhyun  
membuang wajahnya dari wajah Nyonya Lee,  
berusaha sebisa mungkin agar mereka tidak  
melakukan eyes contact  
"ibu" panggil Siwon pelan yang berhasil  
mengalihkan pandangan Nyonya Lee dari wajah Kyuhyun. dengan wajah kusam dan juga  
terlihat pucat, Nyonya Lee memandang  
Siwon dengan tatapan kosong  
"aku ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun" lanjut  
Siwon tanpa basa-basi sama sekali. dengan  
cepat Nyonya Lee mengalihkan pandangannya  
kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut,  
namun Kyuhyun tidak balik memandang sang  
ibu  
"aku sudah mendapat izin dari ayahnya, dan  
aku hanya ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama  
seperti ayahnya. Mengizinkanku menikahinya"  
Nyonya Lee tetap diam tidak menjawab  
apapun, pandangannya masih terpaku pada  
Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak  
memandangnya  
Lama kelamaan tatapan Nyonya Lee mulai  
melembut, seperti ada pertengkaran hebat  
didalam matanya yang tiba-tiba saja  
menemukan jalan damai. Tatapannya kini  
beralih pada Siwon, memandang wajah  
Siwon lama sebelum akhirnya dia  
menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban,  
lalu Nyonya Lee meninggalkan mereka berdua  
kedalam

"kau tau, aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak  
mendatangi tempat itu lagi" Kyuhyun  
memandang marah kearah Siwon yang  
sedang fokus menyetir. Siwon tidak  
menjawab apapun, hanya tersirat kebahagiaan  
dari mimik wajahnya  
"kau tidak melihat bagaimana tatapan ibumu  
tadi padamu" gumam Siwon pelan namun  
berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun  
"dia bahkan meninggalkan kita begitu saja"  
ucap Kyuhyunbmencoba membela diri  
"karna dia hampir menangis" ucapan Siwin  
kali ini membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan  
keningnya  
"kau tidak melihat wajahnya kan ? aku melihat  
matanya memerah dan mulai menggenang  
airmata, karna itulah dia meninggalkan kita.  
Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan airmatanya  
didepan kita" jelas Siwon yang membuat  
Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Kyuhyun  
merasa sedikit kasihan pada Nyonya Lee.  
Namun, ketika mengingat betapa hancurnya  
dirinya dan juga ayahnya karna wanita itu,  
Kyuhyun semakin membencinya. Dia tidak  
tersentuh sedikitpun  
Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat  
melihat arah jalan yang menunjukkan mereka  
akan keluar dari kota tempat Kyuhyun tinggal  
"mau kemana kita ?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.  
Siwon menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus  
pada jalanan dihadapannya  
"rumahku"

Ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya dia  
menyambangi tempat ini. rumah super mewah  
milik CEO Samsung Electronics yang paling  
tampan dan mempesona di Korea Selatan.  
Berkali-kali sudah dia melihat bangunan megah  
ini, namun tetap saja masih tidak bisa  
menahan keterkagumannya pada bentuk rumah  
Choi Siwon yang terlihat minimalis dan  
elegan. Percampuran antara modern dan  
klasik, namun terlihat unik  
Rumah yang didominasi dengan warna grey,  
white, dan black membuat rumah ini terlihat  
penuh rahasia namun tetap nyaman. Terdapat  
sebuah kolam kecil yang berisikan berbagai  
jenis ikan disamping kanan pekarangan rumah  
ini dan juga dilengkapi air mancur kecil yang  
menimbulkan suara gemercik air yang  
membuat rumah ini masih tetap  
memperlihatkan sisi alamnya  
dua pilar besar menjulang tinggi mengapit  
pintu masuk yang terbelah menjadi dua  
mengantarkan mereka kedalam ruangan  
pertama yang mereka masuki. Ruang keluarga  
yang terlihat mewah dengan sofa berlapis jati  
kokoh dan juga satu buah lemari besar yang  
memperlihatkan benda-benda yang terbuat dari  
kristal asli  
kembali menemukan dua buah pilar tinggi yang  
kali ini menghubungkan antara ruang keluarga  
dengan ruang utama rumah ini yang berisikan  
sofa yang terlihat lebih santai dari sofa ruang  
keluarga tadi. tergantung TV LCD cukup besar  
diantara dua buah speaker home theater yang  
sama rata tingginya dengan TV tersebut.  
Ruangan ini dilapisi beberapa kaca sebagai  
pembatas disetiap ruangnya. Sebuah ruang TV  
berada ditengah ruangan terpisahkan oleh satu  
buah pintu yang menuju ruang makan, ruangan  
ini hanya terpisahkan oleh kaca yang  
memperlihatkan seluruh isi ruang makan  
tersebut  
disisi kiri ruangan utama rumah ini, terdapat  
tangga melingkar yang menuju lantai 2 rumah  
ini. lantai 2 hanya berisikan satu buah ruangan  
yang lagi-lagi diberikan TV LCD besar beserta  
sofa nyaman yang menghadap kearah TV  
tersebut. Selain itu, dilantai 2 ini terdapat satu  
buah kamar yang cukup besar disisi kanan dari  
ruangan kecil berisi TV tadi. kamar utama sang  
pemilik rumah. Disinilah Siwon dan  
Kyuhyun berada  
"untuk apa aku kesini ?" tanya kyuhyun sekali  
lagi, namun tetap saja Siwon tidak  
memberitahu apa maksud dan tujuannya  
hingga dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang  
telah berisikan 2 orang wanita yang langsung  
menunduk hormat saat Kyuhyun tiba  
"acara amal perusahaan lama mu, kau tidak  
lupa kan ?" Siwon tidak memberikan  
jawaban, namun ucapan Siwon barusan  
menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang  
terlontar sejak tadi. Kyuhyun tersentak saat  
Siwon mendorongnya kearah dua wanita  
yang berdiri kaku diujung kamar Siwon  
"dandani dia" perintah Siwon pada dua  
wanita itu yang langsung disambut anggukkan  
tanda mengerti. Kyuhyun sendiri melebarkan  
matanya sempurna. Apa ? dandan ? ini bahkan  
hanya acara amal biasa. Apalagi yang akan  
direncanakan pria brengsek ini  
Mata Kyuhyun teralihkan pada sebuah long  
dress berwarna hitam pekat dengan berlian  
kecil disisi belahan dadanya. Gaun ini terlihat  
sialan sangat mahal! Apakah dia akan  
menggunakan ini ? kalau tidak salah ini hanya  
acara amal biasa yang akan dihadiri seluruh  
karyawan biasa dan juga beberapa petinggi  
perusahaan itu. apa harus semewah ini pakaian  
yang akan dia kenakan ?  
"ini berlebihan. Kita hanya akan berada diacara  
amal. Kenapa harus memakai gaun semahal ini"  
suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Siwon  
yang hampir mencapai knop pintu kamarnya  
"kau akan menjadi Nyonya Choi sebentar lagi,  
aku ingin kau mulai terbiasa dengan kekayaan  
yang kupunya. Seluruh hartaku akan menjadi  
milikmu juga. jadi nikmati selagi bisa" jawaban  
Siwon membuat emosi Kyuhyun berada  
dipuncak  
"sialan, bukan itu maksudku!" Siwon kembali  
mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri berhadapan  
dengan Kyuhyun  
"jangan membantah, dan cukup ikuti  
perintahku" ucap Siwon dengan nada dingin  
namun terdengar seperti rayuan ditelinga Kyuhyun, Siwon menundukkan wajahnya dan  
mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun  
membuat Kyuhyunnterperanjat kaget karna  
kalau tidak salah ingat masih ada dua wanita  
yang akan mendandaninya dibelakang mereka.  
Siwon menunjukkan senyum separonya lalu  
kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar dari  
kamar

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya  
melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin besar  
yang sengaja disiapkan disudut ruangan. Dia  
merasa yang kini berada didepan cermin  
seperti bukan Kyuhyun. yang kini ada  
dihadapannya adalah wanita yang cantik, luar  
biasa cantik dengan polesan make up yang  
tidak terlalu tebal namun terlihat sangat pas  
disemua sisi  
Matanya tampak begitu indah dengan bulu  
mata palsu yang sedikit memberati matanya,  
dan matanya juga terlihat lebih besar akibat  
sedikit polesan ajaib dua orang wanita itu, eye  
shadow berwarna perpaduan antara hitam dan  
juga abu-abu membuatnya terlihat lebih elegan  
Dengan sedemikian rupa, dua wanita yang  
bertugas mendandani Kyuhyun itu  
menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang  
tinggi sehingga tampak lebih manis ketika  
tersenyum. Dan polesan terakhir adalah pada  
bibirnya. Lipstick yang digunakan berwarna  
peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya  
seolah-olah selalu terlihat basah  
"sudah selesai" ucap salah satu diantara dua  
wanita ini yang baru saja memasangkan satu  
buah cincin berlian berwarna sapphire blue  
dijari manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandangi  
dirinya sekali lagi dicermin besar tersebut,  
berkali-kali mencoba menyadari kalau pantulan  
dicermin tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri  
Setelah dua kali diketuk, pintu kamarpun  
perlahan terbuka. Siwon masuk dengan  
tuxedo hitamnya yang terlihat sepadan dengan  
gaun milik Kyuhyun. lelaki itu terdiam sejenak  
memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih  
menghadap kearah cermin. Kyuhyun  
menyadari tatapan Siwon kearahnya melalui  
cermin, sedikit merasa bahagia ketika  
mengetahui Siwon terpesona dengan  
penampilannya  
Siwon menghampirinya dan langsung  
memeluknya dari belakang  
"aku tidak melihat calon istriku, dimana dia"  
gurau Siwon dengan geli, Siwon  
menghirup aroma lembut dan manis yang  
terkuar dari balik telinga Kyuhyun, aroma itu  
seperti menyiksanya, membuatnya tidak tahan  
untuk berlama-lama berdekapan dengan  
gadisnya tanpa melakukan apapun  
"ku anggap itu sebagai pujian, tuan Choi" balas  
Kyuhyun tak kalah geli ekspresinya dengan  
Siwon  
"sepertinya kita akan terlambat" tegur Kyuhyun  
saat Siwon tak kunjung melepasnya. Ini  
sudah hampir waktunya, dan mereka masih  
dirumah. Mungkin Yunho akan melakukan  
pembukaan tanpa kehadiran mereka berdua  
"acara tidak akan dimulai sebelum aku datang,  
karna akulah tamu utamanya" Kyuhyun  
terperanjat kaget mendengar ucapan Siwon.  
dia tamu utama ? dan dia masih bisa bersantai  
dirumah dan memeluknya seperti ini. apa  
otaknya telah terkikis ?  
"rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi, aku ingin terus  
memelukmu. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini  
hingga pagi. Tapi mengingat Yunho yang  
mengundangku, apa boleh buat. ayo" akhirnya  
Siwon melepasnya dan menariknya keluar  
menuju Audi A8 miliknya. Sepertinya dia  
sedang tidak tertarik dengan Ferrari miliknya.  
Kalau tidak salah dia memiliki 5 mobil lainnya  
dengan berbagai merk terkenal. Oh, jangan  
lupakan soal Sab yang akan digaetnya tahun  
ini. apakah pria ini memiliki segalanya ?

Audi A8 milik Siwon telah berhasil melesat  
dengan indah hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat  
didepan pintu utama gedung pencakar langit  
ini. red carpet telah terbentang panjang  
menyambut siapapun yang datang dan  
membawanya ketempat tujuan utama  
Para wartawan dari berbagai media sibuk  
dengan kameranya ketika sang milliarder  
termuda milik Korea Selatan menginjakkan  
kakinya dilobby utama dengan seorang wanita  
cantik bergaun hitam yang sedang digenggam  
tangannya oleh Choi Siwon  
Blitz kamera milik para wartawan semakin  
sadis menyambut ketika Siwon  
memindahkan tangannya kepinggul wanita  
bergaun hitam itu, Siwon melingkarkan  
lengannya dipinggul gadisnya. Siwon sengaja  
melakukannya sebagai tanda perkenalan pada  
dunia bahwa gadis cantik yang berada  
disampingnya adalah miliknya  
Wartawan semakin ribut ketika penjagaan  
diperketat ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun  
melangkah masuk dan tidak mengizinkan  
wartawan manapun mendekati pasangan  
terdahsyat ini. pintu putar menyudahi  
segalanya. Teriakan ribut milik wartawan tak  
terdengar lagi, dan sorotan blitz kamerapun  
telah redam. Membuat Kyuhyun  
menghembuskan napasnya lega secara terang-  
terangan  
"merepotkan sekali memiliki seorang kekasih  
yang sangat digilai wartawan sepertimu" cibir  
Kyuhyun yang justru mendapat senyum ejekan  
dari Siwon  
"dan kalau tidak salah ingat, kau telah  
menyetujui menikah dengan pria yang kau  
sebut digilai wartawan tadi" kali ini Siwon  
yang mengejek Kyuhyun. sesi saling ejek  
mereka terhenti saat Jung Yunho datang  
kehadapan mereka  
"sepertinya kau telah mencuri pasanganku  
malam ini" ucap Yunho tak suka pada  
Siwon dan langsung mengalihkan  
pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang malam ini  
terlihat sangat memukau dan mempesona  
dengan gaun hitam miliknya. Yunho seperti  
tak bisa mengalihkan matanya pada  
pemandangan lain selain Kyuhyun yang tampil  
sangat berbeda malam ini  
"sudah cukup memandanginya, dia milikku  
kalau kau lupa" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun  
lebih dekat kearahnya seperti mengingatkan  
kepada sahabatnya ini kalau wanita cantik  
bergaun hitam yang kini berada disampingnya  
adalah miliknya  
Yunho mengangkat bahunya santai lalu  
tersenyum licik kearah Siwon. menurutnya  
menggoda Siwon adalah hal yang paling  
menyenangkan selain memenangkan tender  
besar untuk perusahaannya. Ketiga orang ini  
mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar  
celotehan humor milik Donghae. Pria itu  
kelihatan baik-baik saja tanpa Eunhyuk  
disampingnya. Kelihatan baik-baik saja atau  
dibuat terlihat baik-baik saja ?  
"bisa kita mempercepat acara pelelangan  
dress ? aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat  
wanita-wanita terbaik pilihan Jung Yunho  
sajangnim" gurau Donghae yang disambut  
kekehan pelan oleh Yunho  
"yang dijual adalah pakaiannya, bukan  
wanitanya, bung" ucap Yunho yang  
membuat Donghae melebarkan matanya  
sempurna. Terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Yunho yang sangat terang-terangan  
menyindirnya. Pandangan Donghae kini berdalih  
pada Kyuhyun. secara terang-terangan Donghae  
memuji tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat sempurna  
dan sexy dengan gaun hitam pekat yang sedang  
melekat ditubuhnya  
"kau terlihat sempurna, nona Cho" puji Donghae.  
Siwon mengerutkan keningnya melihat  
tingkah Donghae yang seakan-akan lupa  
kehadirannya disamping Kyuhyun  
"simpan kata-kata busukmu untuk Eunhyuk, jangan  
melakukan hal yang sia-sia, karna dia tidak  
akan tergoda padamu" ucap Siwon dengan  
mengeluarkan nada jijiknya pada Donghae.  
Seketika raut wajah Donghae berubah mendengar  
nama Eunhyuk disebut, dia mengingat wanita itu  
lagi. wanita yang baru saja mencampakannya  
Melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Donghae,  
KyuHyun menyikut lengan Siwon sebagai  
tanda untuk menyuruh meminta maaf, namun  
Siwon tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Dan Yunho lah yang akhirnya menyeret Donghae  
kedalam ruangan utama, mencoba untuk  
membuat Donghae terhibur, dengan apapun  
caranya  
"tidak bisakah keu menjaga sikapmu, tuan  
Choi ? dia sahabatmu! Oh my .. bagaimana bisa  
kau mengatakan itu pada Donghae" sembur Kyuhyun saat mereka akhirnya hanya berdua  
"aku hanya akan membenci siapapun yang  
berusaha menggodamu. Siapapun. Termasuk  
sahabatku sendiri" Siwon menekan nada  
bicaranya saat diakhir ucapannya, pertanda  
bahwa dia tidka ingin memperlanjut hal sepele  
seperti ini, dan dia menarik Kyuhyun untuk  
memasuki ruangan utama, karna sebentar lagi  
acara lelang akan dimulai

Siwon memberikan pidato cukup panjang  
didepan sana, membicarakan tentang sesuatu  
yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun hanya terfokus pada Siwon, hanya  
memandanginya saja sudah sangat cukup  
membuat mood Kyuhyun kembali 100%  
Calon suaminya. Ya, Choi Siwon adalah calon  
suaminya yang akan dinikahinya sebentar lagi.  
apakah ini mimpi ? dia akan memiliki pria  
terkaya, tertampan, terseksi, dan tersombong  
se-Korea Selatan ini. pengusaha muda paling  
sukses. Choi Siwon. dan sebentar lagi marga  
Choi akan menjadi miliknya juga. Choi Kyuhyun.  
Setelah memberikan pidato, Siwon belum  
diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari sana, dia harus  
duduk didepan dengan beberapa orang penting  
lainnya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit  
merasa senang karna dia bisa memandangi  
wajah malaikat namun mematikan itu  
sepuasnya. Ini adalah kejadian langka .  
Berpuluh-puluh menit kemudian, akhirnya  
Siwon diperbolehkan kembali, dan dari atas  
sana pandangan Siwon tidak pernah lepas  
dari Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya mereka  
berhadap-hadapan. Siwon tersenyum manis  
pada Kyuhyun sebelum dia duduk tepat  
disebelahnya lalu menggenggam tangannya  
lembut  
"aku baru datang, dan aku tak ingin kau jauh  
dariku. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak  
mengizinkannya" Siwon menggumam kesal  
hingga akhirnya 2 orang wanita berpakaian  
sama menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya  
pergi. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa  
hanya mengerutkan keningnya lalu terpaksa  
pergi karna dia hampir dipaksa ikut dengan dua  
orang wanita tersebut. Dan anehnya Siwon  
memperbolehkannya. Ada apa ini ?

Eunhyuk dengan langkah ragu memasuki gedung  
megah ini, dengan sedikit gemetar, Eunhyuk tetap  
melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan  
utama. Eunhyuk seperti ingin membalikkan  
tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari gedung  
ini, namun badan dan otaknya bekerja  
bertabrakan. Tubuhnya tidak ingin mengikuti  
perintah otaknya yang jelas-jelas memaksa  
untuk meninggalkan tempat ini  
Pintu terbuka, dan Eunhyuk melihat banyak orang  
sedang menikmati pesta ini dengan  
menghamburkan uang mereka membeli barang  
yang mereka suka dengan harga yang mereka  
suka juga. Eunhyuk tidak terlalu tertarik dengan  
itu semua. Pandangannya langsung mengedar  
jauh, menerawang setiap sudutnya untuk  
menemukan satu sosok yang sedang dicarinya.  
Sialnya dia tidak menemukannya  
Eunhyuk melangkah lebih dalam memasuki  
ruangan tersebut, sekali lagi matanya  
menerawang setiap sudut ruangan ini, dan  
matanya berhasil menangkap satu sosok pria  
yang sedang memegang gelas anggurnya  
dengan enggan, pria itu terlihat murung dan  
juga bosan. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihat  
sosok itu. pria yang dicarinya akhirnya  
ditemukan

Kyuhyun masih belum berani bertanya untuk  
apa dia masuk kedalam ruang make up dan  
mengganti dressnya dengan dress yang lebih  
rumit lagi, dia seperti tak diizinkan bertanya  
oleh siapapun, karna tidak ada yang berbicara  
sama sekali disini. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti  
apapun yang dikatakan oleh semua orang  
disini, karna tadi Siwon menyebut nama Yunho, jadi dia menuruti apapun yang mereka  
suruh  
Kyuhyun kembali digiring menuju sebuah pintu  
yang akan disambungkan pada tempat Siwon  
berpidato tadi. tidak hanya ada dia saja, ada  
hampir 10 orang wanita yang juga berdiri  
disampingnya. Mereka saling memandang  
dengan sengit satu sama lain seperti sedang  
menjalani sebuah kontes kecantikan. Kyuhyun  
adalah wanita yang paling banyak dilirik  
dengan sinis oleh seluruh wanita yang berada  
disini  
Kyuhyun kini mengenakan short dress  
berwarna toska lembut dengan belahan dada  
yang rendah, cukup memperlihatkan belahan  
dadanya yang sempurna. Renda-renda kecil  
memperhias setiap sisi dress tersebut. Tidak  
terlalu seksi namun tetap mencolok diantara  
yang lain  
"kini kita akan mengadakan lelang dress buatan  
designer ternama dan nomor satu. Bukan  
hanya sekedar dress, kalian para pria yang  
menawar dengan harga tertinggi akan  
mendapat kesempatan untuk makan malam  
bersama wanita cantik yang mengenakan dress  
tersebut" ucap MC yang menjelaskan acara apa  
ini sebenarnya. Dan Kyuhyub sangat terkejut  
dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.  
Lelang dress ?  
"yang pertama adalah wanita cantik dengan  
Short Dress berwarna hitam pekat, kim Shin  
Yeong" ucap MC tersebut. Degupan jantung  
Kyuhyun mulai bekerja tidak normal. Dia tidak  
siap jika tiba-tiba saja namanya dipanggil dan  
dia harus memamerkan dress yang sedang  
dipakainya. Jung Yunho brengsek! Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati  
"tenang saja, Siwon pasti akan memilikimu.  
Dia tidak akan membiarkan pria manapun  
mendekatimu dan menyentuhmu" suara berat  
milik seorang pria yang sangat dikenlnya tiba-  
tiba saja mengalun indah ditelinganya. Jung Yunho  
"Sajangnim! Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan"  
ucap Kyuhyun geram  
"baik, terjual! dengan harga 12 ribu dollar"  
suara MC tersebut membuat Kyuhyun sedikit  
tercengang. Mereka menawarnya menggunakan  
dollar ?! astaga  
"ikuti saja perintahnya, setelah ini namamu  
akan dipanggil" Yunho meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun semakin merasa  
panik setelah tau namanya akan dipanggil  
setelah wanita ini  
"terjual! Dengan 24 ribu dollar" MC tersebut  
terlihat sangat kegirangan dalam menyebutkan  
harganya. Dan selesai sudah wanita bernama  
Lee Hana. Dan kini gilirannya. Namanya telah  
dipanggil. Dengan langkah anggun Kyuhyub  
keluar kehadapan seluruh tamu yang hadir.  
Tatapan matanya pertama kali tertuju pada  
Siwon yang sedang tersenyum manis  
kearahnya. Sial! Tatapan pria itu membuatnya  
semakin tidak ingin berada lama-lama diatas  
panggung ini  
"untuk nona Cho yang cantik ini, kita akan  
memulai tawarannya dari sekarang" ucap MC  
tersebut, dan pria pertama yang mengangkat  
papan pertama kali adalah Siwon. pria itu  
menuliskan 10 ribu dollar. Astaga!  
"10 ribu dollar untuk pria tampan disana, ada  
lagi ?" sela MC tersebut. Tidak lama, pria  
dibelakang Siwon mengangkat papannya  
dengan harga 15 ribu dollar. Oh ? siapa pria  
itu ?  
"15 ribu dollar, apakah ada yang ingin  
menawar lebih tinggi ?" ucap MC tersebut  
dengan semangat yang membuncah. Kyuhyub  
semakin lemas saat Siwon kembali  
mengangkat papannya  
"dua puluh" ucap Siwon mantap, namun  
sekali lagi dipatahkan oleh pria yang berada  
dibelakang Siwon dengan harga  
"dua puluh lima" ucap pria itu tak kalah  
lancangnya. Siwon menoleh kebelakang  
dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Seperti  
memandang rendah orang itu lalu kembali  
dengan papan harganya  
"dua ratus lima puluh ribu dollar" ucap  
Siwon mantap. Tiba-tiba saja suara riuh  
menyambut harga tersebut. Bahkan beberapa  
orang terdengar mengatakan 'apa-apaan itu'  
MC yang berada disamping Kyuhyun  
melebarkan matanya sempurna mendengar  
harga tawaran Siwon  
Apakah pria itu bercanda ? 250 ribu dollar!  
Pria yang berada dibelakang Siwon  
menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyerah.  
Siwon tampak tersenyum licik pada pria itu  
lalu kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun  
"ada lagi ? akan mulai dihitung dari sekarang.  
satu .. dua .. tiga! Terjual. Nona Cho, selamat  
atas tawaran tertinggi malam ini" ucap MC  
tersebut masih dengan nada terkejutnya  
Siwon melangkah kedepan untuk menjemput  
wanitanya didepan sana. Dengan cekatan  
Siwon mengambil lengan Kyuhyun lalu  
membawanya turun menuju meja makan yang  
telah disiapkan khusus untuk hasil lelangan ini  
"aku harus menikmati makan malam  
termahalku malam ini" ucap Siwon dengan  
kegeliannya yang tak bisa disembunyikan  
"brengsek! Aku seperti sedang dijual pada  
kalian" ucap Kyuhyub kesal namun tetap  
mengikuti arahan jalan Siwon menuju meja  
makan khusus yang telah tersedia  
"kau memang sedang menjual, nona Cho. Ini  
lelang dress, dan bonusnya adalah kau" sekali  
lagi Siwon gagal menahan ekspresi gelinya  
saat Kyuhyun masih saja terlihat kesal.  
Siwon menghentikan langkahnya sebentar  
saat matanya menemukan sosok pria yang  
sejak tadi berada dibelakangnya lalu  
mengucapkan sesuatu. Pria yang juga turut  
'menawar' Kyuhyunbtadi. mereka saling kenal ?  
"kau mengenalnya ? siapa dia ?" tanya Kyuhyun  
setelah Siwon mulai melangkah lagi  
"dia pemegang saham tersebar setelah aku  
dibeberapa perusahaan ternama"  
"pria itu yang ingin mengalahkanmu tadi,  
bukan ?"  
"ya, memang. Tapi dia tetap berada  
dibelakangku. Aku selalu menjadi nomor satu"  
Siwon membanggakan dirinya sendiri yang  
mendapat tatapan sinis dari Kyuhyun  
"sombong sekali kau" cibir Kyuhyun, Siwon  
mengangkat bahunya santai  
"itu memang kenyataannya, nona Cho"

Eunhyuk masih sedikit tercengang saat melihat  
Kyuhyun berhasil menjual dress yang  
dipakainya dengan harga 250 ribu dollar. Eunhyuk  
benar-benar berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan  
menjadi penguasa dunia sebentar lagi. karna  
dia akan memiliki sumbernya dollar, yaitu Choi  
Siwon. jutawan terhebat dan tertampan  
dimuka bumi  
Eunhyuk tersenyum saat melihat Siwon  
menjemput Kyuhyun untuk dibawa ke meja  
makan yang telah tersedia. Setelah tontonan  
berakhir, Eunhyuk mulai merasa bosan dan  
kembali mengintai keseluruh ruangan mencari  
sosok yang telah ditemukannya tadi. akibat  
terlalu fokus dengan Kyuhyun, EunhyuK  
melupakan sosok pria itu. dan kini dia  
kehilangan sosok itu  
Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari  
kesudut ruangan lain, namun langkahnya  
terhenti saat sebuah tangan dari belakang  
menahannya. Eunhyuk segera membalikkan  
tubuhnya dan sangat terkejut melihat siapa  
yang sedang mencengkram tangannya. Sosok  
pria yang sedang dicarinya kini sedang  
mencengkram lengannya  
Lee Donghae tampak lemah dengan lingkaran  
hitam disekitar matanya dan juga bibirnya  
terlihat sedikit pucat. Tangannya yang sedang  
mencengkran lengan Eunhyuk terasa hangat. Suhu  
tubuh pria ini tidak seperti biasanya. Apa dia  
sakit ?  
"Donghae-ssi, kau pucat sekali" ucap Eunhyuk ragu,  
tatapan Donghae terlalu dingin, tidak seperti  
biasanya  
"kau datang mencariku ? untuk apa ?" ucap Donghae dingin, Eunhyuk tersentak kaget dengan apa  
yang baru saja diucapkan Donghae. Apakah Donghae marah dengan jawaban yang diterimanya  
kemarin ?  
"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"bisa kita menikah besok ?" tanya Siwon  
tiba-tiba ditengah makan malam mewah  
mereka. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Siwon  
sekilas lalu kembali terfokus pada Brioche  
panggang nya  
"bisa kau menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang,  
nona Cho ?" lanjut Siwon saat tidak ada  
tanda-tanda sama sekali dari Kyuhyun untuk  
menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun masih  
terfokus dengan makannanya. Melihat Siwon  
masih menatapnya dengan intens, Kyuhyun  
hanya menangkat bahunya santai  
"apakah itu sebuah jawaban ?" tanya Siwon  
tak mengerti  
"bisakah kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan  
makan malamku dulu ? kau tau ini adalah  
makanan pertamaku hari ini. dan bukankah aku  
sudah menjawab lamaranmu beberapa hari  
yang lalu ?" sergah Kyuhyun kesal saat  
Siwon terus-terusan merecoki hidupnya  
dengan kata-kata 'pernikahan'  
"kau memang sudah menjawab lamaranku. Tapi  
aku menanyakan hal yang berbeda nona Cho.  
Kita menikah besok, oke ?" ulang Siwon. kali  
ini Kyuhyun mendengarkan pertanyaan  
Siwon dengan baik  
"hmm" jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali pada  
makan malamnya  
"apakah itu berarti 'iya' ?" tanya Siwon lagi.  
senyumannya tiba-tiba saja mengembang.  
Senyuman manis miliknya. Kyuhyun ikut  
tersenyum melihat ekspresi Siwon  
"tapi .. bisakah aku yang mengatur segalanya ?  
aku ingin mengatur pernikahanku sendiri"  
pinta Kyuhyub sungguh-sungguh  
"pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan  
nona Cho? pernikahan termewah yang pernah  
terjadi dimuka bumi dengan segala perhiasan  
termahal didunia ? katakan padaku, aku  
sanggup mewujudkannya. asal kau menikah  
denganku. besok, dan tidak ada bantahan!"

TBC

sorry for typo ya .. dan sekali lagi aku mau bilang kalo ini tuh remake ff kakak ku . jadi jangan nanya terus ya .. buat EnD bsok mungkin sedikit lama soalnya aku mau taruh di catatan fb baru ku .. nanti aku kasih tahu kalian ya . terus siapa ya mau di add bilang aja . kenapa aku ga update di fb ku ? karena ayah ku sering buka fb ku takutnya tar ketahuan anak suka beginian .. jadi curcol dehh .. pokok nanti semua ff ku akan aku taruh di fb baru ku .. dan di buat catatan jadi kalo ada yang mau di tag bilang ya . biar kalian nanti ga cariin .. oke segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya see you di END ya .. I LOVE YOU READER ..


	10. Chapter 10

WONKYU / FF / UNCOMITTED / PART 10 END

Title : UNCOMITTED

Cast : cho kyuhyun , choi siwon , leedonghae , lee hyukjae , jung yunho . etc . .

Pair : wonkyu , yunjae , haehyuk , etc . Genre : Drama , Romance

Rating : T + WARNING ! This GS and ff wonkyu .. ff ini adalahbuatan eoni ku tersayang jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat ya ..

Don't like , Don't read ! Happy Reading !

'Disini aku merekomendasikan beberapa laguyang emang aku cocok-cocokin secara paksa sama adegan disini haha. Kalo bisa didownload yaaa, biar lebih dapet feelnya.' ****** Kyuhyun menggeliat ringan diranjangnya,tubuhnya terasa remuk setelah acara lelang semalam yang berakhir hampir tengahmalam. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikitmengerjap akibat cahaya yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya yang telah terbukamembuat matanya terasa perih Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat terdengar bunyisesuatu yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Siapa disana ? Kyuhyun bangkit dengantergesa-gesa ingin segera menghampiri sumber suara, namun terhenti ketika diamengingat bahwa ayahnya telah kembali kerumah ini. itu pasti ayahnya Kyuhyunmerapihkan kemeja, celana pendek, dan juga rambutnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari seisi rumahnyauntuk mencari asal suara yang membuatnya terbangun tadi. dia membelokkanlangkahnya kearah dapur, dan benar saja. dia menemukan ayahnya telahberkotor-kotor ria dengan segala bahan makanan yang entah akan dijadikan apa "kaubisa memasak ?" ucap Kyuhyun basa-basi sebagai pengganti ucapan 'selamat pagi'dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya. Well, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu dekatdengan seluruh anggota keluarganya Seperti sedikit terkejut, dengan gerakancepat ayahnya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. lalu ekspresinya kembali normal setelahmelihat anaknya lah yang menyapanya "ya,aku sendiri selama ini. aku akan mati jika tidak bisa melakukan hal semudahini" balas ayahnya yang masih sibuk mencampur adukkan beberapa bahan makananyang berakhir ke celupan minyak panas yang telah tersedia "aku sedikit tersindir dengan ucapanmu. Akuselama ini sendiri, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kau sebut mudahtadi" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh ayahnya yangkini sibuk dengan cipratan minyak panas yang menghantam dirinya. Kyuhyunberanjak menuju meja makan yang telah tersedia roti panggang dan secangkircokelat panas "aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapikalau kau tersindir, kau bisa mencoba belajar masak mulai sekarang, karnasebentar lagi kau akan memiliki suami yang harus selalu kau sediakan makanan"ucap ayahnya dengan kekehan terselip disela-sela ucapannya. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, dia lebihmemilih melahap roti panggangnya. Mengunyahnya sebentar lalu membalas ucapanayahnya "kurasa aku tidak perlu repot-repotmelakukannya. Dirumahnya tersedia 5 koki handal setara dengan kokiinternational yang selalu menyediakan makanan sehat dan bergizi untuknya" balasKyuhyun, ayahnya berbalik menghampirinya dengan spatula ditangannya "tapi itu berbeda, makanan yang ingindinikmati seorang suami adalah makanan yang berasal dari hasil jerih payah sangisteri, bukan koki. Tapi jika kau memang tidak ingin melihat suamimu menikmatiapa yang berasal dari tanganmu sendiri, tetap pertahankan kokinya" ayahnyakembali menuju dapur kotor, Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan benarnya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Siwon akan keracunan karnamakanan buatannya. Dia cukup menyadari tingkat keahlian memasaknya, dan itulebih buruk dari kata gagal "aku tidak perduli, kurasa dia juga telahterbiasa menikmati makanan buatan kokinya. Aku mandi dulu" KyuHyun menghabiskantegukan terakhir cokelat panasnya lalu kembali menuju kamar. Bersiap-siap untuk bertempur denganbeberapa toko yang akan disambanginya hari ini. oh, kalau bukan karna ancamandari Choi Siwon, dia bersumpah dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnyahari ini dirumah saja, bergelut dengan selimut yang lebih menyenangkan ****** Kyuhyun melirik dengan malas kearah duaorang wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang kemarin merubah penampilannyahabis-habisan saat akan ada acara lelang. Dua wanita itu masih sibukmencocokkan satu sama lain benda-benda yang akan dipadukan dengan gaunpengantin yang telah dibelinya Jauh dari kata mewah, gaun itu sangat sederhananamun tetap elegan, seperti gaun yang berasal dari berpuluh-puluh tahun yanglalu. Gaun berwarna putih gading tanpa hiasan apapun digaun tersebut, hanyakain transparan cukup panjang yang menjadi hiasan diatas kepalanya sebagaimahkota Kyuhyun mengingat perbincangannya dengan Siwon tentang pernikahannyasemalam. Siwon menawarkan kemewahan dalam , Kyuhyun tau kalau pernikahan seperti impian seluruh wanita didunia dengansegala kemewahan yang menghabiskan biaya hampir puluhan Milyar, mungkin akanterkabul jika Siwon yang akan membiayainya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak inginada kemewahan yang terlalu hebat dalam pernikahannya Siwon mengabulkanpermintaan Kyuhyun yang satu itu mengingat bahwa Siwon telah bersedia menurutiseluruh keinginan Kyuhyun dalam pernikahannya, namun Siwon menolak saat Kyuhyunmemilih gereja yang berada di Seoul untuk pernikahannya. Dan itu menjadi beritaburuk untuk Kyuhyun. itu berarti mereka tidak akan menikah di Korea, tapidiluar negri. Ini lebih mengerikan! Berapa banyak biaya yang akan dihabiskanpria itu untuk pernikahannya Siwon menolak memberitau dimana gereja yang akanmereka pakai untuk pernikahannya. Penuh rahasia, dan Kyuhyun membenci itu. tapi bagusnya, Kyuhyun mendapat kompensasihari untuk pernikahan mereka. Mereka tidak akan melakukan pernikahan hari ini,tapi besok. Tentu saja Siwon memberikan kelonggaran waktu dengan sebuah pertengkaran terlebih dahulu untuk mendapat kompensasi akhirnya, Kyuhyun mendapatkannya Segala benda yang harus dimiliki telahterbeli, Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega saat semuanya benar-benar telahberakhir. Dia bisa cepat-cepat kembali kerumah untukmengistirahatkan badannya untuk acara sakral besok pagi Saat tangannya hampirmencapai pintu mobil, sebuah tangan meraih bahu Kyuhyun lalu mebalikkantubuhnya. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dengan gerakan secepat itu. Saat akhirnyamereka berhadap-hadapan, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Yunho-ssi ?" ucap Kyuhyun bingung "sudah selesai semuanya ?" balas Yunho, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannyakesekeliling, mencoba menemukan sosok lain selain Yunho, tapi ternyata tidakada siapapun "ada apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada taksuka. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untukberistirahat, tapi Yunho datang dan akan menghancurkan rencananya untuk tidurseharian "ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapYunho sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun. sontak Kyuhyun memberontak dalam genggamanYunho, namun cengkraman Yunho lebih kuat dari biasanya. Tidak bisa Yunho terus menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam mobilnya. Membiarkan dua wanitapekerja rumah Siwon begitu saja disana dengan tatapan tak mengerti "sebenarnya ada apa, huh!" ucap Kyuhyunpasrah. Cengkraman Yunho semakin mengencang saatdia mencoba melepasnya, dan itu adalah kegiatan sia-sia, membuang tenaga. JadiKyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Yunho membawanya "ikut saja" Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya, sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masukkedalam mobilnya. Saat Kyuhyun telah duduk berdampingandengan Yunho, Kyuhyun baru tersadar kalau yang menyetirmobil adalah Lee Donghae "rencana apa yang kalian buat kali ini,huh" tanya Kyuhyun geram yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan pelan Donghae "seseorang sedang menunggumu, ada yangingin dibicarakan katanya" ujar Donghae yang masih terfocus pada jalanan. Kyuhyun mengenduskan napasnya saja berbicara dengan dua pria tidak berotak ini. baiklah, lihat sajananti setelah mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, Kyuhyun akan menghajar dua priaini dan juga orang yang telah menyuruh Donghae dan Yunho menculiknya. DemiTuhan, Ini waktu terakhirnya untuk istirahat! Hanya beberapa blok dari tempatnyamembeli gaun pengantin, Donghae menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuahkedai cafe. Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Kyuhyun turun darimobil lalu mengikuti langkah Yunho kemana akan membawanya. Kyuhyun menyipitkanmatanya saat Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya memberitahu keberadaannya "dia yang ingiin bertemu denganku ? diayang menyuruhmu menjemputku ? tolol! Dibayar berapa kau oleh gadis tengik itu"gerutu Kyuhyun geram karna ulah wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat selamabertahun-tahun itu tiba-tiba saja memperlakukannya seperti dia seorang buronanyang baru saja tertangkap basah sedang shopping disebuah pusat perbelanjaanlalu dipaksa kembali ke jeruji besi. Sialan! Kyuhyun membuka langkahnyalebar-lebar untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang tertawa mengejek senangmelihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas terlihat marah. Eunhyuk ikut membukalangkahnya menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat seakan merekasahabat yang telah terpisah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya "ada apa, huh! Dan .. bisakah kaumelepaskanku, aku tidak bisa bernapas bodoh!" suara Kyuhyun terdengarterengah-engah akibat kehabisan napas yang dikarenakan pelukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung melepasnya dengan tatapanminta maaf Eunhyuk merogoh Handbag Louis Vuitton nya lalu mengeluarkan sebuahkartu cukup besar sedikit memanjang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Kyuhyun segeramenatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak percaya "oh,tunggu. Jangan katakan kalau ini …" suara Kyuhyun tercekat lalu menghentikanucapannya begitu saja. sial! Eunhyuk akan menikah ? menikah dengansi keparat itu ? Kyuhyun segera melemparkan pandangan kearah Donghae yangsedang tersenyum malu disebelah Yunho "bukankah kalian sedang bertengkar hebat ?kalian tidak bercanda kan dengan pernikahan ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun gencar sambilmelempar pandangan curiga kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara bergantian "ya, kami telah menyelesaikan masalah kami"ucap Donghae sambil mengingat kejadian malam itu dimana Eunhyuk mengucapkansesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Donghae sama sekali FLASHBACK "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Eunhyuksaat mereka telah berada jauh dari keramaian, mengingat acara lelang ini memangsangat mengganggu pendengaran dengan music yang berderu dengan kencang "apa" ucap Donghae datar, sebisa mungkin untukterlihat datar. Pada kenyataannya, Donghae sangat berharapada hal positive yang akan diucapkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sudah siap untukmengutarakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya kembali terkatup, seperti belum siap samasekali mengutarakan apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Namun Donghae tidak ingin mendesak, diamengerti Eunhyuk membutuhkan waktu "bicaralah" gumam Donghae sekaligusmenyadarkan Eunhyuk dari keterdiamannya. Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae cukup lamasebelum akhirnya dia mengatakan "saranghae" Donghae melebarkan matanyasempurna, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba membangunkannya dari mimpijika ini memang hanya sebuah mimpi. Tapi ini nyata. Barusaja Eunhyuk mengatakan apa ? "saranghae Donghae-ssi" ulang Eunhyuk seakanmendengar pertanyaan Donghae tadi "aku tau ini sedikit tidak masuk akalsetelah aku meninggalkanmu kemarin. aku memang awalnya tidak ingin memaafkanmudan ingin melupakanmu. Tapi" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya, menarik napasdalam untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya yang semakin menggila "aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Melupakanmutak semudah saat aku jatuh cinta padamu" FLASHBACK OFF Donghae memeluk pinggul Eunhyuk lalumencium bahu Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menampakkan wajahmuaknya dengan sikap Donghae yang sama sekali bukan tipenya. Playboy kelas satudiKorea Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit malu dengan perilaku Donghae barusan "jadi, dimana kau akan melakukanperniakahan ? aku sangat penasaran dengan konsep mewah seperti apa yang dipiliholeh seorang Choi Siwon yang kekayaannya sedikit tidak masuk akal" ya, Eunhyukbenar, Pria yang memiliki hampir segalanya. Bujangan terkaya, tersukses, dan tertampan diKorea akan menikah besok. Apakah ini lelucon ? ribuan hati wanita akan terpatahkan besok saatjanji pernikahan terucap "bisakahkalian berhenti membicarakan tentang pernikahan ? aku sedikit mualmendengarnya. Aku ingin pulang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik kearah Yunho yangsedang menerima telpon. Pria itu yang menculiknya, jadi priaitu juga yang harus mengantarnya pulang "sajangnim,antar aku pulang" bentak Kyuhyun saat Yunho tak kunjung menyelesaikanpembicaraannya ditelpon Sial! Ini hari terakhirnya untuk istirahat namundihancurkan oleh kedua sekawan ini. jika saja Kyuhyun melapor pada Siwon tentangkejadian hari ini, mungkin Yunho dan Donghae akan dibuat menderita olehsipengusaha nomor satu itu ****** Kyuhyunbaru saja tertidur selama 2 jam, namun aktifitas menyenangkan itu terhentikarna dengan sadisnya seseorang menggendong tubuhnya lalu membantingnya kedalambathtub . Kyuhyuntersentak hebat saat merasakan dinginnya air dan juga hentakan keras padabagian belakang tubuhnya Saat Kyuhyun berhasil membuka matanya, dia mendapatiSiwon sedang tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sekaliguskedinginan "KAU PIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HUH!"bentak Kyuhyun saat dia berhasil duduk dengan posisi sempurna karna sebelumnyatubuhnya sempat tenggelam didalam bathtub tersebut. Siwon masih saja menertawakannya selamabeberapa detik "aku tidakakan menikahimu Choi Siwon!" geram Kyuhyun saat Siwon tak kunjung menghentikantawanya. Namun ucapannya kali ini berhasil membuatSiwon berhenti menertawakannya. Danlangsung memasang wajah datarnya kembali "candaanyang konyol" ucap Siwon datar sambil mendudukkan dirinya disisi bathtub lalumengelus pipi Kyuhyun embut. membuat wanita itu sempat kehilangan kata-katauntuk membalas perbuatan Siwon tadi "candaanmuyang tidak lucu, apa maksudnya dengan ini" bentak Kyuhyun "aku hanyaingin kau mandi" "tapitidak seperti ini caranya" "oh,baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau membereskan dirimu lalu kita akanpergi sekarang" "apa ?kemana ?" "oh,jangan mendadak menjadi tolol, nona Cho" "sialan! Jangan mengataiku. Sebaiknya cepatkatakan atau aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusirmu dari sini" " akan menikah disana. cukup puas nona Cho ?" ****** Siwon danKyuhyun telah berada diatas pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Eropa tengah,tepatnya di negara Slovenia. Siwonmemang sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyuguhkan kemewahan didalam pernikahannya,tapi dia menolak saat Kyuhyun meminta mereka menikah di Katedral yang berada diKorea Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan super kemewahan yang biasadirasakan oleh Siwon. namunberkali-kali pula Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan berbicara ' kini, seluruh harta yang ku punya akanmenjadi milikmu juga. jadi biasakanlah hidup sepertiku' Kyuhyun sangat membenciSiwon yang selalu mengucapkan perkataan itu Mereka menghabiskan waktuberpuluh-puluh jam diatas pesawat yang membawanya ke Eropa, dan sampailahmereka disana. saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja mendarat,sepuluh penjaga keamanan dikerahkan hanya untuk melindungi jalan Kyuhyun danSiwon. pria inimemiliki orang suruhan dinegara manapun. Apakah separah itu kekayaannya ?Kyuhyun segera menaiki mobil yang telah tersedia untuk membawanya kerumah Siwonyang berada dinegara ini. dengar ? rumahnya,itu berarti miliknya! Tingkat kekayaan pria ini benar-benar mengerikan "kau mempunyai tempat hunian dinegara ini ?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bosan Siwon mengangkat bahunya santai "hanya untuk tempat istirahat jika akumempunyai perjalanan bisnis ke negara ini" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanyapelan dan tidak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi. karnahanya akan membuatnya bertambah gila dengan mengetahui beberapa tempat dinegaraini yang juga ternyata adalah miliknya Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya sempurna saatpengemudi mobil ini membelokkan mobilnya kearah satu rumah "oh my ..ini yang kau sebut sebagai tempat istirahat ?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tidakpercaya. Siwon hanya menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosanya kearah Kyuhyun yangsedang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "kau benar-benar gila" ucap Kyuhyun "oke, cukup mengagumi apa yang ku punya,sekarang bergegaslah, waktu kita menipis" ucap Siwon sambil keluar dari mobillalu mebukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Siwonmenggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya kedalam. Menaruh segala sesuatu yangmereka bawa lalu kembali menuju mobil untuk ketempat tujuan utama "kemanalagi ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sebal. Demi Tuhandia ingin tidur! di Korea dia hanya tidur 2 jam saja, lalu saat sampai dinegara ini tenyata sudah pagi, masih pukul 09.35 dinegara ini, dan sepertinyaTuhan tidak mengizinkannya untuk tidur "aku yakin kau akan memaki aku saat tau apayang akan aku lakukan sebentar lagi. jadi tolong, sebelum itu terjadi, berikanaku bonus untuk mengikuti semua perkataanku hari ini. setelahnya, aku akanmenerima seluruh caci maki mu dengan tulus" ucap Siwon dengan nada pasrah yangdibuat-buat. Kyuhyunmenggerutu kesal namun tetap mengikuti apa yang Siwon pinta. Kyuhyun mengikutiarah langkah Siwon dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah mobil yang lagi-lagimembuat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan lemas "tolongizinkan aku untuk mendaftarkan namamu ke bagian negara untuk mengecek apakahseluruh hartamu benar-benar hasil jerih payahmu atau uang gelap. Oh My! Kaumemiliki segalanya!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara jelas-jelas menyindir. Namun yang di sindir hanya tersenyum lalumembukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun "silahkansaja, tapi aku akan minta bayaran jika semua itu tidak terbukti. Dan yang akuminta bukan uang" ucap Siwon yang kali ini mengerling nakal ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut dengan ekspresi Siwonbarusan. Pria ini saat diluar gedung Samsung sangat berbeda dengan tampilanCEO-nya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pria muda dengan ketampanan yang mutlakdan diberi bonus kekayaan melimpah. Pria ini tidak memiliki kekurangan samasekali sepertinya ****** Slovenia, South Europe Setelahmenempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam, Siwon memberhentikan Mercedes nyadidepan Cathedral yang terlihat klasik namun tetap elegan. Kyuhyun masih tidakmengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Siwon dengan mengajaknya ketempat ini. namunbeberapa detik kemudian otaknya mulai bekerja setelah dibangkitkan denganmemory yang sempat dilupakannya selama beberapa jam. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahSiwon dengan gerakan cepat "sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya melebar sempurna. Siwon yangmengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun segera menganggukkan kepalanya pelansebagai pengganti jawaban "oh, yangbenar saja! aku tidak membawa persiapan apapun, segala keperluannya ku tinggaldi Korea" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi diakhir kalimat yangdiucapkannya. Ah, priaini benar-benar gila! "mereka telah memilikinya" Siwon mengedikkandagunya kearah jendela mobil yang kini telah menampilkan dua sosok wanita yangdikenal Kyuhyun. wanita yang mendandaninya diacara lelang dan juga yangmenemaninya membeli gaun tadi Kyuhyun mendengus kesal "aku lupakau penguasa segalanya" dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil lalumenghampiri kedua wanita yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun. Siwonsedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi calon istrinya tadi. wanita itu benar- benarmembuat Siwon mengalihkan seluruh pusat perhatiannya kepada wanita itu, sepertioksigennya. Siwon tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita itu, karna wanita itulah yangmenjadi sumber kehidupannya. Oksigennya ****** CathedralLjubljana, Slovenia, South Europe Kyuhyuntelah mengenakan gaun penganti berwarna putih gading yang dibelinya tadi. Gaunitu melekat sempurna membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lekukan-lekukan pasditempat yang seharusnya. Kyuhyunmengamati pantulan dirinya dicermin panjang yang tersedia diruangan iniSementara kedua wanita pekerja milik Siwon sibuk merapihkan dan menempelkansesuatu digaun sebagai hiasan. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit linglung melihatpantulan dirinya sendiri dicermin. seorangwanita cantik dengan wajah sedikit pucat memakai gaun pengantin panjang yangcukup sederhana. Terlihat tidak terlalu mencolok tapi tetap akan menjadi pusatperhatian. Make up diwajahnya tidak terlalu kentara tapi tetap memberi warnadiwajahnya walau tetap terlihat agak pucat. Ini bukan dirinya, bukan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Choikyuhyun Mereka akan menikah hari ini. sesuai dengan perkataan Siwon tidak ingin mengundur atau memperlambat waktu pernikahannya lagi. dia benar-benar melakukannya sekarang. initidak seperti pernikahan yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. Bukan dinegaranya, tidakterlibat apapun dalam persiapan pernikahannya, dan tidak mengetahui alurpernikahannya sama sekali. Siwonmemberi pernikahan ini seperti sebuah kejutan. Kejutan manis yang tak inginKyuhyun lupakan. Dia yang melakukan ini semua. Mencari tempat seindah ini,membawa seluruh perlengkapan yang bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mungkin .. entahlah apalagi yang akan diberikan Siwon padanya. Yang jelas,Kyuhyun tidak akan melupakan saat-saat terpenting dalam hidupnya. Hari iniadalah hari yang tidak akan dilupakannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa Setelahberhasil membenahi dirinya dengan sempurna, kedua wanita itu membimbing Kyuhyunmelewati lorong yang cukup jauh untuk menembus gedung utama katedral hampir sampai, samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara alunan musikpernikahan melantun indah memenuhi ruangan yang diperkirakan Kyuhyun adalahaltar. Dan benarsaja, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ayahnya berdiri didepan sebuah pintuyang menghubungkan lorong ini kegedung utama "ayah"gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat puterinya yangtelah didandani habis-habisan untuk acara ini "cantiksekali" ucap ayahnya tanpa kecanggungan sama sekali seperti yang biasa terjadi "izinkanaku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karna tidak bisa mejagamu" lanjut ayahnya dengannada murung "aku tidak percaya sebentar lagi kau akanberdiri didepan altar lalu mengucap sumpah pernikahan. Kau benar-benar telahdewasa. Selesai sudah tugasku sebagai seorang ayah. Tidak ada yang bisadibanggakan dari diriku sama sekali, memang. Tapi aku sangat bangga memilikianak sepertimu. Gadis perempuanku" nada kesedihan bertambah saat ayahnyaberhasil mengucapkankata 'gadis perempuanku' Kyuhyun tersenyum getir lalu memeluk tubuh tetesan airmata lolos membasahi pipinya yang telah berlapis blush ingin terisak didalam pelukan ayahnya, tapi dia tidak bisamelakukannya. Kyuhyun tau akan menjadi seperti apa jika dia meneruskan ini,jadi dengan segera Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya setelah mengusap air matanyadiam-diam "terimakasih,kau ayah yang paling hebat dimataku. I Love you, dad" Kyuhyun mengecup pipiayahnya lembut lalu menggenggam tangan ayahnya siap untuk digiring ke depanaltar dan menyerahkan tangannya pada Siwon. calon suaminya Dengan degup jantung yangsedikit berulah, Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat lalu berjalanmelewati pintu dan seketika suara alunan musik pernikahan tadi dinaikkanvolumenya sebagai tanda kedatangan pengantin wanitanya (DownloadMP3 Uncommitted – Xia Junsu : ?7rzv9q509a79072 ) Danseluruh mata tertuju padanya. Oh sial! Banyak sekali orang yang Kyuhyun kenaldidalam katedral ini. dia menemukan beberapa rekan kerjanya di Samsung Corp danjuga Shinhan Finansial. Tak lupa dengan sahabat- sahabatnya. Eunhyuk, Donghae,dan juga Yunho. Apakah ini semua juga sudah diatur oleh Siwon ? berapa banyak biaya yang dihabiskan Siwonuntuk membawa mereka semua ketempat ini, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati yang langsungbuyar karna ayahnya berbisik didekat telinganya "perhatikan saja calon suamimu, janganperdulikan yang lain" Kyuhyun segera melempar pandangan kedepan altar danmenemukan Siwon dengan tuxedo hitam miliknya yang berlabel ratusan juta itu diam menatap gerakan Kyuhyun. pria itu terlihat tenang, namun Kyuhyub tahu,pria itu memiliki perasaan gugup yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya. SekilasKyuhyun dapat melihat bibir Siwon tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyumansamar. Debaran jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menjadi normal hanya karnasenyuman pria itu. ya, sebesar itulah pengaruh Siwon pada diri Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya saat Kyuhyun dan ayahnya tibadidepan altar. Benar-benardidepan altar, disamping Siwon, dan dihadapan pendeta yang akan Kyuhyun terasa lemas saat tangannya diserahkan pada Siwon oleh ayahnyasendiri. lalu priaparuh baya itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Siwon pelanseperti memberi artian 'kuserahkanputeriku padamu' Inilahsaatnya untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling memiliki sesutuhnya Siwon menuntunlangkah Kyuhyun untuk naik keatas altar lalu berhadapan dengan pendeta yangtengah memegang kitab cukup tebal ditangannya. kyuhyun mencoba menormalkan kembali detakjantungnya yang sekali lagi berulah. Pendeta itu memberikan pertanyaan singkatkepada keduanya apakah mereka siap, dan keduanya menganggukkan kepalanyamantap. Pendeta itu mulai mengucapkan beberapa peraturan yang harus diikutioleh kedua pengantin ini, dan dimulailah pengucapan sumpah pernikahan. Siwonmenjadi yang pertama. Mereka berbalik untuk menghadap satu sama lain. dan kinipandangan Kyuhyun terkunci pada Siwon yang sedang menarik napas dalam- dalam hinggaakhirnya dia bersumpah "aku ChoiSiwon menerimamu Cho Kyuhyun menjadi istriku. wanita yang akan segera kusematkan margaku didepan namamu, aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu dengan setia,mengabaikan orang lain, untuk bertahan disisimu dalam keadaan baik dan buruk,dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, terlepas dimana kehidupan membawa kita. Akuakan melindungimu, mempercayaimu, dan menghormatimu. Aku akan berbagikegembiraan dan kesedihan, menghiburmu pada saat dibutuhkan. Aku berjanji untukmenghargaimu dan menjunjung tinggi harapan dan impianmu. Tetap aman dan tetapdisisiku. Semua milikku kini menjadi milikmu. Aku memberikan diriku, hatiku,dan cintaku saat ini dan selama kita berdua hidup" Siwon mengucapkan sumpahnyadengan sempurna. Tidak adakesalahan, seperti telah paham dan sering mengucapkan isi dari sumpahpernikahan. Kyuhyun hampir saja jatuh lemas mendengar sumpah pernikahan ini benar-benar terjadi. DimanaSiwon benar-benar melakukan sumpahnya pada saat pertama kalinya dengan terang-terangan Siwon mengatakan perasaannya 'mulai sekarang aku menawanmu, nona Cho.' 'Tidakperduli bagaimana caranya, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Aku bersumpah' Terjadijeda yang cukup lama hingga membuat para tamu riuh membicarakan Kyuhyun yangsepertinya lupa kalau dia belum mengucapkan sumpahnya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilaskearah Eunhyuk yang duduk dibarisan pertama dengan gugup lalu kembali menatapSiwon. Siwonmenganggukkan kepalanya pelan kearah Kyuhyun sebagai tanda saatnya kau yangbersumpah Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mulai bersumpah "aku Cho Kyuhyun menerimamu Choi Siwon sebagaisuamiku. Pria yang akan mengganti nama margaku, aku memberikan sumpah sucikuuntuk menjadi teman setiamu dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, untuk bertahandisisimu dalam saat baik dan buruk, untuk berbagi sukacita serta kesedihanbersamamu. Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu tanpa syarat untuk menghormatimu danmenghargaimu dan untuk menyayangimu selama kita berdua hidup" Setelah Kyuhyunmenyelesaikan sumpahnya, seluruh tamu undangan berdiri dan bertepuktangan atas pernikahan mereka. Sang pendeta masih sibuk menikahkan merekadengan membacakan beberapa ayat yang dibacanya melalui kitab, namun sepertinyatidak ada yang perduli. Merekasemakin riuh saat seseorang mengantar dua buah cincin pasangan berlian yangdipastikan berlabel ratusan juta dollar Siwon yang pertama kali menyematkancincin tersebut kejari manis milik Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yangsama. Merekatersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, saling menatap dengan penuh cinta. Kini merekatelah menjadi pasangan suami istri yang disahkan untuk saling memilikiseutuhnya dan menjalani sumpah yang baru saja mereka ucapkan "terimakasih kau mau menikah denganku" bisikSiwon ditelinga Kyuhyun Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat sambil tersenyum "Kaumenjanjikan segala yang kuinginkan, siapa yang bisa menolak menikah ada yang lebih baik selain menikah denganmu" balasKyuhyun yang membuat Siwon semakin melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengecup singkatbibir Kyuhyun yang semakiin membuat riuh para tamu dan sorakan serta ejekanyang dilemparkan oleh sahabat dan kerabatnya. Satu persatu seluruh orang yang beradadikatedral ini menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk sekedar menjabat tangansebagai tanda selamat atas pernikahannya. Eunhyuk-lah orang pertama yang majukedepan dan memeluk Kyuhyun "kau sudah menjadi seorang istri sekarang. akutidak menyangka akan secepat ini. semoga kau bahagia" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nadaterharu yang sangat kentara. Kyuhyunmembalas pelukan Eunhyuk sama eratnya " , kau juga akan menikah sebentar lagi" balas Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyukmelepaskan pelukannya "bisakahkita tidak membahas masalah ini sekarang ?" sergah Eunhyuk dengan wajah yangtiba-tiba saja memerah. LaluDonghae datang menghampiri Eunhyuk sebagai pelengkap rasa malunya saat ini "ya, akuakan mengubah marganya menjadi Lee hyukjae benar-benar Lee" ujar Donghae dengannada geli, namun tersemat nada serius disela-sela kekehannya. Donghaememeluk Kyuhyun sekilas dan beralih memeluk Siwon. setelah itu Donghaemenyodorkan dua benda kearah Kyuhyun. dia memberikan sebuah kunci mobil dan 2buah tiket pesawat pada Kyuhyun "apa ini"Kyuhyun merasa terkejut dengan 'hadiah' yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Tiket pesawat ? dan yang lebih membuat kyuhyunterperanjat kaget adalah, tiket pesawat itu hanya berlaku untuk hari -apaan ini sebenarnya "Korea ?"ujar Kyuhyun saat membaca negara tujuannya "kalianakan kembali ke Korea hari ini juga. kau tidak lupa dengan acara pernikahanrancanganmu kan ?" ujar Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya melupakanapa yang telah dia rancang diKorea Kyuhyun tertegun sebentar. Kyuhyunhampir lupa kalau dia juga menyiapkan pesta pernikahan yang sederhana. Siwonhanya meminta sumpah pernikahannya tidak dilakukan di Korea, dan berarti diamasih mempunyai kesempatan untuk merasakan pernikahan rancangannya sendiri "tapi ..apa harus hari ini ?" jawab Kyuhyub dengan kening berkerut "kau inginmenundanya ? aku bisa menghubungi Wedding Organizer untuk membatalkannya" kali iniSiwon ikut campur didalam pembahasan ini. dengan mantap dan cepat Kyuhyunmenggelengkan kepalanya menolak usulan yang baru saja diberikan Siwon "tidak! Hari ini kita kembali ke Korea"

ke Part B yang ga kena tag bilang ya ..


	11. Chapter 11

tiba di Korea pukul 19.45, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menikmatitidurnya. Jika saja Siwon tidak menyibukkannya dengan acara ciuman panas yangselalu ingin didapatnya, Kyuhyun mungkin bisa tidur pulas dipesawat. SepertinyaTuhan benar-benar tidak mencatatkan kata tidur dilembaran hidup Kyuhyun hariini "sialan,bibirku sakit berciuman selama berjam- jam denganmu" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesalsambil mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut. Siwon yangsedang sibuk mengambil koper milik mereka tertawa renyah "janganlupa siapa tadi yang paling bersemangat. Kau membuat luka di lidahku, nyonyaChoi" balas Siwon sambil memamerkan lidahnya yang mempunyai bercak merah terangseperti bekas gigitan. Kyuhyunsegera melebarkan matanya sempurna tidak yakin dia yang membuat tanda itu kah dia sekarang ? "bisakahkalian berhenti membicarakan masalah ciuman kalian ? waktu kita hampir habis"kali ini suara Yunho sedikit terdengar mengerikan. Kyuhyunmengernyit kesal kearah Yunho. Yunho dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak bisa tidurkarna seseorang disebelah mereka terus mengganggunya. JikaKyuhyun direcoki oleh Siwon, Yunho diganggu oleh seorang wanita seumurandengannya yang terlihat cantik dan menawan namun terlalu over "semogasaja mereka bersama" gumam Siwon pelan yang masih memperhatikan Yunhodidepannya "mereka ? siapa maksudmu ?" tanya Kyuhyundengan penuh minat. Menjadikantopik ini menjadi topik utamanya "wanita yang duduk bersamanya tadi, itu adalahmantan kekasihnya" jelas Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanyasempurna. Siwonmenggenggam lengan Kyuhyun lalu menuntunnya menuju Audi miliknya yang telahtersedia dibandara "wanita yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunhoadalah mantan kekasihnya ?" ulang Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua telah beradadidalam mobil. Siwonmengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mempercayainya "kebetulansekali" lanjut Kyuhyun "tidak adakebetulan yang seperti ini, nyonya dan Donghae yang telahmerencanakannya" sekali lagi ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Jadi iniulah kedua pria ini "dengan alasan apa kalian membuat rencanaseperti ini ?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun masih berlanjut hingga dia mendapat kepastianyang membuat dirinya sendiri puas "kenakan sabuk pengamanmu"Siwon memberikanperingatan karna Kyuhyun tidak terlalu fokus dengan hal seperti ini, dia hanyaperduli dengan masalah Yunho sekarang. setelahKyuhyun mengenakan sabuk pengamannya, Siwon memberi jawaban dari pertanyaanistrinya "tidak adil jika aku dan Donghae memilikipasangan, tapi hanya dia yang sendiri. aku ingat jika mantan kekasihnya ada yangtinggal di Slovenia. Jadi sekalian saja aku mengundangnya ke acara pernikahankita" jawab Siwon yang sambil berkonsentrasi pada stir mobilnya "pesawat dan tempat duduk yang sama itu jugaulahmu ?" "kau tauaku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah" "cih, dimanadia sekarang ?" "diapartment miliknya disini. dia juga akan hadir diacara nanti malam. Kita akanmenyaksikan sebuah drama menakjubkan malam ini" Siwon tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya pasrah . 'Sebuahdrama menakjubkan ? apa maksudnya,' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati ****** Kyuhyun hampir tidak percaya melihat apa yangsekarang berada dihadapannya. Sebuah pesta malam yang sangat indah, romantis,dan … luar biasa. Inikah yang dia inginkan ? ini adalah pernikahan impian setiapwanita. Dan Siwonseseorang yang membantu persiapan ini dengan hampir menuju kata sempurna "demiTuhan Choi Siwon, ini indah sekali. kau membuat apa yang telah ku gambarkanmenjadi nyata" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada takjub, masihterlalu terpesona melihat dekorasi romantis dihalaman rumah Siwon sendiri. Kyuhyunmasih tidak menyangka, apa yang dia inginkan didalam dunia khayalnya, kinibenar-benar menjadi nyata. Dibuat nyata oleh seorang Choi Siwon yang sangatjelas bisa melakukan apa saja "mungkinterdengar klise, tapi .. semua yang kulakukan semata-mata hanya untukmu, hanyauntuk membahagiakanmu, membuatmu tersenyum, dan yang menjadi inti adalah,menjaga perasaanmu agar tetap sama hingga jangka waktu yang tidak bisaditentukan" Siwonmenarik kyuhyun kepelukannya, memeluk gadis itu dengan erat dan menciumi bauyang mengeruak dari rambut gadis itu. wangi yang sama setiap harinya. Wangiyang menenangkan. Favoritenya "ayo" Siwonmelepas pelukannya dan menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat yang telahdisediakan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Malam ini pakaian Kyuhyun sedikit malam yang selalu berwarna hitam, kali ini gaun itu panjang hingga menyapulantai, memiliki belahan dada yang cukup mengekspos belahan dadanya. Tidak adapenghias apapun selain gliter yang membuat gaun itu terlihat menyala ketikaterkena cahaya. Tataan rambutnya hanya kepang longgar yang menjatuhkan anakrambutnya dibahu yang tidak tertutup busana. Sederhananamun tetap terlihat menakjubkan Sedangkan Siwon memakai kemeja resmi yangsering dipakainya di kantor, namun jas yang dipakainya tidak terlalu hitam yang menyesuaikan dengan gaun istrinya. Lelaki itu sengaja tidak menata rambutnya,dibiarkan terlihat berantakan namun entah kenapa justru itu membuatnya terlihatsemakin tampan dan .. seksi . Siwon merangkul pinggul Kyuhyun dan menyatukantubuh mereka. Seakan memberitau pada dunia bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Gadiscantik ini adalah miliknya. Kali ini dengan ikatan pernikahan. Bukanhanya label kekasih, tapi sekarang telah berubah menjadi label istri Siwonmenarik kursi untu Kyuhyun dan mengambil tempat disebelah Kyuhyun . Siwonmenawarkan anggur yang langsung ditolaknya "aku belum tidur seharian ini, jangan tawariaku anggur atau aku akan merusak malam ini" peringati Kyuhyun yang dibalaskekehan oleh Siwon "sudahberapa kali kau membahas masalah tidur hari ini" ucap Siwon masih dengan tawarenyahnya "dan sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu,kalau aku memang se-sensitif ini jika berhubungan dengan masalah tidur" sahut Kyuhyunkesal. Siwontidak menyerah untuk menawarkan gadis itu minum. Kali ini dia menawarkanChampagne yang memiliki kadar alkohol rendah. Disinitidak menyediakan minuman non alkohol, dan hanya Champagne ini lah yang masihbisa disebut dengan minuman normal "kali ini benar-benar dengan kadar alkoholrendah, tidak seperti saat di pub dulu. kau dibodohi oleh bartendernya" ejek Siwonsetengah mengingat kejadian saat dimana pertama kalinya Siwon melihat Kyuhyun mabuk "aku tidakakan mabuk hanya karna alkohol berkadar 0.5% seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengacungkangelas yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning busuk miliknya. Yunho merampas gelastersebut lalu mencium aroma cairan itu dan meminumnya sedikit untuk memastikanapakah benar kadar alkohol yang diminumnya serendah itu. setelahmencicipinya, hasilnya salah besar. Justru itu alkohol dengan kadar tertinggiyang dimiliki pub ini "kau yangtidak mengerti dengan masalah kadar alkohol. Siapa yang mengatakan ini dengankadar alkohol rendah ? bartender ? tolol, kau ditipu! aku akan menegurbartender itu" Yunho beringsek bangkit dari duduknya, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terlemparketubuh Siwon – yang memang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Siwonmenangkap tubuh gadis itu dengan memegangi kedua bahu Kyuhyun "sialan,berhenti mengejekku!" bentak Kyuhyun kemudian merampas gelas berisi Champagneyang disodorkan Siwon lalu menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan. Kyuhyun meletakkangelas tersebut yang telah kosong dengan sedikit membantingnya. Menandakan diamasih kesal dengan ejekan Siwon. tidak tidur seharian lalu mendapat bonussebuah ejekan yang membuat kepalanya panas. Oh, inisempurna! Siwon menghapus sisa cairan Champagne yang menempel disudut bibir Kyuhyundengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun tertegun sebentar setelah Siwon melakukannya. Siwon tersenyum manis lalu mendekatkanbibirnya ke telinga KYuhyun dan berbisik "jika kitaberada ditempat yang lebih sepi, aku akan menghapusnya dengan cara yang lain"goda Siwon yang kemudian membuat kedua pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Kyuhyun kinimerasakan bibir Siwon telah menempel di pipinya beberapa detik lalu beruntung kali ini, ada Lee DOnghae dan Eunhyuk yang segera menghampirimereka. Jadi Kyuhyuntidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menormalkan ekspresinya setelah terlihat bodohdengan ciuman di pipi yang dilakukan Siwon karna pandangan Siwon segerateralihkan oleh suara Lee Donghae "initempat umum, bung. Silahkan gunakan kamar kalian jika memang sudah tidak tahan"ejek Donghae sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Siwon. Siwonmemasang wajah kesalnya kearah Donghae seperti melakukan kontak mata denganmengatakan kau-mengangguku-sialan! Donghae dan Siwon kemudian tenggelam denganpercakapan mereka. Eunhyuk dengan senyuman lebarnya merebut Kyuhyun dari Siwondengan niat mengajaknya keluar dari meja makan itu dan menjauh dari tempat ini "akumeminjamnya sebentar. Dan aku akan mengembalikannya dengan utuh, tenang saja"gurau Eunhyuk namun Siwon menganggapnya serius "aku akanmenuntutmu dengan hukum jika kau mengembalikannya dengan luka gores sekecilapapun" tidak ada nada gurauan sama sekali saat Siwon membicarakannya. Wajah Eunhyuksegera memucat mendengar hal itu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada Eunhyuksegera menyenggol Siwon dengan sikunya. Siwonhanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa seperti mengatakan 'apasalahku ?' "jangandengarkan dia, ayo" setelah bangkit, Kyuhyun segeramenarik Eunhyuk menjauh dari meja makan "suami mumenyeramkan sekali, aku akan berpikir berulang kali untuk menikahinya" sungut Eunhyukkesal "aku yakinkau tidak akan pernah mengatakan ini jika kau yang berada di posisiku" Kyuhyun memberiEunhyuk senyum ejekan yang membuat Euhnyuk tercengang mendengarnya "astaga, kau berubah dari Kyuhyun yang kukenal. Kyuhyuyn yang ku kenal tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang pria manapunkarna merasa trauma oleh keadaan keluarganya" cetus Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyunmurung kali ini mendengar kata-kata keluarga. Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalahsegera mengalihkan pembicaraannya "dimana ayahmu ? aku tidak melihatnya" "diadisana" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya lalu menunjuk ayahnya yang sedang tertawabersama orangtua Siwon. pandangan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kini terpaku pada seorangwanita yang baru saja tiba dipintu masuk rumah Siwon Astaga, wanita itu adalahmantan kekasih Jung Yunho. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk \ masih terpukau dengan penampilan perempuan itu. terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang wanita, batin Kyuhyun. wanita itu berjalan anggun menghampiriKyuhyun .lalu memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat untuk yang kedua kalinyawalaupun Kyuhyun tidak ingat persis saat di Slovenia wanita ini menghampirinyake depan altar untuk mengucapkan selamat "terimakasih" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Wanitaitu melakukan hal yang sama padaEunhyuk. Memeluknya seperti mereka adalah temanlama yang baru saja bertemu kembali "aku Kim Jaejoong. Kalian sudah mendengarnya dari pasangan kalianmasing-masing, bukan ?" seru wanita itu riang. Seakan tidak ada yang harusditutupi lagi. dia begitu bangga menyabet gelar mantan kekasih seorang Jung , dimana lelaki itu sekarang "dimana suami mu ?" tanya Jaejoong hanya sekedar basa-basi. Wanita itumelempar pandangannya keseluruh sudut tempat ini. Kyuhyun menjamin kalau diatidak sedang mencari sosok Siwon, tapi Yunholah yang dia cari Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong namun terhenti ditempat yangberbeda. Kyuhyun mendapati sosok Yunho yang baru saja tiba. Kyuhyun tersenyumpenuh arti lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya. Jaejoong hanyapasrah tubuhnya ditarik karna dia juga telah menemukan sosok Yunho didepansana. Dia sudah sangat tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Yunho terdiam melihat Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong berjalan bersama menghampirinya "aku membuat peraturan, tidak akan ku izinkan masuk jika tidak membawapasangan" Kyuhyun mendorong jaejoongkearah Yunho dengan sedikit hentakan yang berakibat jaejoong hampir sajaterjatuh karna Heels yang dipakainya cukup tinggi. Dan untungnya Yunho cukupawas lalu menangkapnya. Inilah pemandangan yang menyenangkan, batin Kyuhyun Keduanya tampak canggung ketika disatukan. Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun,hanya terdiam dan sesekali menatap. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Kyuhyundan Eunhyuk meninggalkan mereka, memberi waktu untuk berdua saja. "aku berani bertaruh, kalau jaejoong lah yang masih meyimpan perasaan padaYunho"ucap Eunhyuk dengan percaya diri. Mereka kini telah bergabung dengan para tamuyang sedang mengantri mengambil minum. Kyuhyun butuh kadar alkohol yang lebihbanyak dari sebelumnya. untuk memberi sedikit kekuatan agar tubuhnya tidakambruk dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat. "Yunho pun memiliki perasaan yang sama" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Dia mulaitidak tertarik dengan hal apapun sekarang. dia hanya ingin minum lalu kembalipada Siwon "bagaimana jika dia tau kalau Yunho sempat menaruh perasaan padamu"pertanyaan Eunhyuk sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia benar-benar lupadengan hal itu. Yunho pernah menyukainya "lebih baik dia tidak pernah tau" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil winemilliknya. Tidak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera menenggaknya hingga habis "kau benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati wine! Minuman ini di sesap peralahannyonya Choi "memangnya aku perduli" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Eunhyukbegitu saja. dia kembaliketempat Siwon berada. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon dan Donghar sedang bercengkrama. Kyuhyunsegera menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Siwon lalu menghela napas "tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ingin minum wine" protes Siwonsetelah mencium aroma wine dari napas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan malaskearah Siwon lalu tersenyum sinis "seperti kau tau saja" ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan. Siwon menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun "anggur 2004 Block 42 Cabernet Sauvignon. Aku mengeluarkan biaya sebesar 1,5Milyar untuk satu botolnya. Aku sangat tau wine jenis apa yang baru saja kauminum, Kyuhyun~ssi" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya kearah Siwon "kau selalu memamerkan hartamu, tuan Choi" balas Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah. Donghaeyang melihat tingkah keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "aku tidak percaya kalian bisa menikah dengan keadaan seperti ini. ku harapkalian bahagia. Tapi, dimana Eunyhuk-ku ?" Donghae baru saja tersadar kalaukekasihnya tidak kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang semakin kehilangankesadarannya mulai membuat Donghae emosi "tadi aku ingin mengajaknya kesini, tapi dia menolak. sepertinya dia lebihtertarik dengan pria yang tadi mengajaknya berdansa" gurau Kyuhyun namun tanpatawa. Wajah Donghae tiba-tiba saja menjadi pucat. Rahanganya terlihat itu cemburu "aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa menandingi pesonaku" ujar Donghae masihmencoba terlihat datar dan tenang dengan sebuah candaan. Namun segalanya nampakgagal dimata Kyuhyun. dan Donghae segera menghilang setelah itu. "kau lelah ?" suara Siwon menyadarkannya kalau dia sekarang bersama suaminya "sudah tidak" jelas Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Kini tubuhnyatelah kembali bersemangat. Tubuhnya terasa hangat karna wine yang diminumnyatadi. namun terasa sedikit pusing "mau berdansa denganku ?" tawar Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Oh,dansa! "demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa berdansa sama sekali" Kyuhyun menolaknya langsungdan tidak menerima sambutan tangan Siwon "aku bisa" Siwon bangkit dan segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknyaketempat dansa yang memang telah disediakan didekat kolam renang. Selaluseperti ini. Siwon yang tidak bisa dibantah dan ditolak. Selalu semaunya Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menaruhnya dipundaknya, sedangkan tangan Siwontelah bersiap dipinggul Kyuhyun mereka mulai berdansa dengan lembut saat lagu AThousand Years milik Christina Perry melantun indah. Kyuhyun mulaimengikuti gerakan tubuh Siwon dengan nyaman. Dia bisa berdansa dalam waktu 2menit karna seorang Choi Siwon "sesederhana itu kan ?" ucap Siwon menyinggung soal dansa. Kyuhyun tersenyummalu kearah Siwon. dia benar. Hal yang dianggapnya sulit bisa menjadi semudahini jika Siwon ikut campur didalamnya. Begitu juga dengan hubungan yang diatakuti selama ini. bayang-bayang kehidupan keluarganya yang sama sekali jauhdari kata harmonis menghantui dirinya hingga menutup diri untuk lelaki ketika Siwon mencoba menerobos pertahanan dirinya, segalanya menjadiindah. Seluruh ketakutannya sirna. Ternyata mencintai seseorang seperti inirasanya. Indah, manis dan tidak mudah dilupakan. Sesederhana itu Tiba-tiba saja Siwon menyanyikan potongan lagu tersebut untuk Kyuhyuntercengang hampir tak percaya dia menyanyikannya. Dan yang lebih parahnyaadalah. Suara lelaki itu benar-benar sempurna! The day we met, Frozen I held my breath Right from the start I knew that I'd found a home for my heart beats, fast Hari kita bertemu, Napasku membeku Mulai dari awal Aku tau bahwa aku telah menemukan rumah untuk hatiku berdetak, cepat Kyuhyun berhenti, membiarkan lagu itu terus berlanjut. Kyuhyun tersenyummanis kearah Shin-Hae dan membasahi bibirnya cepat. Dia menikmati dansanyabersama Shin-Hae, memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang kini mulai muncul semburatwarna kemerahan akibat tatapannya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah saat lagu hampir mencapai Reff, Kyuhyun kembali mengikutinya One Step Closer Satu langkah lebih dekat I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Aku hampir mati menunggumu setiap hari Sayang, jangan takut aku mencintaimu Untuk seribu tahun Aku mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun selanjutnya (Download MP3 A Tousand Years part 2 – ChristinaPerry : www. /get/8QbBe5lH/Christina_Perry_-_A_Thousand_ ) Kyuhyun masih terpesona saat Siwon menghentikan nyanyiannya. Tolong beritaudia, dimana letak kelemahan seorang Choi Siwon?! apa pria ini benar-benar tidakmemiliki cacat sedikitpun ? "aku senang berada ditempat ini. kolam renang mengingatkanku saat kaumenerima lamaranku" ucap Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke masa lalu dimanadia menerima Siwon Kyuhyun mengacungkan handphone milik Siwon yang kini telah menjuntaisebuah gantungan handphone berwarna putih mengkilap memanjang yang bertuliskanWK yang terbuat dari berlian kecil. Kyuhyun memandangi penuh kagum gantungantersebut. WK, singkatan dari nama mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun "putar balik" perintah Kyuhyun pada Siwon, Siwon melakukan apa yangdiperintahkan Siwon. dan kali ini benar-benar membuat jantung Siwon serasamelorot hingga kelantai. Senyumannya tak bisa ditahan sama sekali, menunjukkanderetan giginya yang putih Dibalik tulisan WK tersebut terdapat tulisan YES yang sama terbuat dariberlian kecil yang terlihat mewah. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat,menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak bisadiungkapkannya dengan kata-kata "kau akan menikahiku" gumam Siwon lembut tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali kedunia nyata saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon melepas rangkulannyalalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih terpaku ditempat mengamatilangkah Siwon yang mendekati tempat dimana seorang pria sedang menatap wajahnyadengan senyuman lebar. Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah Mic kearah Siwon lalumeninggalkannya disana sendirian. Astaga, apalagi yang akan dilakukan suaminyaitu ? "selamat malam semua" kata-kata Siwon menyita perhatian seluruh tamu yanghadir "terimakasih telah bersedia datang malam ini. ini adalah malam yang cukuppenting dalam hidupku. Menikahi seseorang yang sudah ku incar cukup lama. Gadisitu sebenarnya menolakku saat pertama kali bertemu. tapi pada akhirnya diajatuh juga dalam pelukanku" penjelasan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersipu tanda merah dikedua pipinya saat semua orang mengalihkanperhatiannya pada dirinya yang masih terdiam terpaku ditengah-tengah para tamu "ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya. mungkin sedikit aneh. Tapi .. akuakan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk istriku. Choi Kyuhyun" perkataan Siwondisambut suara riuh dan tepuk tangan dari semua yang hadir termasuk ke-4 orangtua mereka Cho Kyuhyun – You Made Me Impressed /Kau membuatku Terkesan/ (Download Video Kyuhyun sing You Made MeImpressed : watch?v=QqXM_Z3Sj9Q&playnext=1&list=PL960843EB5E656F29&feature=results_main) Kyuhyun hampir meneteskan airmata saat Siwon menyelesaikan lagunya. Begitumendalam dan sangat indah. Ini benar-benar hari yang membuatnya di Slovenia yang hampir dia lupakan namun tetap berjalan denganhikmat, lalu resepsi pernikahan yang memberikan banyak kejutan seperti -benar indah. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana dengan senyumannya yangkhas. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun saat pria ituberjalan menghampirinya. Ketika jarak mereka benar-benar telah terkikis habis, Siwonmenundukkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir menciumnya didepan banyakorang yang kini sedang bersorak untuk mereka berdua Ciuman manis yang lembut. Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan dia tidak sedang terburu-buru melakukannya. ciuman yang terjadi cukuplama membuat keduanya terbuai lupa dengan keadaan sekitar. Detak jantung Kyuhyunsemakin berulah saat Siwon mengucapkan 'Saranghae' disela-sela ciumannya ****** Pub. Setelah beberapa bulan ini mereka tidak mengunjungi tempat ini,akhirnya mereka menyambangi tempat itu lagi. Siwon, Kyuhyun,Donghae , Eunhyuk ,Yunho , dan .. Jaejoong telah bergabungdisatu meja menghamburkan isi dompet mereka dengan percuma hanya untuk membelicairan kuning pucat yang harganya diatas normal "cepat sekali hubungan kalian melesat seperti ini" goda Eunhyuk yangditujukan pada Jaejoong yang disambut anggukan oleh Kyuhyun . para lelakisedang sibuk dengan pembicaraan masalah perusahaan mereka yang akanberkolaborasi mengeluarkan sesuatu yang masih dirahasiakan. Dan para wanitasibuk meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dilantai dansa "ya. Itu juga karna bantuan dari pasangan kalian. Aku harus berterimakasihuntuk itu" jawab Jaejoong dengan sedikit berteriak. Mencoba mengalahkansuara dentuman musik yang berderu dengan keras "boleh aku tau kenapa dulu kalian berpisah ?" tanya Eunhyuk sekali itu tidak akan membiarkan jaejoong pergi sebelum menjawab seluruhkeganjilan yang berada dibenak Eunhyuk "aku yang meninggalkannya dulu" jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuktercengang hebat. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya dan mencaritempat duduk yang jauh dari para lelaki. Dan mereka mengambil tempat yang cukupterpencil dari tempat lainnya "karena apa ?" sekali lagi Eunhyuk yang melontarkan pertanyaan "hanya karena masalah klise. Aku meninggalkannya karna aku ingin mengejarcita-citaku. Masa depanku. Dulu aku sangat tergila-gila dengan busana. Akutergoda menjadi designer. Aku melakukan berpuluh-puluh test agar aku bisa loloske sekolah khusus designer yang berada di Slovenia, dan aku lolos. Aku tidakpernah berpikir bahwa Yunho yang saat itu menjadi kekasihku menentang keraskepergianku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Itu adalah cita-citaku" Jaejoong menghentikanceritanya saat bartender datang membawa 3 gelas Cocktail yang telah dipesannya "Yunho melarangmu pergi dengan alasan apa ?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun setelah menyesap sedikit cocktail miliknya "dia tau aku hanya sendiri disini. orangtua ku sudah lama meninggal. Aku danYunho memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bahkan aku sempat tinggal khawatir jika aku pergi jauh bahkan sampai ke Eropa. Tapi dia sempatmengizinkanku pergi" jaejoong kembali berhenti. Menarik napas sebentar lalumelanjutkan ceritanya "tapi dengan syarat dia akan ikut denganku. Tentu saja aku menolak. saat itudia sedang dalam tahap pembelajaran menjadi seorang pebisnis untuk perusahaanayahnya yang memang akan dianugerahkan padanya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkanhidupnya. Karna jika dia ikut denganku, masa depannya akan benar-benar keluarganya memang telah merancang pria itu menjadi seorang mungkin aku egois dengan membiarkan dia ikut denganku sedangkan disinidia sangat dibutuhkan" Jaejoong tersenyum miris setelah menyelesaikanceritanya. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan iba. Ternyatakisha cinta Jung Yunho cukup sulit "lalu dia salah mengerti dengan apa yang ku maksud. Aku hanya ingin diatetap berada disini menjalani kehidupannya, begitu juga denganku. Tapi diamenganggap ini adalah caraku memutuskannya. Demi Tuhan bukan seperti itumaksudku. Yang ku maksud adalah .. aku ingin kami sama-sama menjalani hidupkita masing-masing hingga mencapai titik terang kehidupan kita lalu kita akanbertemu lagi disini, di Korea. Tapi dia tidak ingin mendengar dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Sejak itulah aku tidak pernahbertemu lagi dengannya" akhir Jaejoong dari ceritanya. Dia kembali tersenyumlalu meneguk Cocktail miliknya "tapi berkat suamimu, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" Jaejoong mengerlingkearah Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. semua menoleh saat suara lelaki menghampiri mereka "boleh aku mengambil kekasihku ?" ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan tangannyakearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong merona saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutankekasihku ditambah dengan dia mengatakannya dihadapan oranglain "oh silahkan saja, aku mengerti dengan sepasang kekasih yang telah lamaterpisah" gurau Eunhyuk yang disambut dengan rona merah dipipiYunho. Namun Yunhberusahamengabaikannya dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong. Gadisnya "aku masih belum selesai dengan bagaimana cara kalian menjadi dekat sepertiini, kau berhutang cerita pada kami" jerit Eunhyuk setelah Jaejoong digiringoleh Yunho menjauh dari keberadaan mereka. Yang diteriaki hanya menoleh lalumengangguk dan benar-benar menghilang setelah itu ditelan kerumunan banyakorang dilantai dansa Eunhyuk masih heran dengan Jaejoong yang bisa begitu cepat mengambil alihhati Yunho lagi. apakah mereka memang benar masih saling menyimpan perasaan satusama lain ? apapun itu, yang jelas Yunho tidak sendiri lagi. tidak gigit jaridengan nasib perasaannya yang diacuhkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun yang kini telahmenjadi Choi Kyuhyun "dan sekarang aku yang penasaran setengah mati mengenai hubunganmu dengan berbaikan secepat itu ? setelah satu bukti laknat yang kau temukandikamar kekasihmu" gumam Kyuhyun setengah mengejek mengingat bagaimana kacaunyakeadaan Eunhyuk pada saat pertama kali dia mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya pemakaitetap pelacur-pelacur kelas satu yang selalu menggoda kehidupan Donghae "ya, aku rasa aku juga sudah gila memaafkannya secepat ini. tapi setelahmengetahui isi hatinya, aku mulai tersentuh. Kalau saja kau mendengarnya, akujamin kau akan menunjukkan ekspresi iba mu yang tak pernah muncul" gumam Eunyhyukmantap "dan untungnya aku tidak mendengarnya. Menjijikan sekali mengeluarkanekspresi iba untuk seorang Lee Donghae, aku merasa rugi setengah mati jika ituterjadi" balas KYuhyun yang terdengar seperti candaan namun tetap membuat Eunhyukmemukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan saat kekasihnya dijelekkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri "well, aku masih harus berterimakasih padamu karna berkat kau lah aku bisabertemu dengan Donghae . Aku tidak pernah melupakan malam itu. dan apakah kausadar kita berada ditempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ? dan ini adalahkursi yang sama"Eunhyuk mulai berfantasi dengan memory berharganya Kyuhyun juga mengingat bagaimana penuh kenangan tempat ini. awal kisahpercintaannya dengan Siwon dimulai dari tempat ini. tempat yang merubah seluruhkeadaan. Siwon tidak lagi terlihat seperti Choi Siwon yang dia kenal sebagaiCEO ternama nomor satu di Korea. Dia terlihat sebagai pria berumur 28 tahunyang sedang berusaha merayu salah seorang gadis untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Danbegitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. gadis itu adalah gadis yang tertutup dengan setiaplelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Hanya dengan Siwon-lah pertahanannya mulai membuka hatinya untuk pria itu, dan pertama kali dia merasakanperasaan itu, disinilah tempatnya. Benar-benar tempat yang tak terlupakan Keduanya kembali ke alam sadar saat suara seseorang yang sangat mereka kenaltiba-tiba menggema diseluruh pub. Dan sejak kapan music berhenti menderu ? yangmembuat terkejut adalah kehadiran Donghae diatas sana dengan sebuah Mic yangmembuat suranya terdengar keseluruh sudut pub ini. oh my! Apa yang akan dialakukan "bisa aku meminta perhatiannya sebentar" ucap Donghae dari atas sana, tempatDJ seharusnya memutar piringan hitamnya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Eunhyuk,hanya sekedar untuk mengecek ekspresi apa yang dia tunjukkan saat ini, danhasilnya adalah Eunhyuk melongo parah melihat ulah kekasihnya itu "aku disini ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian, bisa kalian bantu aku untukmendesign acara pertunangan yang romantis ? aku membutuhkannya malam ini" ucap Donghaeyang disambut suara riuh dari pengunjung yang sedang asik berdansa tadi. Donghaemelirik kearah Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku menatapnya disana "gadisku ada disana" tunjuk Donghae kearah Eunhyuk yang diikuti oleh seluruhpenghuni pub untuk melihatnya. Seketika Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya malukarna ulah Donghae "aku ingin dia disini, disampingku. Bisa tolong beri dia jalan untuk kesini"Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Eunyhuk sebagai tanda agar Eunyuk menurutiperkataannya tadi. menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri Donghare . Eunhyuk awalnyatidak bergeming, namun berkat dukungan dari Kyuhyun lah dia mulai bangkit dariduduknya lalu menghampiri Donghae Eunhyuk berhasil sampai keatas sana dengan selamat tanpa kejadian memalukansedikitpun karna rasa gugupnya. Donghae segera meraih tangan Eunhyuk saat gadisitu benar-benar telah berada disampingnya. Donghae menatap Euhyuk cukup lamadan sampai akhirnya dia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu namun pandangannya tetapterarah pada Eunhyuk "sebenarnya aku telah melamarnya secara resmi beberapa hari yang kami telah mencetak undangan pernikahan. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencobamelamar seperti yang dilakukan pria-pria lain. Melamar kekasihku didepan banyakorang. aku ingin dia menerimaku, bisa bantu aku untuk merayunya agar dia maumenerimaku lagi ?" ucap Donghae kepada puluhan manusia yang kini tengahmenjadikan mereka pusat perhatiannya. Eunyhuk sempat tertegun saat Donghae mengucapkanitu. dia pikir mana ada yang mau melakukan hal semacam itu. terlebih lagi,mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk salahbesar. Satu persatu mereka mengangkat gelas mereka yang masih berisikan gelas tersebut terdapat satu huruf, dan mereka mulai membentuk sebuahbarisan memanjang dan menjadikan huruf tersebut tersambung dan membentuk sebuahkalimat Married with Him Itulah yang terbentuk dari huruf-huruf yang tertera digelas tersebut. Kyuhyunsedikit mengerutkan keningnya, bersyukur dalam hati kalau bukan dialah yangakan menikahi pria dengan selera romantis yang sangat kampungan itu Kyuhyun masih menatapi kedua pasangan itu yang kini tengah berpelukan,setelah itu Donghae menyematkan cincin berlian dijari manis Eunhyuk dengan aksiberlutut didepan Eunhyuk . Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan melingkari pinggul Kyuhyundari yang melakukannya "dia sudah merencanakannya dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua itu orangbayarannya" jelas Siwon tanpa diminta. Tapi memang itu yang ingin Kyuhyun mungkin orang-orang tersebut memiliki persiapan tanpa didiskusikan. Cara Donghaebenar-benar murahan "cih, menjijikan!" sembur Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan pandangannya kearah Donghaeyang kini sedang mencium tunangannya. Kyuhyun mendengar suara kekehan pelanmilik Siwon, dia menoleh dan ternyata Siwon sedang menertawakan dirinya, bukan Donghaedan Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menjadi sorotan utama "ayo kita pergi" ajak Siwon tanpa permisi langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun agarmengikutinya "kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang telah pasrah dengan perlakuan Siwon "rumah kita" ****** Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya sempurna saat Audi A8 yang dimereka bawa tadi kepub kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah Rolls Royce keluaran terbaru yangkemarin di agung-agungkan oleh jutaan masyarakat dunia. Mobil keluaran inggrisyang harganya mencapai kisaran 18milyar jika Kyuhyun tidak salah ingat. Dan Siwonmemiliki satu diantaranya! "kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kita datang dengan Audi, kemana mobil itu ?"tanya Kyuhyun yang masih ngeri untuk mendekati mobil termahal didunia itu. Siwondengan santainya membuka mobil dengan gerakan mengerikan. Membuat Kyuhyunmenahan napasnya takut jika mobil itu rusak atau semacamnya "mobil itu sudah 5 bulan ku gunakan, sudah termasuk dalam daftar aku baru saja memesan yang baru"Siwon berniat ingin menduduki kursi kemudinamun gerakannya terhenti melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku disana tidakberniat bergerak sama sekali "kau tidak ingin masuk ?" tanya Siwon sedikit membentak dengan nada putusasa. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya lalu menaiki mobil dan dudukpersis disebelah Siwon Hanya dengan menekan sebuah tombol berwarna hitam didashboard, mesin mobilhidup dengan sendirinya. Suara mesinnya sungguh membuat siapapun terbuai. Tidakmemiliki suara bising seperti mobil lainnya. itulah mengapa mobil inidiciptakan dengan harga yang tidak masuk akal "aku benar-benar ingin tau seberapa kayanya kau, uangmu sangat berlebihansepertinya" sindir Kyuhyun dengan nada jijik yang sangat kentara "uang kita" ralat Siwon. Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Gadis ini memang terbiasahidup sederhana. Tidak terlalu dikelilingi banyak harta, hanya uang yangberkecukupan. Orangtuanya memang berasal dari keluarga biasa bukan jutawanseperti suaminya. Jadi dia masih belum bisa menerima dengan akal sehat hartasuaminya yang mungkin kerajaan inggris pun bisa dibelinya jika dia berminat Kyuhyun melirik kearah Siwon yang masih sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan,Kyuhyun berganti melirik kearah jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 03.45. menjelangpagi. Dan mereka masih berkeliaran diluar. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, Siwonmenyebutkan 'rumah kita' apa maksudnya ? Rumah Siwon dan juga rumah Kyuhyun sama-sama tidak menuju kearah jalan yangsekarang Kyuhyun telusuri. Pria ini benar-benar memiliki segudang rahasia yangakan diperlihatkan pada istrinya. Dan sialnya, istrinya sangat membenci kejutan Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya saat Siwon membelokkan mobilnya kearah yangcukup gelap dan jauh dari jalan utama. Tempatnya hampir terpencil, banyakrumput-rumput tinggi yang menutupi tepi jalan. Dan semakin menjauh lagidari jalan utama. Benar-benar jauh "hey, sebenarnya kita mau kemana, huh" tanya Kyuhyun mulai panik saat merekamenelusuri tempat yang lebih mirip seperti hutan. Siwon tidak menjawab namunterlihat senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun mulai bernapas lega saatmelihat sebuah cahaya didepan sana. Mobil mereka terus mendekati cahaya ituhingga muncullah sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup megah berdiri denganangkuhnya disana Sebuah rumah bergaya kaku namun terlihat menakjubkan dengan seluruh sisi rumahini yang 98% menggunakan kaca-kaca besar yang memperlihatkan seluruh isi rumahtersebut. Kyuhyun menatap bangunan rumah tersebut dengan mulut ternganga. Iniseperti rumah impiannya. Jauh dari tempat ramai, klasik, dan menggunakan kacasebagai bahan utamanya "welcome home, nyonya Choi" ucapan Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dariketerpukauannya dengan keindahan rumah ini. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon dandisambut dengan senyuman menenangkan milik Siwon "aku tau kau tidak terlalu menyukai kemewahan, jadi aku membuatnya agarterlihat sesederhana mungkin. Kau menyukainya ?" "sederhana versimu seperti ini ya ?" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek "kau menyukainya atau tidak ?" tanya Siwon mengabaikan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi "ya, aku menyukainya. Ini indah, Siwon-ssi" Siwon tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari istrinya. Untung Kyuhyun tidak, dia akan menghancurkan rumah ini besok pagi dan membangun yangbaru sesuai dengan keinginan istrinya. Segila itulah sikap Siwon jika sudah menyangkutmasalah istrinya "ingin melihat-lihat ?" tawar Siwon yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukansemangat dari Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti jawaban. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil yangdiikuti oleh Kyuhyun .mereka berpegangan tangan dan mulai menjelajahi isi rumahtersebut Diawali dengan ruang inti rumah tersebut. Terlihat elegan dan juga klasikdisaat bersamaan Lalu Siwon menuntunnya keruang berikutnya. Yaitu ruang santai yangberfasilitaskan TV LED besar yang menggantung. Hampir sama dengan design rumah Siwon "kau yang mendesign segalanya ?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon melanjutkantour singkat mereka dirumah yang dihadiahkan untuk istrinya ini "tentu saja. kau pikir siapa lagi. kau menyukainya ?" "tentu saja. Aku menyukainya. Ini benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginanku" Kyuhyunmengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Siwon menawarkan pelukannya yang disambutantusias oleh gadis itu. mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Membiarkan Siwonmenciumi rambutnya dan Kyuhyun dengan nyamannya menempelkan pipinya dibagiandada Siwon yang terasa kuat Siwon merenggangkan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun. pria itulamat-lamat menatapi wajah istrinya yang tampak seperti sosok perempuan yangsering diceritakan dalam dongeng. Benar-benar indah tanpa cacat. Wajah gadisitu benar-benar mulus tanpa noda sedikitpun. Kulitnya putih bersih. Hidungnyaseperti terpahat dengan sempurna dengan patahan mantap dipuncak tipisnya berwarna merah muda alami yang tidak terpoles oleh pewarnabuatan sedikitpun Siwon kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. hanya sentuhanseringan itu namun tetap berhasil membuat Siwon merasakan sengatan listrikkecil yang mengalir diantara sentuhan mereka. Ini bahkan bukan pertama kalinyamereka melakukan kontak fisik. Tapi masih saja seperti ini. masih tidak bisamengendalikan sentuhan kulit mereka yang hanya sesederhana itu "ayo" ajak Siwon melanjutkan acara berkeliling mereka yang sempat tertunda. Siwonmembuka sebuah pintu kaca yang memang telah terlihat dengan jelas apa isiruangan itu. ruang makan dan juga dapur bersihnya "aku sengaja membuatnya seminim mungkin. Karna aku tau, satu-satunyakelemahanmu adalah memasak. Itu hal yang paling kau benci jika aku tidak salah ingat"ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tergelak "wah, sangat mengenalku, Tuan Choi. Sepertinya kau sangat mencintaiku hinggamengetahui kelemahanku" gurau Kyuhyun yang tidak membuat Siwon gugup samasekali "aku membenarkan perkataanmu" ujar Siwon santai lalu menggiring Kyuhyun kelantai 2 rumah ini dengan sebuah tangga yang terletak dipojok ruangan mereka sama-sama terpukau melihat design yang berada dilantai 2. Terlihatlebih hangat dari lantai 1. Namun masih menggunakan warna yang sama. Dominasiantara hitam dan putih Ini ruangan pertama kali yang mereka temukan setelah menaiki anak santai yang terlihat lebih hangat dan lebih menyatu pada alam "dan inilah kamar utama rumah ini" ucap Siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun menujusebuah pintu cukup besar lalu membukanya dan terlihatlah isi kamar tersebut "maafkan aku jika kau tidak menyukai design kamar ini. aku memang sedikit payahdalam mendesign kamar. Aku hanya tau bagaimana kamar pria, tidak terlalumemahami isi kamar seorang wanita" Siwon berucap dengan nada bersalah. Memangperlu diakui design kamar ini terlihat seperti kamar seorang pria. Tapi Kyuhyuntetap menyukainya. Dia selalu menyukai design kaku seperti ini. dan lagi-lagidominasi antara warna hitam dan putih. Warna favoritenya "tangga disana berfungsi untuk apa ?" ucapan siwon teralihkan saat Kyuhyun melihatsebuah tangga menuju atas kamarnya "itu untuk ruang kerjaku. Aku selalu membutuhkan ruangan tersendiri untukbekerja" Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun menaiki tangga tersebut menuju ruang kerjanyayang memang terlihat agak kecil namun tetap terasa nyaman Kyuhyun sedikit mengagumi tempat itu. namun pandangannya teralihkan olehjendela kecil yang terpajang disana. Kyuhyun melihat keluar dan menemukansebuah ruangan cukup lebar yang terpisah dengan rumah ini namun masih disatulingkungan "apa itu milik rumah ini juga ? tempat apa itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwonmengikuti arah pandangnya "itu khusus untuk garasi mobilku" ****** Kyuhyun kini berdiri di jejeran mobil-mobil mewah milik Siwon yang terpajangdigarasi mobil yang dia tanyakan tadi. Satu buah Audi A8 yang disebutkan Siwon taditelah masuk menjadi daftar mobil rongsokan miliknya satu buah BMW satu buah Ferrari satu buah Mercedes Benz Dan yang terbaru adalah yang dipakainya tadi, satu buah Rolls Royce "bagaimana jika aku merusak salah satu dari mobil ini ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengannada menantang. Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengarnya "aku akan menuntutmu dengan jumlah yang sangat besar, aku tidak pernahmelepaskan buruanku begitu saja. tidak perduli siapapun itu, aku akanmengejarnya dengan hukum" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Shin-Hae memucat "bahkan jika aku yang melakukannya ? mengerikan" Kyuhyun mundur satu langkahmenjauhi deretan mobil mahal itu, lebih baik tidak menyentuhnya sama sekalidari pada beresiko tinggi berhadapan dengan seorang Choi Siwon "tentu saja. barang milikku tetap menjadi milikku. Dan aku tidak suka jikaseseorang dengan sengaja merusaknya" kali ini Siwon bergurau. Terdengar jelasdari aksen bicaranya "aku akan menceraikanmu kalau begitu" "coba saja. aku akan menuntut balik siapa yang mengabulkan permohonan ceraimudariku. Kau tau aku bisa melakukannya" kali ini Siwon tertawa lepas melihatreaksi wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat ketakutan. Wanita itu meninggalkan suaminyasendirian disana. yang masih tergelak dengan tawanya Kyuhyun memasuki rumah barunya menuju kamarnya. Ini benar-benar dengan suaminya. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah mimpi indah. Tapi gilanyaini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sedikit tidak masuk akal. Seorang priadengan penghasilan terbesar pertama di Asia, bahkan mengalahkan kekayaan orangnomor satu di Korea Selatan. Dan Kyuhyun menikahi pria itu Kini hidupnya berubah. Benar-benar berubah. Dia menjadi bereelimpanganharta. Tidak memerlukan uang untuk membeli sesuatu, cukup dengan menyebutkannama Siwon dan TARAAAA semua menjadi bebas biaya Dia kembali memutar memory nya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwondisebuah acara rapat direksi Shinhan Financial yang pada saat itu Siwon turuthadir. Dia mulai mendekati Kyuhyun dengan caranya yang sedikit memaksa namunberhasil membuat Kyuhyun terpikat Hingga akhirnya seorang gadis dengan hobby memotong urat nadinya hadirdiantara hubungannya yang mulai berjalan dengan baik. Dan entah bagaimanacaranya,Siwon berhasil membuatnya pergi menjauh dari negara ini. dan satuhalangan terbesar lenyap sudah Kyuhyun dan Siwon sempat dihalangi hubungannya secara diam-diam oleh Yinho yangternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Siwon. namun itu tidak menjadipenghalang bagi Siwon. hingga pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyatu menjadisepasang suami istri yang utuh Kyuhyun duduk ditepian ranjang dan menatapi cincin berlian yang diberikan Siwonsebagai cincin pernikahannya. dia mengusap berlian kecil itu dengan pengikat bahwa dia sekarang adalah milik Siwon Ranjang yang diduduki Kyuhyun bergerak dari sisi lainnya. pertanda ada seseorangyang ikut duduk disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengetahui itu pasti suaminya. Belumsempat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat, sebuah tangan telahmelingkari pinggulnya dengan gerakan menggoda "wanna know something ?" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang sangat tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. membuat suaranya terdengar seperti desahanmenggoda "what ?" jawab Kyuhyun malas tapi benar-benar menunggu apa yangingin dikatakan suaminya. Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun dan kini mereka salingberhadapan. Siwon memegangi bahu istrinya dan menatapnya tepat dimanik matanya "loving you was the second best thing I ever did" Deg! Kyuhyun terperanjat sebentar saat suaminya mengatakan itu. dia tidak bisamengatakan apa-apa. Ini memang sedikit menjijikan, tapi entah kenapa diamenyukainya. Sebuah kata-kata pemanis buatan yang entah sejak kapandirancangnya. Tapi tunggu, the second ? "what was the first ?" "finding you" Setelah ucapan terakhirnya, Siwon menempelkan bibirnya lembut di bibir Kyuhyunmelumatnya dengan lembut. kali ini disertai perasaan mencintai didalam ciumanitu. bukan hanya sekedar ciuman biasa. Keduanya terlena dalam ciuman itu hinggamereka larut. Melupakan segala hal dan memulai pekerjaan baru mereka. Salingmembutuhkan, saling menghangatkan. Kini perjalanan cinta mereka pun telah mencapai titik puncaknya. Sesuatuyang mereka raih dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan. Tidak ada cinta yangsempurna dari awal, justru kesempurnaan akan muncul pada akhir cerita.

THE END

Akhir nya end juga butuh waktu 3 jam di depan PC untruk part ini , jadimaaf kalo mengecewakkan my lovely reader . big thaks buat semua kalian yangkoment . I love you forever … see you untuk ff selanjutnya ..


End file.
